Días Después
by saralpp
Summary: SPOILERS HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS.Historia de como los sobrevivientes a la guerra se adaptan a los hechos del último libro,al fin libres y listos para empezar a reconstruir sus vidas.Totalmente CANON.Nada de nuevos enemigos o drama innecesario
1. Punzadas de Felicidad

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

Intro: Este es mi primer fanfic, aunque originalmente iba a ser one shot tengo demasiadas ideas para ello así que haré unos cuantos capítulos de cómo fue la vida inmediata de los personajes después de la batalla pero muchisisisisimo antes del epilogo. Espero les guste, repito es mi primer fanfic, se aceptan sugerencias o comentarios y no será una historia en la que surja un nuevo enemigo o algo así, solo mi idea de cómo más o menos se adaptaron a los hechos… Actualizare seguido, no será muy largo… creo.

EDITO junio 2008: Bueno pues sí es una historia larga que ha tenido bastante aceptación y apoyo. Recientemente un par de personas me han dicho que debería cambiar al menos los cuatro primeros capítulos para que encajen con la calidad (y cantidad) de los siguientes. La idea es tentadora, no puedo negarlo pero creo que definitivamente no lo haré porque no quiero cambiar los primeros capítulos que escribí de mi primer fanfic. Lo lamento mucho, quizás haga un oneshot o varios al respecto… quizás lo haga más adelante cuando los primeros capítulos dejen de gustarme pero mientras tanto no sucederá. Gracias aún así por la sugerencia.

**1. Punzadas de felicidad**

_Corren… no pueden evitarlo, ¿Fred?... ¿Dónde esta Fred?... Ve a Ron, a Ron, su mejor amigo llora mientras Hermione intenta evitar que vaya detrás del asesino… de nuevo es su culpa… de nuevo… las maldiciones vuelan aun por su cabeza… esta decidido a entregarse, Dumbledore lo planeo así… Dumbledore muerto… Snape también y de que manera…definitivamente esta decidido a entregarse, no hay tiempo para despedidas…Hagrid llora, lo toma entre sus brazos y llora… sus pensamientos se interrumpen por el grito de Minerva Mc Gonagall, su corazón se destroza por los gritos de Ron, de Hermione… de Ginny… la serpiente, Neville, la espada… . Ve a Ginny a punto de ser alcanzada por una maldición imperdonable, la Sra. Weasley se le adelanta…. Voldemort esta furioso… Tom Riddle… "¿te atreves?"… "sí, me atrevo". La varita… las varitas… Tom muerto… El retrato, el retrato llora… aplausos… Ron lo mira como si estuviera loco… pero ya ha tenido muchos problemas… demasiados… Ron y Hermione a su lado… todo ha terminado…_

Abrió los ojos. El peso de lo sucedido le cayó de pronto. El hermano de su mejor amigo estaba muerto, más aun, su propio amigo, tal vez no tan cercano como Ron y Hermione, pero su propio amigo, uno de los miembros de la familia que sentía como propia estaba muerto. Recordó los funerales a los que había asistido apenas un par de horas… recordó que también había ido al de su antiguo profesor Lupin y su reciente esposa… él último de los merodeadores, de los amigos de su padre, había muerto y con él se había llevado a la mujer que amaba, dejando al pequeño Teddy siendo un huérfano como el lo había sido toda su vida. Llevaba horas sin dormir, sumamente agotado, sumamente agobiado y cuando la llorosa Sra. Weasley lo mando a buscar un libro de pociones relajantes en el cuarto de Ron, se había dirigido inconscientemente hacia la cama para sentarse un rato a pensar en silencio y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido. Le daba mucha vergüenza haber dispuesto de ese par de horas en lugar de estar consolando a su mejor amigo y a … la hermana de este. Se sintió aun más avergonzado cuando la imagen de Ginny siendo su novia cruzo por sus pensamientos y cuando una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo su rostro al recordar que sus dos mejores amigos estaban sentados abajo, sanos y salvos, tal vez incluso discutiendo la existencia del amor entre ellos que habían negado durante varios años y que ahora ninguno de los dos podía negar, al menos frente a él, después del intenso beso que se habían dado ante su incomoda y anonadada presencia. En esas estaba cuando escucho la voz de su amigo acercarse…

-… mas les vale haberse ido, menudos desconsiderados, mira que querer hacerle una entrevista ahora… -

Seguramente era mediodía… podía adivinarlo por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana del cuarto de Ron. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y ante él, Harry se encontró con su mejor amigo, sus pecas y su cabello pelirrojo intactos… pero sus ojos azules hinchados y enrojecidos, quizá por no dormir, quizá por llorar horas por la muerte de su hermano…

-oh!... amigo- Ron se percato de que estaba despierto- Harry no quise despertarte… Hermione me matara cuando lo sepa, eso claro si llega antes que mi madre-

-no te preocupes- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y trataba, en vano, de controlar su cabello- ya estaba despierto de todas maneras…

La puerta de la recamara volvió a abrirse y por ella entro una chica castaña, cargando lo que parecían ser varias mudas de ropa.

-¡Ron! … tu mamá manda esto y dice que la comida esta lista... ¡Harry! ¡Oh no! Despertaste!... - dijo Hermione mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al pelirrojo- seguramente fue Ron el que hizo demasiado ruido

-a mi no me veas-respondió este dándole la espalda, mientras seguía buscando algo entre los cajones de una pequeña cómoda que se encontraba en un rincón- cuando llegue el ya estaba despierto, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible…

-sí, Hermione, en serio ya estaba…

Pero Harry decidió dejar de dar explicaciones cuando capto que la castaña ni siquiera estaba haciéndole caso. Con las mudas de ropa aun en sus manos- ahora parecía que incluso las abrazaba- Hermione se encontraba viendo a Ron de la misma manera en la que lo había visto varias veces en los últimos meses. Sonriendo para sí, Harry se acerco a ella y quitándole la ropa doblada de las manos, empezó el mismo a guardarla en el lugar correspondiente…

-¿Por qué de pronto se quedaron tan callados?- dijo Ron volteando al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

-oh… -Hermione se sonrojo por completo al captar que la miraba- por nada… solo

-solo se quedo embelezada por tu cuarto, supongo-intervino Harry queriendo ayudar

-¿por esto?-Ron miro su cuarto incrédulo- no tiene nada de especial Hermione y lo has visto miles de veces…

Harry sonrió divertido, ahora era una de esas ocasiones en que las que no sabía si realmente Ron era tan despistado o simplemente le gustaba hacerse el inocente. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una pequeña carcajada y miro a Ron, que pareció comprenderlo todo.

-embelezada… oh!... ¿en serio?- dijo al pelirrojo al tiempo en el que su rostro y orejas adquirían un tono casi tan brillante como el de su cabello

Hermione se sonrojo aún más y evito la mirada de Ron. Ron la observaba ahora de la misma manera como ella lo miraba a él hace unos segundos. Harry empezó a sentirse incomodo "supongo que ahora serán muy frecuentes estas escenas" dijo para sí. "pero esto es mucho mejor, al fin podremos preocuparnos por cosas propias de adolescentes". Su mente sin querer dibujo el rostro de Ginny sonriéndole, como en su sexto año… Harry sintió culpa de esa punzada de felicidad por recordarla a ella y la posibilidad de que podrían volver a estar juntos, miro de nuevo a sus amigos y una segunda punzada de alegría lo invadió… estarían juntos, estaban vivos. En su mente se dibujo la imagen de Ginny y él como novios y Ron y Hermione también como pareja, le pareció una locura, pero una locura que haría a los cuatro felices… y que ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan improbable para ser cierta. Estaban vivos, estaban juntos…

- Vamos, pues- se interrumpió entonces a si mismo y a los otros- si la comida esta lista no creo que debamos hacer a tu madre esperar Ron… y Hermione no creo que quieras que la Sra Weasley se disguste justamente ahora que necesitamos estar todos juntos.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron y asintieron, dándose una fugaz mirada entre sí-que por supuesto reafirmo sus respectivos sonrojos- y, colocándose cada uno a lado de Harry, que los abrazó divertido, feliz y sintiendo aun culpa por ello, bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la cocina de la Madriguera.


	2. Conversaciones

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

**2. Conversaciones y sonrojos**

- ¿Ron me pasas las papas… por favor?

-eh? … oh claro-contestó el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba torpemente un tazón amarillo a Hermione- aquí tienes

-Ron… estas no son las papas- intento decir la castaña

-Déjalo- susurro Harry al tiempo en el que tomaba otro tazón y se lo pasaba a Hermione- no… no creo que te escuche.

Era el primer rastro de conversación que Harry tenía desde que habían bajado a la cocina de la Madriguera. Parecía que los Weasley notaban más la ausencia de uno de ellos cuando se reunían todos, así que el ambiente, de por si triste, había empeorado desde el momento en que George, cabizbajo y con un aspecto enfermo, había accedido a bajar a comer con la familia solo en respuesta a las suplicas de su madre. Nadie parecía tocar la suculenta comida que había sobre la mesa, incluso Harry se obligaba a comer por educación y tenia la clara certeza de no ser el único que lo hacia porque Hermione tenia su plato lleno pero no paraba de pedirle a Ron que le pasara alguna otra cosa que poder servirse. Harry había pensado un segundo que era inconveniente esa táctica para que Ron hablara, pero al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo empezó a preguntarse si el también debía intentarlo. Sus ojos se desviaron sin querer del rostro del pelirrojo a la personita sentada junto a éste y descubrió, sin sorpresa pero con pesar, que el mismo sentimiento de su hermano se reflejaba en los ojos de Ginny.

-Debe estarse riendo de mi cara-hablo de pronto George mientras parecía mirar su reflejo en la cuchara que sostenía débilmente- debe estar diciendo que me parezco a… - su voz se quebró de pronto y se levanto de la mesa- … a una de esas tonterías que él inventaba siempre y que nos hacían reír tanto que teníamos que parar porque nos dolía el estomago…

-George…- intento decir la Sra. Weasley pero su hijo ya había salido al jardín dejando su plato de comida intacto

-iré por él- murmuro el Sr. Weasley y su esposa lo miro con extrema gratitud como si hubiera estado a punto de pedirle justamente que lo hiciera, pero Ron se levanto de pronto y murmurando un "no , dejen que yo vaya", salio detrás de su hermano antes de que sus padres tuviera tiempo de replicar. Bill, Charlie y Percy se miraron un poco preocupados, pero cuando él último intento levantarse, su madre lo sujeto tiernamente del hombro y lo obligo a quedarse en la mesa. Nadie hablo durante los siguientes cinco minutos que duro la comida y fue Ginny la que sugirió que era mejor comer después si tenían hambre. Los Weasley se miraron entre sí mientras asentían levantándose de la mesa, dirigiendo nerviosas miradas a su madre, pero la Sra. Weasley no hizo intento de detenerlos. Harry miro a Hermione sintiéndose de nuevo como un intruso entre el dolor de una familia y al otro lado de la mesa le pareció que Fleur, sentada junto a su esposo pero sin su brillo habitual de veela, se sentía de la misma manera.

-vamos Hermione- susurro a la vez que se levantaba rápidamente- veamos como le va a Ron

-sí- respondió su amiga, al tiempo que con un movimiento disimulado de su varita hacia desaparecer la comida de su plato

Harry y Hermione salieron, agradeciendo la comida. Harry intento disculparse con los padres de Ron por seguir siendo una molestia y Hermione intento hacer lo mismo pero los Weasley les sonrieron dándoles a entender que no era necesario. Bill y Fleur interrumpieron el momento al acercarse para despedirse y esto hizo que Hermione se apresurara apenada a salir al jardín. Al darse vuelta para seguir a la castaña, Harry capto de lejos la mirada de Ginny y sonriéndole tímidamente, salio detrás de su amiga.

El jardín de los Weasley seguía siendo casi igual de bonito como había sido siempre. La diferencia era que de un lado parecía que había sido quemado, como si una lucha se hubiera llevado ahí a cabo. Haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle a Ron que había sucedido, Harry avanzó hacia Hermione que, recargada en un árbol, veía de lejos a dos cabezas pelirrojas sentadas en el suelo, platicando. Otras voces les llegaron desde lejos y captaron que de nuevo había reporteros queriendo hacer entrevistas, por lo que con una mirada de exasperación, Hermione hizo girar su varita y se hizo un silencio igual al de la comida pero menos incomodo para ambos. Harry se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y su amiga lo imito, sin quitar la vista de los dos pelirrojos.

-¿vas a empezar a mirarlo embelezada?- interrumpió el chico

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo Hermione trasladando sus ojos cafés de los pelirrojos a los ojos verdes de su amigo

- a que si vas a empezar a mirar a Ron de esa manera extraña en la que lo miras- repitió Harry mientras la mirada con una sonrisa picara

-realmente no sé de que me hablas Harry- respondió Hermione apartando la mirada mientras el habitual sonrojo hacia su presencia…

-oh…por favor Hermione, yo estaba ahí ¿recuerdas? Los vi besarse, no es que quiera recordarlo pero los vi besarse

-¿y?- la chica empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga Harry?

-pues cuando empezaran a salir o si ya están saliendo juntos y no han tenido tiempo de contarme

-apenas fue ayer cuando… cuando lo bese y no sé si sea conveniente dado todo lo que sucede…

-¿Qué no es conveniente que suceda algo bueno?- la interrumpió Harry - ¿Cómo se te ocurre qu..

-además- la castaña era quien interrumpía esta vez- no sé… no sé si solo correspondió el beso por el momento… no sé si… si…

-oh… Hermione, no nos hagamos tontos

-Harry.- Hermione lo miro de pronto expectante- ¿tu crees que …?, digo, tu eres su mejor amigo … seguramente sabes si…

-ese es asunto de Ron, Hermione, no puedo contarte sus secretos

-pero yo soy tu mejor amiga- contesto ella apenada de recurrir a tan bajos chantajes

-sí, ambos son mis mejores amigos- respondió Harry- por eso comparto su felicidad

-¿compartes la felicidad de quien?- interrumpió la voz de Ron mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Hermione

-de ustedes… por supuesto- contesto Harry tranquilamente

-¿de quienes?

-Ron- interrumpió de pronto una Hermione muy sonrojada- ¿Dónde esta George? Creí que estabas con él

-si, tu lo has dicho estaba- respondió el pelirrojo fijando sus ojos azules en ella y haciéndola sonrojar aun más- estuvimos platicando… sobre… ya saben… Fred- al decir el nombre, su mirada bajo a sus zapatos- y pues estará bien, todos estaremos bien… lo superaremos… Fred nos hubiera dicho que dejáramos de llorar, seguramente hubiera inventado que si íbamos a llorar por uno de ellos, no lo hiciéramos por él que murió joven y bello sino por George que vive pero vive deforme sin una oreja… -al decir esto Ron levanto la mirada a sus dos amigos y Harry pudo ver que pese a la sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos estaban casi tan vidriosos como lo habían estado al destruir el Horcrux en el bosque- espero que éste bien, que sea feliz donde quiera que este… y al final nosotros nos acostumbraremos a su ausencia… George me ha dicho que él hará las bromas en su honor y yo le he prometido que cargare las cajas que le tocaban cargar de pedidos de la tienda de broma… estaremos bien… espero…

-Ron… - dijo Hermione después del silencio de dos segundos – por supuesto que estarás bien, has sido muy valiente- y al terminar de decir esto, tomo de la mano al pelirrojo

-Gracias Hermione- respondió este, encantado- pero no he sido tan valiente…

-Si que lo has sido-intervino Harry- aun no sé como agradecerte, agradecerles de hecho- repitió ahora mirándolos a ambos- de hecho quisiera decirles algunas cosas antes de que tenga que irme para que ustedes hablen o de que empiecen a ignorarme…

-¿ a que te… ¿- empezaron a decir cada uno, sin soltar la mano del otro pero un poco más sonrojados

-basta- Harry sonrió- déjenme hablar, después les daré una pista de que es lo que tienen que hablar ustedes solos- aclaro un poco su garganta y prosiguió- quiero agradecerles por todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos meses… yo… yo tenia que vivirlo, era mi destino, siempre lo ha sido… pero ustedes bien pudieron haberse librado de tantas… calamidades… -miro a Ron- tu amigo simplemente pudiste haberte quedado realmente en la madriguera o retractarte de ser mi amigo y vivir feliz bajo el amparo de ser un sangre pura… y… que no lo hayas hecho y que hayas arriesgado la vida por mi… significa más de lo que puedo expresarte con palabras- Ron abrió la boca para protestar- sí, Ron, sé que te fuiste y no sabes como me sentí en ese momento… pero regresaste y regresaste para quedarte y salvaste mi vida… la espada de Godric Gryffindor no hubiera aparecido si no hubieras demostrado realmente un valor extraordinario… pudimos habernos muerto los dos en ese lago casi congelado… así que te lo agradezco… eres como mi hermano… -ahora poso sus ojos verdes en Hermione- y tu por supuesto eres como mi hermana… no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, sin tus hechizos protectores, sin tu bolso mágico… también me salvaste la vida cuando me libraste de la serpiente… tu soportaste todas mis necedades y todos los peligros a los que te exponías por ser mi amiga y… por la estúpida discriminación de ser hija de muggles… también pudiste haberte ido a Australia con tus padres- al mencionarlos pudo ver la preocupación de Hermione por ellos- no te preocupes, iremos por ellos… no sabes lo que significa para mi que te hayas quedado conmigo en lugar de ir con tu familia y protegerlos… Ron y yo hubiéramos estado perdidos sin ti y yo quizá no estaría aquí sin ustedes… lamento si los decepcione en algún momento… gracias por quedarse conmigo

-Harry- Hermione lo tomo ahora a él de la mano y Harry vio con aprensión a Ron pero éste le sonrió- lamentamos si… si bueno… si dudamos de ti… no era nuestra intención hacerlo

-sí amigo- intervino Ron- de nuevo, no es que quiera excusarme con el poder del medallón… pero realmente dije cosas que no sentía… bueno, que si sentía, que tal vez si pensaba… pero no de esa manera tan cruel y tan fría… yo… yo lo lamento… ambos son también como de mi familia…

-claro- Hermione sonrió feliz- es como tu lo dijiste Harry, es como si fuéramos hermanos, yo y Ron somos los tuyos, ustedes los míos y tu eres un hermano más para Ron mientras que yo soy una hermana más para él… los tres…

-alto ahí- la interrumpió Harry divertido- no usen mis frases y aclaremos… yo soy como un hermano para ustedes y ustedes para mi, pero entre ustedes- rió un poco- no usen esa frase, ustedes no son como hermanos, ustedes son… otra cosa… después de todo, los hermanos no se dan besos como el que ustedes se dieron- ambos se sonrojaron- ahí fue su pista, yo me voy, leeré el profeta en la sala… ahora… para dejarlos solos- dijo Harry soltándose de Hermione y levantándose… no lo arruinen- y dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Ron, Harry entró a la madriguera, no sin antes voltear y sonreír para sí al ver como un Ron con las orejas rojas, tomaba de nuevo la mano de una sonrojada Hermione, de una manera que no tenia nada que ver con un sentimiento de hermanos.


	3. Aprovechar el tiempo

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

Gracias de nuevo por leer este FanFic! Gracias a los que dejan reviews y a los que no, a ver cuando dejan uno… chiquito de nuevo, no puedo evitarlo…

**3. Aprovechar el tiempo**

_Ron y Hermione no estaban juntos. Se odiaban. Habían pasado años desde su fallido intento de noviazgo. Se odiaban tanto que ambos se casarían el mismo día, pero obviamente con distintas personas, Ron se casaba con Lavander y Hermione con Draco Malfoy… o era Victor Krum?. De todas maneras, Harry no queria ir a la boda. A ninguna. ERA UNA ESTUPIDEZ QUE NO ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS!... no iría, aunque era el padrino de Ron, dama de honor de Hermione… un momento… ¿dama de honor? ¡pero… pero.._

-No deberías de estar durmiendo- la voz de Ginny lo saco de su extraño sueño- sé que estas cansado pero te pierdes la diversión… creo que esta a punto de besarla

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes y vio a la menor de los Weasley, espiando por la ventana de la sala, en lugar de captar lo que estaba diciendo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía…

-No quiero verlos… de nuevo… ya los he visto besarse…- dijo Harry medio dormido y sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

-¡¿Los viste?!- Ginny le dirigió una mirada curiosa- ¡lo sabia! No podían resistir tanto tiempo juntos y sin una Lavender o un Krum de por medio…

-Pues no creo que haya sido eso…

-¿no? Cuéntame entonces como paso- respondió Ginny sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-no creo que pueda… creo que ni siquiera debí habértelo dicho- Harry despertó ante la idea de haber hablado de más- promete que guardaras el secreto

-oh… de acuerdo- Ginny volteo a verlo- solo porque se trata de ti… y no quiero que te asesinen…

-gracias- respondió Harry sonriente, viéndola aún tal vez de la manera embelezada de la que tanto se había reído hacia unas horas

-¿crees que lo hagan?

-¿Qué hagan qué?

-que se hagan novios pues

-sí, puedo apostarlo… más les vale

-te apuesto a que no… Hermione me comentó hace unas horas y de manera muy rápida algo sobre momentos adecuados e inadecuados… -su sonrisa se debilito- ya sabes… por Fred, por Lupin, por Tonks…. No le entendí en ese momento, pero viéndolos así tal vez se refería a eso…de todas maneras no te preocupes- añadió al ver la mirada de preocupación de Harry- no aguantara mucho, muy pronto serán novios oficiales…. No le rompería el corazón a mi hermanito, lo quiere demasiado… y él, pese a su dolor, de hecho tal vez gracias a el, aprecia ahora más que nunca el tiempo que tiene y no creo que quiera desaprovecharlo…

Harry sonrió… él tampoco quería desaprovecharlo. Se levanto un poco nervioso y trato de dar unos pasos hacia Ginny pero se detuvo enseguida y volvió a sentarse. De nuevo una punzada de felicidad le surgió y no supo si surgía en su cabeza o en el pecho. Miro de nuevo a la pelirroja con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, como queriendo obligarla a que volteara y le adivinara el pensamiento. Quería decirle a Ginny que ahora finalmente era libre. Que ahora podían estar juntos y ella no correría un peligro mortal. La imagen de ser su novio de nuevo hizo que dibujara una sonrisa tonta en su cara y no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así, sonriendo y viendo a su querida pelirroja, que sin embargo parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando…

- Crees que… - Ginny empezó a decir, al mismo tiempo en el que volteaba y captaba la mirada verde del chico. Harry recupero la compostura y quito la sonrisa de su cara, no sin notar que Ginny parecía levemente turbada por haberlo sorprendido viéndola. Ginny olvido su comentario o al menos eso pareció porque la pregunta que había empezado a formular quedo en el aire, dando lugar a un silencio.

-¿desde cuando te interesa tanto la vida amorosa de Ron? –dijo Harry en un intento por romper el momento incomodo que había surgido y queriendo ganar tiempo para controlar sus propios nervios- creí que no te gustaba saber… demasiado…

-bueno, es que… después de todo es mi hermano y me gustaría que fuera feliz… -Ginny seguía sin quitar la vista de la ventana- además es obvio que todos llevamos mucho tiempo esperando el momento en que esos dos estén juntos, sin contar que Hermione es mi amiga y pues ella lleva tiempo esperando este momento, nunca me lo ha dicho al 100 pero lo sé… y me gustaría que ella fuera tan feliz como yo lo fui durante unos meses… ya sabes… -la menor de los Weasley dirigió una fugaz mirada a Harry y después regreso a observar el jardín- la felicidad que experimente… contigo

-yo también fui muy feliz contigo- Harry empezó con un renovado valor por el comentario de Ginny pero sus nervios lo traicionaron enseguida- y… tu sabes… si quisieras… yo… yo lamento… pero… yo, yo…

-Harry-Ginny había ahora dirigido su mirada a los ojos verdes del chico- no es necesario que digas algo ahora… sé que han sido meses difíciles y que tuviste tus razones para… para hacer lo que hiciste… en su momento me enoje por perderte y dije que era estúpido… pero después de ver toda la persecución que se dio a los hijos de muggles, a los que te apoyaban… pues capte que lo hacías por mi bien… -Harry intento hablar de nuevo pero la pelirroja levanto su mano- no, Harry en serio… no es necesario que digas nada… no quería decirte… se me escapo lo de la felicidad que tuve contigo… hablaremos después, ahora estas muy cansado… tal vez si…

-¿Quién dice que estoy cansado?- Harry interrumpió ahora- Nadie más que yo puede decirte eso y que recuerde no lo he hecho…

-Bueno, no es muy necesario que lo digas dado que cada vez que te sientas te quedas dormido- añadió Ginny con una sonrisita y regresando su vista a la ventana- y eso que no quiero hablar de las bolsas que cuelgan de tus ojos…

-oh… es por eso que no quieres que te diga lo que siento por ti- Harry respondió picaramente y con más valor del que sentía- lo que sucede es que estoy tan maltrecho que ya no te gusto …

Ginny volteo a verlo y sonrió divertida, con la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido desde hacia semanas.

-sabes que no es eso, siempre me has gustado, siempre me gustaras- Harry sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nuca y sonrió al comprobar que su pelirroja seguía siendo tan sincera, valiente y directa como siempre- además sabes bien que no solo se trata de un gusto… sabes bien lo que siento por ti

-y espero que sepas que es recíproco

-es bueno saberlo… gracias- Ginny sonrió aún más y Harry disfruto de su leve sonrojo- sabes, continuo la chica después de un par de minutos en los que pareció controlar sus emociones, mirando ahora sus manos nerviosas… me alegro tanto de que estes vivo… cuando creímos que… bueno, cuando Hagrid apareció cargándote y … él gritaba que tu estabas muerto… y cuando te vi ahí, inmóvil… sentí que ya nada tenia sentido… -Harry intento hablar pero de nuevo la mano de la pelirroja le recordó que parecía ser solo el turno de ella- no, Harry, déjame decirlo… quería matarlo, quería ir tras de él pero Bellatrix me detuvo y por eso luchaba contra ella… y cuando la maldición que ella lanzo casi me alcanza, tuve miedo de morir pero a la vez me imagine por unos segundo que estaría contigo… y no pareció tan malo… me quede ahí luchando pero pensando en eso, como si solo luchara por instinto… y solo reaccione cuando mi madre intervino… y cuando la maldición pego de lleno en el pecho de Bellatrix y sucedió todo lo demás y tu apareciste de nuevo para protegerla… sentí que volví a la vida… estuve a punto de correr y abrazarte pero ese…- levanto sus ojos hacia los de Harry- ese sí era uno de los momentos inadecuados de los que hablaba Hermione… de hecho hubo muchos otros: cuando aparecí para ayudar al ED y te vi ahí también quise correr hacia ti… o cuando fuiste a buscar la sala de Ravenclaw y la … -la pelirroja reprimió una palabra que quería escapar de sus labios-… la… "amable" de Cho se ofreció a acompañarte, quise decir que yo iría contigo y que nadie me detendría… pero obviamente no sabia muy bien donde se encontraba aunque Luna me había invitado en un par de ocasiones así que por eso la propuse a ella… cuando te vi que habías vencido también quise acercarme y felicitarte… e incluso después, cuando veníamos hacia casa, cuando mamá te invito y casi obligo a venir, cuando regresábamos de los funerales y te vi subir las escaleras por el encargo de mamá… solo quería abrazarte y decirte que me alegraba de que estuvieras bien… no sabes cuanto…

-Ginny, yo también…- empezó Harry pero no tardo en ser interrumpido por la pelirroja

- No, Harry, si tienes algo que decir, me lo dirás después- su mano de nuevo se alzo en ese gesto que empezaba a desesperar al chico-… necesitaba decírtelo… estas muy cansado y… no quiero que digas algo que no sientes o que no quieres solo por lo que yo dije- se separo de la ventana rápidamente- además, ahí vienen Ron y Hermione, dejemos que este sea su momento, tal vez a ti te toque escucharlos a ambos pero por si acaso iré a mi cuarto para que si Ron decide que seas su confidente, yo pueda ser la de Hermione… buenas noches- añadió en un susurro antes de encaminarse hacia la escalera…

Harry se levanto detrás de ella pero se quedo a mitad del camino, volteo por inercia a la ventana y vio venir, no tan lejos ni tan cerca, a sus dos amigos. Antes de que pudiera deducir las noticias, sintió que alguien le hacia girar suavemente el rostro y se encontró con Ginny que, sin que el pudiera responder apropiadamente, le robaba un fugaz beso parecido al que le había dado en su cumpleaños pasado.

- No pude contenerme… -añadió cuando se separó de él y antes de subir rápidamente por la escalera- además, yo también quiero aprovechar el tiempo y no quiero que creas que solo por tu cara demacrada ya no me gustas…

Y Harry se quedo ahí, viéndola desaparecer por las escaleras hasta que escucho la voz burlona de Hermione:

-¿te quedaste embelezado por la sala Harry?, pero si llevas años conociéndola…


	4. Día Quinto I parte

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

Disculpen la tardanza! Este capítulo me ha dado dolor de cabeza así que lo he partido para no perderme, planeaba que fuera largo pero al parecer me pierdo con los capítulos largos… asi que aquí va la primera parte, espero les guste…

**4. Día quinto. I parte**

A Harry le pareció que al tercer día de su estancia en la madriguera, el ambiente empezó a mejorar de la misma manera en la que lo hacia el humor de los habitantes de la casa. Quizá esto se debía a que el clima en sí empezó a ser más soleado (la explicación razonable era el retiro de los dementores ordenado por el Ministerio) o quizá fuera simplemente el hecho de que la renovada esperanza de saber que Ginny Weasley correspondía en sus sentimientos lo hacia sentir como si nada realmente grave pudiera ocurrir de ahora en adelante y le abría la sorprendente posibilidad de una vida feliz y normal. Sea cualquiera de ambas, Harry se sentía muchísimo mejor que los días anteriores y notaba que los demás a su alrededor parecían compartir esa mejora. George había optado por salir de su habitación para todas las comidas y su plato podía verse cada vez con menos rastro de la deliciosa comida de su madre; de vez en cuando incluso una sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro gracias al esfuerzo que ponían en ello Ron y Ginny. Toda la familia Weasley parecía estar esforzándose por superar la pérdida de uno de los suyos y mientras que el mundo mágico recuperaba la normalidad, Harry sentía que su vida y la de sus seres queridos, estaba más cerca que nunca de lograr esa misma meta.

Otra de las razones para encontrar un poco más alegre cada día, era el hecho de que al quinto Harry al fin podría salir de la casa de su mejor amigo. Desde la mañana siguiente a la derrota de Voldemort, había intentado hacerlo pero una preocupada Sra. Weasley y un agotado Kingsley lo habían convencido y casi obligado, a que permaneciera unos días alejado de todo el bullicio de los reporteros, de todo lo que significaría la gratitud del mundo mágico y también del peligro que suponían los posibles intentos de venganza de los mortifagos que lograran escapar. A Harry no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia pero había obedecido en honor al cansancio que sentía y sobre todo en respuesta a la mirada de Ron que, con los ojos rojos por el llanto y el cansancio, le había dado a entender que sí salía, saldría con él y no sintiéndose con el derecho de separar a su amigo de su familia por más tiempo, Harry había decidido esperar unos cuantos días a salvo en la casa de éste. Su malestar por no poder salir, era compartido por la persona que en otras circunstancias también le hubiera mirado como Ron lo había hecho; pero Hermione tenia tanta prisa como él de dejar la casa y no veía el momento de salir en busca de sus padres. El mismo día que Harry lo intento, ella también lo hizo. Con su tradicional buena educación y tacto, Hermione había argumentado que estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que Harry debía permanecer unos días en la Madriguera pero discutió horas defendiendo que eso no significaba que ella también debía hacerlo y recalco en varias ocasiones, la importancia que tenía para ella el poder asegurarse del bienestar de sus padres. La respuesta había sido que el mismo Kingsley en persona se había tomado un par de horas para verificar que los Granger estaban mejor que nunca, exceptuando el hecho de que parecían extrañar a alguien y no lograban recordar a quien. Después de esa y un par de noticias más acerca de ellos, Hermione también había desistido ante la promesa de poder salir en un par de días y se había sentado en el sillón más mullido de la sala de los Weasley con expresión triste y derrotada, hasta que cinco minutos después Ron pareció reunir el valor necesario para sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano en señal de apoyo. Hermione le había sonreído sin una pizca de sonrojo como acostumbraba pero con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo que Harry sonriera para si mismo; Ron a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa de la mejor manera que pudo, para enseguida levantar la mirada hacia Harry e invitarlo a sentarse con ellos y, aunque Harry agradeció el intento de su amigo por incluirlo, se sintió aliviado de que la Sra. Weasley lo mandara a buscar un libro al cuarto del pelirrojo. Harry se sintió feliz de que Hermione olvidara por un momento su deseo de salir y se concentrara en aclarar su situación con Ron pero en su caso, su deseo de salir no podía ser controlado ni por su amigo, ni por el bullicio de reporteros agolpándose en la entrada, ni por Ginny… porque incluso después del beso que la pelirroja le había dado, sus ansias por salir no habían disminuido casi nada.

Así que cuando había llegado el tan ansiado quinto día, Harry llevaba un buen rato con todos estos pensamientos en su cabeza, mirando despreocupadamente el sol que entraba por la ventana, recostado cómodamente sobre su brazo derecho, ansioso por levantarse y salir de una buena vez cuando oyó en la cama de junto a su mejor amigo riendo levemente. Divertido, Harry descubrió que Ron estaba dormido y al parecer soñaba algo sumamente bueno porque en su cara se dibujaba una de las sonrisas más bobas que alguna vez le había visto. Como era su costumbre últimamente, Harry no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada y esto al parecer hizo que Ron despertara de su sueño, volteando alrededor, sus ojos azules aún somnolientos, semi abiertos y confusos encontraron a su mejor amigo ahora ya sentado observándolo con expresión de leve burla.

- ¿soñabas algo… raro?

-no me molestes

Y dicho lo anterior, el pelirrojo le dio amablemente la espalda y abrazando a su almohada, se dispuso a dormir nuevamente. Harry se rió de nuevo y dispuesto a quitarse la pijama, busco a su alrededor alguna muda de ropa que se viera decente. Mientras se vestía, no pudo evitar pensar que la felicidad de su amigo se debía a Hermione aunque, como Ginny había predicho, después de su plática en el jardín no habían entrado como novios formales por considerar que no era el momento adecuado. No podía culparlos por tomar esa decisión pero, también como Ginny había dicho, estaba seguro de que no soportarían mucho tiempo sin serlo. De vez en cuando los sorprendía mirándose de una manera que lo hacia sentirse feliz por ellos pero sumamente incomodo; acostumbraban tomarse de las manos en cada ocasión que se les presentaba e incluso la noche anterior Ron se había atrevido a robarle un rápido beso de buenas noches a Hermione. A Harry le alegraba mucho que al fin estuvieran aclarando sus sentimientos mutuos y se sintió orgulloso de que cuando le preguntó a Ron como les había ido, la noche después de la plática en el jardín, su amigo no hubiera dado vuelta al asunto como hacia la mayoría de las veces o hubiera inventado algo para esconder lo obvio, sino que al contrario lo hubiera visto directamente a los ojos y con las orejas completamente rojas hubiera respondido que les había ido mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, que ella había confesado que le gustaba ("_¡le gusto Harry¡yo realmente le gusto¿Puedes creerlo_?"), que él le había confesado que estaba loco por ella ("_y cuando se lo dije su puso sumamente roja pero creo que yo estaba cuatro veces más que ella_") y que habían decidido que serían novios cuando llegara el momento adecuado ("_y espero que llegue pronto, porque al menos yo he esperado mucho tiempo_"). Harry lo había felicitado con unas torpes pero significativas palabras de aliento y le había dado un golpecito en la espalda que el pellirrojo, más feliz de lo que imaginaba, había convertido en un abrazo lleno de energía y entusiasmo. A partir de esa noche, los ojos de Ron empezaron a recuperar su brillo natural y la tristeza por la ausencia de su hermano pareció serle más llevadera… aunque Harry estaba seguro de que ninguna persona que conociera a Fred superaría alguna vez su perdida, confiaba que el paso del tiempo ayudaría a sanar esa herida. Por eso y para no robar el protagonismo (y tal vez en un menor porcentaje por su propia seguridad), Harry no le había contado a su amigo de su plática y el beso con Ginny, aunque estaba decidido a hacerlo "en el momento adecuado"...

-… y también espero que llegue pronto- se dijo a si mismo Harry mientras miraba su reflejo con el cabello más rebelde que nunca

-¿Qué esperas que llegue pronto que?- lo interrumpió un Ron en pijama sentándose en la cama

-nada, hablaba conmigo mismo…

-¡oh no Harry!-agrego Ron mientras tomaba una playera cualquiera y se la ponía con desgana- no me digas que soportaste tantos años sin volverte loco y ahora que ha acabado todo finalmente ha sucedido…

-¿Qué ha sucedido que? –pregunto Harry mientras volteaba a ver su amigo

-Pues eso… te has vuelto loco

-Claro…como soy yo el que se ríe dormido… además no me hagas recodarte que fuiste tú el que confeso locura

-¿yo?- Ron se había situado ante el espejo mirando con desinterés su imagen- ¿Cuándo hice tal cosa?...

-bueno, me dijiste que lo habías hecho… le dijiste a Hermione que estabas loco por ella

-¡oh bueno... – Ron se había puesto rojo ante el último comentario y se apartaba del espejo- … supongo que…

-Olvídalo… -Harry rió ante el nerviosismo de su amigo- era solo una broma… arréglate mejor para que bajemos de una vez, ya es muy tarde y hay muchas cosas que hacer

-¿arreglarme?-Ron alzo los brazos y miro su camisa y pantalones- pero si ya estoy arreglado…

-bueno… -Harry vio que ambos llevaban una apariencia sumamente descuidada- … tu futura novia esta abajo¿estas seguro que quieres que te vea así?

- siempre me ha conocido así… -Ron se sonrojo un poco- … creo que no cambiara… a menos de que Ginny le diga algo acerca de lo mal que nos vemos ambos…

Harry se sonrojo un poco al recordar a Ginny... Sin querer sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello despeinado pero Ron, riendo, murmuro un "era broma" y jalándolo de la camisa lo obligo a salir de la habitación argumentando algo acerca del desayuno y el hambre que tenia.

_Okok… no ha sido el mejor… lo reescribí un par de veces, Es raro que me base en sus conversaciones tanto pero me encanta lo que se descubre de ellos en esas pláticas. Subiré próximamente el resto del capítulo, no me tardare tanto. _


	5. Día Quinto II parte

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

Aquí va la segunda parte, espero les guste… gracias por los reviews a los que dejan y a los que no, a ver cuando dejan uno… siempre motivan…

**4. Día quinto. II parte**

Bajar a desayunar en casa de la familia Weasley seguía siendo toda una aventura. El ruido de múltiples cosas funcionando por si solas y el bullicio que se escuchaba cuando Harry y Ron bajaban por la escalera parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, para su decepción, el bullicio que Harry encontró no se debía a las bromas de los gemelos ni a las habituales actividades de la vivienda sino a lo que parecían ser los nuevos intentos de los reporteros por encontrarlo. El Sr. Weasley parecía discutir con la mitad de una persona que salía por la chimenea mientras que Percy gritaba a una vuela pluma que escribía a toda velocidad lo que le dictaba. Harry pudo ver a Charlie discutiendo con varias personas en el jardín y Sra. Weasley dividía su tiempo entre preparar el desayuno y lanzar hechizos para aminorar el ruido. Las tres personas más quietas eran Ginny y Hermione que cuchicheaban un poco más animadas que el resto de la familia mientras ponían la mesa y por supuesto George que, sentado en una orilla de la misma con expresión de seriedad, tristeza o aburrimiento, apuntaba con la varita a los vasos que llevaba su hermana en los brazos para colocar uno para cada persona, tarea que no desempeñaba muy brillantemente pues la pelirroja soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando terminaron. La Sra Weasley pareció interpretar de otro modo la razón del suspiro de su hija y giro inmediatamente hacia el final de las escaleras para ver a Harry como si supiera que estaba justamente ahí.

-justamente iba a mandar a una de las chicas a despertarlos- dijo sonriéndoles tanto a su hijo como a Harry- es muy tarde, es un día muy largo y aun no estamos listos

-vamos mamá-dijo Ron acercándose a ver que cocinaba y tomando un pedazo de lo que parecía ser un pastel de carne- es muy temprano si tomas en cuenta que somos adolescentes normales y no creo que haya tantas cosas que hacer hoy…

-bueno-intervino Harry -yo estoy esperando este día desde hace casi una semana…. Me gustaría ver como se encuentra el pequeño Teddy por si no recuerdan…

-claro que lo recuerdo amigo- dijo Ron entusiasmado mientras se acercaba a Hermione y le sonreía- y Hermione y yo vamos a acompañarte ¿no es así?...

-primero deberías de decirme buenos días y saludarme como una persona decente Ronald-le contesto la castaña sin devolverle la sonrisa o la mirada

-¿pero que te p… -empezó a decir Ron sorprendido y un poco ofendido pero Harry vio que se detenía en respuesta a la mirada que su hermana le lanzaba- … de acuerdo, buenos días Hermione… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Verdad que acompañaremos a Harry a visitar a Teddy? Tu misma dijiste que también te gustaría verlo

-Claro que me gustaría-respondió Hermione ahora dirigiéndose a Harry- pero no creo poder hoy ir contigo, realmente lo lamento pero es el día en el que al fin puedo salir… y tú sabes… me gustaría ir por mis padres…

Ron pareció atragantarse con el pedazo de pastel que le quedaba y George se acerco a darle leves golpecitos mientras contenía una risita.

-Her…- se volteó para quitar el brazo de su hermano de su espalda- George estoy bien, déjame ya… Hermione –dijo Ron un poco sonrojado mirando a la castaña de manera temerosa- creí que íbamos a ir por ellos mañana… por eso yo… no creas que lo había olvidado…

-no hay problema Ron- dijo una Hermione un poco cabizbaja- si quieres ir con Harry no hay ningún problema, es para mí para quien es muy importante el asunto de mis padres

-¡para mi también es muy importante!- exclamo un sonrojado Ron tan alto que Harry, Ginny y George dejaron de ser los únicos en prestar atención a la conversación- son tus padres… y tu sabes eso los convierte… - pareció que todos los miembros de la casa hicieron silencio- … casi en los míos… y por supuesto que quiero y VOY a acompañarte… ya lo habíamos decidido hace días, solo me confundí de fecha… lo lamento… ahora solo tenemos que decidir como dividir el tiempo para que podamos hacer ambas cosas…

-gracias Ron-contestó una sonrojada y radiante Hermione ahora mirándolo a los ojos

-bueno…- interrumpió la Sra. Weasley lanzándoles una miradita divertida a ambos- como decía, todos tenemos mucho que hacer así que siéntense y desayunemos para que aprovechemos el tiempo- Harry querido, tal vez tu puedas ir con Ginny a visitar al pequeño Teddy mientras Ron acompaña a Hermione por sus padres…

-¿pero que estas diciendo mamá?-intervino ahora Charlie que había entrado desde hace varios minutos del jardín- no creerás que Ron y Hermione pueden hacer un viaje tan lejos ellos solos…

-vaya y yo creí que esos comentarios le tocaban a Percy- se aventuro a decir George mientras llenaba su plato de pure de papas

-justamente iba a hacerlo-contesto el aludido- aún es muy peligroso allá afuera y el mismo Kingsley me dijo que en cuanto alguno de los tres… o cuatro-agrego mirando a su hermana- decidieran salir, seria mejor que fueran acompañados por un auror o en su caso un adulto responsable…

-te recuerdo que los tres-dijo Ron señalándose a si mismo, a Harry y a Hermione- ya somos adultos responsables

-bueno- Percy bebió un poco de agua para seguir- ya sabes a que me refiero… no creo que debamos temer a estas alturas a algún mortifago rezagado sino que la prensa y la comunidad mágica están esperando que se presenten para bombardearlos con preguntas… y a veces una multitud agradecida puede ser peligrosa…

-pero eso es ridículo – fue el turno de Ginny de opinar- nos hemos enfrentado a magos tenebrosos, Harry acaba de vencer al más temible… ¿Qué pueden hacernos una veintena de reporteros locos y un par de personas que sigan a alguno?...

-créeme que puede ser desagradable- hablo el Sr. Weasley dejando a un lado el tenedor y cruzando sus manos con expresión preocupada- la mayoría no tienen mala intención pero pueden llegar a ser asfixiantes… ahora que si prometen ser extremadamente cuidadosos…

-¡de ninguna manera!-exclamo la Sra Weasley y Harry noto que su plato seguía vacío- definitivamente tiene que acompañarlos un auror o un adulto… no sé como pude pensar en que podían ir solos…

-pero mamá…

-pero nada Ron Weasley- lo interrumpió la madre del pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente- estoy consciente de que ya no son unos niños y de que han soportado muchas cosas en estos últimos meses … y es por eso mismo que prefiero mantenerlos seguros, ahora que puedo… no soportaría…

La voz de la Sra. Weasley se quebró y todos en la mesa entendieron lo que seguía en la frase pues sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar vacío que solía ser de Fred.

-de acuerdo mamá- hablo Ron esperanzado de que al hablar su madre se tranquilizara- iremos con el auror o con el adulto que creas necesario

-incluso podemos ir los cuatro juntos-intervino tímidamente Hermione- primero podemos ir a ver a Teddy y después por mis padres… y así será más seguro

-no, no te preocupes Hermione- dijo Harry decidiendo que era el momento adecuado para hablar- podemos ir hoy por tu familia y después si da tiempo visitar a Teddy… y si no es posible, podríamos ir mañana- agrego sonriéndole a Hermione y a la madre de su amigo.- creo que si pude esperar tanto, puedo esperar un día más

-creo que dará tiempo para todo si se apresuran-el Sr. Weasley sostenía la mano de su esposa- yo llamare a Kingsley para informarle

-yo lo haré papá- contesto Percy levantándose y acercándose a sus padres pues al parecer había terminado de desayunar- estará listo en un segundo, no se preocupen- dijo mientras servia un poco de todo en el plato de su madre y se dirigía a la chimenea- pero será mejor mamá que comas para cuando regrese porque no has tocado tu deliciosa comida…

-sí- intervino ahora George dejando el tenedor que acaba de tomar para empezar a comer- o si no, no tendrás derecho a regañarme como lo has estado haciendo en los últimos días.

La Sra. Weasley sonrió y un poco más tranquila empezó a desayunar, mientras el resto de la familia se dedicaba a terminar de hacerlo. Harry noto que Ron parecía comer con mucha más prisa de lo habitual y no fue el único que lo hizo porque Charlie miraba a su hermano de manera inquisitiva.

-cambiando de tema-dijo al fin rompiendo el sonido de tenedores moviéndose- ¿puedo saber cual es tu prisa por terminar hermanito?

-bueno…- dijo Ron después de beber de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso y dejando a un lado su plato ahora ya vacío- quisiera darme una ducha antes de salir…

-¡oh Ron! Pero te tardas años en ducharte… así nunca saldremos a tiempo

-no te preocupes enana, tomara 5 minutos

-tienes 20 desde este momento- interrumpió Percy entrando de nuevo a la cocina- al menos eso es lo que me dijeron que tardaría el auror en llegar

-mucho mejor…

Y acto seguido, Harry vio a su amigo correr escaleras arriba mientras Hermione lo miraba de manera satisfecha. Harry rió para sus adentros, estaba seguro de que su amigo pondría especial atención en su arreglo personal si se trataba de conocer a los padres de Hermione, después de todo seguramente quería causar una buena primera impresión a sus futuros suegros ahora que estaban tan próximos a serlo. Al otro lado de la mesa, George pareció pensar lo mismo pues se disculpo inmediatamente dejando un poco de comida en su plato y subió las escaleras con el propósito, según opinión de Harry, de molestar un poco a su hermano y darle un par de consejos.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban en la sala de La Madriguera cuando llego un auror que Harry nunca había visto pero que pareció conocer muy bien a toda la familia Weasley. Después de los saludos formales y de explicar su reciente aceptación como una especie de auror sustituto, el aludido, que tenía un nombre muy extraño con T, insto a que sería mejor que viajaran lo más pronto posible para que regresaran aun con la luz del día. Harry y Hermione agradecieron la sugerencia con entusiasmo pero Ron pareció ponerse más nervioso y lo demostró al intentar quitar una arruga inexistente de su impecable camisa. Harry miro divertido el gesto de su amigo, después de todo había cumplido en su promesa de no tardar más de cinco minutos en ducharse y diez en arreglarse y estaba tan decentemente vestido que Harry había tenido que darse también una ducha rápida para no parecer mendigo a su lado. Hermione estaba impecable desde hacia horas y Harry pudo adivinar que su amiga se había arreglado, junto con Ginny, desde muy temprano. Así que dispuestos a irse, los cuatro se acercaron a la chimenea cuando T se los pidió y estaban a punto de irse cuando Charlie intervino y dijo a su hermana que ella tendría que acompañarlo a él en otros asuntos. Ginny lo miro con cara de querer matarlo pero su hermano mayor se puso completamente necio y al final ella acepto a regañadientes, no sin antes prometerle que no le dirigiría la palabra en todo el tiempo que tuviera que pasar con él. Así que una vez más siendo un trío, Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de todos y entraron con el auror de nuevo a la chimenea mientras los padres de Ron se despedían deseándoles suerte y Charlie dirigía una mirada de autosuficiencia a Harry que éste distinguió como un ataque de hermano sobreprotector.

-mira nadamás y yo que creí que era el que te tenía más desconfianza como pretendiente o novio de mi hermanita- le susurro Ron a Harry una vez que caminaban por una calle del centro de Londres rumbo al traslador que los llevaría a su destino- pero veo que Charlie se ha levantado hoy con ese síndrome

-supongo que realmente quiere ver antes si tus intenciones con Ginny son serias- intervino Hermione en el mismo susurro mientras seguían a T

-pero no te preocupes-Ron agregaba ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry-no es nada que sea tan grave, si venia con nosotros, de todas maneras yo estaría vigilándolos… es mi hermanita…

-Ron… -Hermione miraba al pelirrojo de manera acusadora

-¡oh bueno!-contestó este colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry- no es que desconfié de ti… es solo que tu sabes… creciendo entre hombres y siendo la primera mujer en generaciones… pues lógicamente queremos evitar que caiga con un patán

-gracias amigo-exclamo Harry entre ofendido y divertido- veo que me tienes en un gran concepto

-no me malentiendas-el pelirrojo apoyo de nuevo la mano en su hombro de manera amigable- estoy convencido de que eres la mejor opción para ella… solo que Charlie solo vio lo triste que estaba el año pasado… y quiere evitarle un mal rato… veras que en cuanto hable contigo volverá a ser el mismo de siempre…

-¿hablar conmigo?

-sí-continuo el pelirrojo- me dijo que quería tener unas palabras contigo antes de volver a su trabajo en Rumania…

-genial- susurro Harry levemente turbado y sorprendido ante dicha posibilidad y un segundo después de dicho sentimiento se pregunto si a partir de ahora esas iban a ser sus inquietudes. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por magos tenebrosos, por maldiciones puestas a objetos valiosos, por almas divididas; no, ahora lo que lo haría sudar sería la posibilidad de que los hermanos mayores de su novia (o casi o futura novia) lo interrogaran acerca de sus intenciones con ella. –genial- repitió un poco contento de poder vivir y disfrutar o sufrir esas cosas… se pregunto si ahora tendría que seguirse preocupando por maldiciones asesinas y sí ahora en lugar de tener un ejercito de mortífagos persiguiéndolo, tendría a varios pelirrojos observando sus movimientos.

-Hemos llegado- anunció de pronto T.

Harry se fijo en que habían llegado a una especie de basurero muggle y pensó en preguntar que harían ahí cuando el auror traspaso lo que parecía ser una pared y Hermione y Ron lo siguieron sin decir nada. Aturdido, siguió a sus amigos y se encontró con lo que parecía ser una pequeña oficina de viajes. Había varias filas a la derecha, algunas casi vacías y otras que se llenaban y vaciaban con una rapidez impresionante pero antes de que se le ocurriera formarse, T saludo a una de las recepcionistas, mostró un documento amarillo y señalando a sus acompañantes pidió entrar lo más pronto posible. La recepcionista hecho una rápida mirada al documento, una mirada más larga y más curiosa a los tres amigos y, con lo que pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano, contuvo un gritito de emoción a la vez que señalaba una puerta blanca a la izquierda. T los hizo entrar primero y antes de cerrar y entrar él mismo, Harry pudo ver que le decía algo a la emocionada señorita pero solo capto la palabra "discreción" en toda la frase. Para su sorpresa, la puerta blanca los condujo a un jardín espacioso muy bello donde se alzaban varios pilares blancos y que llegaban fácilmente al pecho de una persona de estatura promedio. Encima de cada uno de ellos, había objetos que bien podían provenir del basurero muggle. T se detuvo en uno mostrándoles una vieja lata de aceite para puertas que parecía sucia de polvo, residuos de aceite y una cosa verdosa.

-bien ya saben todos como funciona esto- dijo T colocándose enfrente de Harry y al lado de Ron y Hermione- hacemos un círculo alrededor y tomamos el objeto a la cuenta de tres… ¿de acuerdo?

-caray -interrumpió Ron de pronto mirando la lata con un poco de asco- uno pensaría que por lo que cobran aquí, los trasladores serían más bonitos que esto…

-sabes bien que no es posible- respondió Hermione aunque también miraba con repulsión la lata- es por seguridad que sean… así. Si se llegara a extraviar, de todas maneras ningún muggle lo recogería y si fuera algo bonito o valioso sería más probable que lo hicieran.

-cierto-dijo Harry y se dispuso a colocar su mano unos centímetros arriba de la lata

-bien… entonces a la de tres- T coloco también su mano un poco más cerca- 1…2… 3…

Harry tomo la lata sucia y pegajosa y vio como a su lado Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo. Sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación de estar en un remolino y además el choque de sí mismo contra sus amigos. Pudo ver vagamente que enfrente de él, el auror parecía sumamente tranquilo y, cuando el viaje termino, no le sorprendió que fuera el único que siguiera de pie.

Ron se levanto de un salto y Harry hizo lo mismo. El pelirrojo ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie y T los miro con una sonrisa al tiempo que anunciaba que habían llegado. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un campo de fútbol vacío y no tan lejos se divisaban un par de casitas.

-¡oh por Merlin!-exclamo Hermione emocionada- nos trajo más cerca de lo que creí que lo haría

-así es- respondió T sumamente orgulloso- generalmente llegaríamos a la filial de la agencia de viajes pero dado que es un caso especial, se hizo un trato para que nos dejara casi en el destino…

-es maravilloso, gracias-respondió Hermione mirando a su alrededor- la casa de mis padres está justamente ahí- dijo señalando a la derecha lo que Harry pudo distinguir como un techo azulado- puedo verla…

Y antes de que Harry distinguiera más detalles de la casa, Hermione tomo a Ron de la mano y echo a correr rumbo a donde señalaba. El pelirrojo corrió por instinto y la siguió feliz.

-¡Vamos HARRY!- gritó su amiga mientras volteaba a verlo y le hacia un gesto con la mano- ¡apresúrate!.

Harry volteo a ver a T y este le hizo una seña para que se adelantara. Al parecer, el auror quería asegurarse de recordar donde estaba el traslador y de dejarlo cubierto por un par de hojas.

-adelántate… es decir, adelántese sr. Potter - dijo cuando sintió la mirada de Harry sobre sí- los alcanzare en unos minutos.

Harry agradeció el gesto y hecho a correr detrás de sus amigos. Estos lo esperaron a mitad del camino y emprendieron de nuevo el rumbo. Harry podía sentir la emoción de su mejor amiga y se sintió tan feliz por ella, que por primera vez desde la batalla olvido los tragos amargos que lo habían atormentado los últimos días. Pudo ver en la cara de la castaña y de Ron que ellos parecían sentir lo mismo y disfruto de ese momento hasta que agotados llegaron a la entrada de una casa pequeña, pintada de color verde.

Hermione se detuvo ante la puerta y después de pensar durante unos minutos, volteó para verlos a ambos aún con el entusiasmo reflejado en su cara pero visiblemente nerviosa.

-escuchen- empezó un poco turbada, como temiendo la reacción de ambos- necesito hacerlo sola… les explicare lo que soy, lo que hice, lo que son en realidad ellos… y necesito hacerlo sola

-¿estas segura?-pregunto Harry sintiéndose inquieto por la reacción que pudieran tener los padres de su amiga cuando su hija les confesara toda la verdad.

-sí... estoy nerviosa pero creo que será mejor así.

-esta bien- respondió Ron sujetando la mano de Hermione- si eso es lo que quieres, aquí estaremos esperándote… por si nos necesitas, buena suerte.

-gracias Ron- dijo la castaña mirándolo encantada para después dirigirse a Harry- Harry, te prometo que tardare lo menos posible… sé cuan importante es para ti ver hoy a Teddy.

-no te preocupes-contesto este sonriéndole- tómate tu tiempo, podemos ir mañana si no es posible este mismo día.

Hermione les sonrió a ambos. Susurrando un "gracias", abrió la puerta y los dos amigos vieron antes de que ella cerrara, a una señora con el mismo color de cabello de su hija que parecía estar esperándola y que sin una pizca de sorpresa o miedo llamaba a su esposo.

Harry sonrió a Ron y este le respondió el gesto, después de lo cual ambos se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada y vieron que T, con paso tranquilo, atravesaba el campo de fútbol mientras se dirigía a ellos.

_Espero les haya gustado, dejen review! Y gracias por leer… _


	6. Día Quinto III parte

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

Aquí va la segunda parte, espero les guste… gracias por los reviews a los que dejan y a los que no, a ver cuando dejan uno… siempre motivan…

**4. Día quinto. III parte**

Para Harry habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que Hermione había desparecido por la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Estaba nervioso, preocupado e inquieto pero no tenía el ánimo para quejarse porque, a dos pasos a la derecha, su mejor amigo tenía visibles señales de estar sintiéndose mucho peor al respecto. Desde que la castaña había entrado, Ron no se quedaba ni cinco minutos en un mismo lugar o en una misma posición. Se levantaba y sentaba como si estuviera concursando por no dejar huella de si mismo en ningún lugar y el suelo de al menos cinco metros a la redonda bien podría decirse que estaba gastado de tanto caminar sobre él. De vez en cuando Harry trataba de entablar conversación, pero Ron solo lo miraba soltando un gruñido incomprensible que no tenía una pizca de grosero pero que daba a entender que estaba demasiado inquieto como para coordinar sus pensamientos o su voz. T, en cambio, parecía encantado con tener tanto tiempo para sentarse y disfrutar del sol en su cara. Desde que había llegado y escuchado que tendrían que esperar un rato, estaba felizmente sentado con mitad del cuerpo a la sombra y mitad del cuerpo disfrutando el sol y solo se movía de vez en cuando se hartaba de ello. Harry podía suponer que eran unas especies de vacaciones para él estar ahí esperando en lugar de tener que lidiar con lo que sea que tuviera que hacer un auror o un practicante de auror en esos días y había decidido no hacerle mucha plática, también debido a que no se le ocurría un buen tema.

El día seguía igual de soleado como en la mañana. El clima era levemente diferente pero fuera de ciertos y pequeños detalles, a Harry le parecía tan bonito como le había parecido desde que despertara. Pese a su inquietud por todos los pendientes y su ansiedad por saber como estaba Hermione explicándoles a sus padres que era su hija y que además existía un mundo lleno de magia, Harry se sentía suficientemente a gusto como para no sentir tan pesada esa larga espera. Incluso Ron parecía darse cuenta de lo bello del ambiente, pues en un par de ocasiones había dejado de estrujarse las manos y había parecido disfrutar del calido viento por su rostro. Ambos se miraban de vez en cuando también con incredulidad, sonriendo levemente y Harry sabia que él como Ron estaban contentos por su amiga; seguros de que, después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses, la inquietud que sentían al menos no denotaba un peligro mortal como el que habían sentido tantas veces en el bosque o él que casi los había hecho volverse locos en la Mansión de los Malfoy.

-quisiera saber que hora es- se sorprendió a sí mismo Harry preguntando en voz alta Había olvidado el reloj que tenia como regalo por su mayoría de edad en uno de los cajones de la vieja cómoda del cuarto de su amigo.

- a mi también me gustaría saberlo-contesto Ron deteniendo su andar preocupado y sentándose junto a él para mostrarle su desnuda muñeca izquierda- pero como vi que dejabas tu reloj decidí hacer lo mismo con el mío.

-saber la hora no hará que se tarde menos- murmuro T abriendo los ojos e incorporándose, al mismo tiempo que observaba a un grupo de niños inquietos andar hacia el campo de fútbol.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Una llorosa Hermione se asomo sin cerrar la puerta, sus ojos levemente rojos aún por lo que podía adivinarse había sido el llanto pero su rostro enmarcado por una sonrisa que daba a entender que todo marchaba bien.

-chicos- dijo después de un minuto de silencio en el que con un pañuelo se secaba un par de lagrimas perdidas- se los he dicho… han recordado todo y pues bien… ahora es momento de que entren para que los presente a todos…

Ron y Harry le sonrieron e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre ambos. Su amiga abrió un poco más la puerta y ellos dieron un par de pasos nerviosos; Ron parecía estar feliz pero levemente alterado y Harry pudo notar que T se había quedado en el mismo lugar mirándolos.

-usted también puede entrar- dijo Harry observando al auror con preocupación- ¿no es así Hermione?

-sí, sí-contesto la chica apresuradamente- me refería a los tres cuando dije…

-no creo que sea necesario- interrumpió T amablemente, será mejor que solo sean ustedes tres- su vista se dirigió a los niños que entraban al campo- además creo que será mejor que cuide el traslador de manos inquietas- se dirigió de nuevo a los tres amigos- solo les pediré que cuando sea hora de irnos me alcancen allá porque me quedare en ese lugar hasta que esos niños se vayan…

-muy bien-contesto Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron hacia un gesto de asentimiento

-no nos tardaremos mucho-dijo Hermione- han recordado la mayoría de las cosas y están ansiosos por volver a Inglaterra, solo quieren saludar a Harry y a Ron… y a usted por supuesto…

-nos saludaremos en un par de minutos entonces- respondió el auror mientras empezaba a caminar ansioso-los niños muggles se divierten especialmente con lo que para sus padres es basura así que será mejor que cuide el traslador o nos veremos en problemas para regresar…

T se apresuro hasta adentrarse en el campo. Harry miro a sus amigos y estos asintieron, después de todo es cierto que los niños muggles podrían encontrar atractiva una lata tan asquerosa. Hermione hizo un gesto para que entraran y ambos lo hicieron, el pelirrojo a la cabeza y Harry siguiéndolo a la vez que miraba, medio divertido, que su amigo limpiaba en su pantalón el sudor de sus manos.

El interior de la casa, era justo como se lo habían imaginado antes de entrar. Estaba pintado de un color crema extraño y en las paredes podían verse varios retratos colgados que parecían haber sido manipulados de alguna manera porque siempre parecía haber demasiado espacio en la foto, como si hubieran quitado a una persona. Había varias macetas; en las esquinas, en las mesas, en las repisas y los muebles que Harry vio armonizaban de manera perfecta pero muchísimo más sencilla de los que Tía Petunia hubiera elegido para ese tipo de casa. Sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención a Harry era que toda la casa parecía oler a menta a pesar de que no había un objeto o un lugar de donde pudiera provenir el aroma. Ron estaba maravillado con las fotos, al parecer encontraba un parecido entre Hermione y sus respectivos parientes, mientras que la chica les sonreía pacientemente pero sin detenerse. De pronto, llegaron a una salita de color rojo quemado y Harry vio de pie ante sí a los padres de su amiga. Ya los habían visto en un par de ocasiones, pero esta vez el parecido entre Hermione y su madre se hizo más evidente y aunque el parecido físico era mucho menos visible, no había duda que el hombre ante ellos era el mismísimo Sr. Granger.

Hermione les indico un lugar a sus amigos enfrente de sus padres y ella se coloco entre ambos, un poco incomoda por la mesita de centro pero visiblemente emocionada.

-Mamá, papá…- empezó a decir- no sé si los recuerdan pero ellos son mis amigos…

-El famosísimo Harry Potter- la interrumpió su madre extendiéndole la mano a Harry a la vez que este la tomaba… como olvidarlo, es un gusto volver a verte

-gracias señora-respondió éste- el gusto es mío

- Harry- el Sr. Granger le estrecho la mano en cuanto lo soltó su esposa- bienvenido, gracias por cuidar a mi hija como nos ha dicho que lo has hecho

-pues, gracias no sé que les habrá dicho-contestó Harry sonriendo y devolviendo el saludo- estoy segura de que omitió las partes en las que ella nos salvo a nosotros ¿no es así Ron?

Ron estaba de pie menos nervioso, observando la escena sonriendo y asintió levemente.

-y él aún más famoso Ron Weasley- dijo la madre de Hermione enseguida de que Harry callara, tan emocionada que parecía haber estado esperando el momento de decirlo- realmente has crecido tanto como Hermione decía, estas hecho todo un hombre, mira nada más que alto estas… -había soltado la mano de Ron para rodear la mesa y acercarse- ¡y tus ojos!... ¿eran tan azules cuando nos vimos la última vez? Hermione lo decía muy seguido y mira que no recuerdo todo, así que es probable que no recuerde todas las veces que lo ha dicho… y mira…

-¡mamá!-Hermione había exclamado completamente roja y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal…. Estas incomodándolo…

-oooh… - la Sra Granger se alejo un poco y volteo a ver a su hija para después regresar su mirada al pelirrojo- ¿es cierto eso Ron?

-para nada señora- contestó este sonrojado pero sonriente- es un placer volver a verla…

La Sra. Granger sonrió satisfecha, aun escudriñándolo con la mirada, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, su esposo tomo la palabra.

-Ronald- el padre de Hermione extendió su mano y Ron la tomo enseguida- también es agradable volver a verte… Hermione nos ha hablado muy bien de ti, nos ha dicho todo lo que hiciste para protegerla así que gracias también- su tono era amistoso pero firme- es bueno que tenga amigos como ustedes

-gracias- contestó Ron un poco más rojo, rompiendo el saludo- pero como Harry bien menciona, sin ella no sabemos que hubiéramos hecho… y en cuanto a protegerla, hubiera querido hacerlo mejor … ella significa mucho para mí- Ron la miro un segundo y enseguida corrigió- es decir, para nosotros- agrego mirando a Harry de soslayo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo y Harry deseo estar con T alejando a niños muggles de una lata sucia para dejar de estorbar en lo que parecía una reunión para formalizar un noviazgo. Sin embargo, pensó en que tal vez ni siquiera era necesario estar un par de metros lejos, porque todas las miradas se dirigían a Ron en ese momento. Hermione y su madre lo miraban encantadas, la primera aún sonrojada y nerviosa; la segunda como si supiera más que los demás. El Sr. Granger lo miraba de manera amable pero firme y evaluadora y parecía estar a punto de cuestionarle sus intenciones con su hija para pedirle toda una explicación detallada de quien era, como era y que esperaba en el futuro. Por su parte, Ron sostenía aún la mirada del padre de Hermione, sonreía pero estaba tan sonrojado que Harry deseo darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para apoyarlo y decirle que lo había hecho muy bien.

-em… bueno- Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio- será mejor que nos vayamos, se hace tarde y tenemos que arreglar otro asunto antes de regresar a casa…

-por supuesto-contestaron sus padres y Ron se relajo un poco cuando dejaron de observarlo- vamos.

Empacaron lo poco que tenían con ayuda por supuesto de las varitas de los tres. Mientras Hermione ayudaba a empacar sus cosas personales, Harry y Ron se encargaron de todo lo demás que podía interesarles llevarse y en menos de media hora estaba listos para partir. Los padres de Hermione trabajaban por su cuenta en la misma casa que tenia un espacio destinado como consultorio así que no era necesario hacer ninguna carta de renuncia o algo por el estilo. Habían hecho pocos amigos, porque los primeros meses después de su llegada se encontraban tristes (aunque no sabían la causa) por lo que con tres llamadas telefónicas explicaron su partida, prometiendo más detalles en una visita posterior dentro de una semana.

La casa había quedado parcialmente amueblada pero Hermione explico que no habría ningún problema porque su casa en Inglaterra seguía tal y como la habían dejado, por lo que se pusieron enseguida en camino.

-Estamos listos- había anunciado Ron a T cuando al salir de la casa lo habían encontrado en las escaleras.

Al parecer los niños muggles se habían ido sin causar daño al traslador. En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban ahí ante la lata asquerosa, con solo una pequeña maleta que Harry y Ron sostenían con esfuerzo, para sorpresa de sus padres, Hermione había metido ahí todo el equipaje alegando que había realizado el mismo hechizo que hiciera con su bolsa mágica hacia un par de meses. Y los señores Granger se habían quedado boquiabiertos pero encantados más aun cuando los dos amigos de su hija se habían ofrecido a cargarla después de que ambos la sintieran sumamente pesada.

-¿listos? Tres, dos, uno… -había contado de nuevo T después de explicarles como funcionaba y en menos de 10 minutos, los seis se encontraban saliendo de la agencia de viajes.

Cuando salieron, sin embargo, para encontrarse de nuevo con el basurero muggle, Harry pudo ver que el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

-Me temo que tendremos que ir mañana a ver al pequeño Teddy -había dicho tratando de ocultar la decepción en su voz…

-Harry- Hermione lo miraba sumamente apenada- lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, pero sabes… aun hay tiempo si vamos directamente…

-No, no es necesario- había contestado a su amiga- no quiero incomodar a la madre de Tonks y no sé si sea pertinente, mañana iremos…

-Harry…

-No hay problema, preocupémonos de llevar a tus padres a donde vayamos a llevarlos

-Hay suficiente espacio en casa- se aventuro a decir Ron- y mis padres estarían encantados de volver a verlos

-No lo sé Ron- Hermione contestaba mirándolo de manera triste pero encantada con el detalle- me encantaría pero creo que debemos ir a casa… hace tanto tiempo que no estamos ahí…

Así que los seis se habían dirigido de nuevo a las calles muggles y habían tomado con mucho esfuerzo el metro. Ron había insistido en que se aparecieran pero desistió cuando supo que la única que sabia la dirección exacta era Hermione y considerando que no podía llevarlos a todos y que no querían arriesgarse a equivocarse de lugar, T había sugerido ir en el transporte muggle.

Había resultado toda una aventura para Ron y para el mismo T, incluso Harry se sentía extraño de estar ahí sentado con tantas personas normales, tanto muggles y magos, cuando no podía hacia un par de semanas, dejarse ver para nada. Había muchas personas y oscureció enseguida, y como se detenía en cada estación, a todos les pareció que tardo demasiado y no supieron si era su imaginación o realmente había sido así.

Lo que si sabían que no habían imaginado era que de vez en cuando miradas curiosas se dirigían a Harry, Ron y Hermione; magos de distintas edades los reconocían y cuchicheaban, la mayoría intentaba acercarse pero T mostraba disimuladamente su insignia de auror y estos retrocedían, saludando o agradeciendo a Harry o a los tres desde una distancia decente. Los padres de Hermione parecían encantados y no mostraban mucha sorpresa por esos detalles; al parecer su hija les había explicado totalmente la situación.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la noche estaba totalmente instalada y Harry pudo ver un par de estrellas. Caminaron un poco más y 15 minutos después estaban ante una bella vivienda blanca, más grande que la de Australia. Hermione sonrió diciendo que esa era su casa.

Cuando entraron, Harry y Ron se sorprendieron al encontrar un parecido casi total con la casita anterior. Había de nuevo varios retratos colgados y aunque algunas paredes estaban desnudas, ambos pudieron adivinar que no lo estarían durante mucho tiempo porque había marcas que parecían encajar con los retratos que llevaban empacados. La sala no era color rojo sino blanco marfil y todo parecía ser excesivamente inmaculado y estar excesivamente limpio. El olor a menta estaba de nuevo presente y los Granger sonrieron cuando, después de desempacar con ayuda de la magia, disfrutaron de un té que Ron y Hermione prepararon.

-ahora no me cabe la menor duda-había dicho la madre de la castaña a su esposo-esta sí es nuestra casa.

El Sr. Granger le contesto con una sonrisa y había extendido una mano a su hija para que se sentara con ellos, mientras Hermione obedecía enseguida. Harry y Ron se sentaron un poco incómodos, ante la insistencia de la Sra. Granger, ambos mirándose aprensivos por la posibilidad de ensuciar los muebles en vista de que habían estado sentados varias horas en las escaleras de la otra casa. T parecía encantado de nuevo con la idea de poder descanzar mientras bebía el té y estaba maravillado observando todo a su alrededor mientras murmuraba que era increíble que su maestra de estudios muggles le hubiera explicado tan bien las cosas.

Veinte minutos después del té, Harry sugirió que debían llegar a la Madriguera y Ron asintió sin sonreír, mirando a Hermione como si se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre. T se levanto y pidió a los padres de la castaña que le mostraran el microondas porque había escuchado hablar mucho de ese aparato y no quería irse sin verlo. Ellos accedieron, la Sra. Granger encantada y el Sr. Granger mirando a Ron inquisitivamente. Harry pudo adivinar que le importaba un rábano el microondas y lo único que quería era darles privacidad a los tres para despedirse, pero pensó en seguirlo y argumentar que también le gustaría ver ese famoso aparato para dejar que sus dos amigos tuvieran tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, a su primer intento de dar un paso y cuando apenas abría la boca para decirlo, Ron lo sujeto de un brazo y le dijo sin mover los labios que no fuera ridículo. Así que ahí estaban los tres, mirándose entre sí, Harry sintiendo que de nuevo su presencia no era requerida.

-será extraño que no duermas en el mismo lugar- dijo Ron después de un rato

-No seas ridículo- los veré mañana temprano e iremos a visitar a Teddy

-Me parece perfecto- contestó Harry y se acerco a abrazar a su amiga- aunque si será extraño que no estés tan cerca como siempre, descansa, cuídate y nos vemos mañana. Ha sido genial volver a ver a tus padres.

-ellos también están encantados de verte-contesto ella, devolviéndole el abrazo-espero que después puedan platicar más con ellos, ahora están muy cansados y supongo que necesitan que yo les explique más cosas

-Si… seguramente

Al separarse, Hermione miro nuevamente a Ron pero este se quedo en su lugar, reacio a despedirse y Harry adivino que no quería irse sin ella.

-vamos Ron-hablo entonces Hermione-despídete de mi, nos veremos mañana- se acercó un poco más- no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-espero que sí- contesto este- porque si no, nunca me lo perdonaría…

-no seas cabezota… ridículo- Hermione lo abrazo sonriendo

-siempre he sido cabezota y ridículo –Ron la abrazaba- por eso te gusto

-sí, eso es cierto

Harry vio con incomodidad que se miraban embelezados y al parecer estaban a punto de besarse. Deseo estar en cualquier otro lugar para no estorbar ni romper el momento así que disimuladamente dio un par de paso rumbo a la casa.

-em… iré a ver si T necesita ayuda con el microondas-dijo en un susurro rogando que no lo escucharan

-¡NO! –contestaron ambos rompiendo el momento

-mis padres adivinarían que estamos solos- Hermione decía sin soltar a Ron pero mirando a Harry- y mi mamá no me perdonaría no haberle dicho que… bueno… que… que ya casi somos novios…

-y estoy seguro de que su padre me mataría- agrego Ron en la misma posición que la chica- creo que solo necesita una excusa para hacerlo…

Los tres rieron y Harry le dio la razón a su amigo.

-esta bien- dijo resignado- despídanse de una vez-volteo hacia la puerta y se quedo mirándola porque escucho un par de voces acercándose- de todas maneras creo que tendrá que ser rápido, creo que ya vie…

Pero Harry no necesito decir más porque al volver su vista a sus amigos deseo no haberlo hecho. Besándose de manera menos apasionada que la primera vez que los había visto pero aún así besándose, sus dos amigos parecían haberse olvidado de él y del resto del mundo. Harry volteó a ver de nuevo a la puerta y vio acercarse varias siluetas.

-Cuidado con mi hermanita- les dijo divertido para advertirles- ya se acercan tus padres y tus suegros

Ron y Hermione se soltaron enseguida. Se sonrieron mutuamente y Harry no pudo contener una carcajada al ver lo sonrojados que estaban. Los padres de la chica y T salieron en ese momento, el primero por supuesto fue el Sr. Granger que al parecer se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar a su hija a una distancia considerable de Ron.

-nosotros nos vamos- anunció T- podemos aparecernos en la Madriguera desde un punto cercano a aquí, donde haya menos muggles-volteo a ver a Harry y a Ron- ¿listos?

-sí-contestaron ambos al unísono y se acercaron para despedirse nuevamente de los padres de Hermione

-hasta luego, ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo

-gracias, espero que nos veamos pronto

-claro, buenas noches

-igualmente, saludos a tus padres Ron

-adiós Hermione

-adiós Harry, nos vemos mañana

-cuídate y cualquier problema nos avisas

-sí Ron, no tengo cinco años, despreocúpate, nos veremos mañana

Harry, Ron y T caminaron un par de metros. Se detuvieron cerca de un árbol en un parque solitario. Aun podían ver la casa de Hermione y dos siluetas en la puerta cuando al mismo tiempo los tres se concentraron en La Madriguera y menos de un minuto después se encontraban ante la casa de Ron, entrando con dificultad ante un torrente de reporteros somnolientos que despertaron al verlos. T los dejo en la entrada del jardín y se quedo platicando con el Sr. Weasley que había salido al escuchar el escándalo.

-ya era hora de que llegaran- exclamo la Sra Weasley recibiéndolos a ambos- ¿Cómo están los padres de Hermione?

-están bien mamá, ella se ha quedado con ellos-respondió Ron cabizbajo

-oh bueno, no es razón para estar triste… tiene que estar con sus padres, después de tantos meses-la Sra. Weasley miro de manera cómplice a Harry y abrazó a su hijo menor- … aunque hubieras podido invitarlos a casa, hay suf…

-¡justamente eso les dije!-exclamo Ron emocionado- tal vez si tú les mandas una lechuza, no es tan tarde…

Harry se perdió el resto de la conversación pues llegaron a un punto donde Ginny estaba esperándolo.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-pregunto ella sonriendo

-bien-contestó Harry encantado de verla- me hiciste falta, hice mal tercio en varias ocasiones

-¿se besaron de nuevo ante tu presencia?

-sí y me alegro por ellos pero es muy incomodo

-me imagino, si Charlie no se hubiera entrometido…

-… hubiera tenido a quien besar en lugar de estar viendo-agrego Harry sin darse cuenta

Ginny lo miro divertida y él también sonrió, sonrojado pero sin arrepentirse de su comentario.

-recuérdame no dejar que Charlie escuche eso

-ni él ni ninguno de tus hermanos- respondió Harry y tomando la mano de Ginny, entraron sonriendo a la Madriguera, Ron seguía tratando de convencer a su madre y ésta lo miraba divertida. Charlie estaba sentado en un sillón, profundamente dormido.

_Y eso ha sido todo! Fin del quinto día, dejen reviews! _


	7. Enfrentando a los pelirrojos

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

Espero les guste… , este día también será muy largo pero no pondré que es el mismo capitulo como con el anterior. Gracias por los reviews a los que dejan y a los que no, a ver cuando dejan uno… siempre motivan… no he podido contestarlos todos pero espero tomarme prox. el tiempo para hacerlo.

**5. Enfrentando a los pelirrojos**

_La Sra. Weasley le servía más desayuno del que podía comer. No quería desperdiciarlo pero definitivamente era demasiado, parecían ser al menos dos kilos de carne sin contar el resto de los platillos. Resignado, había tomado el tenedor para empezar cuando un grito lo había sacado de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?_

_Harry soltó el tenedor, pero de pronto ya no había ninguno. Debía de haber estado soñando porque no estaba en la cocina de la Madriguera._

_-déjalo en paz, Charlie, ya no soy una niña_

_Sintió un par de brazos abrazándolo y vio a Ginny a su lado. ¡Demonios! Estaba en su habitación, ella vestía su pijama naranja con dibujitos de snitch´s pero él estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Vestía solamente un par de calzoncillos acordes a la pijama de la pelirroja. _

_-¿Pero que son esos gritos… -escucho la voz de Ron y maldijo su suerte cuando vio entrar a su mejor amigo a la habitación. La cara de Ron adquirió un tono morado y pudo ver su expresión de furia…_

_-Ron… yo… -intentó decir- pero su amigo ya se había abalanzado a golpearlo._

_-¡¿Qué demonios haces en la habitación de mi hermana … a estas horas… semi desnudo… pedazo de… _

_No supo como pero de pronto ya estaban todos los Weasley´s presentes. Ron intentaba golpearlo, sin éxito porque Ginny lo defendía. Charlie lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa y le semi asfixiaba con la corbata. Fleur y la Sra. Weasley planeaban la boda. Bill intentaba apartar a Ginny para golpearlo mientras Percy murmuraba algo acerca de reglas y el Sr. Weasley hablaba con el ministro de magia acerca de la posibilidad de casar a su hija antes de mandar a Harry a la cárcel. _

_-Ron ¡por Merlín!, suéltalo- Hermione había aparecido e intentaba separar a sus amigos. Harry no supo a donde habían ido ni Charlie ni su camisa y su corbata. George los miraba desde un rincón sin decir nada. _

_-opino que deberíamos casarlos_

_-¡voy a matarlo! …_

_-nooo_

_-ya no soy una niña_

_-pedazo de _

_-… en la cárcel ¿podría visitarlo de vez en cuando no crees?_

_-¡es mi hermanita!_

_-¡en serio voy a matarlo!_

_Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en George, que callado parecía no prestar mucha atención al asunto. _

_-¿tu que opinas George? .habia preguntado Ron de pronto_

_-no lo sé… ¿tu que opinas Fred?-habia contestado George y mirando a su lado, Harry vio aparecer la silueta de su hermano gemelo._

_-no puedo opinar nada, porque verás… estoy muerto_

Harry despertó de pronto.

-¿estas bien amigo?-le susurro Ron medio dormido cuando vio que se incorporaba como movido por un resorte.

-sí, estoy bien-respondió Harry. No tenía intención alguna de mencionar su sueño ni su extraño final- solo creo que es hora de levantarse… me daré una ducha rápida.

-estas muy limpio últimamente-Ron seguía medio dormido y había vuelto a cerrar los ojos- supongo que estas emocionado por ver a Teddy…

Harry no dijo nada más, sabia por el tono de voz que su amigo se había quedado nuevamente dormido. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Al fin y al cabo había conocido el día anterior a sus suegros y estaba seguro de que había sido una difícil tarea para él. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. Mientras el agua le caía sobre el rostro intento borrar de sus pensamientos su sueño anterior. Había interpretado el final como una mala jugada de su subconsciente para recordarle el precio de su reciente felicidad. Fred nunca podría decir algo al respecto sobre su relación con Ginny y estaba seguro de que hubiera disfrutado mucho hacerlo. Una sonrisa asomo a su rostro cuando se imagino el tipo de comentarios que harían los gemelos y trato de reprimirla al secarse el rostro frente al espejo.

-No tiene nada de malo ser feliz- se dijo a sí mismo cuando permitió que su sonrisa apareciera libremente- no debe tenerlo.

Un estruendo en la parte baja de la casa interrumpió sus pensamientos. Maldijo lo que se había vuelto costumbre diaria. Al parecer los reporteros habían intentado una nueva manera de entrar a la casa y pudo escuchar en el pasillo los pasos apresurados de algunos de los integrantes de la familia. Se vistió rápidamente dispuesto a ayudar pero al bajar las escaleras corriendo, vio que el Sr. Weasley entraba a la casa.

-no es necesario Harry-le dijo este- ya he controlado todo, buenos días por cierto, lamento que esos salvajes te hayan despertado tan temprano

-oh, no se preocupe ya estaba despierto

-¡Harry!-exclamo la Sra Weasley entrando desde la sala y deteniéndose un momento a ver al chico- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-le hecho un vistazo rápido y sonrió un poco- buenos días entonces, imagino que tienes hambre porque es muy raro que estés arriba de la cama a esta hora…

Harry intento contestar pero la Sra. Weasley ya lo estaba empujando a la cocina, mientras el esposo de ésta los seguía encantado. Menos de cinco minutos después, la comida estaba lista y la Sra. Weasley le sirvió una porción muy grande, en opinión de Harry, argumentando lo delgado que estaba. Sin poder más que sonreír y musitar las gracias, Harry empezó a comer y no llevaba ni tres bocados cuando escucho a otra persona bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina. Charlie le dio los buenos días además de una palmada amistosa y fuerte en la espalda, para enseguida servirse su propio desayuno y sentarse enfrente de él.

-¿quieres que te prepare algo más cariño?-le pregunto su madre a Charlie mientras ella también se sentaba a la mesa

-no mamá, gracias pero estoy bien así

-muy bien entonces- respondió ella y después de servirle un poco de café a su esposo empezó a comer su propio desayuno

-y bien Harry, tienes planes para hoy ¿no es así?-comento el Sr. Weasley mientras tomaba un pedazo de tarta- T nos dijo que ayer no dio tiempo de otra cosa más que de ir por los padres de Hermione

-así es-contesto Harry- hoy me gustaría ir a visitar al pequeño Teddy Lupin… antes, antes de …- hizo un esfuerzo por que las palabras salieran de su boca- antes de la batalla, el profesor Lupin me había pedido que fuera el padrino de su hijo y me gustaría empezar a cumplir con lo que significa tal compromiso

-¡oh Harry! Eso es tan noble de tu parte- exclamo la Sra. Weasley fijando su mirada en él un momento- me parece una idea maravillosa, Ron estará encantado de acompañarte e imagino que ya quedaron con Hermione- miro de reojo a su hijo y añadió- quizá si Charlie no tiene planes con Ginny incluso ella pueda acompañarlos.

El Sr. Weasley asintió bebiendo su café con un movimiento de cabeza y Harry sonrió a ambos. Charlie sin embargo, dejo a un lado su plato y cruzo sus manos de una manera muy parecida a como el profesor Dumbledore lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones.

-Ya que hablamos de planes y de mi hermana- Charlie fijo su mirada en Harry y éste se esforzó por tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca- quisiera tener unas palabras contigo antes de que… antes de que puedan suceder algunas cosas.

Harry se quedo con el tenedor en el aire y enrojeció furiosamente. Charlie lo miro impasible y los padres del pelirrojo miraron a su hijo con sorpresa para después fijar su mirada en Harry, absolutamente boquiabiertos.

-Charlie… intento decir la Sra. Weasley pero su hijo la interrumpió enseguida

-Vamos mamá, ¿no crees que sea necesario que Harry nos diga que intenciones tiene con la única mujer y miembro más joven de esta familia?

-Realmente no sé porque tenemos que tocar este tema…-empezó a decir el Sr. Weasley y Charlie hizo un intento infructuoso por seguir hablando pero su padre no lo permitió- no hijo, espera, claro que me importa… pero es que han pasado tantas cosas que no sé si sea el momento adecuado …

Charlie miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos en clara expresión de enojo. Harry en cambio, le agradeció sus palabras. Ambos padres del pelirrojo se quedaron un momento mudos, en poses pensativas y Harry hizo a un lado su plato cuando vio que el hermano mayor de su casi novia no tenia intenciones de darse por vencido.

-No puedo creer que no quieran que hablemos de eso-dijo Charlie y en su voz había un tono diferente al habitual- y pues bien, si no quieren hablar de eso, al menos yo sí. Estoy seguro de que Harry no tendrá inconveniente en contestarme un par de cosas… ¿o si?

-Para nada- respondió rápidamente Harry sintiéndose sumamente nervioso. La mirada de su interlocutor parecía querer partirlo en varios y pequeños pedazos.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra palabra, un sonido se escucho desde la sala. Unos segundos más tarde, Bill Weasley entraba a la cocina sacudiendo lo que visiblemente eran rastros de Polvos Flú.

- La chimenea ha quedado activada entre nuestras casas- anuncio con una sonrisa- supongo que Percy es de ayuda de vez en cuando, no he podido resistir probarla ya que Fleur esta con su madre y no me gusta desayunar solo…

-¡que bueno que llegas! –Exclamo Charlie y le acerco una silla a su hermano- ¿recuerdas la plática pendiente que teníamos? Justo estábamos a punto de iniciarla…

-¡Buenos días!... y ¿Cuál pla… - empezó a decir Bill pero justo cuando sus ojos vieron el punto rojo en el que se había convertido Harry detuvo la pregunta- …ah… esa- añadió y un poco avergonzado le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry- buenos días

Harry no contestó, al menos no con palabras. Estaba un poco aturdido pero agradeció el saludo de Bill, la palmada en su espalda no le había dolido esta vez.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar cariño? –pregunto la Sra. Weasley levantándose de su asiento pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-No mamá, después, terminemos con esto antes- contesto Charlie por su hermano y Bill le dirigio una mirada de reproche…

-Charlie, realmente no creo…

-¡oh! Vamos, no empieces tú también…

Un segundo estruendo se escucho en la sala y Percy Weasley entro con paso decidido, luciendo una túnica impecable. Harry maldijo su suerte de nuevo.

-¡Buenos días familia!, me he tomado un par de minutos para desayunar algo… -Percy se dirigió a la cocina y apunto su varita- será mejor que me apresure porque no quiero ausentarme demasiado, hay muchas cosas que resolver… llevo dos horas ahí y es como si hubiera entrado a la hora habitual, no creerían…

-Que bueno que tú también llegas- lo interrumpió el segundo de la familia mientras Percy seguía hablando- estamos a punto de tener una plática con Harry sobre sus intenciones con nuestra hermana

Percy interrumpió sus palabras y miro a su familia incrédulo. Harry sintió la mirada del joven fija en él y pensó que debería de estar prácticamente convertido en un camarón gigante. Todos excepto Charlie parecían sentirse sumamente incómodos.

-Aunque me interesa sobremanera lo que Harry tenga que decirnos al respecto- empezó a decir mientras tomaba su plato lleno de comida y se sentaba en un lugar vacío- creo que no es el momento adecuado para esta conversación. Hace apenas un par de días que El-que- no-debe-ser-nombrado fue derrotado y estoy seguro de que Harry no ha tenido tiempo de aclarar sus ideas- miro a Charlie a los ojos y se dispuso a empezar a comer- además como te he dicho, solo dispongo de un par de minutos por lo que no puedo desperdiciarlos en conversaciones sobre casamientos, tengo muchísimo trabajo pendiente en el Ministerio.

Y habiendo dicho eso, Percy empezó a comer rápidamente, con una velocidad que Harry nunca había visto en él. A su lado Bill ahogo una risa para después ver con hambre la comida de su hermano.

Charlie pareció enojarse un poco más pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, se oyó un revuelo en el jardín. Una voz lanzó un par de hechizos aturdidores y varios pasos se escucharon aproximarse.

-"Que no sea Ron, que no sea Ron"-suplico Harry en su mente, consciente de que su mejor amigo no seria de gran ayuda en esa situación vergonzosa y olvidando por un momento que el susodicho aún se encontraba arriba durmiendo.

El Sr. Weasley, Charlie y Bill, que se habían levantado de sus asientos, volvieron a sentarse cuando por la puerta entro una joven castaña, seguida de George sujetando su escoba.

- Buenos días- saludo una ajetreada Hermione y antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar se adelanto a responder- vine lo más temprano que pude para que vayamos a visitar a Teddy-su mirada se dirigió a Harry un momento-he llegado aquí apareciéndome frente a la entrada de afuera pero al verme un par de reporteros han intentando entrevistarme… tuve que aturdirlos un poco para que me dejaran pasar…

La Sra. Weasley pareció reprimir lo que quería decir cuando vio que también Harry intentaba decir algo. Al parecer ambos habían pensado que Hermione había sido imprudente al aparecerse sola. Harry olvido por un momento su incomodidad y se pregunto si la causa de ese arrebato habían sido las ansias de su amiga por ver a Ron.

-yo escuche el ruido y baje a ver que era- añadió George dejando su escoba en un rincón y con su varita atrajo un vaso de agua-estaba volando…

-¿Qué hacías volando tan temprano?- pregunto su padre mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Últimamente lo hago-respondió George y agachando la cabeza susurro- es para despejarme…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. La leve referencia a Fred no había sido dicha pero estaba en el aire. Harry recordó su sueño al ver al gemelo de pie ante él como lo había estado en su imaginación y se sintió tan desdichado que deseo que volviera la incomodidad. El ambiente se había tornado triste de repente, pero quizá por obstinado o quizá por romper ese sentimiento en común, Charlie Weasley tomo de nuevo la palabra.

-Me alegra que estés despierto-dijo y como a Bill, le acerco una silla a George- tenemos que discutir algo muy importante… - mirando a Hermione añadió- Hermione si no te molesta, te pediría que fueras a ver a Ron unos 10 minutos para que pudiéramos hablar un rato… entre familia.

Hermione se quedo perpleja y no hizo intento de moverse. Mirando a los Weasley asintió pero miro a Harry al parecer esperando que subiera con ella.

-Hermione es casi de la familia por si no te has dado cuenta- intervino George mitad divertido, mitad sorprendido- si no pregúntale a Ron, no dejes que oiga que le hablas así a su…

Harry sonrió al ver a su amiga sonrojada toser levemente para disimular sus nervios. La Sra. Weasley miro a su hijo instándolo a guardar silencio y el gemelo se apresuro a cambiar de tema.

-… a su mejor amiga por supuesto… ¿además de que tenemos que hablar? ¿y como es eso que entre familia? Ni Ron ni Ginny están y que yo sepa-miro a Harry tan divertido como veía a Hermione segundos antes- ningún Potter se casa aun con una Weasley y ninguna Weasley con un Potter…

-Es justamente eso lo que queremos discutir- lo callo Charlie enojado- es necesario que Harry nos aclare cuales son sus intenciones con nuestra hermanita…

Harry volvió a sentir que se sonrojaba. Hermione pareció entender todo y murmurando un "iré a ver a Ron" subió las escaleras rápidamente, no sin antes mirar a su amigo con expresión de apoyo.

-"_Genial-_pensó un poco envidioso_- Hermione y Ron son los que tienen las hormonas más descontroladas últimamente pero soy yo el que esta aquí a punto de ser interrogado mientras a ellos se les regala y casi obliga a pasar tiempo a solas. Espero que cuando a Hermione le toque este sermón, yo pueda disponer de los 10 minutos con Ginny, a solas, en su habitación…"_

-¿te has vuelto loco?-la voz de George lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¡estamos hablando de Harry!... realmente parece que últimamente le robas sus líneas a Percy- miro a este ultimo- no es por ofender, últimamente eres más relajado que antes.

-no hay problema-contestó el aludido sin inmutarse y dejar de comer.

Charlie pareció exasperarse aún más y miro a su familia furioso e incrédulo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry, éste sintió que de nuevo quería partirlo en pedazos pero al parecer esta vez quería pedazos más pequeños. Intentando pensar en otra cosa, dispuso de dos segundos para rogar nuevamente que su mejor amigo no bajara, seguramente sería el primero en ponerse del lado de su hermano. Al captar lo anterior, se pregunto porque Charlie no había ido a despertarlo, seguramente Ron significaría un buen aliado en su causa.

- si no quieren hablar esta bien, yo tengo suficientes preguntas

Harry se sentó más derecho, estaba preparado para responder. Si había soportado lo que había soportado en toda su vida, en los últimos meses, seguramente podría resistir el interrogatorio del hermano mayor de Ginny.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana? ¿Crees que eres digno de ella? ¿Planeas pedirle que vuelva a ser tu novia?

-em… sí- contestó Harry seguro y con la misma rapidez como con la que Charlie había formulado la pregunta…

-¿¡pero que demonios estas diciendo!?

La voz de Ron había interrumpido la siguiente pregunta de su hermano o el deseo del pelinegro por ampliar su respuesta. Harry vio con nerviosismo que su mejor amigo estaba plantado en la entrada de la cocina con expresión de furia. Al parecer se había vestido apresuradamente pues la camisa que llevaba estaba arrugada al igual que los pantalones azules que hacían juego. Junto a él y un poco detrás, estaba Hermione; Harry pudo ver que acababan de soltarse de las manos cuando Ron se dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa.

-Yo amigo… -empezó a explicar Harry, dispuesto a defender su deseo de ser novio de Ginny aun ante él, de hecho sobretodo ante él.

Pero Ron no le hizo caso. Dirigiéndose a Charlie volvió a hablar con el mismo tono.

-¿¡pero que demonios estas diciendo!?- repitió- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarle a Harry si es digno de mi hermana?, ¿Cómo te atreves a interrogar así a mi mejor amigo?. ¿Crees que no lo conozco lo suficiente? ¿Acaso tu no lo conoces lo suficiente?. Si no estuviera seguro de la clase de hombre que es no hubiera permitido que se acercara a Ginny,... es mi mejor amigo, estoy seguro de conocerlo lo suficiente como para confiar en él y dejar que salga con mi hermanita…

Charlie se quedo un momento anonadado. Los de más miembros de la familia miraban a Ron, impresionados. Harry estaba aun rojo y Hermione estaba encantada con el mini-discurso del pelirrojo.

-…también es mi hermanita- susurro Charlie después de unos minutos.

-Lo sé- Ron parecía intentar calmarse- ¡por eso deberías de agradecer que sea feliz con alguien como Harry!, creo que mi amigo es lo suficientemente bueno y ha demostrado serlo durante el tiempo que lo conocemos… ¡no me explico tu necesidad de hacer estas ridiculeces!- el intento de calmarse al parecer había fallado- y además eres un desconsiderado- Harry miro a Hermione y ambos compartieron una mirada de sorpresa al escuchar la ultima palabra de labios de Ron- ¡en estos momentos necesitamos estar unidos, Harry necesita nuestro apoyo y al menos yo y Ginny necesitamos el suyo, no es el momento de causar conflictos!... ¡no es el momento de complicar más las cosas!...

-ya Ron-intervino George- creo que entendimos el punto o lo entendieron los que no lo entendían.

Harry vio como Hermione se acercaba a Ron y ponía su mano en su brazo. Ron pareció calmarse al instante y miro a Harry, como disculpándose por el momento incomodo que estaba viviendo. Harry sonrió levemente, agradeciéndole el apoyo que no había esperado.

-era de esperar que te pusieras de su parte- dijo Charlie después de un rato, mirando a Ron- siempre lo haces, siempre lo defiendes.

-deja de usar mis frases-Percy hablo mirando a su hermano- sobretodo las frases que usaba cuando era un idiota.

-no es que no lo sigas siendo al menos un poco…

-George…

-Claro que Ron siempre se pone de parte de Harry- intervino Bill- es su mejor amigo ¿Qué esperabas?, además creo que todos siempre nos hemos puesto de su parte, incluso tu Charlie, él único que decía esta clase de estupideces era Percy-miro al aludido disculpándose y éste le respondió nuevamente que no había problema- no sé que te pasa hoy…

-o últimamente…-añadió George con una tosecita

-Sí cariño- intervino la Sra. Weasley acercándose a Charlie- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tu no eres así.

Charlie miro a toda su familia por un momento. La expresión de enojo desapareció de su cara y fue reemplazada por una de infinita tristeza.

-Solo quiero asegurarme, de que antes de que tenga que regresar a Rumania, todos mis hermanos estén a salvo, debí de hacerlo antes…-Charlie trato de controlar su voz- no quiero que perdamos a otro miembro de la familia o que siquiera uno de nosotros vuelva a sufrir. Ginny es la más pequeña, quiero asegurarme de que estará bien…

Los Weasley´s presentes, Hermione y Harry entendieron entonces todo de golpe. Ese desplante de locura era la manera de Charlie de liberar el dolor por la perdida de Fred. La Sra. Weasley se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo, sin poder contener un par de lágrimas. El resto de la familia se dedico miradas o gestos de apoyo. Harry miro a sus amigos y Ron le palmeo amigablemente la espalda, con Hermione aun sujeta de su brazo. Harry no pudo evitar pensar si era coincidencia que el enojo de Charlie se dirigiera a él. Quizás no tenia que ver con Ginny, sino con que lo culpaba por la muerte de Fred; pensar en esa posibilidad lo hizo sentir sumamente miserable.

-¿pero que hacen todos aquí y que gritos eran esos?-interrumpió Ginny entrando a la cocina.

_Reviews! Seguiré pronto, este día también será largo._


	8. Parte de la Familia

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_Hola! Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews tan alentadores que algunos me haan dejado, gracias al par que me ha dicho que es su historia favorita, eso motiva mucho a escribir. Espero les guste!_

**6. Parte de la Familia**

Toda la mesa se quedo sin palabras después de que Ginny terminara de formular su pregunta. Los señores Weasley se miraron como queriendo consultar entre ellos si debían responderle con la verdad y Charlie trato de mirar a otro lado para que no se notara su aturdimiento y las lagrimas que habían estado a punto de escapar de sus ojos. Bill y George en cambio, compartieron una mirada cómplice y Harry temió que cedieran al impulso de divertirse a costa del enojo de su hermana o de ponerlo de nuevo en una situación comprometedora.

-me voy-anunció Percy levantándose de pronto y rompiendo el silencio reinante- tengo mucho trabajo, ha sido un placer este desayuno tan "interesante".

Harry sintió de nuevo una palmada en su hombro y vio al pelirrojo dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre para después encaminarse a la sala de la Madriguera. El sonido de la chimenea se había esfumado recién cuando la voz de Ginny repitió la pregunta.

-He preguntado ¿que hacen todos aquí y que gritos eran esos?

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. La señora Weasley murmuro algo acerca del desayuno y levantándose hizo que empezaran a cocinarse más cosas mientras ordenaba a todos los presentes sentarse si estaban aun de pie y pedía amablemente a alguien que colocara los platos y utensilios faltantes para cada persona. Con un movimiento de su varita, Bill hizo que un par de platos, vasos y tenedores desfilaran alegremente desde el compartimiento habitual hacia la mesa y Harry tuvo que agacharse para que pasaran libremente, al tiempo que recordaba haber visto esa escena en una película muggle hacia un par de años.

-¿Nadie piensa contestar a mi pregunta?-Oyó que la pelirroja decía de nuevo mirando a todos con una expresión que daba a entender que estaba a punto de estallar.

Harry vio venir problemas cuando George pareció no poder contenerse más y, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, parecido pero no igual al que tenía cuando estaba con su gemelo, respondió de manera burlona:

-Hablábamos o mejor dicho debatíamos sobre la pareja apropiada de un miembro de la familia- sus ojos destellaron y miraron directamente a su hermana- verás, Charlie estaba diciendo lo magnifico que sería dicha relación en la familia… tan esperada durante años, en vista de que nuestro consanguíneo ha estado esperando a esa persona durante mucho, mucho, muuuuuucho tiempo.

Ginny miró con gesto de no entender a su hermano y los demás miembros de la familia tuvieron reacciones diversas. La Sra. Weasley pareció callar una reprimenda, el Sr. Weasley se escondió de nuevo tras el periódico, Hermione miro con compasión a Harry mientras Ron y Bill ahogaban unas risitas. La pelirroja los miro a todos queriendo entender de que hablaban y fue hasta que vio el renacido sonrojo de Harry que una expresión de aturdimiento cruzó por su rostro. Charlie parecía querer ignorar el lío que había causado.

-No …- su rostro había pasado a denotar una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo- no me digan que han estado molestando a Harry acerca de…-el aludido se sorprendió de que Ginny se sonrojara tanto como él pero agradeció el hecho-… acerca de nuestra relación o de los sentimientos de ambos… les he dicho que mis decisiones son solo mías y que no tienen porque…

-¡Alto hermanita!-dijo George con falsa inocencia y levantando sus manos en fingido ademán de ofendido-esta bien que es cierto que tu también has esperado a Harry varios años- volteo a ver a Harry y le sonrió de manera cómplice- eso lo sabe todo el mundo mágico; (específicamente desde la tarjeta de San Valentín que le enviaste en Hogwarts hace tiempo), pero no te sientas tan importante como para ser el centro de atención de los debates amorosos de esta familia…- su voz adquirió un tono solemne que Harry adivino contenía una carcajada- hablábamos de Ron por supuesto, que ha esperado mucho hasta declararle por fin a Hermione sus sentimientos…

Ron pareció perder el color normal de su cara y recuperarlo en tonos demasiado parecidos al tono de su cabello. A su lado, Hermione dejo de mirar con compasión a Harry y dedico su atención a su plato vacío. Bill y Charlie miraron a sus hermanos, la Sra Weasley alzó una cacerola con sumo cuidado muy interesada en la conversación y el Sr. Weasley bajo el periódico justo a tiempo para compartir una mirada cómplice con Harry y observar, levemente divertido, el sonrojo de su hijo menor. Harry se sintió mal por el hecho de disfrutar el momento y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la pelirroja captara que George no sabía que su hermano realmente ya le había confesado su amor a la chica sentada a su lado.

Sin embargo Ginny, que claramente sabia que lo que decía su hermano al tanteo sí era cierto, no capto la mirada de advertencia de Harry así que olvidándose de su enojo, exclamó feliz y sorprendida mirando a Ron:

-¡así que al fin se los has dicho!- se acerco a su hermano y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza- ¡eso significa que al fin han decidido ser novios formales!, sabia que no podían aguantar mucho tiempo! – se acerco a Hermione y se agacho para abrazarla dando saltitos extraños- ¡eres oficialmente mi cuñada y puedo decirlo en voz alta, fue muy difícil guardar el secreto aunque haya sido un par de días!

La cacerola que la Sra. Weasley sostenía dio un golpe en el piso cuando cayo vacía. La madre de Ron se había quedado con un par de ingredientes en la mano y miraba a su hijo y a Hermione sorprendida. Todos los hombres Weasley, incluido George, tenían la boca abierta y miraban, boquiabiertos, al menor. Los novios estaban sonrojados al máximo y Harry pensó en sacar de nuevo al tema su amor por Ginny para ayudar a sus amigos.

La pelirroja pareció captar su error al ver la expresión de su familia pero cuando hacia ademán de querer decir algo su madre la interrumpió

-Ronald Weasley- dijo aun con los ingredientes en la mano, poniéndolos en una tabla y dando un movimiento con la varita para que empezaran a cortarse solos- Ronald Billius Weasley¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho sobre ti y Hermione que quieras compartir en estos momentos?.

-Sí… em… mamá, papá… familia…- dijo Ron apenado pero radiante y miro a su madre sonrojado, tomando la mano de Hermione – tenía planeado, teníamos planeado de hecho… decirles la noticia en un momento más oportuno… pero en vista de que la enana- miro a su hermana con significativo reproche- ha arruinado ese plan… quiero decirles que… le he pedido a Hermione que sea mi novia y ha dicho que sí… así que somos novios, ahora que lo saben, novios oficialmente…

Lo que siguió fue lo que Harry había pensado que seguiría a esa noticia. La cocina se lleno de palabras y frases de felicitación, palabras de aliento, abrazos, palmadas o abrazos cariñosos y un par de risas inocentes, alegres y chistes acerca de que ya era hora. De pronto todos, incluido él mismo, estaban de pie alrededor del varón más joven de la familia y de su nueva y esperada novia. Ron fue atraído por todos y cada uno de sus hermanos presentes. Recibió una broma de un anonadado George que extrañamente conmovido dijo que a Fred le hubiera encantado tomarle el pelo al respecto; un abrazo magistralmente fuerte de Charlie que sonreía de oreja a oreja diciéndole que ahora si podía regresar tranquilo a Rumania en cuanto a él se refería; un mini discurso de aliento acerca del amor que Bill le recito encantado y aunque ya lo había felicitado antes, Harry abrazó a su amigo feliz por poder compartir tanta felicidad con él y su familia. Su padre había dejado a un lado su periódico y también se había acercado a decirle un par de cosas que Harry no pudo escuchar por respeto pero que hicieron que su amigo se sonrojara de nuevo. La Sra. Weasley había dado un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su hijo y dándole un rápido abrazo tan fuerte como el de Charlie, había concentrado toda su atención en Hermione. Era precisamente la castaña la que parecía más apenada y radiante a la vez, la Sra. Weasley le había susurrado algo que había hecho que se sonrojara y Ginny, que había escuchado, reía a carcajada limpia pero sincera y exclamaba "Claro que lo harán". Su ahora oficial suegro le había estrechado la mano de manera solemne dándole la bienvenida a la familia; Bill y Charlie repetían lo mucho que les gustaba que fuera la novia de Ron y, en conjunto con su madre y para horror del susodicho, repetían un par de veces el tiempo que habían esperado que Ron aceptara el amor que sentía por ella y le pidiera ser su novia. Harry había intervenido en honor a la cara de pena de su amigo, alejando un poco a Hermione de dicha charla pero su amiga pareció no agradecerle el gesto tanto como el pelirrojo. A Hermione sin embargo, se le paso ese leve malestar por no poder escuchar el resto de la charla, cuando George la felicito gritándole desde lejos que la abrazaría por la ocasión sino estuviera seguro de que Ron lo perseguiría para matarlo si lo hiciera.

Una vez que hubo pasado la sorpresa y la euforia, la Sra. Weasley insto a que terminaran de desayunar. Harry no se sorprendió de que los minutos que duro la comida, el ambiente estuviera cargado de bromas acerca de la pareja formada por sus dos mejores amigos y una ocasional referencia a sí mismo y a Ginny en la misma situación. Fue, sin duda, el mejor desayuno que había tenido desde la derrota de Voldemort y ni siquiera el constante ruido de los reporteros esperando afuera, haciendo artimañas para entrar, pudo arruinar eso.

Aún era muy temprano cuando terminaron de desayunar, por lo que sin muchas prisas, Ron y Ginny anunciaron que subirían para arreglarse para estar listos e ir a ver a Teddy. Harry y Hermione, que ya estaban listos, decidieron esperar en el jardín para disfrutar del calido sol que se asomaba por la ventana, mientras el resto de la familia Weasley volvía a sus labores, ocupándose cada uno de sus actividades pendientes. Antes de irse con Charlie y Bill, el Sr. Weasley había preguntado a Harry si necesitaba la compañía de T. Harry no sabia muy bien porque pero había respondido que no por lo que el padre de Ron no había insistido y se había marchado. Así que emocionado por la perspectiva no solo de ir a visitar a su futuro ahijado sino de hacerlo solo los cuatro, se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol con Hermione, esperando a su mejor amigo y a Ginny.

Hermione aún parecía estar flotando después del desayuno y Harry sonrió con un leve toque de sana burla cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

-No me mires así Harry- dijo la castaña cuando vio el gesto de su amigo- no tienes ya derecho a burlarte de mi cara de boba cuando he visto que tu pones la misma cara cuando ves a Ginny

-… Que razón tienes-contestó Harry riéndose levemente- como siempre de hecho Hermione… ¿Qué tendrán los Weasley´s que nos han enganchado?

- Puedo describirte lo que me gusta de Ron si estas dispuesto a escucharlo…

- Naaah… iu –el pelinegro hizo un gesto de asco- quien sabe que me dirías y no quiero tener pruebas de que realmente puedes ver a Ron como un trozo de carne…

-¡no seas ridículo!-exclamo Hermione escandalizada- Ron me resulta muy guapo pero no creerás que es por eso solamente que… o sea sus ojos, su cabello sí pero…

-Sé que no- dijo Harry viendo la turbación de su amiga- sé que lo quieres por cosas más importantes que el color de su cabello… no es necesario que lo digas, solo te tomaba el pelo… además con decirme que encuentras a Ron guapo ya me has dicho demasiado…

Ambos rieron. Cuando se hubieron tranquilizado, Hermione miró de nuevo a su amigo.

-Tu puedes describirme si quieres que te gusta de Ginny, tampoco creo que solo sea por el color de su cabello…

Harry miró a su amiga y después dirigió su vista al cielo. ¿Qué le gustaba de Ginny? Era tal vez más fácil preguntar que le gustaba más… porque de gustarle le gustaba todo. Su carácter, su sonrisa, su aroma, sus ojos traviesos o su cabello reluciente; su cuerpo pequeño, su manera de lanzar hechizos, de juguetear con su cabello, de…

-Ya ves, te digo que tú también pones cara de bobo-lo interrumpió la voz de Hermione y la posterior risa de su amiga.

-De acuerdo lo acepto-dijo Harry y acto seguido no pudo contener un comentario- Has tenido un gran recibimiento en la familia… ¿Crees que cuando Ginny les diga que soy su novio se pongan igual de contentos?

-No sabia que ya eras oficialmente novio de Ginny- respondió su amiga incorporándose un poco más para observarlo mejor

-Bueno, aun no… pero planeo que sea pronto… ¿Crees que…

-Por supuesto que se pondrán felices Harry-lo interrumpió una sonriente Hermione- no solo les encantara que Ginny tenga un buen novio sino que serás más parte de la familia de lo que ya eres… estoy segura de que estarán felices…

-Espero- susurro Harry- no creo tener un recibimiento tan efusivo como el tuyo, parecía que más que anunciar su noviazgo anunciaban que van a casarse…

-Oh Harry no seas ridículo-contestó la castaña pero su amigo pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos- no es para tanto…

-Claro que sí… así ha sido…

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos. Seguía oyéndose ruido proveniente de los reporteros y un gnomo pareció pasar corriendo hacia un arbusto situado cerca de ellos, haciendo un ruido y provocando un movimiento más fuerte de lo que sería lo normal dado su tamaño. Hermione pareció ver con curiosidad ese hecho pero Harry sin darse cuenta dejo escapar otra pregunta que rondaba su cabeza

-Hermione…-dijo un poco apenado pero sin detenerse- ¿alguna vez has pensado en… ser realmente parte de la familia Weasley?... tu sabes… casarte con Ron y todo eso…

-Bueno… -Hermione había olvidado su curiosidad por el gnomo y miraba sorprendida y sonrojada a su amigo- más te vale no reírte, pero sí… si me he imaginado casarme con él… sería sumamente feliz si eso… tu sabes, si eso llegara a darse… -aclaro su garganta en un obvio intento de no decir más- ¿y tu?...

-¿yo casarme con Ron-respondió Harry de nuevo con una mueca de asco y tratando de contener la risa- no claro que no… iu… además nunca me interpondría entre ustedes y creo que prefiero a Myrtle si…

-¡oh!-su amiga le dio un leve golpe para que se callara- ¡sabes a que me refiero!, yo te confesé mi secreto, es justo que me digas si has pensado en…

-¿…en casarme con Ginny?- Harry completo la frase de su amiga y se incorporo para mirarla- pues… sí, recientemente… Antes de la boda de Fleur y Bill hubo un momento en donde me la imagine casándose con un extraño, ya sabes… si yo… si yo no sobrevivía me parecía lo más lógico y como no era seguro que regresara… pero después, después de no verla durante meses… después de la victoria… pues sí… fue…

La puerta del jardín se abrió y Ron salio seguido por su hermana. Ginny parecía estar molestando a su hermano mayor pero él extrañamente, se reía sin enojarse, feliz y relajado.

-Ya estamos listos-anunció Ron cuando llegaron hasta ellos y ofreció su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse- si nos hemos tardado ha sido culpa de Ginny que…

-Sí… mi culpa-lo interrumpió su hermana a la vez que se detenía- como si yo…-se detuvo de pronto al ver que Harry y Hermione los miraban un poco idos- … ¿Qué les pasa¿Interrumpimos algo?

-No-murmuro Harry y levantándose, lanzó una mirada cómplice a su amiga y tomo a Ginny de la mano-será mejor que vayamos, no puedo esperar a ver a Teddy…

-sí, démonos prisa- dijo Ron y de la mano con Hermione, empezó a avanzar decididamente hacia la salida…

-¡espera!-lo detuvo su novia y se puso delante de todos- será mejor que hagamos un encantamiento desilusionador a cada uno, no evitara que nos vean pero sí evitara que nos vean enseguida…

-… y que nos tomen buenas fotos-completo Ginny.

Hermione saco su varita y empezó con Ron para hacerle el hechizo. Cuando hubo terminado con los tres, ella misma se apunto y se lo hizo a sí misma. Para los cuatro, era sumamente extraño verse entre sí del mismo color verde que los arbustos del jardín, pero rieron cuando Ron hizo notar que prefería su cabello de su color normal y Hermione dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Harry estaba consciente de que salir por la puerta principal de la Madriguera no sería una tarea fácil dada la cantidad de reporteros que seguramente estaban esperándolos afuera, sin embargo cuando salio y vio al más de medio ciento de personas que prácticamente acampaban ahí, sintió que era demasiado. No había tenido tiempo de notar en sus anteriores salidas la cantidad de personas agolpadas frente a la casa ni había puesto atención en la variedad de las mismas: parecían no ser solo del país sino de países vecinos y lejanos.

-Una vez que lleguemos allá-susurro Hermione señalando un punto no muy lejano- podremos desaparecernos… recuerden el lugar, es…

Su amiga repitió de nuevo el lugar pero Harry, que sabia de memoria que no podían aparecerse en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, no le hizo mucho caso. A su lado, Ginny lo miro dándole a entender que estaba nerviosa por aparecerse, pero él le sujeto la mano procurando recordarle que podía ayudarla; después de todo, si había podido desaparecer con Dumbledore en su sexto año, bien podría hacerlo con ella que era considerablemente más pequeña.

Faltaba un solo paso para llegar al punto donde podrían desaparecerse, cuando un par de reporteros gritaron dando a entender que los habían visto. Harry vio impresionado que corrían hacia ellos y volteó a ver a sus amigos para apresurarlos. Ron y Hermione sin soltarse de la manos desparecieron con un rápido "Plop" y él miro a Ginny preguntándole si podía hacerlo sola. Pero la pelirroja parecía haber olvidado que debía desaparecerse y miraba sorprendida a la turba de reporteros que se acercaban a ellos, como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Harry entonces la abrazó y concentrándose en el destino, sintió de nuevo la sensación que implicaba aparecerse en un lugar. Ginny estaba recargada en él, abrazándolo fuertemente, tratando de disimular sin éxito su turbación por el viaje.

Llegaron a una calle pequeña, de nuevo cerca de lo que parecía un parque con juegos infantiles. Harry se pregunto si no se habían equivocado de lugar y habían llegado cerca de la casa de los padres de Hermione. Sin embargo, a lo lejos pudo reconocer la casa de Tonks y no muy lejos de ellos, Ron y Hermione estaban de pie, mirándolos y aun bajo el efecto del encantamiento desilusionador. No había muchas personas, de hecho la única que se podía ver era un chico menor que ellos, repartiendo periódicos medio adormilado, tarareando una canción que parecía estar escuchando con los audífonos que tenía puestos. Ginny aun estaba aferrada a él y Harry no sabia si romper el abrazo, sin embargo, queriendo tranquilizarla, la separo un poco de él y la beso fugazmente en la boca para susurrarle aun con esa cercanía que habían llegado.

-oh… dejen de hacer eso-escucho la voz de su mejor amigo- vamos de una buena vez a ver a Teddy y dejen de estar con arrumacos…

Harry miro a Ron con cara sarcástica. ¿Qué se dejaran ellos de arrumacos?. Ginny y él eran prácticamente santos al lado de las recientes muestras de afecto de sus dos mejores amigos. Ginny también pareció querer responder pero Hermione, tal vez previniendo sus respuestas, susurro que se apresuraran y dirigiéndose a su novio, empezó a deshacer los hechizos desilusionadores.

Ya completamente visibles, los cuatro se encaminaron a la casa que Harry recordaba con ligera amargura del verano pasado. Unos nervios imprevisibles empezaron a inundarle… ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a la madre de Tonks después de que había sido casi responsable de la muerte de su esposo y de su hija?. La única vez que había intercambiado palabra con ella no había sido de la mejor manera; la había confundido con su odiosa hermana y le había gritado dispuesto a atacarla… en su propia casa. En el funeral de Tonks y de Lupin, la había visto a lo lejos con un pequeño bulto en los brazos pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, ella se fue argumentando que no podía soportar tanto dolor y que era mejor que ella y su nieto se alejaran de ese ambiente. Harry tuvo el impulso de detenerla pero demasiada gente le impedía el paso y cuando vio la vio saliendo de la casa, pensó que no tenía derecho a decirle nada, después de todo lo que había causado. Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de pedirle que le dejara cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Lupin de ser el padrino de su único hijo. Tampoco sabía muy bien que esperaba al ver a Teddy, quería cuidarlo y procurar que su infancia fuera muchísimo mejor que la suya en honor al cariño que la había tenido a sus padres y como una especie de acción que acallara su conciencia. Nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que la muerte de muchos hubiera sido evitada si hubiera entendido antes que debía sacrificarse para salvarlos.

-¿estas bien amigo?- la voz de Ron lo saco de sus pensamientos y detrás del pelirrojo pudo ver que Hermione y Ginny lo miraban expectantes.

-sí…- contestó y se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a la puerta de la casita. Al parecer, los encantamientos protectores habían sido retirados o tal vez Hermione había encontrado la manera de evitarlos. Sea como sea, habían logrado pasar por el patio y estaba ahí a punto de llamar a la puerta como lo haría cualquier visita normal. Ron apoyo un brazo en él en un gesto obvio de darle ánimos y aunque le pareció sumamente extraño, agradeció interiormente ese apoyo y con un poco de más valor, toco a la puerta.

Pasaron un par de minutos, eternos en opinión de Harry, y finalmente la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Andrómeda Black con su indudable parecido a la asesina de Sirius pero con su cabello castaño cayéndolo por los hombros y sus ojos más grandes y amables mirándolos sin el más leve signo de sorpresa. Al parecer, sus amigos ya la habían visto en el funeral porque ninguno demostró la sorpresa que el había tenido al verla por primera vez, o quizá fuera simplemente que podían disimular más el asombro de ver a una persona tan parecida a Bellatrix. Andrómeda sonrió levemente y susurrando un "los esperaba", se hizo a un lado para invitarlos a pasar.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny saludaron apropiadamente, de manera muy educada. Harry también lo intento pero los nervios lo traicionaron y dijo todo muy rápido.

-Harry- La madre de Tonks pareció entender su nerviosismo y sonriéndole se dirigió especialmente a él- no es necesario que estés tan nervioso, ya he olvidado nuestro primer y no tan agradable encuentro, entiendo que me hayas confundido con mi hermana.

-Lamento haberme portado de tal manera-contestó Harry y se sintió más seguro al poder aclarar ese punto- estaba alterado y no puedo negar que el parecido es asombroso… realmente lo siento.

-Entiendo- la Sra. Tonks señalo unos sillones invitandolos a sentarse- no eres la primera persona que me lo dice y entiendo tu reacción aunque no fue agradable que me gritaras en mi propia casa….

-Yo…

-Olvidémoslo, no es necesario ahondar en algo desagradable- lo interrumpió mientras servía té para los cuatro.

-Gracias- fue la única respuesta que pudo decir Harry y después de ello, sintió que una renovada confianza lo invadía.

La casa de los Tonk´s era sumamente colorida. En las paredes y en un par de repisas se podía ver a una joven cambiando su cabello a distintos colores mientras su madre trataba de que se quedara quieta y su padre la miraba divertido. Muchas situaciones y momentos estaban ahí, grabados: la graduación de la chica, la fiesta de cumpleaños, las vacaciones en una playa, las travesuras con una varita nueva. A la izquierda de una de esas fotos, estaba una que hizo que un nudo involuntario se le formara a Harry en la garganta. De pie, sonriendo más felices que nunca, una radiante Nymphandora Tonks abrazaba a Lupin, que también se veía más feliz que nuca, los dos vestidos de blanco de manera sencilla: claramente estaban en el día de su boda. Junto sin embargo, había un par de fotos de Tonks embarazada y aunque Lupin no aparecía en todas, en dos en las que sí estaba parecía haber perdido la felicidad de las anteriores. Harry no pudo evitar recordar su pelea con Lupin pero la olvido enseguida al ver la foto siguiente: Lupin y Tonks volvían a estar tan radiantes como en su boda, si no es que más, mientras abrazaban a un hermoso bebe de cabello azul eléctrico y ojos miel como los de su padre.

-¿Quieres conocer personalmente a Teddy-dijo de pronto la Sra. Tonks y Harry noto que todos habían observado su curiosidad por las fotos.

-Será genial-contestó y más seguro se levanto

-No te preocupes, lo traeré, estoy segura de que todos querrán conocerlo.

Los cuatro compartieron miradas de emoción cuando Andrómeda cruzo una puerta y surgió de la misma, minutos después, con un bulto en los brazos. Descansando ahí, despierto pero sin llorar, Teddy Lupin tenía ahora el cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos miraban a su abuela y a su entorno de manera curiosa. Ginny pareció no poder contenerse y avanzo hacia el pequeño, pidiendo permiso para cargarlo. Una vez en sus brazos, Teddy miro con una expresión demasiado extraña a la pelirroja y minutos después su cabello se había vuelto tan rojo como el de la chica. Todos ahogaron gritos de asombro, mientras Andrómeda explicaba que era algo que hacia comúnmente.

Cuando Hermione se acerco a relevar a Ginny, el pequeño olvido el color rojo y de nuevo fue castaño mientras con una de sus manitas intentaba jalar el cabello de la también castaña; al parecer encontraba sumamente interesante un color tan normal. Ron y Harry no se habían movido, aunque se acercaron para observar al bebe, ninguno parecía querer cargarlo o eso pareció hasta que Teddy hizo un intento por llorar y Ron avanzó para sostenerlo. Meciéndolo entre sus brazos, Ron le hablo como si hubiera olvidado que era muy pequeño, pero esto pareció divertir a Teddy pues dejo de sollozar y adquirió, tal vez para demostrar su comodidad, no solo el color de cabello del pelirrojo sino que Harry pudo ver que también por unos segundos sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su amigo. Parecía que era su hijo y al voltear al ver a Hermione y su cara conmovida, decidió que no olvidaría ese detalle para molestarlos un poco más tarde.

-Vamos amigo-interrumpió Ron sus planes de bromas-sostenlo, no es difícil.

Harry no dudo, tomando con sumo cuidado a su futuro ahijado, lo sostuvo y lo miro con cariño. Pensó en lo extraño que era tener a una persona tan pequeña entre sus brazos y cuando el chiquillo le tomo el dedo con una de sus manitas, pareció olvidarse de que habían más personas a su alrededor.

-Te prometo-le dijo- que voy a cuidarte, te llevare a pasear, te vigilare, siempre estaré ahí para escucharte-un nudo en su garganta vino y desapareció en un segundo- tus padres eran dos de las mejores personas que he conocido y por tanto creo que tu serás una magnifica persona… procurare que tu vida sea tan feliz como sea posible- el nudo en la garganta aparecía de nuevo- y te juro que tendrás la mejor infancia que pueda darte, la mejor vida como hubiera querido tu padre… y como ahora quiero yo para ti….

Teddy miraba a Harry con sus hermosos ojos curiosos y Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de lo tonto y cursi que debió parecerle a los demás diciéndole eso a un bebe tan pequeño que no podía ni remotamente entenderlo. Para su sorpresa sin embargo, Teddy hizo una mueca graciosa y el chico vio con sorpresa que su cabello cambiaba de color. Sin embargo, el pequeño no había decidido ser pelinegro como su padrino, sino que su cabello se había vuelto del mismo color verde brillante que poseían los ojos de Harry.

-al parecer ha captado tu rasgo más distintivo- dijo Hermione conmovida.

Harry miro a sus amigos, Hermione y Ginny a punto de las lágrimas, Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Andrómeda Tonks mirándolo totalmente encantada. Detrás de ellos, en un espejo que no había notado antes, su propio reflejo le sonreía y no pudo evitar una carcajada de felicidad al verse a sí mismo cargando al hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, con sus ojos verdes relucientes y el cabello de su casi ahijado a juego. Decidió a partir de ese momento, que aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre, serían una familia.

_Hasta aquí por el momento, por supuesto falta muchísimo más de Teddy. Espero les guste y les siga gustando. Dejen reviews!..._


	9. Mudanzas, novias y ahijados

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_Hola! Muchas pero muchas pero en serio MUCHAS gracias a mis fieles lectores, gracias por los reviews, algunos los contesto y otros no dependiendo de cómo ande ocupada cuando los lea pero sepan que los leo todos y todos me animan mucho… aquí va un nuevo capítulo, no es el mejor pero espero que les guste… dejen reviews si pueden para saber si les gusta la historia!_

**7.****Mudanzas, novias y ahijados**

Llevaba más de dos horas sosteniendo al pequeño Teddy cuando Harry sintió que sus brazos clamaban por un descanso. La visita a casa de la Sra. Tonks se había alargado más de lo esperado y a su alrededor Hermione y Ginny parecían estar disfrutando de una agradable conversación sobre bodas muggles y mágicas. Ron no parecía estar muy interesado en el giro que había tomado la conversación y aunque Harry compartía el sentimiento, no quiso interrumpir hasta que el dolor en sus extremidades hizo que decidiera sentarse de pronto en el sillón más cercano. Ginny, Hermione y la madre de Tonks parecieron no notarlo, siguieron hablando animadamente sobre los detalles de la boda de la hija de la última.

-estas muerto ¿verdad?- dijo Ron sentándose junto a su amigo y lanzándole una risita de burla.

-más de lo que te imaginas- contestó Harry y el dolor en su brazo derecho pareció intensificarse ante su respuesta

-dame a Teddy, lo sostendré un rato para que descanses…

Harry quiso decir gracias pero estaba tan cansado que las palabras no salieron de su boca. Su mejor amigo pareció entenderlo pues le sonrió de manera comprensiva y se apresuro a tomar al niño de sus brazos. Teddy ya no llevaba el cabello verde desde hacia unos minutos cuando misteriosamente lo había cambiado a un azul extraño, pero al ver a Ron decidió tomar nuevamente el color del pelirrojo. El resultado era tal que cuando Harry levanto la mirada después de masajear su brazo derecho, le pareció que su ahijado había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido el hijo perdido de su mejor amigo.

-estoy sorprendido de la habilidad que tienen de ignorarnos cuando se trata de hablar de bodas- dijo Ron de pronto, alzando su mirada hacia su novia y su hermana en significativo reproche

-a mi también me sorprende, no sé porque empezaron a hacerlo si al menos a mi sí me interesaría saber algunas cosas sobre la boda de Lupin- contestó Harry extendiendo su mano a Teddy para jugar con él- pero supongo que hablan de cosas que no nos interesan… hasta hace unos minutos estábamos todos participando en la conversación

-el problema fue cuando hablaron del raño ese que la novia le regala a las mujeres solteras en las bodas muggles

-el ramo Ron, el ramo- corrigió Harry sin dejar de jugar con Teddy

-lo que sea… es un desperdicio si me preguntas, regalarle a cada mujer soltera uno de esos ¡solo porque esta soltera!-Ron se acomodo en su asiento, listo para dar un discurso- como si el pobre novio tuviera galeones para aventar estando recién casado…

-Ron- Harry dejo de jugar un momento con su casi ahijado e interrumpió a su mejor amigo- un ramo es un ramo normal de flores que la novia usa en su boda y al final lo arroja de espaldas para que una de las mujeres solteras lo gane…

-eso lo hace aun más ridículo amigo- Ron lo interrumpió ahora a él- si solo son flores

-es una tradición, se supone que la chica que lo gana es la próxima en casarse, solo es eso.

-es muy extraño… no entiendo co…

-tal vez si lo sea- Harry se sintió de pronto incomodo hablando de bodas- ¿Por qué hablamos de eso de todas maneras? Hablemos de otra cosa…

-sí, mejor-contesto el pelirrojo y dirigiéndose a Teddy añadió- estamos tres hombres hablando así que hablemos de cosas de hombres ¿no crees compañero?

Teddy balbuceo como queriendo contestar a Ron, mirando a Harry repitió la misma mueca extraña y sus ojos adquirieron el tono verde esmeralda. Ambos amigos soltaron expresiones de asombro y el niño rió, al parecer divertido de su hazaña.

-Será extraño ver crecer a otro niño sin sus padres-soltó Harry de repente, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No empieces a culparte-contesto Ron adivinando sus pensamientos- nos tendrá a nosotros, toda una legión de personas listas para cuidarlo, quererlo… y malcriarlo

-Supongo que sí… -Harry sonrió imaginándose como hubiera sido si Sirius hubiera estado ahí para él- nos divertiremos mucho con él…

-Por supuesto que sí amigo, no lo dudes ni un segundo

Ron le dio un golpecito amistoso a Harry y sonriendo traviesamente regreso a jugar con Teddy. Harry se alegraba mucho del buen humor de su amigo, al parecer en los días recientes se había olvidado de que un miembro de su familia no regresaría o había empezado a adaptarse a ello. Sabía que nada sería igual sin Fred Weasley pero aunque no lo era, las cosas no estaban tan mal como hubiera esperado. Su amistad con Ron se había hecho más fuerte desde la batalla, después de los horcruxes, después de ofrecerle su casa, de sus pláticas, de su defensa ante Charlie y de todo lo que habían vivido; parecía incluso que la pelea entre ellos en el bosque nunca había sucedido, como si la imagen de Ron abandonándolo solo fuera el recuerdo de un mal sueño. Lo que había sentido que se rompía entre ambos cuando el pelirrojo se fue parecía estar de nuevo ahí, más fuerte y unido que nunca.

-deja de culparte Harry-lo interrumpió Ron de pronto, malinterpretando su silencio- Teddy tendrá una buena vida, libre de Voldemort gracias a ti

-no pensaba en eso- contestó el aludido- y me sorprende que ya digas el nombre de Voldemort en lugar de cómo siempre lo llamabas

-bueno… -las orejas de Ron enrojecieron de pronto- no me hago el valiente, ya no hay tabú y ya no importa… no es mi palabra favorita como sea pero es una manera de que prestes atención y dejes de pensar tonterías

-no pensaba tonterías-dijo Harry, con un nueva idea en su cabeza- pensaba en que tal vez sea hora de mudarme de La Madriguera… creo que estaría bien vivir en casa de Sirius, al menos un tiempo para dejar de darle molestias a tu familia…

-¡wow! Eso estaría genial- los ojos azules del pelirrojo denotaban su emoción- digo, no me refiero a que des molestias, sabes que no es así… pero sería genial, ahora libre sería como tener tu propio departamento…

-pero no es un departamento Ron, es una casa y…

-lo que sea- Ron no parecía dispuesto a dejarse interrumpir- estaría genial ser tan independiente… iría a visitarte seguido y Kreacher podría ayudarte a mantener todo en orden… aunque he de decirte que sería extraño que no estuvieras en casa y estoy seguro de que mi mamá hará todo lo posible para evitarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que sí, más porque estuve pensando que sería genial que vinieras conmigo- Harry había soltado esto ultimo adrede sin darle mucha importancia por temor a la respuesta de su amigo- y no creo que le haga gracia que su hijo menor ya no viva en casa, seguramente…

-¡espera!-Ron había tardado en captar- ¿quieres que me mude contigo a casa de Sirius?

-pues… sí- Harry miraba la cara de su amigo incomodo por no poder adivinar su reacción, el pelirrojo estaba con una mueca que bien podría ser de sorpresa o disgusto- ambos somos mayores de edad y seriamos independientes, tu mismo has dicho que seria genial

-¿genial?-Ron parecía querer saltar de contento- ¡sería asombroso! Imagínate las fiestas que daríamos, las cosas y aparatos mágicos que podríamos llevar… podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos… estaría tan genial que cada chica que entrara quedaría encantada

-no digas eso frente a Hermione- le aconsejo Harry mirando aprensivamente a la castaña que separada seguía platicando- no creo que entraran muchas chicas y si lo hicieran de todas maneras ambos tenemos novia… o casi…

-cierto- dijo Ron pero su sonrisa no disminuyo- al menos YO ya tengo oficialmente novia y no me interesa cambiarla o perderla, sería genial la privacidad que podríamos tener si…

-¡recuerda que estaré yo! –Interrumpió Harry, asqueado de la cara de bobo que ponía Ron- no quiero encontrarlos comiéndose el uno al otro…

-no es eso-contestó Ron sin inmutarse- sino que podríamos estar juntos sin el ojo vigilante de mi madre. Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora nos seguirá a todas partes para evitar que yo aparezca embarazado en un par de semanas.

Ambos rieron, Teddy los miro y se unió a sus risas, cambiando sin querer el color de su cabello a un rosa chillón como el que usaba su madre.

-Voy a pedirle a Ginny que sea mi novia de nuevo-soltó Harry de pronto

Ron no contestó, se limito a mirar de nuevo a su amigo con la sonrisa de hace algunos segundos aún presente en su rostro. Harry no supo si la sonrisa permanecía por inercia o porque la noticia no le caía mal, de todas maneras por más que lo quisiera como a un hermano, no le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo; estaba informándole que lo haría y estaba tan seguro de esa decisión que podía soportar un grito, un golpe o una de las rabietas habituales del pelirrojo. Su amigo, sin embargo, después de sostenerle la mirada unos segundos, regreso a jugar con Teddy sin decir una palabra.

-¿no vas a golpearme?- dijo Harry después de otro par de minutos de silencio

-no-contesto su amigo- creí que ya había fijado mi postura al respecto, mi hermana te quiere, tu la quieres o eso espero- agrego lanzándole una mirada asesina-y eres mi amigo, te conozco y no hay mejor prospecto para ella, así que adelante… te doy mi permiso

-no estaba pidiendo… empezó Harry pero callo antes de terminar. Ron podía creer lo que quisiera, de hecho tal vez si necesitaba que le diera su aprobación. Sabia que no se detendría si no lo hiciera pero aun así tenia que confesar que tener su apoyo lo hacia sentir más tranquilo.

Ambos amigos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Ron rompió el silencio con un comentario banal sobre Quidditch. Harry le contestó emocionado ante la posibilidad de volver a poder jugar su deporte favorito, el pelirrojo también parecía emocionado, tanto que cuando la posibilidad de jugar profesionalmente surgió empezó a soltar un discurso que parecía haber preparado anteriormente. Harry escuchaba y asentía pero después de un rato su mente empezó a divagar un poco imaginándose siendo felizmente el novio de Ginny… de nuevo. La cara de todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley aparecía radiante en su cabeza e incluso tuvo una fugaz visión de sus amigos y su novia felices, disfrutando de una tarde cualquiera. No tenía idea de cómo le diría a Ginny lo que sentía pero estaba seguro de que todo se daría en el momento, las palabras adecuadas llegarían a él como cuando se le había declarado por primera vez; no era ningún poeta pero estaba seguro de que Ginny correspondería a sus sentimientos y eso hacia que el discurso que tal vez tenia que preparar le pareciera una insignificancia.

-¿y estas de acuerdo en que eres una mezcla entre un escreguto de cola explosiva y un hipogrifo que no esta poniéndome atención porque en lugar de cerebro tiene desechos de doxy ?

Harry asintió por inercia antes de captar la pregunta. Ron, a su lado, se destornillo de risa y Teddy hizo lo mismo, adoptando de nuevo el color pelirrojo en su cabello. Harry también empezó a reírse, más por contagio que por otra cosa y sus pensamientos acerca de Ginny y los Weasley quedaron reelegados de nuevo.

El sol que entraba por la ventana anuncio que era ya muy tarde cuando Hermione y Ginny finalmente dejaron de platicar con la madre de Tonks y se sentaron, la primera al lado de su novio y la segunda en el sillón más cercano.

-tenemos que irnos- susurro Ginny a Harry mientras Teddy distraía a su abuela- mamá dijo que llegáramos a comer y la Sra. Tonks nos ha dicho que tiene planes…

-¡oh… -fue lo único que pudo contestar el chico, mirando de reojo a su futuro ahijado- de acuerdo, supongo que podemos regresar mañana…

-claro… lamento que tengamos que irnos-añadió mirando su cara de tristeza

Ron, que sostenía a Teddy aun en sus brazos, estaba ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, mientras contestaba algo que la abuela del pequeño le preguntaba; Hermione sin embargo, miró a Harry como si quisiera decirle con la mirada lo que justo Ginny acababa de informarle.

-tenemos que irnos-hablo de pronto Harry poniéndose de pie- me gustaría compartir un poco más con Teddy pero es necesario retirarnos, además le hemos quitado mucho tiempo, más de la mitad del día por lo que creo…

Ron, Hermione y Ginny también se pusieron de pie. Andrómeda Tonks tomo a su nieto de brazos del pelirrojo y sonrió diciendo que lamentaba que tuvieran que irse pero no los persuadía porque era cierto que tenia otros compromisos. Ron y Ginny mencionaron que su madre estaría encantada si los acompañara a comer pero la Sra. Tonks contesto que agradecía el detalle pero aún no estaba lista para socializar con quienes habían compartido tanto con su hija y su yerno, sabiendo que no los encontraría ahí. Los cuatro amigos intercambiaron miradas incomodas ante la respuesta y comprendiendo la situación, desistieron.

Despedirse de Teddy les tomo al menos otra media hora, el pequeño parecía no querer que se fueran, especialmente Harry y Ron porque cuando éstos salieron por la puerta dando un último movimiento con la mano, pudieron escuchar un magnifico grito que denotaba el comienzo de su llanto infantil. Pese a ello, ninguno de los dos volvió pues la abuela del chico los había advertido de que era una de sus maniobras más recurrentes. Hermione y Ginny también parecieron impactarse al oír el llanto pero tampoco regresaron y adelantándose, emprendieron platicando el camino hacia el lugar donde podrían desaparecerse.

-ahora es tu oportunidad- dijo Ron a Harry cuando llegaron al punto elegido y se adelanto para tomar la mano de su novia. Hermione pareció captar a que se refería pues sonriéndole a Harry para desearle buena suerte, acepto la mano del pelirrojo y desaparecieron con un suave "plop".

Ginny los vio irse con leve sorpresa y se quedo ahí, al parecer indecisa ante la idea de desaparecer por su cuenta.

-dame tu mano- dijo Harry, acercándose a ella y tratando de mirarla a los ojos

-gracias Harry-contesto la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiera muggles- quizás debería intentarlo aunque no tenga la licencia…

-no es necesario, es mejor que yo lo haga por ambos-contesto él- estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo pero el Ministerio sigue siendo una locura y si notaran que lo hiciste sin licencia podrían ponerse pesados…

-tienes razón- Ginny añadió riéndose-siguen siendo unos dementes… Papá dice que buscan desesperadamente hacerse de más recursos, ahora que tienen que reconstruir y corregir varias cosas así que tal vez sea mejor evitar darles excusas para que me multen.

Ambos rieron levemente, más por compromiso que por genuina risa. Harry estaba nervioso mientras que Ginny parecía intuir que no estaban esperando precisamente a que estuviera despejado pues su hermano y Hermione se habían ido hace rato y la calle seguía tan desierta como entonces.

Estaban tomados de la mano, evitando mirándose directamente cuando Harry decidió que no podía esperar más. Acercándose más a ella, lo que no fue precisamente buena idea pues ya estaban tan cerca que acabo empujándola, Harry le tomo la mano que tenia libre y comenzó:

-Ginny-aclaro su garganta- he querido decirte esto durante muchos días, más después de que tú me dijeras lo que sientes por mí. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me quieres, porque yo nunca he dejado de quererte y me encantaría estar contigo ahora que finalmente puedo hacerlo, ahora que finalmente puedo estar seguro de que no serás una de las presas preferidas de un mago maniático solo por ser mi novia… durante mi viaje siempre pensé en ti, pensaba en los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado y deseaba que estuvieras a salvo- la imagen del mapa apareció en su cabeza pero desecho la idea de confesarle a Ginny que la vigilaba- durante los meses fuera, deseaba con todo mi corazón tener dos cosas para sobrellevar la misión que Dumbledore me encomendó: a ti y una lata de champiñones que no supiera tan fatal como las que comíamos…- Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y maldijo su estupidez ante la última frase pero la pelirroja se rió ante la mención y esto lo animo a seguir- … así que quería saber si ¿te gustaría ser volver novia mía?

Ginny lo miro encantada pero se rió de nuevo y Harry capto que había traslapado las palabras, profundamente sonrojado repitió:

-no… quise decir… ¿sitegustariavolveraserminovia?-sintiéndose muy avergonzado de declararse como un niño de 14 años, Harry se obligo a repetirlo- no, es decir, deja que lo diga bien… ¿quieres volver a ser mi…

Pero la frase quedo interrumpida por el beso que Ginny le dio. Harry sintió que revivía los mejores momentos de su vida cuando la chica le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso como lo había hecho en la sala de la Madriguera, días antes. Harry se sintió feliz de tener el tiempo suficiente para poder corresponder aunque la pelirroja se separo de él después de unos momentos y lo miro sonriente…

-Sí quiero ser tu novia Harry Potter-dijo aun colgada de su cuello- aunque sospecho que me lo pides porque no encontraste antes a la lata de champiñones…

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba aún más pero dispuesto a tener un buen comienzo y muchísimo más animado por el beso de Ginny repitió:

-Ginny ¿te gustaría volver a ser mi novia??

-Ya te dije que sí Harry-contesto ella feliz, riéndose- me alegra que hayas podido decirlo, aunque estoy más feliz por el hecho de que no hayas revisado antes la alacena…

_Y eso es todo por hoy! Jajaja aun falta, este capítulo me tarde en subirlo porque nunca quedo como quería así que termine subiéndolo en la versión que me gusto más, el siguiente espero subirlo pronto porque lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace días y se acerca a una de mis situaciones preferidas… espero sus reviews!_


	10. Ruidos extraños

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Dealthy Hallows. NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_Hola! Esta vez si me volé la barda… no he podido escribir más que nada por falta de inspiración que por otra cosa y pues este es un adelanto del gran capítulo que tenia pensado que seria el 8 pero que ahora dividiré en los que sea necesarios. Prometo no tardarme tanto con el 9, gracias por los reviews, dejen más y espero que les guste!!!_

**8. Ruidos sospechosos**

Harry no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el y Ginny se habían hecho novios de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y suponía que ella también porque si no, como buena hermana de los gemelos, seguramente hubiera mencionado lo gracioso de la cara de bobo que él sabía tenía en esos momentos. Se sentía muy a gusto abrazándola aun fuera en medio del lugar donde se suponía debían de desaparecerse rumbo a la Madriguera pero también se sentía un poco… torcido. La posición en la que habían terminado abrazados empezaba a causar que a Harry le doliera el hombro derecho: el tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de Ginny mientras que con la otra acariciaba su resplandeciente cabello rojo, ella estaba recargada totalmente en él con una mano en su torso y la otra en su cuello.

-Debemos vernos ridículos-soltó de pronto la pelirroja mirándolo de manera divertida, Harry no contesto pero sus ojos verdes de abrieron para mirarla de manera cómplice, por supuesto esperaba el comentario desde hacia un par de minutos.

-¿y que importa?-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, sintiéndose orgulloso de sacar a flote su coraza Gryffindor, sintiéndose también lo más seguro y feliz que le era posible ser.

-Solo decía… puedo quedarme así mucho más tiempo- dijo la chica lo abrazándolo aún más. Harry sonrío pero un poco nervioso noto que ella parecía estar oliéndolo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberse puesto colonia, seguramente Ginny se asustaría si captaba que en lugar de oler a un aroma varonil, su cuerpo estaba impregnado de la tarta de calabaza de la Sra. Weasley. Recordando que el error de no ponerse colonia se debía a que no tenia ninguna, hizo la nota mental de gastar un galeón en un perfume decente.

-…me extraña que Ron no haya regresado histérico a buscarnos- hablo de nuevo Ginny y se dispuso de una manera más cómoda sobre el torso de él, como si solo hubiera dicho eso para tener una excusa para acomodarse.

Harry se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle y abrió los ojos sorprendido por recodarlo: la imagen de Ron con su mirada asesina pasó por su mente en una fracción de segundo y fue reemplazada por la imagen de cada uno de los hermanos de su novia con gesto de enfado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¡Los estaban esperando! Seguramente Ron y Hermione ya habrían llegado desde bastante rato a la Madriguera y en estos momentos Charlie encabezaría al resto de los Weasley´s para cazarlo y degollarlo cuando captaran que estaba a solas con la menor de la familia. Seguramente Ron también estaría pensando que estaba aprovechándose de Ginny y se imagino que en estos momentos Hermione se enfrentaba a la difícil tarea de detenerlo.

-Debemos irnos- soltó entonces, en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Ginny lo miro aún más divertida imaginándose la razón de su repentino deseo de irse y se abrazo con más fuerza a él, susurrando un tímido pero audible "no" que hizo que Harry recordara a la niña de 11 años que no podía hablar en su presencia.

-sí, ya es tarde Ginny… esta oscureciendo

-No me digas que es por que le tienes miedo a Ron…

-No, no es por miedo- contesto Harry ahora siendo él el divertido de ver el puchero que Ginny había hecho involuntariamente- es por precaución y no solo por él sino por el resto de tus hermanos… ahora, sujétate fuerte a mí... ahí vamos

Ginny contestó algo al último comentario de Harry y empezó a reírse de manera levemente descontrolada. Harry, sin embargo, no la escucho y se concentro en el destino. La risa de la pelirroja acompaño a ambos con la sensación que siguió y menos de un minuto después se encontraron frente a la Madriguera.

Ambos captaron que habían cometido un error apenas un segundo después. No habían hecho el encantamiento desilusionador ni ningún otro intento por disimular su llegada y el resultado fue que eran recibidos por la misma turba de reporteros que los habían acosado al irse. Una veintena de personas corría hacia ellos y casi la misma cantidad de gente, si no es que más, se habían quedado estáticos tomándoles fotos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Harry sujeto su varita y, tratando de entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver a pesar de los flashes de las cámaras, lanzo un par de hechizos aturdidores que dejaron a un mago de sombrero amarillo inconsciente y a una bruja desmayada encima del estomago abundante de éste; el resto de los reporteros evitaron los hechizos de manera tan ágil que Harry supuso que no era la primera vez que alguien trataba de huir de ellos. El pensar en esa situación le dio un poco de gracia pero no se detuvo a meditarlo, lo que más quería era estar a salvo de esa turba de locos; sin embargo, a punto de llegar hasta la entrada a la casa, Harry vio algo que hizo que sus pies desobedecieran al resto de su cuerpo: atrás de un brujo con un gran sombrero en forma de ave, una mujer extrañamente parecida a Tía Petunia llevaba un vestido similar al que había visto que la hermana de su madre llevaba en ocasiones especiales.

-¡Vamos!-grito Ginny jalándolo de la mano y obligándolo a seguir corriendo, al mismo tiempo que aturdía a una bruja que intentaba fotografiarlos con una cámara muy grande.

Antes de que pudiera darle otro vistazo a la mujer parecida a su tía, Harry se encontró dentro del jardín de los Weasley´s. Para su sorpresa, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta del escándalo armado por los reporteros y los hechizos lanzados, se veían un par de siluetas por la ventana que conversaban tranquilamente sin ningún signo de querer salir a recibirlos. Ginny aun lo tenia tomado de la mano y él estaba a punto de comentarle lo que había visto cuando su mirada reparo en dos personas cercanas. Medio divertido y medio asqueado, le dio un disimulado codazo a la pelirroja y haciéndole una señal para que no hiciera ruido le señalo lo que veía:

-ahora veo porque Ron no fue a buscarnos- susurró suficientemente audible para su novia, tratando de contener las ganas locas de reírse y vomitar al mismo tiempo.

Hermione y Ron se besaban como de costumbre, de una manera que, como siempre, denotaba que habían esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Lo gracioso del caso era que Hermione parecía haber acorralado al pelirrojo; Ron tenía la espalda apoyada en el árbol donde tantas veces habían platicado antes y aunque era más alto que la castaña, parecía que ella le impedía moverse y escapar de sus besos.

Ambos se miraron intentando contener la risa pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron fue imposible hacerlo; las carcajadas de cada uno parecieron sincronizarse en perfecta armonía… Harry escucho a su mejor amigo maldecirlos y cuando pudo calmarse vio a una sonrojada Hermione mirándolos apenada.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que están aquí?- pregunto Ron, con un tono de voz que daba a entender las inmensas ganas que tenia de golpearlos por interrumpir el momento.

-no mucho- contesto Ginny y de manera teatral se limpio una lágrima resultado de la risa que le había dado- lo suficiente para ver que Hermione se aprovechaba de ti, menos mal que mamá no los vio…

-¡yo no me aprovechaba de él!- respondió Hermione interrumpiendo a la pelirroja, más roja de lo que ya estaba- solo…

-no te preocupes Hermione- la interrumpió ahora Harry aún controlando su risa-sí lo estabas haciendo y no tiene nada de malo, de hecho me alegra que si uno de ustedes se aprovecha del otro seas tu la astuta…

Ginny empezó a carcajearse de nuevo y Harry no tardo mucho en acompañarla, incluso Ron parecía querer reírse pero Harry pensó que la cara avergonzada de Hermione seguramente lo hacia contenerse.

-Para que lo sepan- dijo Ron con el labio temblándole ligeramente por tratar de no reírse-yo soy quien la estaba besando… así que si pueden decir que alguien se aprovecha soy yo quien lo hace…

Hermione miro agradecida a su novio y le sonrió. Ginny dejo de burlarse captando que Ron quería evitar que la castaña se siguiera sintiendo incomoda; Harry se sintió levemente mal por el comentario que había hecho hacia un par de minutos. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para disculparse con su amiga por su falta de tacto cuando una figura proveniente de la casa se aproximo a ellos.

-¿Pero que fue todo ese escándalo?- dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando en menos de tres segundos a los cuatro de manera acusadora- ¿Por qué no entran de una vez? ¿Y por qué estas tan roja Hermione?-agrego mirando a la castaña de manera preocupada- ¿te ha pasado algo?

-es simplemente que acabamos de aparecernos y tuvimos que correr de los reporteros- contesto Ginny aproximándose a su madre y a Hermione en clara intención de sacar del apuro a la segunda- se han puesto más pesados con lo de las fotos, Hermione se ha asustado como todos…

-¡oh! ¡Esos salvajes! -exclamo la Sra. Weasley poniendo un brazo sobre Hermione y el otro sobre su hija- mejor entremos de una vez para que se calmen, seguramente necesitan comer algo… vamos ustedes también- agrego mirando a Harry y a Ron- los espera en casa…

La Sra. Weasley avanzó tan rápido que Harry no pudo entender que les esperaba. Mirando resignado a su amigo, empezó a caminar al lado de éste siguiendo a las dos chicas y la madre de Ron, cuando de manera inesperada sintió un dolor en el hombro derecho que lo hizo tambalearse.

-¡Hey!-exclamo Harry abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando al pelirrojo de manera acusadora- ¡eso me ha dolido! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es por arruinar el momento-contestó Ron y le dio otro empujón "amistoso" que hizo a Harry apartarse con rapidez- tú y Ginny han llegado en el momento menos oportuno…

-¡pero si te he salvado de quedar embarazado!- exclamo Harry, aun con una mano en su hombro adolorido pero a punto de reír de nuevo- si no es por nosotros, Hermione se hubiera aprovechado de ti…

-para la próxima- contestó su amigo con un rastro de risa contenida en el rostro- si ves que quiere aprovecharse de mí, ¡no la detengas!

Ambos se rieron estrepitosamente y se apoyaron uno en el otro por la risa que les vino. Siguieron inventando añadidos al chiste con un montón de palabras inconexas y frases sin terminar, pero Harry noto que no necesitaban decir mucho para entenderse; Ron estaba rojo, pero esta vez no por vergüenza.

-ya es suficiente, entremos de una vez- dijo Ron cuando después de unos minutos la voz de la Sra. Weasley llamándolos llego hasta ellos.- pero antes de que entremos aclárame… ¡¿que hacías con Ginny tanto tiempo?!

-Sí… nosotros estuv…-quiso decir Harry dispuesto a contarle a su amigo que eran cuñados de nuevo, pero se detuvo enseguida. Había escuchado un ruido detrás de ellos y giro rápidamente alerta con la varita en mano. No necesito preguntar a Ron si también lo había escuchado: su amigo tenía el mismo gesto de alerta, había adoptado una postura de defensa y sostenía su varita en la posición justa para lanzar un hechizo paralizante. Harry recorría nervioso cada parte del jardín, buscando un indicio que descubriera el origen del ruido que acababa de escuchar pero deseando que fuera la descompuesta cerca de la entrada o el aparato muggle oxidado que el Sr. Weasley había dejado ahí abandonado en una esquina. Ron, a su lado, parecía estar haciendo y pensando lo mismo; sus ojos azules recorrían cada uno de los arbustos y rincones con desesperada rapidez.

Ambos sostuvieron la varita con más fuerza cuando justo en frente de ellos, un arbusto se movió de manera extrañamente sospechosa. Harry tardo dos segundos en recordar que era el mismo arbusto que había visto moverse la vez anterior mientras platicaba con Hermione y tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto. Ron hizo intento de acercarse, pero Harry lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, para indicarle que el se acercaría para ver que se movía. No había terminado de bajar el brazo cuando un gnomo salio corriendo del lugar sospechoso y con una mirada un tanto extraña, se estampo en una piedra cercana.

-Vaya- exclamo Ron relajándose y bajando la varita- ese estúpido gnomo casi me provoca un infarto, supongo que aún ando un poco paranoico… o andamos compañero porque deberías ver tu cara.

Harry no contesto. No necesitaba ver su cara para imaginar su expresión así como no necesitaba ver a su amigo para darse cuenta de que él ya estaba a punto de reírse despreocupadamente. Sin embargo, tampoco necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal por lo que sin bajar la varita siguió avanzando para revisar el arbusto.

-¿No piensan entrar a cenar?- interrumpió de pronto la voz de la Sra. Weasley y Harry se detuvo a mitad del camino para ver a la madre de su mejor amigo mirándolos con expresión ceñuda, detrás de su hijo. Ron también se volvió de pronto hacia ella y el rastro de risa desapareció de su rostro al ver la expresión de su madre.

-Ya vamos mamá, creímos escuchar algo.

La expresión de la Sra. Weasley cambio al instante y miro a su hijo preocupada para después dirigir el mismo gesto a Harry. Ron pareció captar en seguida que no era un buen comentario, su madre aun se encontraba demasiado sensible por lo de Fred por lo que buscaba que todo estuviera en orden y no le ayudaría saber que había ruidos extraños en su propia casa.

-… pero solo ha sido un gnomo- Completo Harry olvidándose del arbusto.

La Sra. Weasley miro a ambos entre preocupada e interrogante. Harry y Ron también intercambiaron una fugaz mirada.

-¿Y que has dicho de la cena? Pensé que aún habíamos llegado a tiempo para la merienda, dijiste que nos esperarían a comer no a cenar.

Harry estaba seguro de que Ron no pensaba eso: aun sin sus relojes, ya estaba suficientemente oscuro como para suponer que era una hora propia de la cena y por lo mismo se sorprendió de que el pobre intento de Ron por cambiar el tema funcionara. La Sra. Weasley olvido el ruido y el arbusto cuando empezó a regañar a su hijo por tal comentario, diciéndole que habían llegado muy tarde para otra cosa que no fuera la cena y que si se tardaban más lo que probaría seria el desayuno al día siguiente. El pelirrojo asentía, al parecer feliz de haber logrado su objetivo y empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa al tiempo que su madre. Harry intercambio una mirada cómplice con su amigo y se disponía a seguirlos cuando se detuvo dispuesto a revisar el arbusto.

-¡Harry!- grito Ron interrumpiéndolo, acercándose a grandes zancadas a él y jalándolo de la manga sin ninguna gracia- ¿quieres venir de una vez? Mamá va a matarnos, hoy se va Charlie, mañana regresa a Rumania y hoy es su cena de despedida…

La voz de Ron se perdió en la noche cuando Harry visualizo a toda la familia Weasley sentada a la mesa. La mirada que Ginny le lanzó le hizo saber que ese era el momento de formalizar su relación con la pelirroja, especialmente si Charlie se iba al día siguiente, por lo que con un nudo en el estomago se olvido del arbusto y del gnomo sospechoso y decidió concentrarse en como anunciar la noticia.

_Y eso ha sido todo, lamento la espera y lo mini del capítulo… dudas comentarios? Prometo que de aquí en adelante ya vuelvo a responder reviews! Así que dejen, siempre motivan!!!_


	11. La declaración de Harry

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo!!! Al fin el tan esperado por las cuatro personas que son mis lectores constantes! Espero que les guste a todos! (los de las cuatro personas era broma, espero no sean solo cuatro porque no las he contado por el bien de mi autoestima) ¡gracias por los reviews, dejen más y espero que les guste!!!_

**9. La declaración de Harry**

El continuo tintinear de los cubiertos de George era el único sonido que la cena de despedida de Charlie Weasley tenía en ese momento. Harry no había necesitado más de dos segundos para darse cuenta de que el ambiente estaba de nuevo un poco triste y la silla vacía al lado de George no era esta vez la única causa. La Sra. Weasley se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas y de vez en cuando miraba a Charlie con tristeza mientras el Sr. Weasley le sostenía la mano donde no tenía el pañuelo. Hermione parecía un poco incomoda y miraba el reloj de Ron cada vez que podía, situación que parecía preocupar al pelirrojo; Harry intuía que la actitud de ambos se debía a la promesa de su amiga de volver con sus padres a una determinada hora pero aunque hubiera querido compartir esa ansiedad, en esos momentos la mano que Ginny le sostenía por debajo de la mesa lo hacia concentrarse en sus propios asuntos.

-¡Estoy harto!-exclamo de pronto Ron interrumpiendo el concierto que su hermano decidiera dar con su tenedor- ¿para esto tanta prisa¿A que hora podemos empezar a comer?

-empezaremos-contesto su madre, olvidando momentáneamente su tristeza para mirarlo con su gesto de "compórtate"- cuando lleguen tus otros dos hermanos, no podemos empezar sin ellos la cena de Charlie…

-pero ¿es que no ven que tenemos cosas que hacer?- continuo el pelirrojo y Harry deseo que bajara el tono de su voz. No necesitaba que el ambiente se pusiera tenso justo antes de que él tuviera que anunciar su noviazgo con Ginny a sus padres.

-¿y se puede saber que es lo que tienes que hacer tan urgentemente? Dijo la Sra. Weasley soltando la mano de su esposo para cruzar sus brazos.

-seguramente tiene que ver con Hermione… -soltó George, casi susurrando a la vez que dejaba su tenedor a un lado -… la cita de las nueve en punto para besarse no puede ser interrumpida…

-¡¿Qué has dicho pe…?!

-¡Ronald Weasley! –Interrumpió la madre de ambos- ¡ni se te ocurra decir una palabrota o te haré un hechizo que no podrás besar a Hermione en un par de semanas!

-¡¡mamá!!-exclamaron impresionados y al unísono Ron y Ginny, el primero rojo y muerto de vergüenza, la segunda al borde de un ataque de risa.

-oh, quiero decir… -la madre de Ron parecía apenada de ver el sonrojo de la novia de su hijo. Hermione había adquirido un color rojo con el comentario de George pero el de ella le había hecho adquirir un tono más llamativo- Hermione querida no quise decir que…

-no se preocupe- contesto Hermione inmediatamente y Harry pudo ver que trataba de apartarse un poco de Ron, como si eso aminorara su llamativo sonrojo.

-¿de que demonios me he perdido?-interrumpió George mirando a todos con cara de inocente.

-¡eres un…

-¡Ron Weasley!

-SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS CALMEMOS TODOS- interrumpió el Sr. Weasley alzando la voz un poco más de lo normal- es la despedida de su hermano y… George no molestes a tu hermano, Ron no lo tomes tan a pecho y Ginny deja de reírte de esa manera…

La menor de los Weasley había soltado la mano de su novio y se carcajeaba de manera incontrolada. Era la única que se reía; la Sra. Weasley parecía apenada con Hermione, Hermione estaba tan apenada como Ron, Ron miraba furioso a George y el gemelo seguía mirándolos a todos como si realmente no entendiera nada. Harry había captado el chiste pero no podía reírse, estaba un poco nervioso por sus propios asuntos; al otro lado de la mesa el festejado también parecía estar preocupado por algo.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir otra palabra, el sonido de la Red Flú funcionando llego hasta ellos desde la sala. Dos minutos después, Bill Weasley entro, seguido por su esposa. Harry se sorprendió al ver que Fleur venia a acompañada por su hermanita, Gabrielle. La risa de Ginny, que aminorara desde el sonido de la Red Flú, se detuvo completamente al ver llegar a las dos invitadas.

-Buegnas noches-dijo Fleur a toda la familia y dirigiéndose especialmente a la Sra. Weasley para besar su mejilla- espego que no les impogte que haya traido a mi hermanita, estaba tan ansiosa pog verglos a todos…

-Buegnas noches-repitió Gabrielle pero al contrario de su hermana sus ojos se dirigieron a Harry que le sonrió como respuesta para enseguida sentir de nuevo la mano de Ginny sobre la suya.

-Será mejor que conjure un par de sillas más para ellas- dijo Bill, después de darle un beso a su madre y saludar a la familia- solo que me temo que será difícil ubicarlas porque también falta Percy y su lugar esta al lado de Charlie.

Harry observo los lugares y se dio cuenta de que Bill tenía razón. La cocina había sido recientemente encantada para que todos pudieran comer juntos en vista de que no podían salir al jardín por los reporteros que encontrarían una cena familiar lo suficientemente valiosa como para incrementar sus artimañas. Así que la cocina se había ampliado pero solo lo necesario: se podía ubicar una silla para Percy al lado de Charlie y otras dos junto a la Sra. Weasley para Bill y Fleur pero cuarta silla para Gabrielle complicaba las cosas.

-Yo puegdo sentargme agui- dijo Gabrielle de pronto y todos los miembros de la familia miraron aprensivos como tomaba la silla al lado de George para quedar justo enfrente de Harry y Ron. George olvido enseguida su cara de inocente y pareció querer decir algo al mismo tiempo que la Sra. Weasley pero después de unos balbuceos nadie lo hizo. El resto de la familia se miro entre sí y Fleur, sin entender nada pero cansada de esperar a Bill, conjuro una silla y la ubico al lado de la de su esposo y junto a su suegra. Bill se sentó después de unos minutos y extendió una nota para su madre:

-es de Percy, venia conmigo pero tuvo que regresar por unos papeles al ministerio. Me dijo que no tardaría pero que seria mejor que empezáramos a cenar sin él.

La Sra. Weasley asintió pero dirigió su mirada de nuevo a George y al asiento ocupado por la hermana de su nuera pero sin atreverse a correrla de éste, insto a todos a empezar a comer. Esta vez el ambiente estuvo igual de callado que antes pero George no parecía tener ánimos de continuar su concierto.

-al menos estaremos puntuales para nuestra cita de las nueve ¿no Hermione?- dijo Ron de pronto, tratando de aminorar el malestar de su familia. Harry le sonrió en señal de apoyo, realmente deseaba ayudar si se burlaba de si mismo. Hermione le sonrió también y murmuro un "claro" que termino por derrumbar el chiste de tan fingido que sonó. Harry supuso, además, que no tenia tanta gracia un chiste donde los involucrados no enrojecían.

Todos empezaron a comer después de un rato aunque no de la misma manera en la que lo hubieran hecho si la silla de Fred siguiera vacía. Incluso Ron pareció perder un poco de apetito pues Harry vio con sorpresa que no se lanzó sobre el pastel de carne de su madre que tanto había venerado cuando no podía empezar a comerlo. Harry no podía explicar por que pero también le molestaba que el lugar de Fred fuera ocupado por una extraña, comía de la misma manera que el resto de la familia pero deseaba, quizás tan fervientemente como todos pero poco menos que como lo hacia Goerge, quitar a esa niña rubia de ese lugar. Fleur y Gabrielle también comían poco pero Harry supuso que lo hacían más por su figura que por otra cosa: la primera conversaba o al menos trataba de hacerlo con su suegra y la segunda dividía su tiempo entre mirarlo a él y a Ron, al que parecía haber descubierto recién como un depredador descubre a su presa.

-mira como esa niña mira a mi hermano, espera a que Hermione se de cuenta- le susurro Ginny de pronto, adivinando sus pensamientos- espero que no…

Pero Harry ya no pudo saber que esperaba Ginny que no sucediera; de nuevo el sonido de la Red interrumpió el relativo silencio y un impecable Percy Weasley apareció enseguida en la cocina, llevando un montón de documentos bajo el brazo.

-¡Buenas noches familia!-exclamo y al instante desapareció con un movimiento de varita los papeles que llevaba se acerco a saludar a su madre y conjuro una silla que coloco junto a Charlie aunque tuvo que dar vuelta para hacerlo como Bill había predicho.

George, cuyo plato vació denotaba su enojo, pareció encontrar el detonante que esperaba para estallar.

-¡¿ven como si es posible que se pusiera otra silla extra?!-exclamo el gemelo y se puso de pie con dificultad mirando acusadoramente a toda la familia- ¡tendría más derecho Percy de usar la silla de Fred y aun así siempre conjura una propia!... En cambio esta…

-¡George!-exclamo la Sra. Weasley y Fleur pareció captar todo al instante pues miro a su hermana de manera protectora, preocupada de que George estuviera más cerca de Gabrielle que ella- si no quie…

-No seas desconsiderado- interrumpió Bill también poniéndose de pie, de manera firme pero sin perder su aspecto de siempre- ¡siéntate y discutiremos esto más tarde!

-¿y que pasa si yo quiero discutirlo ahora?-contesto el gemelo tan furioso que la hermanita de Fleur dejo de mirar a Ron y alterno su mirada entre su cuñado y el hermano de éste.

-Ahora no es el momento…

-¡¿Cuándo es el momento?!

-es solo una silla…

-Es la silla de mi hermano

-¡también es mi hermano!

-¿Entonces por que dejas que una niñata ajena a la familia ocupe su lugar como si nada?

-¡George!

-Es solo una niña- interrumpió Charlie de pronto y George se callo al escucharlo hablar por primera vez en toda la noche- A ninguno nos gusta que haya ocupado la silla de Fred pero ni ella ni Fleur lo sabían así que cálmate.

-Siéntate ya George y tranquilízate- agrego Percy mirando a su hermano- todos extrañamos a Fred…

-Tú especialmente ¿no?-lo interrumpió el gemelo de una manera tan fría que sorprendió a Harry. Percy se quedo estático, el comentario le había dado en el clavo y lo había herido… Harry pudo adivinar que él también se sentía culpable de la muerte de Fred pues acababan de reconciliarse cuando había pasado. George capto que había ido demasiado lejos y se sentó, apenado por haberlo dicho de ese modo. Bill al ver que se calmaba, también tomo asiento.

-Aunque fui un idiota- hablo Percy con la voz entrecortada rompiendo el silencio que nuevamente se había hecho- también tengo derecho a extrañar a mi hermano…

La Sra. Weasley no pudo más y soltó a llorar. El Sr. Weasley a su lado volvió a intentar consolarla pero esta vez tenia la doble tarea de antes calmarse a si mismo. Ginny agacho la mirada y fue Harry, con su propio nudo en la garganta, quien tuvo que apretar fuertemente su mano esta vez; a su lado pudo ver como Ron abandonaba su plato y rehuía la mirada de todos mientras Hermione con los ojos vidriosos entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo. Gabrielle dejo de mirar a Harry y Ron y musito también disculpas además de expresar que podía ponerse de pie si lo deseaban; Bill sostuvo su hombro para darle a entender que no era necesario.

-Pegdon- dijo Fleur- no quisigmos…. No ega nuegtra intengción…

-No es tu culpa, ni la de tu hermana- interrumpió George- solo yo… aun no lo supero, nadie de la familia lo hace… pero a veces no puedo evitar… -la voz del pelirrojo pareció quebrarse-… lo siento Perce

Percy sonrió al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera y Goerge le devolvió la sonrisa. La voz de George había sonado tan parecida a la de su hermano que Harry recordó inmediatamente la batalla en Hogwarts y el nudo en la garganta se hizo mayor cuando revivió como había sucedido todo… solo pudo salir de ese recuerdo cuando la imagen real de Percy y George que se habían puesto de pie para abrazarse, lo hizo sonreír levemente.

Todos en la mesa parecieron calmarse después del abrazo de los dos hermanos, aun así nadie se atrevía a tocar la suculenta comida de la Sra. Weasley y quedo claro para todos que quizás no cenarían cuando el segundo de los hermanos hablo de nuevo.

-No puedo irme a Rumania- dijo Charlie, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz que no paso desapercibido para nadie- No puedo volver cuando todo sigue así, Bill ya no vive aquí para poner orden y yo soy el que le sigue, es mi deber quedarme a cuidarlos a todos.

-El hecho de que ya no este casado y ya no viva aquí- dijo Bill- no quiere decir que no pueda vigilarlos de vez en cuando.

-Yo cuidare a mamá y a papá-dijo Percy, de nuevo sentado en su asiento- y puedo también ver como les va a George, Ron y Ginny…

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden sino que me soporten- interrumpió George y un asomo de risa se hizo presente- y puedo checar a Percy porque Ron ya tiene a Hermione que lo cuide…

-Y yo vigilare a la enana- dijo Ron sonriendo sin sonrojarse por lo que George dijera de Hermione- si no me golpea muy fuerte por intentar hacerlo.

Charlie le sonrió a todos sus hermanos, los padres de ambos parecían encantados y Fleur y Gabrielle estaban conmovidas casi tanto como Hermione y Ginny.

-No te golpeare por cuidarme –dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Ron- pero no necesito que nadie lo haga…

-… y aunque no lo necesite, yo te prometo que la cuidare-dijo Harry armándose de valor sin poder contener más el deseo de decirlo y mirando a Charlie a los ojos- yo les prometo que la cuidare porque no puedo evitar hacerlo-agrego ahora mirando a toda la familia y deteniéndose un momento en la mirada de la Sra. Weasley- no puedo evitar hacerlo porque la quiero…-titubeo un segundo y se sonrojo al sentir las miradas de todos fijas en él al decir esto- la quiero tanto que le he pedido que sea mi novia de nuevo… ha dicho que sí y por ende quiero decirles que desde hoy Ginny es de nuevo mi novia… así que yo la cuidare porque es mi obligación hacerlo…

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese preciso momento para Harry. Nadie dijo nada y todos se limitaron a observarlo. Ron poso sus ojos azules en él y detrás suyo Hermione sonrió feliz. Ginny lo observo encantada y también dedico una sonrisa a toda su familia.

-Nadie mejor que tú amigo- dijo Ron de pronto y le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo que hizo que Harry, que estaba descuidado, se cayera de la silla.

-¡¡¡¡Ron!!!!

-¡No lo hice a propósito!- contesto el pelirrojo y levantándose extendió su amplia mano a su amigo- bienvenido a la familia… de nuevo- dijo riendo mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse-buena suerte en soportarla… cuñado

Harry sintió como Ron lo abrazaba feliz tal como él lo había abrazado cuando se hiciera novio de Hermione. No se dio cuenta de cómo pero de pronto estuvo rodeado de toda la familia: Charlie le extendió solemnemente la mano al igual que Bill, quien termino abrazándolo y revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño a la vez que le decía que "cuidara bien a su hermanita". George se acerco y le dio una palmada en la espalda para enseguida susurrarle que si quería correr y escapar ese era un buen momento. Percy le dio una felicitación tan solemne como Charlie y dijo que no le sorprendía para nada y le recordó, para horror de Ginny, que ella había estado enamorada de él desde que lo había conocido. Fleur y Gabrielle también se acercaron a él, la primera lo felicito abrazándolo mientras la segunda que parecía algo decepcionada, solo musito un leve "Felicidades".

Los señores Weasley lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, ella encantada y él conmovido, y solo se hicieron a un lado cuando Hermione llego a abrazar a Harry. Ginny estaba rodeada por sus hermanos, que no paraban de tomarle el pelo acerca de cuantos años había esperado a Harry.

-Parece que fueras a casarte- le susurro su amiga, Harry sintió su rostro arder ante el comentario pero empezó a reírse…

-Es lo mismo que parecía cuando Ron y tú anunciaron su noviazgo- contesto el chico devolviendo la broma. Hermione no se sonrojo pero soltó a reírse al instante.

-¿de que se ríen? –interrumpió Ron de pronto, abrazándolos a ambos de sorpresa

-de cómo parece que Harry se casara con tu hermana

-¡parece!-exclamo Ron, riendo- se casara aunque no quiera, una vez que entras ya no puedes salir de la familia Weasley

-eso dices-contesto Harry- el día que lo anuncie realmente serás el primero en tratar de matarme…

-es posible… -contesto el pelirrojo- pero no te matare solo te golpeare un poco

Los tres rieron. Harry miro a su novia ser rodeada por su madre, Fleur y Gabrielle y sonrió al ver que ella le devolvía la mirada, un poco avergonzada de todo el alboroto.

-¡Hermione!-grito de pronto Ginny y los tres amigos supusieron que quería ser salvada de la posibilidad de ser abrazada por las chicas francesas.

-Iré a ayudar a tu hermana-dijo soltándolos a ambos y dirigiéndose a su novio-me ha prometido que me protegerá de la Tía Muriel cuando se entere de que tú y yo somos novios y no quiero que cambie de idea…

-Ahora que estamos solos y mi madre esta distraída, es hora de darte una breve introducción a la familia-dijo Ron y haciendo una seña con la mano, Harry vio que todos los hermanos Weasley parecían haberse aparecido a su alrededor- no es que no confié en ti, amigo -añadió el pelirrojo, pero debemos de darte un par de reglas…

-y la verdad-continuo George preparamos esto demasiado como para no usarlo

-de hecho es más eso que otra cosa- dijo Ron y empezó a reír- prometimos que lo usaríamos con todo novio formal de Ginny y eres el primero que nos presenta…

-o el primero que podemos encontrar- añadió Charlie

-sí, ese Michael nunca vino aunque le mandamos una lechuza

-y con Dean suponíamos que no duraría así que no nos tomamos la molestia…

-pero tu eres otro asunto…

-… ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te vio por primera vez

-creo que empezó a respetarme cuando supo que eras mi amigo

-eso si no, no te engañes… nunca te ha respetado…

-¿podemos empezar ya? Tengo trabajo y me gustaría cenar antes…

-sí y yo tengo que regresar a casa con Fleur…

-bueno…

-diez reglas…

-número uno: nada de aprovecharse de su inocencia… seas tú el gran Harry Potter o no pero ella es nuestra hermanita… así que no te pases de listo si no quieres que te busquemos para romperte la nariz…

-dijimos que sin agresiones- interrumpió Ron- ya discutimos que Harry es de confianza así que…

-que seas el mejor amigo del novio amenazado le quita realmente la diversión al asunto- dijo George- si no fuera así nos divertiríamos más viendo como lo golpeas…

Todos los hermanos Weasley se rieron ante esto y Ron le dio la razón a George, incluso Harry encontró divertido algo tan cierto.

-La segunda regla, Harry, es… -empezó a decir Bill pero antes de que pudiera terminar una lechuza negra y pequeña, un poco más grande que Pig entro volando rápidamente por la puerta abierta del jardín y posándose en el hombro de Harry le hizo saber que tenia una carta para él.

Los hermanos de su novia dejaron las reglas que habían preparado de lado cuando Harry tomo la carta en sus manos.

-Tiene el sello de los Black- murmuro Ron, que era el único que se mantenía cerca de Harry. Los demás habían optado por alejarse un poco de él para darle privacidad y dejarle leer la carta.

Harry también había observado ese detalle, con manos nerviosas abrió la carta y leyó su contenido en un minuto. Se la dio a Ron para que la leyera y cuando el pelirrojo lo hizo, intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione, llegando hasta ellos corriendo y con la misma confianza que Ron había tenido- ¿Quién te ha escrito¿De quien es esa lechuza?

-De Narcisa Black… es decir, Narcisa Malfoy-corrigió Harry- quiere que vaya a su juicio y declare a favor de su familia para que no los condenen...

* * *

_Y eso ha sido todo… si me tarde porque hago mi tesis me vuelvo loca y de nuevo este capítulo no quedo como planeaba… antes de que me avienten tomatazos, sigo siendo totalmente CANON y JKR dijo en una entrevista esto acerca del juicio de los Malfoy, no dijo si era solo a Lucius pero en fin… en eso me baso para esto… Pd. Sorry por como habla Fleur, apesto…_

_¡Dejen reviews! Hacen sentir bien y motivan a escribir y según las estadísticas de cuantas personas que entran a mi fic dejan review solo una de cada cien (1/100) lo hace… y últimamente es una de cada ciento quince (1/115) o seaaa¿¿¿Que les cuesta???no sean así… _

_¡gracias por leer y espero no tardarme tanto!_


	12. Recuerdos a la carta

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_¡Hola! De nuevo aquí les traigo un capítulo… es uno que a mi me emocionaba mucho escribir pero que presiento que a ustedes no les gustara tanto. No desesperen que el próximo capítulo tendrá menos miel y más movimiento, mientras disfruten este que a mi me ha gustado mucho como quedo. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews y también a los que leen aunque no digan nada. _

10. Recuerdos a la carta

Harry había intentado explicar a toda la familia Weasley el contenido de la carta de Narcisa Malfoy intentando no mentir pero deseando también restarle importancia al asunto. Los hermanos Weasley no habían parecido muy convencidos; las reglas que acababan de empezar a mencionarle sobre su noviazgo con Ginny quedaron suspendidas y Harry hubiera preferido que las continuaran a soportar las preguntas respecto a si aceptaría ser testigo de una familia de ex-mortífagos. No es que no pudiera responderles, es que sentía la urgente necesidad de platicarlo con sus dos mejores amigos antes de definir su postura al respecto; habían pasado tantas cosas que no estaba seguro de que era lo correcto y tampoco estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo tratándose de los Malfoy. La Sra. Weasley había tenido que regañar a sus hijos para que lo dejaran en paz y Ginny busco ayudar a que se cambiara de tema diciéndole a sus hermanos que si no se detenían le daría un beso francés a Harry en medio de la sala. Al final, la carta había sido olvidada y la cena familiar se animo reanudando el tema del noviazgo de Harry y Ginny.

La sobremesa se prolongo tanto que cuando subieron a dormir, Harry no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Ron y Hermione.; la Sra. Weasley, intuyendo que hablarían toda la noche si se los permitía, los obligo a ir a sus respectivos dormitorios antes de que pudieran hacerlo. Harry intento hablarlo con su mejor amigo y aunque Ron estaba igual de ansioso, le hizo saber que había un par de orejas extensibles esperando escucharlos por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que decidir mediante señas que lo hablarían en la mañana, cuando George y Charlie se cansaran de espiarlos y estuvieran dormidos. Fue una de las pocas veces que captaron el mal uso que podía dárseles a las orejas extensibles: ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada pero se vieron obligarlos a no hablar para no develar a los hermanos del pelirrojo ninguna de las cosas que habían pasado y que aun no querían comentar con nadie que no fueran ellos tres. Harry no supo cuando se quedo dormido pero supo que lo había hecho antes que Ron porque su amigo aún murmuraba renegando de sus hermanos cuando dejo de escucharlo.

La luz de la mañana no necesito anunciarle a Harry que era el momento de despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron como si tuviera un reloj instalado en los parpados y al mirar a la cama de Ron, descubrió que parecía que no solo su amigo también tenía uno sino que estaban sincronizados. Ambos se levantaron lo más silenciosamente posible y, después de asegurarse de que el resto de la familia dormía y no había peligro de paredes con oídos, se dispusieron a despertar a Hermione. Ron apenas dirigía su mano al pomo de la puerta cuando su novia apareció enfrente de él, sonriéndole a los dos, orgullosa de que pensaran lo mismo.

-me he levantado muy temprano para arreglarme-dijo la chica y Harry recién noto que estaba lista para salir- les envié una lechuza a mis padres diciéndoles que me quedaría en tu casa pero no les ha hecho gracia – Hermione miro a Ron y un sonrojo apareció en ella- aún no saben que somos novios pero lo sospechan y a mi padre especialmente no le hace gracia que me quede a una habitación de distancia de ti…seguramente ni siquiera esta convencido de que no dormimos juntos… por eso me gustaría irme temprano para evitar que se enojen más de lo que ya deben de estarlo…

-había olvidado que aún no formalizan frente a tus padres- murmuro Harry, olvidando por un segundo el tema del juicio- imagino que tendrán que hacerlo cuanto antes para …

-puedo acompañarte después del desayuno- intervino el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de su novia- se los diremos de una vez aunque tu padre no se alegre… supongo que puedo resistir que intente golpearme… sé que no me hechizará y eso es un avance…

Ambos se sonrieron y Ron se inclino un poco para besar a Hermione. A Harry ver esa escena no le causo la incomodidad acostumbrada, sino que lo hizo recordar que Ginny ahora era oficialmente su novia y seguramente estaba despierta, preocupada por el mismo tema del juicio pero consciente de que no formaba parte del trío que lo discutía en la cercana habitación de su hermano. El monstruo de su pecho pareció reclamarle por ella.

-quisiera que Ginny estuviera aquí- soltó de pronto y sus dos amigos dejaron de besarse para mirarlo - ¿les molestaría que fuera por ella para que también se entere de todo?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada entre sí que Harry supo que significaba que no había problema.

-estaba dormida cuando la deje- contesto la castaña sonriéndole y quitándose de la puerta. Ron hizo lo mismo a la vez que alzaba los hombros.

-gracias-dijo Harry y feliz, se dirigió con paso rápido pero silencioso a la habitación de su novia. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente decidiendo que si aún dormía no la despertaría; ahora que eran novios pasarían mucho más tiempo juntos lo que significaba que podía ponerla al corriente más tarde.

Sin embargo, al entrar a la pequeña recamara supo al instante que el monstruo de su pecho no se había equivocado; Ginny esta de pie mirando por la pequeña ventana hacia el jardín en una postura que claramente era de tristeza o resignación. No tenia puesto su pijama sino que al contrario parecía también lista para el día, su cama ya estaba arreglada y su mesita de estudio estaba inusualmente ordenada por lo que Harry intuyo que llevaba suficiente tiempo despierta.

-Ginny-dijo y la chica volteo al instante dando un genuino salto de sorpresa.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-contesto acercándose y abrazándolo- ¿estas bien? es muy temprano, creí que estabas con Ron y Hermione

-Estamos-contestó y la luz de la ventana hizo que se distrajera al sacar brillos rojizos del cabello de Ginny- no sé que hacer con esto del juicio por muchas cosas que pasaron… hablar con ellos me ayudara a aclararme y nos hará bien a los tres tratar un par de temas que la carta pareció traer consigo…

-por supuesto-murmuro Ginny y mirándolo aún se abrazo más a él- imagino lo que deben de haber pasado…

-imaginas, pero debes saberlo… por eso he venido a pedirte que vengas conmigo… con nosotros…

-¿con ustedes?-respondió la chica y una mueca de sorpresa se reemplazo en seguida por otra de incredulidad

-Sí… después de todo planeaba decírtelo en estos días

-yo…

-si no quieres puedo platicártelo cuando estés lista…

-¡estoy lista!- respondió de un salto la pelirroja y Harry vio en sus ojos que llevaba meses esperando que él le pidiera que lo escuchara.

-entonces vamos, antes de que despierte tu familia.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Ginny lo más silenciosamente posible. Iban tomados de la mano y gracias a ello, Harry podía sentir su nerviosismo pesar de que ella trataba de ocultarlo bromeando acerca de si los sorprendían. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos estuvieron en el cuarto de Ron, Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteando a ver a Ginny le dijo:

-gracias por querer escucharme

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder. Harry no supo de donde había nacido ese impulso, (sospechaba que el monstruo de su pecho tenía algo que ver) pero de pronto se encontró besando a la pelirroja de nuevo de esa manera que servia para reemplazar palabras. Sintió como ella enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello y el tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que al fin, un poco escasos de aire, tuvieron que separarse…

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la recamara, Harry tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Ron estaba sentando en su cama abrazando a Hermione y la mirada de ambos estaba fija uno en el otro de tal manera que parecían haber estado hablando de un tema que no era del agrado de ninguno. Harry no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para imaginarse que el tema era el mismo que la carta de Narcisa Malfoy le había recordado a él. Ginny también pareció notar algo extraño pero Harry supuso que no quería ser imprudente pues solo saludo a su hermano y a Hermione con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama que Harry ocupaba, enfrente de de ellos.

-ya que Ginny esta aquí- empezó Harry sentándose junto a su novia y frente a sus mejores amigos- será mejor que empecemos… creo que sé porque tienen esa cara y no los culpo- había decidido ser directo en vista del poco tiempo que tenían antes de que el resto de los Weasley despertaran- a mi también Narcisa Malfoy me ha sorprendido con esta carta, cuando vi el emblema de los Black pensé… no sé que pensé… yo…

-yo también creí que era de Sirius-dijo Ron y al instante sus orejas se tiñeron levemente de rojo- sé que es imposible pues él… pero no pude evitar pensarlo

-supongo que eso era lo que la madre de Draco quería- intervino Hermione aun con el brazo de Ron sobre sus hombros- que vieras el emblema de los Black y abrieras la carta enseguida…

-pues tuvo razón, si hubiera visto el emblema de los Malfoy hubiera dudado más en abrirla…- contesto Harry- pero lo hice y ahora que he leído el contenido desearía no haberlo hecho… no sé que es lo correcto

-mandarlos al demonio-exclamo Ron- no pueden esperar que realmente los ayudes, después de todo lo que hicieron… merecen pudrirse en Azkaban

-lo sé-dijo Harry- pero Narcisa Malfoy me ayudo a mi, mintiéndole a Voldemort cuando él le pregunto si había muerto…

-no puedo creer que realmente lo estés considerando-intervino Ron de nuevo, Harry noto que empezaba a enojarse- solo lo hizo para entrar al castillo ¡tu mismo lo dijiste!

-a ella no le importaba quien ganara la guerra-intervino Hermione más calmada que Ron pero sin mirar a Harry a los ojos- estuvimos de acuerdo en que solo quería saber si Draco estaba vivo…

-lo sé- respondió Harry-y no creas que lo he olvidado, estoy consciente de que solo me ayudó por sus propios intereses.

-¿entonces porque dudas?-interrumpió Ron de nuevo-no puedo creer que…

-¡Ron!-dijo Ginny y los tres amigos la miraron, su hermano aún con la palabra en la boca- si Narcisa Malfoy ayudo a Harry en un momento así creo que debemos dejar de lado la enemistad que tienen ustedes con Draco y…

-¡no es solo eso!-exclamo Ron y Harry temió que los escucharan por lo que con un movimiento de su varita puso un hechizo a la puerta- saben que…

-Ron- dijo Harry ahora él interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que guardaba la varita- sé como te sientes… yo también me siento…

-¿y que tal si piensas en como se siente Hermione?- Ron parecía no querer dejarlo hablar y Harry se detuvo pues ese justamente iba a ser su punto si su amigo lo hubiera dejado terminar.

-no tienen porque preocuparse por mi- intervino la castaña y enseguida miro a su novio- si Harry quiere hacerlo Ron, yo no tengo derecho a decirle lo contrario…

-Si lo tienes- exclamaron los dos amigos al unísono pero el pelirrojo fue el único que continúo hablando- esos bastardos no mere…

-Si esto se trata de las viejas rencillas entre los Malfoy y los Weasley- intervino nuevamente Ginny interrumpiendo a su hermano- creo Ron que estas siendo un inmaduro como siempre.

Ron miro a su hermana con los ojos abiertos, sus orejas se tiñeron más de rojo y Harry instintivamente puso un brazo sobre Ginny temiendo que le gritara. Hermione pareció también pensar lo mismo pues puso su mano sobre el brazo de su novio, en un gesto tranquilizador.

-no es solo eso enana- dijo Ron, en un tono mucho más tranquilo que el que Harry esperaba- puedo perdonarles las ofensas contra nuestra familia pues han sido solo palabras, puedo olvidarme de Draco pues es solo un maldito cobarde…-la voz de Ron pareció quebrarse- pero no puedo… no puedo…

Ron miro sus rodillas y abrazo más a Hermione, la chica lo miro enternecida. Harry sintió como Ginny se libraba de su brazo para quedar de rodillas frente a su hermano intentando verle el rostro agachado

-¿esos malditos te hicieron algo?-dijo la pelirroja y aunque su tono intentaba ser calmado, Harry capto que quería estallar de furia- ¿Qué paso Ron… que paso que no puedes olvidarlo?..

Ron no contestó y Hermione rehuyo la mirada de Ginny cuando ella la miro pidiendo una respuesta. Harry decidió que era su turno de hablar.

-Ginny- dijo y la pelirroja lo miro asustada- a Ron y a mi nos golpearon, estuvieron a punto de entregarnos- la chica soltó una exclamación involuntaria ante esto- a él le rompieron la nariz y nos encerraron en una mazmorra de la Mansión de los Malfoy…

-y a Hermione casi la matan- interrumpió Ron y Harry agradeció que lo hiciera pues no podía decir esa parte- la torturaron hasta casi asesinarla para que confesara como habíamos obtenido la espada de Gryffindor- la voz de Ron se apago- Greyback estuvo a punto de morderla…

Ginny se quedo estática mirando a su hermano y después poso sus ojos en Hermione. Harry no supo que hacer o que más decir y el resto pareció sentir lo mismo.

-Ellos me salvaron-dijo Hermione y en su voz se captaba su turbación al recordar pero también sus deseos de superarlo- de no haber sido por su determinación yo estaría…

-Ron te salvo-intervino Harry pare evitar que su amiga terminara esa oración-él fue el que te llevo en brazos hasta casa de Bill y Fleur…

-fuimos ambos-interrumpió ahora el pelirrojo-y… no hablemos más de eso, no tiene caso… aun no… -miro a Harry a los ojos- el punto es que pasaron más cosas, Draco nos delato y eso puedo superarlo, después de todo podía verse que no quería hacerlo o que estaba asustado de lo que significaría reconocernos por lo que eso puedo olvidarlo… pero lo de Hermione, simplemente…

-… merecen pudrirse en Azkaban por ello- termino Harry mirando aún a su amigo a los ojos.

-Les agradezco esto- Hermione empezó a hablar y al mismo tiempo se inclino para tomar la mano de a Harry; la de Ron la tenia tomada desde hace rato- pero no fueron los Malfoy quienes me hicieron eso… fue Bellatrix que era una Black y una Lestrange, los Malfoy solo fueron unos cobardes que tuvieron que estar ahí, prisioneros en su propia casa…

-no los defiendas…

-… no lo hago Ron pero tampoco es justo no decir la verdad solo por que estuvieron ahí- la chica miro a ambos - no son inocentes pero tampoco culpables…

-Draco intento matar a Dumbledore- soltó Harry de pronto, recordando de pronto su odio hacia el rubio- no sé…

-¡no hagas eso Harry!- exclamo Hermione- no tienes porque defender a Draco al respecto… ni siquiera tiene que caerte bien, solo debemos decir la verdad- dirigió una mirada severa a Harry- DEBES mejor dicho porque es a ti a quien le han pedido que lo haga…

Los cuatro guardaron silencio. Ginny parecía un poco incomoda. Harry al darse cuenta de ello le tomo la mano y Ron hizo lo mismo con la que tenia libre; se quedaron ahí un par de minutos tomados de la mano en círculo, callados.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo Ron y avergonzado miro a Harry-lo siento amigo, haz lo que debas de hacer…

-no te disculpes conmigo-contestó Harry- pensaba igual que tu hasta que Hermione dijo todo esto.

-Eres una buena persona Hermione- dijo Ginny y en su voz Harry pudo captar que estaba conmovida- tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga y mi hermano como novia.

Ron le sonrió a su hermana y enseguida giro para besar fugazmente a Hermione; la castaña se puso muy roja.

-supongo que cuando Ron te besa te transfiere el color de su cabello-dijo Harry aprovechando la situación para animar el ambiente un poco.

-¡oh! cállate! –dijo Hermione y enseguida se puso más roja. Ron la abrazo riéndose y Ginny se incorporo para abrazar a Harry. Harry se sintió mejor al sentir el abrazo de su novia.

-seré testigo de los Malfoy entonces-dijo y sus amigos asintieron-pero solo diré la verdad, ni menos ni más-miro su reloj y escucho que la Madriguera seguía igual de silenciosa por lo que miro a Ginny- mientras, aún faltan cosas que debo contarte.

Ginny asintió y Harry vio que lo hacia con temor y curiosidad. A su lado, sus amigos le sonrieron listos para apoyarlo en el relato si era necesario.

* * *

_Y eso ha sido todo… antes de que a alguno se le ocurra NO ES UN CAPÍTULO DE TRANSICIÓN es un capítulo que quise escribir porque desde que leí que JKR dijo que Harry fue testigo de los Malfoy me imagine las dudas que debió tener para hacerlo, especialmente con lo sucedido en la mansión de esa familia, además me gusta que dar pincelazos de cómo la relación de Ron/ Hermione avanza, Harry puede tratar a Ginny como su novia y contarle lo que siempre quiso, Ginny al fin puede participar en las conversaciones del trío (aunque le costara al principio como esta), la amistad del trío entre sí se fortalece, Ginny se acerca más a ellos y demuestra el cariño que le tiene a cada uno: a Harry como novio, a Ron como hermano y a Hermione como su mejor amiga… ooooh soy una cursi… _

_Sigo queriendo reviews y gracias a quienes si han dejado… en serio gracias a mis fieles lectores… pero tampoco les diré más acerca de ello porque en el capítulo anterior mi nota final genero que un par me escribiera diciendo que los estaba presionando… y no era mi intención, lo lamento…. _

_¡Gracias por leer!; tengo planeado no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo._

_pd. actualizare prox. tambien mi otro fic y mi one shot lo hare two shot o hare otro one shot... solo que primero actualizo este porque es mi primer fan fic y le tengo cariño especial por ello asi que tiene preferencias jejeje _


	13. Séptimo Día, Parte I

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_¡Hola! Sí me tarde mucho pero entre tesis, fiestas familiares, trabajos y etc… uuuf pues la inspiración no llegaba. Medio llego con este capítulo que también dividiré en dos porque así puedo subir esta primera parte. Muchas Gracias por leerme, esperarme, soportarme y… espero que lo disfruten. _

**11. Séptimo día, Parte I**

Harry se sentía feliz o al menos, lo más feliz que recordaba haber estado en meses. La plática con Ginny había animado a los cuatro amigos pero en especial a él y a la pelirroja; a Harry por poder compartir al fin secretos con ella y a Ginny por poder ser participe de un grupo del que siempre se sintió excluida. El buen humor de ambos era tan evidente que la Sra. Weasley intuyo desde que bajaran a desayunar que algo había pasado pero, para suerte de Harry, no había tenido tiempo de hacer preguntas al respecto; un terrible escándalo se había originado cuando apenas se disponía a acosarlos con preguntas y era tan abrumador que no solo acaparaba su atención sino la de toda la familia. Ron parecía ser el más molesto por tanto ruido, a tal grado que Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que su desayuno estaba intacto aunque habían pasado casi diez minutos de que su madre lo sirviera; de hecho todos los platos servidos estaban intactos y él único que parecía no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto era el mismo Harry.

-menudos idiotas-estallo Ron finalmente-me duele la cabeza con todo el escándalo que hacen… no podre desayunar a gusto

-a ti lo único que te importa es comer-le reprocho su hermana que también había olvidado que estaba sentada a la mesa con el objetivo de desayunar-a mi me preocupa las locuras que estén haciendo por ver a Harry…

-yo no podré salir así-intervino Hermione preocupada-y debo llegar a casa lo más pronto posible

-encontraremos manera de salir –contesto Ron llevándose el primer bocado a la boca-elf profblejma esf qfte no podfremos cofmwer a gufsto

-Traga antes de hablar Ron-lo interrumpió Hermione mirándolo con gesto acusador-y no creo que sea tan fácil salir como para no preocuparse

-Tal vez no-intervino por primera vez Harry, dejando por primera vez de comer vorazmente-podría salir antes yo y distraerlos para que ambos puedan salir…

-¡genial idea Harry!-exclamo Ron tragando rápidamente la comida que tenia en la boca-asi noso…

-siento desilusionarlos-intervino nuevamente el Sr. Weasley y los tres chicos lo miraron al mismo tiempo-pero aunque la mayoría de los reporteros te seguirían a ti, algunos se quedarían a esperar para ver porque los distraes…

-sin mencionar que es peligroso para ti Harry -completo la Sra. Weasley

-y es un plan ridículo, no te ofendas pero arriesgarte a una turba de locos-dijo Ginny-no es una idea brillante

-Y no solo te buscan a ti Harry-hablo de nuevo el Sr. Weasley- lo hace la mayoría es cierto, pero hay reporteros que vienen en pareja o en grupos para poder seguir también a Ron y Hermione

-¿A… a nosotros?-interrumpió Ron a su padre mirándolo con incredulidad y señalándose a si mismo y a su novia- Nosotros no… ¿Tu lo sabias?-agrego mirando directamente a Hermione

-Bueno, sí-contesto la castaña ruborizándose- cuando me aparecí sola por eso tuve que confundirlos, no me dejaban en paz y escuche un par de cosas que me hicieron suponer que debemos tener tanta precaución como Harry

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Ron de nuevo y Harry pudo ver que estaba entre curioso, asustado y asombrado

-Pues saben que los dos estuvimos con Harry y creen que algo hicimos para ayudar a que Harry venciera por fin a Voldemort

-Y si lo hicieron-agrego Harry bajito mirando a sus mejores amigos de manera cómplice pero sin dejar de comer.

-Es una estupidez-respondió Ron sin hacerle mucho caso- nosotros no fuimos quienes… tu sabes… y no somos los únicos que ayudaron… ¿Qué hay de Neville¿De Luna¿De Ginny?-agrego mirando a su hermana señalándola para después regresar a mirar a Hermione-…¿de todos en Hogwarts¿De los profesores¿de… de…

-Sé a donde vas Ron-contestó Hermione con una voz tan dulce que Harry dejo de nuevo su desayuno para mirar a sus dos mejores amigos.

El silencio en la mesa y la mirada de ambos pero especialmente de Ron hizo que entendiera que su amigo se refería a su hermano muerto. El recordar que Fred estaba muerto y no arriba en su habitación o en su tienda de bromas hizo que la felicidad que sentía disminuyera considerablemente. A la imagen del gemelo sonriendo mirando al vacio que se formo involuntariamente en su cabeza le siguieron las de Tonks y el profesor Lupin y más rostros empezaban a acudir a su memoria cuando al escándalo de los reporteros se sumo otro pequeño ruido en las escaleras.

-familia-dijo George cuando todos hubieron volteado a verlo al ser él el causante del ruido -quiten esas caras largas… mamá-agrego mirando a la Sra. Weasley que en ese momento parecía estar a punto de llorar-solo he bajado porque me prometiste un desayuno tan genial como para compensar el desastre que la hermana de Fleur hizo anoche y he aceptado para compensar mi actitud…

-George tiene razón-agrego Ginny valientemente-comamos de una vez y…

-Claro que tengo razón-dijo George interrumpiendo a su hermana con una voz que buscaba ser normal pero Harry supo enseguida que no lo era- he venido a desayunar… para llorar por Fred prefiero hacerlo solo en nuestro dormitorio.

La Sra. Weasley sonrió a su hijo y se levanto para servirle el desayuno. Harry sintió un pesar mayor en el pecho al mirarla y ver que por su mejilla derecha corría una disimulada lagrima; lo que explicaba el porque que se había levantado en lugar de solo agitar la varita como siempre.

-y tú-continúo George dirigiéndose a Ron con la misma voz que intentaba aparentar serenidad – deja de quejarte por tu recién adquirida fama, ahora al menos Harry y tú podrán correr juntos de las fans locas que intenten desvestirlos…

-Espero que no intenten desvestir a Hermione-bromeo Ginny tanteando el terreno-o Ron se pondrá como loco y Harry tendrá que detenerlo…

-Nunca quise fama así -respondió Ron omitiendo el comentario de Ginny y el sonrojo de su novia provocado por este-lo cambiaria con gusto por que estuviera vivo.

George le sonrió a su hermano y el resto de los presentes hizo lo mismo. Harry escucho como la voz de Ginny decía algo para animar el ambiente pero no alcanzo a entenderlo. Mirando a Ron, a Ginny y al resto de la familia se sumió en sus propios pensamientos acerca de cómo al ayudarlo habían acabado perdiendo a uno de los suyos.

-"Todos perdimos a alguien" le susurro una vocecita en su cabeza pero él decidió ignorarla. Los Weasley y Hermione estaban por fin empezando a desayunar por sugerencia de la matriarca de la familia aunque el escándalo afuera seguía siendo insoportable. Ron volvía a quejarse con la boca llena pero esta vez los hacia reír a todos, incluido él mismo.

-"Pero estaremos bien"-repitió la vocecita cuando Harry dejaba su plato olvidado y miraba divertido las asquerosidades de su mejor amigo. Era irónico que ahora tendrían entre ambos algo más en común: Harry hubiera deseado tener a sus padres vivos en lugar de ser famoso desde niño y Ron cambiaria la fama que siempre había querido por tener a Fred vivo, molestándolo como siempre.

El desayuno transcurrió sin otro sobresalto que no fuera el escándalo de los reporteros. Aunque a Harry se le quito el hambre desde la mención de Fred, la Sra. Weasley lo obligo a comer más y él no había tenido corazón para rechazar su comida. Lo mismo pasaba con Ron y Hermione; desde que llegaran a la Madriguera, la madre de Ron había puesto especial empeño en alimentarlos a los tres, lo que resultaba obvio pues después de tantos meses siendo fugitivos y estando en guerra, ninguno se veía especialmente saludable. El empeño era tal que aunque el desayuno había terminado hacia aproximadamente una hora y estaban en la sala a punto de irse, Harry se encontraba con un pastelito en la mano.

-Quiero que se cuiden-dijo la Sra. Weasley de pronto interrumpiendo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta, el momento preciso en el que su hija iba a besar a su reciente novio- … y cómete eso Harry, te he dicho que estas muy delgado y no saldrás hasta que compruebe que tienes fuerza para todo el día.

-¡Mamá!-chillo Ginny antes de que terminara de hablar, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su madre.

-¿Qué te… -empezó a decir la Sra. Weasley mirándola sorprendida y ofendida-… ¡oh!... ¡lo siento!-agrego enseguida-no me di cuenta… ¡sigan, sigan!

-¡Mamá!-repitió Ginny, Harry pudo ver como se sonrojaba y supuso que estaría el doble de rojo a juzgar por el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

-No quiero que pienses Harry-continuo la Sra. Weasley, ignorando a su hija,-que no me gusta que sean novios…. Es más, realmente no podía estar más feliz de que hayas elegido a mi pequeña Ginny como el amor de tu vida.

Ginny abrió la boca para protestar nuevamente pero no pudo hacerlo; su madre la atrapo al mismo tiempo que a Harry en un abrazo tan fuerte y repentino que Harry sintió como su cabeza chocaba dolorosamente con la de su novia.

-¡Auch!- soltó involuntariamente y la Sra. Weasley se apresuro en soltarlos y mirarlo a él con preocupación.

-¡Oh! Harry querido ¿te hice daño?, disculpa es que realmente me hace tan feliz ver…

-¡Papá!-chillo Ginny desesperada mirando en dirección a su padre. El Sr. Weasley bajo el profeta que había estado leyendo bastante rato y descubriendo su rostro a la vez que trataba de contener una levísima sonrisa, dijo:

-Molly… por favor

Harry escucho como Ginny agradecía a su padre mientras la Sra. Weasley se alejaba rápidamente conteniendo sus deseos de expresar todo lo que quería respecto al noviazgo de su hija. La pelirroja desistió de la idea de besarlo y, aun sonrojada, le arrebato a Harry el pastelito que tenia en la mano para empezar a comerlo. Harry le agradeció que lo hiciera y se sentó a su lado. Enfrente de ellos, Ron y Hermione los miraban divertidos: el primero conteniendo difícilmente su risa y la castaña sonriendo de esa manera burlona que Harry le había visto tan frecuentemente en los últimos días.

-oh Ron, ríete de una vez y después cállate ¿quieres?-dijo una enojada Ginny a su hermano

-No me contengo por ti enana-contesto Ron tratando pero sin éxito de contener su risa-es por Harry, debo de apoyarlo

-Ríete ya-contestó Harry enseguida-de todas maneras te burlaras de mí al rato

Apenas Harry termino de decir esto ultimo, Ron musito un "gracias" que fue enseguida acompañado por sus sinceras carcajadas. Para sorpresa de todos y de sí mismo, Harry no tardo en unírsele a su amigo y riéndose ambos lograron que el ambiente se relajara un poco más.

Y es que realmente, la conversación del desayuno era solo una prueba de cuanto necesitaba la Madriguera tener un poco de la alegría anteriormente tan habitual en ella. Cada día parecía que la guerra y sus estragos se superaban un poco más pero Harry sabía que solo era una careta; la realidad es que aún había pasado muy poco tiempo para que todos pudieran realmente superar las muertes de Fred, Tonks, Lupin y todos aquellos que habían quedado en el camino; recordar a Hedwig y a Dobby le formaba un nudo en la garganta en menos de un minuto. El mundo mágico festejaba una victoria en la que, después de la euforia inicial, todos se sentían perdedores. Harry no era la excepción; la felicidad que sentía al estar cerca de Ginny, de Ron y Hermione, de los Weasley, de Ted, era felicidad pura pero pequeña a si se comparaba a la felicidad que hubiera tenido si su libertad no hubiera costado un precio tan alto. Sabía que Ron y Hermione también pensaban lo mismo; ambos parecían estar en las nubes por su reciente noviazgo pero Harry estaba seguro de que hubieran disfrutado más hacer el anuncio ante Fred a pesar de que ello significara un interminable desfile de bromas vergonzosas. Ni que decir de George, después del desayuno y de ofrecer una tímida disculpa por lo acaecido la noche anterior, había pedido como un favor personal que el lugar y la silla de Fred fueran respetados como una manera permanente de rendir tributo a la memoria de su gemelo. Percy, que recién llegaba del Ministerio para desayunar, había expresado tímidamente que lo de la silla no tenia sentido, más cuando Gabrielle ya se había sentado en ella; sin embargo George había asegurado que eso estaba resuelto con tal seguridad que ni siquiera Hermione se atrevió a no creerle. Harry estaba seguro que la terquedad de Gabrielle sería fácilmente borrada si George, siendo un mago tan bueno y creativo, estaba decidido a ello.

Después de que la Sra. Weasley comprobara que habían comido los pastelitos que les había dado de postre, los cuatro salieron de la Madriguera rumbo a la casa de Hermione. Ron iba bastante nervioso por la perspectiva de anunciarle al Sr. Granger que mantenía un noviazgo con su hija y Hermione trataba de calmarlo restándole importancia al asunto. Harry podría haber aprovechado el momento para reírse de ambos como ellos lo hicieran hacia unos minutos pero había decidido que no lo haría; la razón era que no creía que todo estuviera tan calmado como Hermione le prometía a su novio, minutos antes de irse su amiga les había confiado sin que Ron oyera que prefería que estuvieran presentes bajo la capa invisible por si su padre decidía perder los estribos con Ron y Ron se veía tentado a defenderse. Ambos habían aceptado sin dudarlo pero con sorpresa y Harry llevaba la capa invisible dentro de la chamarra, no había tenido ni siquiera que ocultársela a su amigo pues Ron creía que iba como apoyo moral para él y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Salir con la capa invisible sirvió un poco para Harry y para Ginny aunque ambos tuvieron que agacharse todo lo que les fue posible. Harry sugirió la posibilidad de llevar a Ginny a casa de Hermione y regresar por cada uno con la capa pero la idea fue desechada antes de que acabara de proponerla así que Ron y Hermione tuvieron que usar el encantamiento desilusionador de nuevo mientras la Sra. Weasley salía a gritarles a los reporteros para despistarlos. Nadie había tenido mucha confianza en ese plan pero la madre de Ron estaba en realidad tan molesta con el alboroto que nadie osó moverse más de un centímetro; antes de desaparecer Harry vio como Percy llegaba para tranquilizar a su madre y pedir de manera más diplomática, que al menos detuvieran todos los artilugios que hacían para entrar porque no lo conseguirían y solo provocaban demasiado ruido.

Cuando por fin aparecieron en el lugar cercano a la casa de Hermione, los cuatro se volvieron visibles y se dirigieron con rapidez a la casa de la castaña. Ron no parecía a gusto con tanta prisa pero parecía tener en cuenta la advertencia de su madre de debían regresar a merendar no solo para comer sino para discutir asuntos pendientes. Al parecer ahora que ya habían pasado siete días desde la derrota de Voldemort todos consideraban que era hora de que Harry, Ron y Hermione recibieran a aquellas personas que hacían fila para hablar con ellos. Harry temió que se tratara de esa especie de fans con los que bromearan en el desayuno pero para su alegría la Sra. Weasley aclaro que solo se refería a tres personas: Kinsgley, la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid. A Harry no le desagradaban ni el nuevo ministro ni la subdirectora de Hogwarts pero la perspectiva de ver a Hagrid era lo que lo hacia tener unas ganas enormes de regresar en la tarde a la Madriguera y sabia que no era el único: Hermione que era la única que podía no regresar si decidía quedarse con sus padres, había desechado esa posibilidad de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de Hagrid y Ron musito algo acerca de que si no tuvieran que ir a verlo preferiría dar la noticia más tarde para vivir un par de horas más.

-déjate de dramas-dijo Ginny al escuchar su comentario pero enseguida miro con un poco de preocupación como Hermione abría la puerta principal de casa de sus padres y los invitaba a pasar.

La casa seguía oliendo a menta exactamente como Harry recordaba. Ginny, que entraba por primera vez, interrumpió su comentario sobre que también le daría gusto ver a Hagrid para murmurar un involuntario "ooooh" al ver las paredes blancas e inmaculadas. Ron también parecía estar impresionado y Harry no tardo en percatarse de la razón; en los cuadros en los que anteriormente parecía que faltaba una persona ahora estaba una niña castaña de varias edades. Harry estaba tan interesado como Ron en ver a Hermione en sus distintos cumpleaños, con el uniforme de su anterior escuela muggle o con el primer baúl que llevo a Hogwarts.

-también he vuelto a poner aquellas que faltaban-dijo la chica captando sus miradas-pero después tendrán tiempo de verlas, ahora pasen a la sala-agrego señalando la sala color marfil a su derecha y Harry se dio cuenta de que habían continuado caminando sin notarlo- iré a buscar a mis padres, esperen aquí.

Ron miro a Hermione avanzar hacia la cocina y al ver que desaparecía por la puerta se giro para compartir con Harry una mirada de nerviosismo. Harry solo le sonrió y señalando el sillón más grande se dispuso a sentarse a su lado.

-creo que Ron es el único que debe sentarse-agrego Ginny tomando a Harry del brazo -se supone que nosotros no estamos aquí así que pongámonos la capa y vayamos a alguna esquina donde no estorbemos…

-de acuerdo-contestó Harry poniendo por breves segundos una mano en el hombro de Ron-suerte

-gracias-respondió Ron distraído.

Acaban de ponerse la capa invisible cuando entro una persona por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ron!-exclamo la Sra. Granger alegremente. Llevaba un delantal manchado de harina y un vaso de agua para el pelirrojo-Hermione viene enseguida, fue por su padre al consultorio.

-Gracias-dijo Ron tímidamente sentándose de nuevo después de estrechar la mano de su suegra y tomando el vaso de agua que ella le ofrecía.

-¡que gusto me da verte de nuevo!-siguió la Sra. Granger y Harry vio que le destellaban los ojos tanto como a la propia madre de Ron le destellaban a veces-tanto tiempo que desee conocerte más a fondo y ahora mira dos veces seguidas en una semana

-Gracias-contesto nuevamente Ron sonriendo- a mi también me da gusto volver a verla…

-¡Oh! Eres tan encantador como siempre supuse-agrego la madre de Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera decir otra palabra-mi hija dice que vienen a decirnos algo-inquirió mirándolo sonriendo

-así es-contestó Ron y Harry vio que sus orejas empezaban a teñirse de rojo-en cuanto venga Hermio…

-Y veo que Harry no ha venido con ustedes-siguió la Sra. Granger al parecer sin darse cuenta de que no lo dejaba hablar- siendo los tres tan unidos me parece un poco extraño

-Emm él tenia que… -contestó Ron más rojo después de unos segundos en los que el silencio dio a entender que debía dar una respuesta. Harry cerro los ojos deseando que Ron inventara una excusa coherente y escucho como Ginny le susurraba palabras de apoyo a su hermano como si realmente pudiera escucharla.

-Hermione siempre me hablo de ustedes-siguió la Sra. Granger al ver que el pelirrojo no agregaba nada más- y aunque coincidimos en un par de ocasiones siempre quise tener más tiempo para conocerlos. Recuerdo que conocimos a tus padres en el Callejón Diagon, son encantadores-dijo sonriendo-mándale mis saludos a ambos por cierto,…

-Gracias, lo haré… de hecho…

-… y recuerdo que esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que pude apreciarlos a ti y a Harry en vivo-siguió la madre de Hermione y a Harry le pareció divertido que no dejara hablar a Ron cuando éste tenia intenciones de hacerlo-… en los últimos años fue… imposible, más dado el caso de que hasta hace una semana…

La madre de Hermione pareció recordar que su hija había hecho que la olvidaran y dejo de hablar. Se podía observar que recordar haber estado meses sin su hija había sido difícil para ella.

-Yo… lo siento-agrego Ron de repente tanto que Harry se sorprendió y empujo levemente a Ginny-debe de haber sido difícil…

-Lo fue… pero siempre supimos que algo andaba mal. Mi esposo y yo sentíamos como si nos hubieran quitado un pedazo de nosotros mismos. Nadie podía entenderlo más que él y yo. Por eso cuando apareció en nuestra puerta nuestra hija y nos explico todo no tuvimos ninguna duda de que era cierto…

-Hermione lo hizo para protegerlos

-Lo sé Ron--contesto la mujer sonriendo de nuevo- por eso no tuve corazón para reprochárselo, ni yo ni su padre… pero, bueno ¡basta de hablar de cosas tristes!-agrego irguiéndose y mirando de nuevo a Ron con el brillo en los ojos- no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocerte o arruinar el ambiente para la feliz noticia que vienen a darnos.

Ron volvió a ponerse rojo. Harry intuía que la madre de Hermione sabía exactamente que noticia iban a darle.

-Harry tiene unos ojos divinos-siguió la Sra. Granger mirando a Ron fijamente. Harry sintió que era su turno de sonrojarse un poco y Ginny lo miro entre divertida y confundida- pero Hermione siempre me dijo que los tuyos eran igual o incluso más bellos-Harry y Ginny se miraron comprendiendo aguantando una risita-y ahora que he tenido oportunidad de verlos detenidamente a ambos puedo asegurarte que mi hija tiene toda la razón. El azul de tus ojos no es un color común, es muy profundo, muy vivo y bonito…

-Gracias-contesto Ron muy rojo pero sonriendo. Harry se rio internamente de que al parecer agradecer era lo único que podía decir su amigo; Ginny, como si le leyera el pensamiento, dijo que regresando a casa le haría una lista con más palabras que pudiera aprender.

-No tienes porque agradecer, es la verdad. También eres tan alto como mi hija siempre decía… estoy un poco sorprendida de que eres tal y como ella te describía

-Emm… yo… ¿lo soy?

. Sí totalmente. Hermione siempre me contaba las veces que la defendías o hacías enojar-agrego frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando divertida como Ron se ponía más rojo si era posible- y en todas las ocasiones salía a relucir el buen corazón que tienes, lo alto que estabas, el sentido que ella le daba a como la veías con esos ojos tan bellos… ¡tantas cosas! – La Sra. Granger se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo- Por eso siento que te conozco muy bien, un poco más que a Harry- aclaro-del que también sé un par de cosas…

Harry y Ginny se miraron de nuevo divertidos al escuchar como Ron musitaba otro "Gracias". La madre de Hermione sin embargo, estaba demasiado emocionada para prestarle atención y siguió hablando:

-los dos son buenos muchachos por eso me encanta que Harry sea tan buen amigo de ustedes y por eso me hace tan feliz que al fin vengas a anunciarnos que eres novio de mi hija…

Harry abrió la boca divertido por lo que la madre de Hermione acababa de decir. Ginny lo pellizco para controlarse a si misma. Enfrente de ellos, Ron puso una cara como si acababa de caerle un balde de agua fría y su sonrojo no aumento porque era físicamente imposible. La Sra. Granger sin embargo, al verlo se llevo las manos a la boca claramente arrepentida.

-¡Dios! No debí decir eso Ron… -exclamo todavía con las manos cerca de la boca- creo que arruine la sorpresa que Hermione nos tenia… y aún no estoy segura siquiera de que eso sea lo que viniste a decirnos-volvió a sentarse con un gesto preocupado- si no es eso, discúlpame por supo…

-Sí es eso-contesto Ron sonriendo, Harry observo orgulloso como el sonrojo de su mejor amigo disminuyo hasta casi desaparecer- Hermione y yo somos novios

El gesto de alegría de Ginny fue opacado por la exclamación de alegría de la madre de Hermione. Sin embargo, Harry noto enseguida que el Sr. Granger que en ese momento llegaba a la puerta detrás de su hija, no parecía con las mismas ganas de celebrar que su esposa.

Ginny enseguida murmuro una mala palabra viendo como el Sr. Granger se dirigía en tres zancadas a sentarse junto a su esposa. Hermione, muy roja se sentó al lado de Ron.

-Ronald-dijo el padre de Hermione, extendiendo una mano que el susodicho estrecho con seguridad - es un gusto verte

-El gusto es mío -respondió el pelirrojo pero Harry vio como quitaba la mano rápidamente después de soltar la de su suegro.

-Tenemos que decirles algo-dijo Hermione- no es una mala noticia…

-Es muy buena de hecho-intervino la madre de la castaña sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sí, es buena-retomo Hermione un poco más animada, sonriendo como su madre- se trata de…

-Creo que he escuchado que Ronald se la decía a tu madre cuando entramos-la interrumpió su padre con voz muy seria- así que si no te molesta hija, prefería que Ronald fuera quien la repitiera para mi.

Harry tomo su varita instintivamente. No se estaban enfrentando a nada como lo que habían enfrentado todos esos meses y aunque sabia con certeza que no tenia ni remotamente punto de comparación, una parte de él temió por lo que pudiera hacer un padre celoso a su mejor amigo. Hermione volteo a ver alrededor sin saber donde estaban pero indicándoles que a ese momento se refería. Ginny soltó una exclamación de asombro y también sostuvo su varita.

-Le decía a su esposa-empezó Ron aun sin sonrojarse-que la noticia que venimos a darles es que… Hermione y yo somos novios…

El padre de Hermione se le quedo mirando a Ron como si hubiera hablado otro idioma. La Sra. Granger y la misma Hermione lo miraron esperando que reaccionara.

-Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano-dijo finalmente el Sr. Granger sonriéndole a Ron y recargándose en el sillón con gesto derrotado- y supongo que tenias que ser tú porque mi pequeña ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace no sé cuanto…

-¡Papá!-exclamo Hermione sonrojada al mismo tiempo que Ron sonreía abiertamente. Harry bajo su varita y miro a Ginny a punto de partirse de la risa; sí Ginny o Ron creían que su familia era indiscreta como tanto se quejaban, ahora darían gracias al cielo por la discreción que los Weasley tenían en comparación con los Granger. Realmente era sorprendente que aquellos fueran los padres de Hermione.

-digámoslo abiertamente-contesto el padre de Hermione a su hija- espero al menos que seas tan bueno como ella dice que lo eres-agrego mirando a Ron y señalándolo con un dedo en signo de advertencia-y no quiero escuchar nada de matrimonio o de que soy abuelo hasta dentro de varios años… ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-contestó Ron sonriendo y tomando la mano de su novia antes de que ésta pudiera replicar por la última advertencia de su padre.

-entonces, ya todo aclarado-intervino feliz la Sra. Granger levantandose-vayamos a tomar un bocadillo para celebrar la ocasión.

-Tenemos que volver a casa de Ron cuanto antes mamá-respondió Hermione enseguida de que ella y Ron se pusieran de pie- hay unos asuntos sobre Hogwarts que debemos…

-No se negaran a un trozo de pastel de tu madre-dijo el Sr. Granger recuperando el tono educado y firme que Harry le conocía-al menos estoy seguro de que Ronald podrá disponer de unos minutos para charlar un poco con nosotros.

-Por supuesto-contesto Ron rápidamente con una sonrisa y jalando a Hermione de la mano que tenían agarrados para seguir a la Sra. Granger a la cocina. A punto de entrar, Hermione lo soltó para ayudar a su madre y el padre de la castaña aprovecho para detener a Ron del hombro.

-Ronald-dijo con su voz seria de nuevo

-¿Si señor?

-Realmente eres muy alto

Harry vio como Ron respondía pero ya no pudo escuchar que decían. Los dos entraron a la cocina cerrando la puerta.

-¿Se olvidaron de nosotros?-exclamo Ginny con voz ofendida.

-Creo que sí-respondió Harry sentándose en el suelo- te aconsejo que te sientes, Ron y postre son palabras que significan que se tardaran bastante. Espero que lleguemos a almorzar a tu casa-agrego mirando hacia la ventana- tengo que responder que sí acepto ser testigo de los Malfoy y aunque tu padre dijo informaría al encargado personalmente, Percy dijo que me llevaría la forma que debo llenar para aceptar de manera formal…

-No te preocupes-dijo Ginny sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en él-no creo que se tarden mucho, cuando Ron descubra que la mamá de Hermione cocina postres sin azúcar saldrá corriendo antes de que podamos aprovechar el tiempo…

* * *

_Oh como ya habrán notado este fic se llama Días Después así que voy día por día ¡y los días son muy largos! Así que este capítulo de nuevo tendré que cortarlo para no volverme loca y poder actualizar antes de terminar la segunda parte. Siguen más cosas interesantes, estuve a punto de saltarme el anuncio del noviazgo ante los Granger pero decidí al final no hacerlo así que esperen la segunda parte. Sé que siempre prometo no tardarme por lo que esta vez no lo prometo aunque espero no hacerlo porque ya esta en proceso…_

_Saludos y Gracias por leer!!!_


	14. Séptimo Día, Parte II

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_Reescribí tantas veces este capítulo que tengo prácticamente el mismo tanto inservible. Lo divido para poder actualizar, lo que sigue es del mismo día. Espero les guste y no me haya pasado dejando volar a mi imaginación._

**12. Séptimo día, Parte II**

El sol entrante por la ventana de los Granger empezaba a señalar que se estaba haciendo más tarde de lo planeado. Harry, sentado en el suelo de la sala con Ginny, estaba ocupado disfrutando de esa extraña comodidad a la vez que observaba a su novia; sabía que tanto Ron como Hermione estaban pasando el límite de tiempo que habían establecido pero no quería quejarse de ello; sus dos amigos seguramente se encontraban felices con los señores Granger y él no se sentía con el derecho de arruinarles el momento. Ginny tampoco quería quejarse de la tardanza de su hermano y de Hermione, pero estaba quejándose de otra cosa en leves susurros.

-No veo que tiene de malo-insistía la pelirroja. Solo es un inocente beso.

-Lo mismo dijiste hace rato-contesto Harry tratando de soltarse de su novia entre risas ahogadas- y acabamos haciendo un maratón de… "cosas"… que pueden provocar mi muerte de varias maneras dolorosas…

-Esas cosas seguían siendo besos-contesto Ginny divertida tratando de acercarse nuevamente a él- y no veo porque tengas que temer tanto a Ron, después de todo es solo uno de mis hermanos y no planeo que se entere…

Harry sonrió sonrojándose. La verdad, la reacción de Ron no le preocupaba demasiado; él no era tan tonto como confesarle que había estado besando a su hermanita toda la tarde mientras él comía pastel sin azúcar. Lo que realmente le preocupaban eran otras cosas: su conciencia y seguridad teniendo en cuenta las advertencias de todos los hermanos Weasley, capaces de córtalo en pequeños pedazos por la sola idea de poder aprovecharse de la menor de la familia; y su propio autocontrol teniendo en cuenta sus hormonas mescladas con la reciente "libertad" adquirida después de derrotar a Voldemort. No podía negar que besar a Ginny en ese lugar tan cómodo, alejado de todos era sumamente tentador pero no le parecía correcto esconderse para ello como si realmente fuera algo malo: ya había pasado escondiéndose casi un año y no estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su tiempo con Ginny bajo la misma premisa.

-puritano…-mascullo Ginny cerca de su oído y al hacerlo, Harry despertó de sus pensamientos.

-no es que no quiera besarte… empezó a decir, preocupado de que realmente su novia pudiera pensar otra cosa.

-lo sé… son tus ridículas ideas de que no debemos escondernos…-contesto ella sorprendiéndolo y tomándole la mano- y menos en casa de los padres de Hermione…

Harry sonrió nuevamente; realmente Ginny podía leerle el pensamiento y eso lo convencía cada día más de que era la chica perfecta para él.

-… pero aun así…-seguía diciendo ella-… no veo que tiene de malo…

-_es solo un simple beso_-escucho Harry decir a una vocecita traviesa en su cabeza- _no tiene nada de malo, ella es tú novia…_

-Tienes razón-dijo él en voz alta y antes de que pudiera escuchar lo siguiente que Ginny decía, se encontró besándola de la misma nueva manera en la que lo hacia últimamente; de esa nueva manera que parecía una fusión entre su beso de cumpleaños y los besos traviesos que intercambiaban durante sus paseos por los jardines de Hogwarts. Todo desapareció, el ángulo del rayo de sol que entraba por la venta perdió su importancia y los sonidos ambientales quedaron reducidos a leves murmullos, más bajos que sus respiraciones. Los automóviles pasaban enfrente de la calle, el viento mecía de una manera ridícula la cortina sobre sus cabezas, la puerta inmaculada de la cocina se abría y cerraba chirriando levemente al hacerlo…

-¿están ahí?-escucho Harry que la voz de su mejor amigo susurraba con un tono que decía que ya había hecho varias veces la pregunta.

Harry se separo al instante de su novia como si hubiera olvidado que sus dos mejores amigos no podían verlo. Ginny soltó una exclamación de reproche que hizo que tanto Ron como Hermione voltearan a ver en su dirección.

-¿esta todo bien? - pregunto Hermione al mismo tiempo que Ron se acercaba hacia donde ambos estaban.

-podría estar mejor-contesto Ginny en un susurro travieso, observando a Harry con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-musito Ron intercambiando una mirada de confusión con Hermione

-que podríamos estar mejor-se apresuro a contestar Harry, sonrojado por la mirada que Ginny le dirigía- si saliéramos de una vez de aquí porque estamos cansados de esperarlos in poder hacer ruido o movernos.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada más y asintieron, la castaña apresurándolos para poder abrir la puerta antes de que sus padres acudieran a despedirlos. Harry y Ginny tuvieron que correr prácticamente de puntillas, el primero con la dificultad de hacerlo además un poco agachado para que no se vieran las puntas de sus zapatos.

-esperen aquí-murmuro Hermione cuando ambos salieron y enseguida entrecerró la puerta para entrar de nuevo a la casa. La voz de Ron despidiéndose de sus suegros y agradeciendo unas galletas sin azúcar les llego claramente.

-¿quieres que aprovechemos los dos minutos que quedan mientras el Sr. Granger interroga a mi hermano?

-Ginny….

-solo bromeaba Potter, sé que eres un puritano…

-_Ella tiene mucha razón-_le espeto la vocecita nuevamente

-Veras que no-respondió Harry y antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensarlo, atrajo a Ginny hacia sí para besarla. Ella se sorprendió solo un segundo y luego conteniendo una risita, le rodeo el cuello claramente feliz. Harry perdió nuevamente la noción de que existía un mundo más allá de ellos, todo lo que existía o pasaba alrededor parecía ser de una dimensión lejana: autos, personas caminando por la calle detrás de ellos, la puerta de casa de Hermione cerrándose suavemente…

-esto no me hace ninguna gracia Harry-escucho que Ron exclamaba levemente molesto y abrió un ojo para ver como Hermione le tomaba de la mano para tranquilizarlo a la vez que soltaba una risita. Confiando en la capacidad de su amiga para calmar a Ron, cerró los ojos de nuevo y siguió besando a Ginny.

-_Tenemos la capa de invisibilidad_-le recordó su cerebro cuando nuevamente la voz de Ron llamándolos llego hasta sus oídos- _así que podemos disfrutar de al menos dos minutos más antes de que nos encuentren._

-Están por aquí-dijo Ron a Hermione- ¡¿Por qué no contestan?-exclamo de nuevo acercándose más a ellos con la castaña siguiéndolo.

Harry protesto por lo bajo y se separo de Ginny. Ron y Hermione estaban tan acostumbrados a la capa de invisibilidad que les era fácil encontrarlo así que seria mejor contestar antes de que Ron adquiriera ganas de interrogarlo. Ginny pareció nuevamente leerle la mente y contenta, se separo de él para quitarse la capa.

-Aquí estamos-anunció alegremente pero al tratar de librarse de la capa, su poca experiencia con la misma hizo que Ron y Hermione que ya se encontraban muy cerca acabaran enredados con ella. Ginny al sentirse caer intento sostenerse de Harry pero Harry, aún en su propio mundo acabo cayendo antes que su propia novia. Los cuatro acabaron en el piso, las dos chicas encima de Ron y Harry junto a este con las gafas chuecas; las galletas envueltas de Ron y las varitas de los cuatro volaron en distintas direcciones.

-Quítate de encima enana-exclamo Ron rápidamente- ¡estas lastimando a Hermione y pesas mucho!... ¿Dónde están mis galletas?-agrego mirando a su alrededor preocupado.

-¡Claro!-respondió Ginny intentando levantarse- a Hermione no le dices nada porque disfrutas que este encima de ti… ¡pervertido!

-¡no es eso!-respondió Ron enseguida con las orejas tan rojas que parecían a punto de estallarle- es solo que me preocupo de que hayas caído sobre ella…

-sí, claro…

-¡es la verdad enana!... eres tu quien estaba escondiéndose con Harry… ¿te hizo daño mi hermana?-agrego mirando a su novia.

-si Hermione se hubiera lastimado me lo habría dicho ¿no crees? –agrego Ginny aún encima de la castaña- y no me estaba escondiendo con Harry solo…

-Ginny…- interrumpió Hermione también un poco roja-¿podemos seguir discutiendo de pie? Realmente necesito levantarme, estoy muy incomoda…

-¡oh lo siento!-respondió Ginny rápidamente quitándose de encima con dificultad- estar sobre Ron debe ser realmente una tortura… o tal vez prefieran otras posiciones…

-¡enana!

-¡Ginny!-replico Hermione más roja que su novio-jamás dije eso y además…

-¿Dónde esta mi varita?-exclamo Harry de pronto. Había estado tan entretenido viendo en problemas a sus dos mejores amigos, que no se había percatado de la ausencia de su recién restaurada varita. Sintiendo un escalofrió por la posibilidad de perderla nuevamente, la busco a su alrededor sin preocuparse por ponerse de pie.

-¿Dónde están mis galletas?-repitió Ron olvidándose de las burlas de su hermana, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor- Si se rompieron juro que…

Harry se puso de pie enseguida omitiendo las quejas de Ron respecto a sus galletas desaparecidas y buscando su varita, empezó a sentirse un poco aprensivo por no verla a la mano. Escucho como los otros tres también se quejaban de no tener las propias y al hacerlo, el escalofrió inicial se volvió más fuerte.

Ginny, que ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, dejo sus vanos intentos y empezó a buscar también la suya; Ron y Hermione se les unieron casi al instante.

-¿Qué demonios… -dijo el pelirrojo cuando después de 15 minutos se dieron cuenta de que no había rastro de ninguna.

-Quizás deberíamos entrar a la casa-sugirió Hermione mirando a su alrededor preocupada-y llamar a alguien para que…

-¡Aquí esta una!-exclamo Ginny de pronto saliendo totalmente a la calle y recogiendo algo del piso- … ¿como pudo llegar hasta aquí?

-Quizá estén por ahí las otras-sugirió Harry esperanzado saliendo junto a su novia- … Ron…-agrego mirando la varita que su novia le ofreciera-… creo que esta es la tuya…

-¡Genial!-exclamo el pelirrojo emocionado también saliendo a la calle y examinando su varita-.. ahora solo falta encontrar mis galletas…

-Creo que por allá esta otra-interrumpió Harry a su amigo al ver algo extraño a la mitad de la calle

-Eso es imposible-contesto Ginny pero se apresuro a ir tras lo que señalaba Harry. Sin embargo, Ron se le adelanto en tres zancadas.

-esta es la tuya Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo volteando para ver a su novia después de inclinarse con agilidad para recoger la varita y examinarla- ¿Hermione?-agrego el pelirrojo al ver que la chica no contestaba.

-quítense de en medio de la calle y vengan aquí- respondió Hermione y Harry vio como su amiga seguía en la entrada de la casa mirándolos preocupada -los hechizos del jardín de mi casa están aun activados, la entrada es segura… la calle no y esto no me da confianza…

-¡oh vamos Hermione!-exclamo Ginny alegre mirando a su alrededor-ni siquiera hay muggles…

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de asombro dándose cuenta de ello. Realmente no había ninguna persona alrededor y eso era sumamente extraño dada la hora que era más cuando hacia unos minutos a Harry le pareciera que había demasiado ruido; Hermione pareció dirigirles una mirada diciendo "¿Ven que hay algo raro?" y Ginny se quedo callada un segundo observando a su alrededor.

-… quizás si deberíamos regresar a casa de Hermione...

-Vayan ustedes-dijo Harry enseguida- necesito encontrar mi varita

-… y yo necesito encontrar mis galletas-completo Ron- ve tu con Hermione y espéranos-agrego mirando a su hermana de una manera que le dio a entender a ambos que lo de las galletas era un mero pretexto para acompañar a Harry.

-¡de ninguna manera!-respondió Hermione- Yo también necesito encontrar mi varita.

-La encontraremos por ti-agrego Harry-las buscaremos Ron y yo y regresaremos en unos minutos.

-¿Quién creen que soy?-respondió la pelirroja mirándolos ofendida de una manera tan ruda que Harry sintió como lo estrangulaba con los ojos-¿Una inútil?...

-¡No puedes dejar a Hermione sola!-exclamo Ron interrumpiéndola y mirándola de una manera que a Harry le pareció que era una suplica-¡Y yo no puedo dejar solo a Harry!

-¿Y quien dijo que yo me quedo?-dijo Hermione, recién llegando hasta ellos y tomando su varita de mano de Ron con su actitud decisiva de siempre-si no regresamos los cuatro a mi casa, no voy a quedarme esperando en mi jardín a que algo los ataque… así que vamos, busquemos…

Harry y Ron volvieron a intercambiar una mirada de aturdimiento. Ginny, en cambio, los miro sacándoles la lengua burlándose de ellos…

Caminaron internándose más en el parque de juegos que estaba cerca de la casa de los padres de Hermione. Ron había sugerido el camino, señalando unas migajas de sus desaparecidas galletas que parecían puestas intencionalmente.

-este ladrón de galletas-se quejaba el pelirrojo mirando el suelo con enojo-no solo las roba sino que parece disfrutar romperlas…

-… me suena a un cuento que leía de niña… pero… esto no me gusta nada...

Harry no sabia que decir. No estaba asustado pero la posibilidad de perder su varita lo hacia sentirse ansioso, Ginny lo llevaba prácticamente corriendo con la capa de invisibilidad en su otra mano mientras Ron y Hermione llevaban sus varitas preparadas para defenderse; ambos parecían creer que tenían que fungir como sus guardaespaldas estando él y Ginny desarmados y eso lo hacia sentirse más incomodo.

Después de un par de minutos caminando, la siguiente en encontrar su varita fue Ginny pero ninguno de los cuatro se alegro de ello: que fuera justamente la varita de Harry la única perdida los hacia sentir aún más latente un peligro desconocido. Por la mente de Harry pasaban toda una serie de posibilidades y ninguna involucraba a personas que lo hicieran sentirse despreocupado. Los otros tres parecían sentir lo mismo: Harry podía sentir como la mano de Ginny estaba ligeramente fría y Ron y Hermione no paraban de intercambiar miradas entre sí para después mirar con preocupación a Harry.

-¡mis galletas-exclamo de pronto Ron, rompiendo el tenso ambiente y señalando un paquete envuelto un par de metros más adelante.

-¡mi varita! Exclamo el mismo Harry al ver, mas allá del lugar donde se encontraban las galletas de su amigo, un objeto que fácilmente podía distinguir como su fiel varita mágica.

Efectivamente al acercarse, Harry sintió un gran alivio al ver a su varita ahí, tirada en el suelo pero completamente intacta. Detrás de él, Ron recogía sus galletas diciendo en voz alta que el ladrón al parecer no las había roto todas; de hecho, parecían estar todas sin un rasguño.

-quizá solo saco un par para romperlas y guiarnos-oyó Harry que Hermione contestaba a su novio-lo cual me hace suponer que no es seguro ahora que te las comas…

-¡¿pero que dices Hermione?-exclamo el pelirrojo ofendido-¡no puedo dejar de comerlas ahora que las he encontrado!... imagina que diría tu madre si se enterara de ello…

-no vas a comértelas Ron-contesto la castaña ignorándolo y arrebatándoselas rápidamente-pueden tener algo extraño y no quiero que…

Ginny empezó a reírse de ambos y Harry dejo de escucharlos. Inclinándose para tomar su varita, la recogió y le sacudió todo el polvo que tenia en la punta. Probó después con limpiarla en su camisa como hiciera en su cuarto año y se disponía a probarla cuando escucho unos pasos provenir de enfrente.

-Harry-escucho que una voz de mujer decía y él se irguió completamente para tratar de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz. El sol, sin embargo, le daba tan de lleno en la cara que solo logro ver tres figuras borrosas alejadas considerablemente de ellos. Ginny había dejado de reír al instante y él había alzado su varita dispuesto a atacarlos. Ron y Hermione ya estaban junto a él, en la misma posición de defensa y ataque.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Harry y enseguida sintió como, ligeramente detrás de él, también la varita de Ginny se preparaba para defenderse. Sus dos amigos permanecían de pie a su lado, un paso más atrás y mirando no solo enfrente sino en todas direcciones.

-hermoso…-escucho que decía una voz de hombre y enseguida varios "click" empezaron a escucharse.

-¿Qué demo… --dijo Ron, bajando levemente su varita y acercándose a los tres intrusos… Estaba a punto de gritarle que no bajara la guardia cuando, a su izquierda, Hermione hizo lo mismo adoptando un gesto de enfado.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-grito furiosa y Harry entendió que tenia que moverse de la luz del sol para entender que estaba pasando. Al hacerlo pudo ver como sus dos amigos se dirigían a tres personas que le parecía haber visto en algún lado: una señora rubia con un vestido conocido, un hombre con sombrero amarillo y un muchacho pálido que sonreía como si recién se hubiera ganado la lotería. El señor con el sombrero amarillo no dejaba de tomar fotos, moviéndose de una forma casi grotesca alrededor de ellos.

-¡pare de una vez-escucho que Ginny gritaba y Harry supo que se contenía de hacer un hechizo más por temor a que fueran muggles que por otra cosa.

-… como bien decía Rita, Harry, eres muy fotogénico -dijo el hombre deteniéndose-pero debo decirte que tu novia y tus amigos son igualmente queridos por mi cámara… han quedado unas fotos perfectas, especialmente aquellas donde salen en una verdadera posición de defensa…

Harry no supo que contestar. Ginny a su lado empuño de nuevo la varita mientras que Ron dejaba salir una palabrota y Hermione los miraba a escandalizada. La luz del sol disminuyo en un instante por una nube y él entonces pudo distinguir claramente a sus interlocutores.

Se trataba de reporteros que ya había visto afuera de la casa de los Weasley: el mago con el sombrero amarillo con el que alguna vez tropezara, el muchacho pálido que los persiguiera en una de las ocasiones y…

-¿Tía Petunia?- pregunto antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que decía.

La mujer avanzo un par de pasos hacia él sonriendo y mirándolo con un gesto encantada. Una nueva ola de "clicks" se escucho antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que no era Petunia Dursley sino una mujer considerablemente parecida portando un vestido muy idéntico a uno de su tía; al darse cuenta de ello, recordó como en una ocasión al entrar a la Madriguera había creído ver a la hermana de su madre, sin duda se trataba de la misma persona.

-Eso es muy bajo-mascullo Hermione poniéndose enfrente de él y mirando a la mujer enojada- Usted no es su tía…

-Tan inteligente como todos dicen-respondió la reportera sonriendo de una manera que Harry detecto fácilmente como hipócrita-… y tan molesta y entrometida como Rita nos advirtió desde un principio…

-¡Hey!-exclamo Ron enojado ante el último comentario de la mujer. Ésta lo miro por primera vez y sonrió nuevamente:

-Y tú eres mucho más comerciable de lo que todos decían… realmente ambos-agrego pasando su mirada de Ron a Harry-… se convertirán en todo un deleite para las jovencitas.

Ron miro perplejo a Harry, con las orejas sumamente rojas. Harry le devolvió la mirada sintiendo también arder levemente su cara. Hermione y Ginny dejaron salir palabras de enojo.

-¡oh! Ustedes no son tan feas-respondió la mujer sonriéndoles nuevamente- y también me interesa entrevistarlas al ser sus novias, es solo que-agrego mirándose las uñas para demostrar su superioridad- … aceptémoslo, la mayoría de nuestros lectores son mujeres y les interesan más los héroes…

Harry abrió la boca asombrado. ¿Entonces realmente solo se trataba de reporteros dementes?. Ron volvió a mirarlo con el mismo gesto de asombro pero las expresiones y posturas de ambos se relajaron al instante. Ginny también pareció bajar su varita levemente confundida por esas extrañas personas; la única que se mantuvo en guardia fue Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo Harry después de unos minutos de silencio al ver que el hombre con el sombrero amarillo se disponía a seguir sacando fotos.

-Es más que obvio ¿no crees?- respondió la mujer sonriendo-quiero una entrevista con los héroes que derrotaron al Señor Tenebroso…

-no doy entrevistas-contesto interrumpiéndola sin darse cuenta-y no creo que Ron, Hermione y Ginny quieran dar una…

-en realidad-fue el turno de la mujer interrumpirlo-a mi solo me interesa tu amigo, como te dije a nuestras lectoras no creo que les interesen sus novias

-Hermione tuvo mucho más que ver que yo en la derrota de Voldemort-espero Ron furioso mirando a la mujer claramente hastiado

-y no digo que no fuera así- respondió ella alzando la mano- pero como te dije, a nuestras lectoras no les interesa ese tipo de…

-no damos entrevistas-interrumpieron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo

-creo que mejor nos vamos-hablo Ginny-ya encontramos nuestras varitas y tenemos que llegar a casa…

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar para desaparecerse pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano se puso en el hombro de Harry.

-realmente-dijo el chico pálido dueño de la mano-nos interesa entrevistarlos, mi compañera es de Corazón de Bruja y por eso se comporta de esa manera-susurro al decir esto-pero yo soy de un medio más serio y yo sí quiero entrevistarlos a los cuatro…

-¿y que hay del otro?-pregunto Ron acercándose y señalando al hombre con el sombrero amarillo

-reportero visual independiente-contesto el chico-vende sus fotos al mejor postor

-genial-mascullo Hermione-ahora nuestras fotos aparecerán en quien sabe donde…

-quiero decirles-susurro el chico mirándolos asombrado-que realmente los admiro, me encantaría una entrevista con el trío de héroes…sin ofender-agrego mirando a Ginny

-no me ofendes, es la verdad

-mira-respondió Harry tratando de no sonar tan harto como realmente estaba-gracias pero no, no es el momento para dar entrevistas…

La expresión del chico cambio abruptamente, retirando su mano alzo los hombros y dijo:

-Acabaras cediendo, ningún reportero se detendrá hasta que lo consiga y déjame advertirte que mi jefe y gente como ella-agrego señalando a la reportera de Corazón de Bruja-no te tendrán consideración aunque la merezcas, a ninguno de ustedes-completo mirando a Ron y Hermione como quisiera decirles algo.

Harry le sonrió musitando un gracias y se alejo de ahí con Ron y Hermione siguiéndolo; Ginny sin embargo que quedo de pie pensando mientras el chico se reunía con los otros dos reporteros.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Hermione mirándola

-sí-contesto la pelirroja sin despegar la vista de los reporteros-pasa que nadie va a vender fotos de nosotros y menos cuando fueron tomadas asustándonos… ¡_ACCIO_ cámara!- grito para sorpresa de todos apuntando su varita hacia el mago de sombrero amarillo…

Harry vio como a continuación la cámara llegaba hasta ellos acompañada por los reclamos de su dueño y Ginny la tomaba presurosa. Ron felicito a su hermana entre risas y Hermione se cubrió la boca preocupada:

-eso es robo Ginny

-No- contestó Harry tomando la cámara y buscando abrirla- solo debemos sacarle el rollo

-¿el que?-pregunto Ron pero enseguida olvido su pregunta- ¡será mejor que nos apresuremos porque … ¡hey!

Un par de hechizos eran lanzados por el mago que furioso se dirigía hacia ellos. La bruja detrás de él también lanzaba algunos al mismo tiempo que parecía hablar con alguien a través de un objeto en su mano. El chico pálido se mantenía de pie en el mismo lugar instándolos a que se fueran con gestos disimulados y Harry no entendía porque, los hechizos eran tan leves que ni siquiera tenían que defenderse pues era más fácil evitarlos. El chico pálido, sin embargo seguía señalando y haciendo gestos ya no tan disimulados y Harry, olvidándose de la cámara finalmente capto y observo como a la derecha empezaban a aparecer varias personas con la misma pinta de ser reporteros de otros medios. Al ver algo parecido a una cámara de televisión, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenían que apresurarse e irse de ahí.

-le regresaremos la cámara después-dijo rápidamente jalando a Ginny y abrazándola-¡vámonos ahora!

Los cuatro desaparecieron al instante y Harry pudo ver una última imagen del mago gritando furioso y sus compañeros tratando de alcanzarlos. No hubo tiempo de detenerse, al llegar frente a la Madriguera Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver a los reporteros que aún seguían ahí; jalando a Ginny de la mano entraron corriendo al jardín de los Weasley con Ron y Hermione detrás de ellos, corriendo a la misma velocidad tomados de la mano.

-¿están todos bien?-pregunto Hermione cuando al fin pudieron detenerse y recargados en la puerta de la Madriguera se disponían a entrar…

-sí-contesto Harry mirando a Ginny y sonriéndole, ambos con la respiuración agitada-¿y ustedes?

-también-contesto Ron aún tomado de la mano de Hermione- después de enfrentarnos a tanto peligro en estos meses, esos reporteros casi me dan risa

-a mi no Ron-contesto Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera darle la razón a su amigo- no subestimes a nadie…

-¡oh vamos Hermione!-respondió su novio ya riendo- están medio chiflados pero nos consideran héroes, no creo que nos hagan algo que pueda realmente dañarnos…

-Yo tampoco-agrego Harry antes de que su amiga pudiera reprenderlos- su mayor ofensa será no contar a alguno para hacerle una entrevista…

-¡Hey a mi si me ha dolido eso!-espero Ginny bromeando, abrazando a Harry- "trío de héroes"… bah… yo entro, espero, cuando entrevisten al grupo de Neville y Luna…

Los cuatro empezaron a reírse. Una turba de reporteros locos no era tan grave comparando todo lo que habían vivido el año pasado. Harry intercambio una mirada cómplice con sus dos amigos y abrazo a su novia, relativamente feliz por darse cuenta de lo pequeños que podían ser los nuevos "problemas" que tendría que enfrentar: no le gustaba dar entrevistas pero era mejor escapar de ello a tener que estar luchando cada día por la vida de sus seres queridos y la propia. Afuera, la turba de reporteros pareció reunirse pues el escándalo, que había estado relativamente pequeño desde que llegaran, empezó a incrementarse de una manera escandalosa.

-¡oh mi cabeza!-exclamo Ron fastidiado y Harry vio como se disponía a seguirse quejando cuando fue interrumpido por la puerta de la Madriguera abriéndose.

-me imaginaba que ya habían llegado-dijo la Sra. Weasley-el ruido parece seguirlos-agrego molesta observando el jardín y después mirándolos a todos con su expresión preocupada-entren de una vez, han llegado más tarde de lo que prometieron…

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron después de Ginny y su madre. Al cerrar la puerta, Harry vio asombrado como un par de destellos chocaban con las protecciones del jardín de los Weasley.

* * *

_Gracias por mantenerse fieles pese a mi tardanza. Diría que no voy a tardarme y tratare de no hacerlo pero mejor ya no prometo nada porque luego les quedo mal._

_Saludos, Gracias por leer y dejen reviews si creen que el capítulo lo merece_

_EDITO: ok, ok a varios no les ha gustado el capítulo por raro un par me lo ha dicho amablemente via review y otros tantos de una manera tambien amable pero extraña via mensaje personal (PM)... les aclaro varias cosas que han surgido en esos mensajes:  
1. Sí el capítulo esta un poco raro pero no es porque me haya sacado de la manga lo de los reporteros, aparecen desde el primer capítulo si se dan cuenta y eso es porque es una parte de la vida del trio que creo se volveria importante despues de la guerra: ahora Harry no es el unico famoso sino los tres; Hermione nunca quiso fama y ahora tendra que lidiar con ella y Ron si la queria pero no sabia en que se estaba metiendo... creanme, en los siguientes capítulos tengo planeados muchos detalles al respecto.  
2. Si, si me falta inspiración, creo que ya hasta estan mareados de tanto que se los digo jajaja pero cada vez que lo hago no me refiero a que me saque la trama de la manga porque desde que lei el libro sé a donde quiero llegar, el punto es que cuando me refiero a que "no estaba inspirada" me refiero a que no quedo tan bonito como queria.  
3. Si me gustan los reviews pero no, no hice el capítulo extraño para que comentaran jajajaja ¡hey¿que clase de loca creen que soy? jajajaja  
4. No, ni estoy harta ni dejare botada la historia y no, nunca me ha pasado por la cabeza hacerlo... es mi primer fic por eos lo actualizo y procuro antes que a los otros.  
5. Sí, me encanta la avalancha de atención pero tanto "raro" o "extraño" en sus reviews o mensajes personales... auch! me ha dolido... aun asi, los quiero mis fieles lectores..._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Susana _


	15. Séptimo Día, Parte III

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_Oh que días tan largos… ¡no me odien! Y déjenme sus comentarios si creen que vale la pena lo que escribo. Muchas Gracias por leer, espero este capítulo les guste. _

**13. Séptimo día, Parte III**

Harry se olvido de todo el escándalo que estaba afuera al recordar que seguramente Hagrid se encontraba esperándolo. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado entro decidido a la sala esperando ver a su amigo sano y salvo para poder decirle lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Al llegar a la sala, sin embargo, se encontró con la estancia vacía y volteo buscando a sus dos amigos y a su novia solo para encontrar en el rostro de los tres la misma expresión de decepción y aturdimiento.

-como dije-La Sra. Weasley empezó a decir mirándolos a todos- han llegado más tarde de lo que prometieron, muchísimo más tarde diría yo-agrego un poco molesta- y Hagrid ha tenido que irse enseguida de que llegara al no encontrarlos pues la turba de desconsiderados de allá afuera parecía querer derribar la casa para echarle un vistazo… y él no estaba dispuesto a soportar tamaña grosería mucho tiempo…

-¡oh no puede ser!-exclamo Hermione sinceramente decepcionada- nos apresuramos tanto para nada…

Harry se sintió furioso. Quería culpar a los reporteros por haberlos retrasado tanto aunque sabía sinceramente que ya iban un poco tarde a pesar de ello. Ron miro a Hermione con un gesto también de decepción y enseguida se dirigió a Harry, apoyando una mano en su hombro de su manera única:

-yo… fue mi culpa

-No…-contesto Harry sonriéndole a su amigo-tenias que quedar bien con tus suegros, es comprensible. Todo es culpa de esos reporteros, nos retrasaron para llegar aquí y molestaron tanto a Hagrid que no pudo esperarnos…

El escándalo de afuera interrumpió el discurso de Harry. Por la ventana de la sala se pudo observar el reflejo de un par de luces provenientes de hechizos. La señora Weasley se apresuro a cerrar las cortinas como si eso pudiera disminuir los ataques.

-Vayamos a que coman-dijo después de hacerlo-deben estar hambrientos

-Como no tienes idea mamá-contesto Ron alegre y Ginny lo miro como si estuviera loco:

-Comiste seguramente todas las galletas que los padres de Hermione te dieron

-Pues sí enana-contesto Ron sonriendo-pero solo fueron galletas.

Los cuatro volvieron a reírse y la madre de Ron lo miro contenta de volver a escuchar los disparates de su hijo. Harry se sintió feliz por ella, al menos no había tenido que sufrir la perdida del menor de sus hijos por su culpa. Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien bajo rápidamente las escaleras quejándose en voz alta.

-¡al fin llegan!-dijo Percy claramente molesto-llevo horas sin poder ir al trabajo porque tengo que ayudarte a cumplir con las formalidades para que puedas ser testigo de los Malfoy-agrego mirando a Harry-estoy cansado de cuidar a esta lechuza esperando que llegaras…

Harry se fijo entonces en el brazo de Percy. Llevaba una hermosa lechuza color negro muy parecida a la que Narcisa Malfoy le enviara la noche anterior con la diferencia de que la que llevaba Percy sobre el brazo se veía más bonita y grande.

-… y no he podido avanzar en nada…-seguía diciendo el hermano de Ron-… ¿Qué es eso?

Percy había interrumpido su discurso para observar la cámara que Harry tenia aun en las manos. La Sra. Weasley volvió sobre sus pasos para ver a que se refería su hijo:

-Harry querido ¿es una cámara?

Harry se había olvidado momentáneamente de su tarea de quitarle el rollo al aparato aquel. No se le había borrado de la mente el hecho de que Hagrid había tenido que irse, llevaba prácticamente una semana sin verlo y sin poder decirle todo lo que deseaba así que el asunto de su huida y el semi-robo que acaban de cometer habían pasado a segundo plano hasta que los dos Weasley se lo recordaran.

-sí es una cámara mamá-intervino Ginny, quien había también regresado al escuchar a Percy-se la quitamos a los reporteros porque no dejaban de tomarnos foto…

-¿Qué se la quitaron a los reporteros?-exclamo su madre-¿Y que planean hacer con eso? Eso es…

-Solo queremos quitarle el rollo-la interrumpió Harry con delicadeza para calmarla y enseguida se apresuro a buscar como abrirla-solo que no encuentro como.

Olvidándose un poco de la decepción que sentía por no ver a Hagrid, Harry se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: nunca había tenido en sus manos una cámara profesional. Recordó con pesar que la que su compañero Colín utilizaba se parecía mucho pero generalmente estaba muy ocupado intentando que no le tomaran tantas fotos como para prestarle atención a su funcionamiento. Había supuesto que se abriría de la misma manera en la que una muggle pero después del segundo vistazo quedaba claro o que no era así o que ni siquiera sabia abrir una cámara no-mágica. Ginny y su madre intercambiaban miradas cómplices y Harry adivino fácilmente que pensaban que no sabia lo que hacia.

-Dame acá eso-dijo Percy de pronto, desesperado por la torpeza de Harry-yo la abro y mientras mejor empieza a llenar el formato que deje sobre…

-¡de ninguna manera!-intervino la Sra. Weasley poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry- antes de llenar cualquier formato necesita comer así que encárgate de abrir eso mientras los cuatro comen algo…

-de acuerdo-contesto Percy levemente enojado y siguió buscando alguna manera de abrir la cámara. Harry sintió que la Señora Weasley lo llevo casi a rastras a la cocina junto con Ginny mientras Percy seguía batallando con la cámara y la lechuza negra, aún posada en el brazo del pelirrojo, se quejaba de sus movimientos.

-No te preocupes-le susurro Ginny al captar que Harry veía con preocupación a Percy-él podrá abrirla y estoy segura de que no le molesta tanto que tomes tiempo para comer…

-Eso si Ron no ha acabado con toda la comida-contesto Harry sonriendo y más tranquilo.

Los dos rieron levemente a espaldas de la Sra. Weasley. Al llegar a la cocina, sin embargo, Harry se sorprendió de no encontrar a Ron comiendo, al menos no precisamente comida. El pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado besando a Hermione y la castaña le respondía de tal manera que no era de extrañar que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que habían dejado de estar solos.

-_Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a este espectáculo_-pensó Harry divertido. A su lado, Ginny parecía al borde de un ataque de risa y para su sorpresa, la Sra. Weasley parecía más encantada que escandalizada.

-Emm…-dijo finalmente Ginny al notar que su madre no sabia si interrumpir o no la escena- mamá no sé si tengo apetito todavía pero ¿Qué preparaste para comer?.

Ron se separo enseguida de su novia al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Su mirada se dirigió a Harry como si supiera que estaría ahí pero enseguida noto la presencia de su madre. Harry se sintió aun más divertido al ver como sus orejas se ponían furiosamente rojas y deseo soltarse a carcajadas cuando Hermione se percato también de la presencia de su suegra y se puso increíblemente a tono con el color de cabello de su novio.

-No los habíamos visto-susurro el pelirrojo

-Obviamente-respondió Harry antes de que Ginny dijera algo parecido

-Hacen una muy linda pareja-intervino la Sra. Weasley mirando a su hijo y a Hermione con una ternura que hacia suponer a Harry que no había visto la manera en la que se estaban besando-…no queríamos interrumpirlos.

-¡De ninguna manera Sra. Weasley! Nosotros… -exclamo Hermione profundamente avergonzada y adquiriendo aún más color en sus mejillas.

-¡Oh no te avergüences querida!-respondió la Sra. Weasley sonriéndole y a la vez invocando platos y dándole la espalda por momentos para calentar la comida o sacar algo del horno-eres parte de la familia desde hace mucho y me alegra que por fin estén juntos… Ron no pudo haber encontrado mejor bruja para él... no sabes que feliz me hacen…

Hermione y Ron sonrieron. Incluso Harry lo hizo e intercambio una mirada con Ginny. Ojala que la Sra. Weasley estuviera tan contenta con su noviazgo con su hija; el día que la escuchara decir que "Ginny no pudo haber encontrado un mejor partido", sería un día donde seria más feliz de lo que ya era en ese momento.

-… así que no se preocupen y mejor coman los cuatro de una vez

-gracias-dijeron los cuatro en distintos momentos disponiéndose por fin a comer. Harry estaba tan hambriento que tomo presuroso su plato y empezó a llenarlo con comida.

-solo una cosa-interrumpió la Sra. Weasley nuevamente, dejando el último tazón con comida sobre la mesa y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ron y Hermione-hay varias sillas así que cada uno puede sentarse en una para comer cómodamente.

Harry miro a sus dos amigos para entender a que se refería la madre de Ron y estuvo a punto de escupir la comida que tenía en la boca; no fue necesario observar a Ginny para saber que había tenido la misma reacción. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron nuevamente y observaron la posición en la que estaban: al dejar bruscamente de besarse no se habían tomado la molestia de realmente separarse; la castaña estaba aún prácticamente sentada sobre Ron y el pelirrojo no se había molestado en dejar de abrazarla por la cintura. Ron se apresuro a soltarla para que Hermione pudiera cambiarse a la silla de junto y la castaña lo hizo tan rápido que parecía que el lugar anterior donde estaba le quemaba.

-Ustedes dos si que acumularon energía durante 7 años-bromeo Harry cuidando de que lo escuchara solo Ginny y no su madre. La pelirroja rio y la castaña lo miró reprochándole su chiste. Ron lo golpeo tan fuerte en el brazo que Harry deseo no haber abierto la boca.

Cuando la comida termino, Harry había comido tanto que deseo tomarse un momento para descansar antes de tener que llenar todos los formatos que imaginaba debía llenar. Sin embargo, apenas hizo el leve intento de salir al jardín con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, vio que Percy lo esperaba sentado en la sala y no le quitaba la vista de encima a pesar de seguir intentando abrir la cámara.

-Aquí estoy-dijo entonces, desviando el rumbo y decidido a no intentar escapar de sus obligaciones. Sus dos amigos y su novia lo siguieron, resignados pero dispuestos a ayudarlo a hacer menos pesado el proceso.

Percy sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde y recogió una montaña de papeles que tenia al lado.

-Antes que nada-dijo-no pude abrirla así que toma, me rindo, al menos por ahora-aclaro y le extendió la cámara a Harry; Ron se la arrebato murmurando que era su turno de intentarlo. Percy ignoro a su hermano y siguió-segundo, quítame esta cosa de una buena vez ¡me tiene harto!...

Harry tomo la lechuza y la hizo detenerse sobre su brazo. La garras afiladas de ésta le lastimaron por un segundo y él no pudo evitar recordar que generalmente Hedwig le hacia eso cuando estaba molesta. La voz de Percy se perdió en la habitación y al parecer fue muy obvio pues Ginny le dio un codazo para que siguiera prestando atención a su hermano.

-… no sé si quiere agua o de comer, definitivamente es una lechuza muy complicada pero bueno… -escucho que Percy terminaba de decir-tercero, los formatos son estos pero te has tardado tanto que me he visto en la necesidad de llenarlos así que solo firma y librémonos de una vez de esa lechuza que me vuelve loco…

Harry sonrió disimuladamente y le paso la lechuza a Ginnny. Tomo a continuación la pluma que Percy le ofrecía reparando en que era al parecer oficial y que parecía tener la tinta en el interior. Al firmar el primer documento, sintió un leve pinchazo en el dedo y se dio cuenta de que firmaba con su sangre; asustado miro la pila de documentos que Percy sostenía y se inclino para firmar el segundo. Estaba a punto de firmar el tercero cuando se percato de que no tenía su nombre ni lugar establecido donde debiera firmarse.

-Solo eran dos-aclaro Percy enseguida haciendo desaparecer los demás documentos con un movimiento de su varita-solo quería ver tu cara… ¡te tardaste demasiado!... honestamente no creí que cayeras, es más que obvio que una lechuza no puede llevar muchos documentos y menos si se trata de una lechuza especial y papeles oficiales.

Harry se extraño del gesto vengativo de Percy y miro a Ginny en busca de una respuesta. La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando a la lechuza.

-¡Al fin!-interrumpió Ron el silencio incomodo con una sonrisa en la cara- aquí esta el rollo, ahora solo hay que encapsularlo para que las fotos no se queden estáticas.

Harry vio como su amigo sostenía algo que parecía una cinta enrollada y con un simple movimiento de su varita, la enclaustraba en una caja que brillaba de varios colores. Hermione termino el proceso poniendo un sello.

-Así que así funciona una cámara mágica-susurro más para si que para los de alrededor

-¿no habías visto nunca una?-le pregunto Ginny aún acariciando a la lechuza pero mirándolo

-No-respondió Harry-al menos no sabia como se hacia lo del rollo en fotos mágicas

-¿Y aun así intentabas abrirla?-Hermione lo miro divertida y Ron hizo lo mismo. Harry decidió ignorar su patético intento de reírse de él y miro a la lechuza que Ginny sostenía.

-Es una lechuza bonita-dijo empezando a acariciarla también-no sé que tanto "pero" le ves

-Es una lechuza oficial y debe ser cuidada demasiado-protesto Percy quitándole los documentos a Harry y poniéndolos en un recipiente especial para atarlos a la pata de la lechuza-ya les he dicho, da demasiados problemas pero es necesario que los documentos oficiales o importantes se envíen por medio de estas lechuzas

-Pudiste haber enviado a Pig si querías-intervino Ron y Percy le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza

-La lechuzas normales no son seguras en estos días además, ninguna lechuza normal puede entregar una carta a alguno de ustedes y es necesario que si hay algún error y los documentos se devuelven, la lechuza pueda devolverlos al remitente, en este casi Harry, sin tener que…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ninguna carta puede ser entregada a alguno de nosotros?-lo interrumpió Ron. Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban a punto de hacer esa pregunta.

Percy miro a los cuatro sin saber si había sido imprudente o no y obviamente, decidiendo si debía de decir o no más al respecto. Finalmente suspiro y respondió a su hermano:

-Mamá, papá y Kingsley presupusieron que a ustedes tres-miro a Harry, Ron y Hermione-les llovería una gran cantidad de cartas debido a que… bueno, Harry tú acabaste con Voldemort y ustedes-miro a su hermano y a Hermione- lo ayudaron en todo el proceso. No estaban equivocados; las cartas empezaron a llegar de todas partes, el mismo día que ustedes llegaron a la Madriguera, pero ellos tres ya habían hecho un hechizo que impedía y de hecho impide que las lechuzas normales lleguen a ustedes directamente… son abiertas antes para su seguridad y…

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ron y sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. Harry supo que el debía de tener un gesto igual y no se preocupo en corregirlo:

-¿Quién las abre¿A dónde están esas cartas?-pregunto antes de que Percy reclamara por la interrupción.

-No puedo creerlo-intervino Hermione-sé que es por nuestra seguridad pero… ¡Merlín! Sabía que era raro que al menos Harry no recibiera correspondencia…

-Así es-dijo Percy- pero no se preocupen, están afuera en el jardín trasero y Kreacher se encarga de revisarlas; no las lee si puede evitarlo y su avanzada magia de elfo impide que sufra algún daño aunque por las dudas-aclaro al recibir una escandaliza mirada de Hermione- las que considera sospechosas no las abre y yo mismo me encargo de…

Harry volvió a dejar de escuchar a Percy. ¡Se había olvidado de Kreacher en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la Madriguera¿Cómo pudo ser tan malagradecido después de todo lo que el elfo había hecho por él, Ron y Hermione en los pasados meses? Miro a sus amigos y vio que ellos estaban pensando lo mismo; Ginny los observaba a los tres sin entender muy bien que pasaba y Percy, que había dejado de hablar, estaba intentando que la lechuza volara.

-Bueno-dijo cuando al fin logro que la lechuza se fuera-tengo mucho trabajo así que discúlpenme, nos vemos más tarde…

Ninguno de los cuatro le presto mucha atención y apenas musitaron unas torpes despedidas. Percy no pareció ofendido, al contrario, feliz de poder irse le dijo a Ginny que le avisara a su mamá que volvería más tarde y se encamino rápidamente a la chimenea. Harry seguía pensando en Kreacher cuando el conocido sonido de alguien desapareciendo en la Red Flu lo saco de sus pensamientos y la Sra. Weasley apareció caminando de prisa hacia ellos:

-¿Percy se ha ido?

-Sí mamá, tenía prisa y dijo que lo despidiéramos de ti

-oh

-Mamá-dijo Ron de pronto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos nuevamente-¿es cierto que no podemos recibir cartas?

La señora Weasley pareció recibir de sorpresa la pregunta de su hijo pero no pareció molesta ni en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, Harry pudo ver como miraba a su hijo, a Hermione y a él mismo de una manera levemente avergonzada.

-¿Percy se los dijo?-pregunto y ellos asintieron-espero que no les moleste, fue para protegerlos pero nunca quisimos…

-No se preocupe Sra. Weasley-intervino Hermione-comprendemos sus motivos solo que es algo que nos ha tomado de sorpresa…

-Y nos gustaría-intervino ahora Harry-al menos a mi me gustaría… leerlas.

La señora Weasley pareció dudarlo un momento, luego, sin quitar su gesto de preocupación asintió sonriendo:

-Por supuesto Harry querido, están en el jardín trasero con Kreacher, solo…-agrego al ver que los cuatro se disponían a ir-no toquen las que aún no han sido revisadas.

Los cuatro asintieron sin palabras. Harry se sintió sumamente curioso y se dirigió al jardín con paso rápido, Ginny decidió precederlos. Ron y Hermione los siguieron enseguida, con el mismo brillo de curiosidad brillando en sus miradas.

-Nunca pensé que el jardín trasero pudiera ser un depósito-murmuro Ginny al llegar antes que todos.

-Definitivamente yo tampoco-contesto Ron al salir detrás de su hermana-pero parece que lo es desde hace mucho…

Harry no recordaba haber visitado en muchas ocasiones el jardín trasero de la Madriguera. Seguramente lo había hecho porque al fin y al cabo, Ron siempre le había dado la libertad de sentirse como en su casa y sin proponérselo, la casa de su mejor amigo había acabado siendo prácticamente la suya. Al observar el pequeño jardín con un par de flores pequeñas, escobas usadas y un sinfín de objetos guardados no tan cuidadosamente, no tuvo duda de que al menos en otra ocasión lo había visitado pero quedaba claro que no lo había hecho frecuentemente porque no recordaba las dos enormes macetas en una de las esquinas ni las extrañas flores que adornaban el lado opuesto a la entrada.

Sobresalía en el centro una estructura extraña de forma cuadrada, cuyo propósito original se adivinaba fácilmente como el de servir para sembrar algo; justamente ahí, amontonadas en dos pilas, se encontraban cientos de cartas sin abrir y otras tantas abiertas. De Kreacher solo se alcanzaba a ver las puntas de las orejas; dos lechuzas estaban esperando a que el elfo recibiera los sobres que portaban y una tercera remontaba el vuelo en ese instante.

-Es sorprendente- exclamo Ron impresionado y Hermione asintió con la cabeza emitiendo un leve "sí" que Harry apenas pudo escuchar.

-No dejan de llegar-dijo Ginny también en voz baja y Harry alzo la vista a tiempo para ver como al menos cinco lechuzas se acercaban a ellos. Una exclamación involuntaria se escapo de sus labios y enseguida, Kreacher volteo a verlos recién percatándose de su presencia.

-¡Kreacher esta muy feliz de ver al amo Harry!-dijo acercándose rápidamente a los cuatro y mirándolos feliz- asimismo se alegra mucho de ver al Sr. Weasley y a la señorita.

-también nos alegra que estés bien Kreacher- respondió Hermione, inclinándose un poco y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, el primero con un poco de nostalgia pues el saludo de Kreacher había sido tan amigable como el que Dobby acostumbraba darles.

-Lamento no haber venido antes-dijo Harry de pronto para interrumpir sus propios pensamientos sobre Dobby-en realidad…

-El amo no tiene porque dar explicaciones a Kreacher - interrumpió el elfo- Kreacher también ha estado ocupando arreglando la casa para cuando el amo y sus amigos decidan regresar.

Harry se sintió un poco turbado. Definitivamente quería hacer de Grimmauld Place su hogar definitivo pero no había compartido la idea con nadie más que con Ron y podía apostar a que su amigo no le había dicho nada a nadie, mucho menos a Kreacher, por la cara de aturdimiento que le dedicaba en ese momento.

-¿tú le has dicho…

-no, no lo he hecho-le contesto a Ron antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta-¿y tu?

-para nada-contesto el pelirrojo enseguida y Harry supo que decía la verdad. Al lado de su mejor amigo, las novias de cada uno los miraban sin entender nada pero ninguna pareció tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, las cartas y la presencia de Kreacher les interesaban más en ese momento.

-Esta va dirigida a ti Harry-dijo Hermione tomando una carta ya abierta-dice que no sabe como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, que eres un verdadero héroe y que cuando te postules como Ministro de Magia votara por ti sin dudarlo…

-¡vaya¡Ministro de Magia Harry!-exclamo Ron concentrándose de nuevo en las cartas y palmeando emocionado la espalda de Harry- yo también votaré por ti

-Ni en mis más remotos sueños-respondió Harry enseguida, sintiendo su cara enrojecer-yo nunca… no podría…

-Si no puedes tú-intervino Ginny leyendo también una carta-esta bruja dice que Hermione es la indicada _"…es hora de que una bruja demuestre que es la adecuada para llevar al Mundo Mágico a la nueva Era y si es una bruja mestiza mucho mejor_-leyó la pelirroja-_porque es tiempo de que finalmente se derrumben completamente los mitos de la sangre pura y todos los magos y brujas se den cuenta de que la inteligencia no se mide en base a semejante tontería. Tú eres el vivo ejemplo de ello así que si decides postularte mañana mismo, cuentas con todo mi apoyo…"_

-Lo siento Harry-interrumpió Ron a su hermana sonriendo-has perdido mi voto

-Lo acepto-contesto Harry y se dirigió a Hermione-esa bruja tiene toda la razón al pensar en ti

-No sean tontos-dijo la castaña ignorándolos pero levemente sonrojada-esta dice lo mismo de nuevo sobre ti Harry-agrego cambiando el tema-dice que gracias a ti sus hijos volverán a dormir en las noches…

-Esta también habla sobre ti y dormir-interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro-solo que dice lo contrario, dice que no puede dormir pensando en lo guapo y valiente que eres y que…

-¡Merlín!-exclamo Hermione riéndose estrepitosamente, a su lado Ron tuvo que sujetarse de la pared del ataque de risa que le dio.

-Empiezo a ponerme celosa-siguió Ginny diciendo tomando un par de cartas más y leyéndolas-aquí hay otra bruja que te considera "irresistiblemente guapo" y esta otra da gracias porque no estés en peligro de muerte y ya seas mayor de edad para disfrutar la vida… te deja su dirección por si quieres visitarla…

-Que irresistible te has vuelto para las brujas-comento Ron cuando se hubo calmado-no te dejaran en paz por el resto de tu vida, amigo…

-Esta te sigue proponiendo como Ministro de Magia-siguió Ginny con varias cartas en la mano-esta propone a Hermione, esta propone a Hermione como Ministra y a Harry como jefe de Aurores… ¡oh miren!-exclamo de pronto-esta propone que Harry sea el ministro y Ron jefe de Aurores… y esta definitivamente debe de estar loca porque miren ¡le escriben a Ron diciendo que lo apoyan como Ministro!...

-¿a mi?-intervino el pelirrojo arrebatando la carta a su hermana, Hermione y Harry lo miraron divertidos y la primera se la arrebato a su novio de un solo intento…

-"…_ pensé que usted abandonaría a Harry Potter_-leyó ahora la castaña-_ que elegiría quedarse a salvo escudándose en la pureza de su sangre y se quedaría alejado de la guerra o al menos del núcleo de ella. Por el mundo mágico circulaban rumores de que estaba postrado en su hogar enfermo y yo fui de aquellos que creyó que era una sutil manera de alejarse del Niño que Vivió y no arriesgar su vida. Saber la verdad me hizo admirarlo; no solo si estaba arriesgando su vida sino que protegía a los suyos ocultándolo; creo que eso demuestra la clase de hombre que es a pesar de ser tan joven. Ahora que la guerra acabo, una persona tan valiente como usted es justamente lo que el país necesita; alguien que no dude en arriesgar su vida a favor de lo justo y que no dé marcha atrás aunque pueda hacerlo… espero verlo como candidato en las próximas elecciones para Ministro…_

-Tienen toda la razón-susurro Harry, conmovido y apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo-me alegra que alguien aparte de mi pueda valorar…

-Eso no es cierto-interrumpió Ron, con las orejas tan rojas que a Harry le dio risa a pesar de sentirse asombrado por la carta- yo… yo sí los abando…

-Esta persona también opina lo mismo-lo interrumpió Hermione nuevamente, tomando una carta de brazos de Ginny-dice que _"… es una suerte que Harry Potter tenga como mejor amigo a alguien como tú; un mago de sangre limpia que a pesar de serlo no dude en luchar contra la discriminación y este dispuesto a…_

-Es cierto-susurro Harry a su amigo y este lo miro negando con la cabeza

-Tu sabes que yo te falle… yo les falle… yo

-No seas ridículo Ron-lo callo Hermione mirándolo fijamente entre enojada, admirada y comprensiva-tu regresaste si es que en algún momento te fuiste y además…

-…salvaste nuestras vidas…

-…en distintos momentos…

-… y lugares

-ustedes también salvaron la mía-exclamo el pelirrojo decidido

-los tres lo hicimos entre nosotros-dijo Harry y de nueva cuenta se sintió conmovido por tenerlos a su lado a ambos, vivos-los tres luchamos, fallamos en algún momento y nos recuperamos… mereces el reconocimiento…

-…no tanto como tu o Hermione

-quizás no lo merecemos tanto ambos como Hermione-aclaro sonriendo

-¡oh ustedes dos ya basta!-exclamo Hermione sonrojándose de nuevo-yo…

-¡por Merlin!-dijo Ginny muy alto atrayendo la atención de los tres. Harry pudo ver que tenía las manos en la cara en un gesto que le recordó a una famosa pintura muggle- ¡ya basta! "Tú eres el mejor" –empezó a imitar la voz de cada uno-"No tú lo eres" "No tú"… ¡basta¡Los tres son héroes así que acostúmbrense a que las personas se los digan y agradézcanlo en vez de empezar con tanto parloteo inútil!

Los tres se quedaron callados. Ron se puso rojo ahora no solo en las orejas sino en el rostro y Hermione adquirió un tono parecido. Harry no necesito un espejo para saber que el completaba el mosaico de tonalidades rojizas.

-Ahora-siguió diciendo Ginny con las manos en la cintura-abrácense de una buena vez antes de que me desesperen y acabe mandándoles un hechizo para atarlos durante un par de horas…

Ron intercambio un mirada retadora con su hermana y Harry los miro entre asustado de la reacción de su novia y divertido al imaginar lo melosos que debieron de haber sonado para llegar a punto de desesperar a Ginny. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de obedecer a la pelirroja pero al parecer Hermione sí, la castaña los sorprendió a ambos abrazándolos de una manera parecida a como lo hiciera en su cuarto año, después de que él y Ron se reconciliaran.

-Aquí hay otra-siguió diciendo Ginny, con una sonrisa en el rostro después de que los tres se separaran- esta dice que…

El resto de la tarde los cuatro permanecieron leyendo las cartas que Kreacher ya había revisado y asegurado que eran confiables. Harry pudo notar en las horas que estuvieron leyendo que, aunque las cartas no dejaban de llegar masivamente, afortunadamente había muy pocas que resultaban sospechosas. Kreacher debía de tener menos de 100 clasificadas como "peligrosas" o al menos eso parecía, los dos montones de cartas que Harry había observado al principio quedaban enormes al lado del pequeño montón que el elfo les repetía cada 5 minutos que no debían de tocar. Y aunque Harry estaba muy entretenido con todas las cartas que sí podían leer, no podía negar que una parte de él deseaba saber quien o quienes deseaban herirlo a él o a Ron y Hermione. Por supuesto, sus principales sospechas iban dirigidas a aquellos mortífagos que habían logrado escapar; al pensar en la posibilidad de que decidieran unirse para atacarlo el corazón le daba un vuelco y no precisamente por él sino por las personas con las que justamente estaba conviviendo en esos momentos. Deseaba con toda su alma que Ginny, Ron, Hermione y él mismo pudieran disfrutar un poco de esa tranquilidad y pseudo felicidad antes de tener que enfrentarse a nuevos problemas; deseaba también poder dejar de poner en peligro a la familia de su novia y de su mejor amigo; deseaba que Teddy viviera en el mundo tranquilo por el que sus padres se habían sacrificado…

-¿estas bien Harry?-la voz de Ron lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo, en una especie de alfombra formada por los sobres vacios de las cartas ya abiertas. Ginny guardaba las cartas en una caja que había conseguido y Hermione se ocupaba de guardar las direcciones con ayuda de un vuela pluma y una libreta para poder enviar más tarde una respuesta.

-Sí claro-contesto automáticamente y su amigo lo miro frunciendo levemente el entrecejo

-¿estas seguro?

-Sí Ron… ¡mira! Esta chica envía una foto dedicada a ambos-dijo intentando cambiar el tema y agradeciendo la suerte de que la siguiente carta que tomo, contuviera una foto. La chica del retrato era bastante bonita y había autografiado la imagen con un "_Para Harry y Ron: los dos héroes de mi mundo mágico"…_

-Habrase visto-exclamo Hermione un poco molesta arrebatándole la foto a Harry sin que Ron lograra verla-¿pero que les pasa a estas personas¿No captan que estábamos en guerra?

-Tienen distintas maneras de agradecernos-intervino Ron acercándose a ella queriendo ver la foto-solo es eso…

-Pues si quieren agradecer algo, que no tienen porque-contesto ella rompiendo la foto en diminutos pedazos-mejor que manden una canasta de frutas…

-Nunca creí que fueras tan celosa Hermione

-No son celos Ginny es que…

-No, no te juzgo-exclamo la pelirroja-estoy de acuerdo

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-susurro Ron recargándose en su novia y Harry temió tener que presenciar otra escena de arrumacos-me encanta que…

Pero ninguno de los tres alcanzo a saber que le encantaba a Ron. Una lechuza negra se dirigió rápidamente a ellos llevando un pesado paquete. Harry se puso tenso. Se parecía muchísimo a la lechuza oficial con la que había mandado los formatos que firmara para ser testigo de los Malfoy, si se los regresaban significaba que algo andaba mal.

Para su confusión total, la lechuza si se detuvo en el regazo de Harry pero no se trataba de la misma de la que Percy se quejara. Esta se veía un poco más ruda y no tenia ningún signo oficial, aunque quedaba claro que no era una normal. Harry apenas tomo el paquete y ella se remonto en vuelo, sin darle tiempo a echarle un segundo vistazo, el paquete que había dejado era menos grueso de lo que aparentaba y encima tenía una carta pegada rústicamente, puesta con la clara intención de ser leída antes de abrir el paquete. Rápidamente y un poco nervioso, Harry se dispuso a abrir la carta pero Hermione se la quito con un veloz movimiento y se la entrego al elfo que estaba ya junto a ellos:

-haznos el honor Kreacher-dijo la chica y el aludido no espero a que terminara para tomar el paquete entre sus manos y analizarlo.

-Limpio Señorita-dijo el elfo pero Harry noto que no sonreía-tiene malas intenciones pero no es peligroso

-¿Malas intenciones?-susurro Ron mirando a Kreacher como pidiéndole que especificara pero el elfo solo se alzo de hombros, hizo una reverencia a los cuatro y se volteo a seguir recibiendo las cartas de las lechuzas que lo esperaban impacientes.

-Va dirigido justamente a ustedes tres-dijo Ginny, irguiéndose un poco para ver el paquete que Hermione le extendía a Harry.

-Error-contesto Harry quitando la carta-va dirigido a nosotros cuatro-miro a su novia un poco preocupado-también incluyen tu nombre en el destinatario.

Harry se apresuro a abrir la carta. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y de nuevo la razón no era él sino su novia y sus dos mejores amigos. No quería que una carta que Kreacher dijera que tenia "malas intenciones" tuviera escrito en el sobre el nombre de Ron, Hermione y Ginny además del suyo encabezando la lista.

-_Estimado Señor Potter, Sr. Weasley, Srita. Granger y Srita. Weasley_ -empezó a leer enseguida ante la mirada insistente de los tres restantes-_estamos muy consternados por la actitud que tomaron hace algunas horas con nosotros. Estamos conscientes de que desean descansar después de todas las terribles cosas que se rumora tuvieron que enfrentar; sabemos a ciencia cierta que les debemos la seguridad del Mundo Mágico y confiamos en que la terrible falta de educación que tuvieron hace algunas horas de debe al cansancio y no a otra cosa. Créannos que realmente no deseamos molestarlos pero es necesario, ahora más que nunca: el Mundo Mágico exige saber un poco más acerca de sus héroes y ustedes deben de entender que no solo es nuestro trabajo satisfacer esa necesidad sino que es nuestro deber. Hemos acampado toda la semana fuera de la casa de los Weasley a pesar de que nosotros también deseamos estar con nuestras familias y disfrutar del nuevo aire de paz que se respira después de la guerra, pero ante todo esta nuestro trabajo con la sociedad y nuestro deber como comunicadores. Por ello les pedimos que accedan a una breve entrevista con nosotros, solo para tocar los puntos más importantes y poder ofrecer a todos sus seguidores información de calidad obtenida de ustedes mismos, la fuente más confiable. Para ello, estamos dispuestos a atenernos a sus necesidades, incluso mi compañero Bozo esta dispuesto a perdonar el robo de su cámara fotográfica y no usar las fotografías que ésta contiene si ustedes así lo desean; ahora solo falta que ustedes se decidan a respondernos, no solo a nosotros, sino a la sociedad Mágica hambrienta de información en estos momentos confusos._

_Les enviaremos una lechuza mañana temprano para que nos informen la hora y en lugar donde desean la entrevista. Por favor no se nieguen o nos veremos en la necesidad de utilizar información de otras fuentes y fotos que anteriormente les hemos tomado sin que ustedes se percataran. _

_Reciban un Cordial saludo_

_Betty Braithwaite_

_Reportera y corresponsal especial del Diario El Profeta_

_Editora suplemente de la Revista Corazón de Bruja_

_Presidenta de la Asociación de Periodistas Post-Guerra_

-Que buena manera de amenazarnos-dijo Ron después de que Harry terminara de leer y los cuatro se quedaran en un fugaz silencio- si no hubiera prestado atención hasta me hubiera parecido amable

-Pero que tontería-exclamo Hermione-no pueden obligarnos a nada-tomo el paquete que Harry tenia cerca y empezó a abrirlo-¿Y con que se supone que van a hacerlo¿Con lo que sea que tenga esto?

-Supongo que vienen ahí las fotos que mencionan al final-intervino Ginny confusa-pero no veo de que manera eso pueda intimidarnos

-Yo tampoco-respondió Harry observando como Hermione finalmente abría el paquete y efectivamente sacaba varias fotos.

-Estas fotos no tienen nada de especial-empezó a decir Hermione observando una por una y pasándoselas a ellos- en esta apenas y se ve tu cara Harry… en esta no sé si es tu cabello Ron… y en esta…

Pero Hermione se quedo callada de pronto al ver la tercera foto y Harry supo que sí tenían algo con que amenazarlos. Ron se acerco a su novia para observar que miraba tan asustada y relajo un poco su expresión:

-Solo son tú y Harry hablando en el jardín-dijo el pelirrojo pasando su mirada a Hermione, la foto y Harry-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Han escrito en ella "escuchamos lo que decían"-contesto Hermione a su novio y miro enseguida a Harry con un rubor en sus mejillas. Harry no supo porque le parecía tan malo hasta que recordó de que estaban hablando ese día y se sonrojo al igual que su amiga. Parecía una conversación tan lejana y en realidad había sido un poco más de un día atrás cuando Ron y Hermione habían formalizado su noviazgo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ginny mirándolos a ambos. Ron hizo lo mismo y le quito la foto a Hermione para verla más detenidamente. Cuando lo hizo, Harry pudo ver que al reverso estaba escrito: _"Este será el titular:"¿Qué tienen los Weasley que los vuelven locos?" Descúbralo en esta charla privada con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger"_

-¿Cómo…?

-No entiendo que pasa-repitió Ginny y Ron siguió la mirada de Harry hasta el reverso de la foto. Dándole vuelta leyó lo que tenia escrito y lanzo una risotada.

-¿Estaban hablando de nosotros?-pregunto mirando a su novia y a su amigo-¿de Ginny y de mi? –Miro a su novia orgulloso pero cohibido-¿Estabas diciéndole a Harry…-sus orejas empezaron a teñirse de rojo-… lo locamente enamorada que estas de mi?

Hermione no contesto pero su sonrojo se hizo más evidente. Ron sonrió encantado y la abrazo, aún con las orejas rojas pero visible e indudablemente feliz. Ginny le arrebato la foto enseguida y leyendo el reverso se lanzo hacia Harry de una manera tan inesperada que Harry sintió como su espalda se quejaba un poco; no le importo porque la pelirroja lo beso fugaz pero profundamente.

-¿Te traigo loco eh?-dijo con los brazos alrededor de su novio. Harry miro nerviosamente a Ron esperando que se quejara de la muestra de afecto entre él y su hermana pero el pelirrojo estaba tan ocupado mirando a Hermione que omitió ese detalle.

-Pues sí-contesto sonriendo-creí que estaba más que claro

Fue el turno de Ginny de reír y soltándolo movió ligeramente a Hermione, despertándola a ella y a su hermano de su ensimismamiento.

-No veo que tiene de malo Hermione-dijo aún sonriendo y zarandeándola un poco-¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Te avergüenzas de mi hermano?-agrego en un susurro mal disimulado

-¡Claro que no Ginny!-exclamo Hermione despertado completamente de sus pensamientos. Ron la miro aún más feliz- es solo que no me agrada que mi vida sea un circo para divertir a los lectores de Corazón de Bruja además-añadió mirando a Harry-era una conversación muy privada entre nosotros dos sobre nuestros sentimientos…

-¡Oh vamos Hermione! No dejes que nos chantajeen con eso-agrego y le quito el paquete de las manos. Solo quedaban tres fotos y Harry observo como las tomaba-necesitan algo más…

Y Harry tuvo otro mal presentimiento cuando Ginny se callo al observar la siguiente fotografía.

-… algo más como esto-termino de decir Ginny y Harry se inclino para leer el reverso de la foto. "El apasionado romance del Elegido" rezaba la foto y Harry supuso que no significaba nada bueno para ambos. Ron miro la foto con la boca abierta y le lanzo una mirada no muy amigable a Harry y Harry, tomando la foto que Ginny le extendía, ignoro a su amigo y observo la foto.

En ella, Harry y Ginny se daban un beso rápido pero apasionado, cosa de menos de 15 segundos, al parecer llegaban a la Madriguera después de que Harry se declarara; no era la gran cosa para ellos, de hecho Harry consideraba la foto muy inocente, pero el problema estaba en que ambos sabían que los hermanos Weasley le partirían los huesos al ver esa muestra de afecto.

-_Demonios-_pensó y la perspectiva de ser golpeado fue reemplazada por sus otros temores: no quería ser comidilla de un montón de lectoras de Corazón de Bruja pero lo que realmente le aterraba era publicitar su noviazgo con Ginny sin poder asegurarse de la no-peligrosidad de los escasos locos que aún tenían problemas con la caída de Voldemort. No supo que decir ni hacer y se puso rojo, enfrente de él Ron dejo de mirarlo para concentrarse en la siguiente foto.

Y ahora fue el turno de Ron de sonrojarse, pero esta vez de furia.

-Mira esto-le dijo a Harry extendiéndole la penúltima foto. Harry, que aún estaba apenado por la de su fugaz beso con Ginny, adquirió más color pero al igual que su mejor amigo, esta vez fue por furia.

La imagen los mostraba a ambos en ese mismo día en el que había sido tomada la de Harry y Ginny. Ese mismo día, antes de entrar, ambos habías escuchado un ruido y se habían alarmado tanto que, casi inconscientemente, habían adoptado una actitud defensiva. La foto los mostraba justamente en esa posición, ambos listos para atacar, genuinamente preocupados y alertas. A Harry no le molesta lo mostraba pues tenia que aceptar que ambos se veían bien, ambos sabían lo que hacían… él único problema, y lo que lo hacia enfurecer, era el hecho de que los habían alarmado a propósito, con el único (y estúpido) propósito de tomarles una buena foto. Una que se viera real y lo habían conseguido.

-Y además escucharon lo que platicamos-dijo Ron, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry.

-¡Merlín!-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo las miradas de ambos. Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo callada y se percato de que su amiga miraba la última foto con su máxima capacidad de sonrojo. Irónicamente, Ginny parecía querer contener una sonrisa por lo que, confundido, Harry se inclino y leyó: "La apasionada relación de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger: la prueba de que el mejor amigo de Harry Potter es en realidad la blanca palomita de la relación".

Harry se levanto al mismo tiempo que Ron para observar la foto y al instante entendió porque Ginny contenía una sonrisa. En ésta, también tomada el mismo día que las otras dos, se podía ver claramente una escena que Harry recordaba muy divertido: Ron y Hermione se besaban apasionadamente: él recargado en un árbol, ella en una posición tal que parecía haberlo acorralado para impedir que escapara. Harry recordaba perfectamente esa ocasión, Ginny y él se habían reído como locos, pero al verla ahí en una fotografía mágica tenia que aceptar que parecía menos inocente y graciosa que en vivo: Hermione realmente parecía una come-hombres a punto de aprovecharse del indefenso Ron, imposibilitado para escaparse.

-Este decidido-dijo entonces Hermione- levantándose rápidamente-daremos esa entrevista pero esa foto no va a salir jamás publicada en nada-termino para a continuación mirar a su novio y agregar-y discúlpame por hacerte eso…

Y dando una vuelta tan rápido que Ron no pudo contestar, Hermione entro a la casa. Ginny no tardo en seguirla pero antes miro a Ron y a Harry dándoles a entender que se encargaran de recoger todo.

-Supongo que daremos esa entrevista-dijo Harry resignado, levantando las cosas-debemos de destruir esto-agrego tomando las fotos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo compañero-respondió Ron-recién reaccionando a lo que había pasado- necesito hablar con Hermione, esta exagerando… pero antes-agrego y Harry pudo ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro-discúlpame pero guardare esto-tomo la foto donde Hermione lo besaba y Harry no alcanzo a impedírselo- es una muy buena foto… -la miro y se la guardo en el bolsillo para después mirar a Harry-ahora vuelvo, tengo que calmar a Hermione…

-Ve-respondió Harry riendo-y que no vea la foto o te ira muy mal…

-¿Qué puede hacerme?-respondió Ron mientras caminaba-¿Qué más? Si ya se ha aprovechado de mí como bien pudiste notar en esta foto…

Los dos amigos rieron y Ron entro en la casa. Harry recogió todo rápidamente y se dispuso a romper las fotos.

_-¡Bah_!-pensó_-supongo que si nadie las ve puedo quedármelas. Una con mi mejor amigo, otra con mi mejor amiga y otra con mi novia. Esos reporteros me han dado sin querer un buen regalo…_

Riéndose de sus pensamientos, Harry guardo las fotos en sus bolsillos. Exigiría que no hubiera más copias pero no se deshacería de las suyas. Despidiéndose de Kreacher cerró la puerta y, al hacerlo, no noto que otra lechuza negra se dirigía hacia él y ésta si traía el sello oficial del Ministerio.

* * *

_Gracias, Gracias por leer. Tratare de no tardarme con el que sigue. ¿Qué opinaron de este capítulo? He de confesarles que es el primero en mucho tiempo que realmente me gusta como queda. Aprovechando les informo que busco un Beta Reader ¡me encantaría tener a alguien que opinará antes de subir los capítulos! Y recientemente me he enterado de esta extraña función de fanfiction solo que… ¡no entiendo donde pido uno! Si alguna alma caritativa me explicara se lo agradecería mucho, ya saben un PM nunca esta de más…_

_Saludos, Gracias por leer (de nuevo) y dejen reviews si creen que el capítulo lo merece._


	16. La mañana confusa

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

**La mañana confusa**

_Harry estaba en el juicio de Draco Malfoy. Le pedían que alzara la mano para jurar decir la verdad y se sorprendía de que tuviera que jurarlo justamente sobre una especie de Biblia. Quiso preguntar si en el Mundo Mágico era posible que una Biblia existiera pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se convirtió en un libro donde Dumbledore aparecía en la portada. "Las Mil maneras en las que engañe al Niño que Vivió" decía el título; Draco empezó a reírse y Harry lo miro de mala manera. Ginny apareció justo a su lado y le dijo que no mirará así a su futuro esposo; Harry abrió mucho los ojos y volteo asustado para ver como Draco estaba vestido con un traje de novia, Ginny le explico en un susurro que en ese día se casaba con Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Ron apareció antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, lo tomo del cuello y lo zarandeó reclamándole que le quitará a Hermione cuando sabia que era el amor de su vida. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Ron se transformo en Percy y ya no reclamaba por Hermione sino por algo que tenia que ver con Draco…_

-¡Despierten de una buena vez!-grito Percy perdiendo la paciencia-¡Harry! ¡Ron!

Harry abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en el que Ron soltaba una palabrota contra su hermano. Tardo un momento en recordar donde estaba hasta que los tímidos y débiles rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se combinaron con el color naranja de las paredes de una manera tan molesta que no tuvo la menor duda.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación a esta hora?-gruño Ron a Percy que parecía aun estar esperando que se levantaran- ¡estas loco!-agrego mirando el reloj de oro que le regalaran en su mayoría de edad- ¡son las cinco de la madrugada, no …

-Sé que son las cinco de la madrugada-espeto Percy molesto- por si no recuerdan yo mismo los transporte a tu habitación cuando se quedaron dormidos esperando quien sabe que cosa en la sala.

Harry termino de ubicar donde y con quien estaba ante las últimas palabras de Percy: él y Ron habían estado horas esperando en la sala a que Hermione y Ginny decidieran salir de la habitación de la pelirroja y por lo que decía el hermano mayor de Ron, se habían quedado dormidos antes de que eso sucediera. Su estomago acabo de confirmar su teoría pues rugió justo en ese momento para recodarle que había omitido la cena.

-… y como si no fuera suficiente tuve que…

-bueno, bueno, captamos-interrumpió Ron a su hermano visiblemente fastidiado y volviendo a acomodarse en su almohada-la pasaste muy mal ¿y? ¿Despertarnos a esta hora es tu manera de vengarte?

Percy hizo una mueca de sentirse ofendido y miro a Ron como si éste realmente pudiera verlo; Ron sin embargo, no hizo otro intento de moverse o decir algo y al contrario, termino de acomodarse para darle la espalda a su hermano; Harry vio como cerraba los ojos y supuso que si alguien no hablaba rápido en menos de cinco minutos volverían a escuchar sus melodiosos ronquidos. Una risa involuntaria iba a escapar de su boca cuando la última parte de su cerebro termino de funcionar:

-¿Las cinco de la mañana?-pregunto apenas entendiendo lo extraño de la situación y miro a Percy sintiéndose aprensivo- ¿sucede algo?

Ron abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta y miro a Harry un segundo antes de volverse hacia su hermano tan rápido que pareció que lo había empujado un resorte:

-¿Qué demonios pasa Percy?

El chico los miro sin decir una palabra pero con un ligero desconcierto, para enseguida acomodarse las gafas con la mano derecha y mostrar lo que llevaba en la izquierda:

-ESTO es lo que sucede

Harry reconoció la lechuza negra y supuestamente "especial" con la que había mandado los papeles para aceptar ser testigo de los Malfoy; no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento cuando observo que llevaba el mismo recipiente donde él había enviado los formatos y una carta normal en el pico donde sobresalía su nombre en letras garigoleadas.

-Estaba esperando afuera cuando llegue ayer en la noche-explico Percy antes de que Harry preguntara- mamá no me dejo despertarte así que decidí que te levantaría temprano…

-¿Nos has despertado para eso?-exclamo Ron molesto y levantándose para empujar a su hermano con furia-¿sabes el susto que nos has dado… idiota?

Harry se puso de pie al observar que Ron tenia las orejas rojas y el ceño fruncido; puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo hizo retroceder. Harry entendía que compartían las mismas inquietudes y que era imposible no estar aprensivo después de tantos meses de tener que hacerlo pero también estaba seguro de que Percy estaba siendo tan obsesivo como siempre con las normas y no se había dado cuenta del susto que podía ocasionarles.

-¿Falto de firmar algo?-dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto y a sus propios latidos acelerados- ¿Escribí mal mi nombre?

-No lo sé-contesto Percy aún mirando a su hermano entre preocupado y ofendido-esta cosa ni siquiera me deja tomar la carta a pesar de que prometí dártela lo más pronto posible.

Harry tomo la carta intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de Percy hablando con una lechuza. La abrió con brusquedad y leyó rápidamente el contenido. Ron y Percy lo miraban con infinita curiosidad e impaciencia.

-¿Y bien?-soltó Ron en cuanto Harry hizo el ademán de haber terminado

-No me creen-contesto Harry automáticamente recién procesando el párrafo que acababa de leer- no creen que yo haya aceptado ser testigo de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes-siguió Harry- no aceptaron los documentos porque no creen que la firma que va en ellos sea la mía.

La lechuza negra aprovecho el silencio para volar hacia la ventana; al verla cerrada miro a Percy como si fuera obligación del que estaba más cerca dejarla salir e irse.

-Supongo que no te piden una respuesta-dijo el hermano de Ron después de entender lo que la lechuza quería. Harry vio que parecía menos sorprendido que él mismo y Ron.

-No

-¿Y entonces?- exclamo Ron-¿No puedes ser testigo?

-Quieren que vaya al Ministerio hoy mismo -respondió Harry- para firmar ante el mismo juez y no sé quienes más que quiero ser testigo por mi propia voluntad.

-Me imaginaba algo así-dijo Percy después de la segunda palabrota del día que Ron dijera debido a la noticia- te recomiendo que acabes cuanto antes con eso -abrió la ventana para que la lechuza saliera y la cerro apenas lo hubo hecho- después del desayuno puedes usar la Red Flú directa al Ministerio, papá y yo la dejaremos activada.

-Gracias, supongo que será buena idea

-Y tu podrás acompañarlo Ron-agrego Percy mirando a su hermano-espero que eso haga que me disculpes por asustarte tan temprano.

Ron hizo el intento de decir algo pero su hermano salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad. Harry vio que sus orejas volvían a ponerse rojas y mascullaba otra palabrota; la puerta volvió a abrirse antes de que terminara de decirla.

-¡Ron!-exclamo Hermione apenas hubo terminado de cerrar la puerta-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Buenos días Hermione-intervino Harry con una risita-lo que se dice cuando se ve a una persona cuando la ves por primera vez en el día es "Buenos días" o "hola"

-¡Oh Harry no te hagas el gracioso!-dijo la chica posando en él su mirada y cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué hacen despiertos? Fui al baño y de regreso vi que Percy salía así que supuse que algo malo pasaba.

-No pasa nada malo-respondió Harry sonriendo al notar que él, Ron y Hermione parecían compartir la paranoia-al menos nada que no pueda arreglarse

-Déjame adivinar ¿El juicio de los Malfoy?

Harry vio como Hermione lo miraba con suficiencia y lo interrumpía antes de que pudiera preguntarle como lo sabia:

-Es fácil adivinarlo cuando ves Percy salir de aquí a las cinco de la mañana murmurando algo sobre una estúpida lechuza oficial.

Los dos rieron levemente pero se detuvieron al ver que Ron no se había unido a ellos. Los dos voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que Ron se sonrojara más y bajará la cabeza antes de atreverse a hablar:

-Y… ¿Cómo estas?-dijo el pelirrojo, aun con las orejas rojas y mirando a Hermione con gesto aprensivo.

-Bien-respondió Hermione y Harry vio con un poco de gracia que también se sonrojaba- ayer yo…

-Te estuvimos esperando anoche-continuo Ron cabizbajo-afuera del cuarto de Ginny pero mamá nos descubrió y nos mando a la sala…

-…y nos quedamos dormidos-repuso Harry sonriendo en un intento de animar el ambiente- y por lo que Percy dijo, fue él quien nos trajo a la habitación de Ron.

-oh-contesto Hermione. Harry se dio cuenta de que no le había prestado atención a lo que él había dicho y seguía mirando a Ron de una manera extraña.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Harry nunca se había sentido incomodo con sus amigos y para su sorpresa, ni aún en ese momento lo estaba pero supuso que sería buena idea dejarlos solos para que hablaran. Dándoles una última mirada se dirigió a la puerta sin decir otra palabra y su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta a punto de abrirla cuando la voz de Ron lo interrumpió:

-¿A dónde vas?

Harry se volvió hacia su amigo deseando decirle que no tenia idea. Hermione seguía sin prestarle atención y miraba a su novio ahora con preocupación.

-al baño… supongo

Ron lo miro con expresión incrédula:

-¿y a que?

-A lo que las personas van al baño Ron-dijo Harry intentando reprimir una risa- o quizás me de una ducha-agrego tomando rápidamente su toalla mal colocada de una silla cercana

-Ni siquiera llevas una muda de ropa

Harry lo miro incrédulo y abrió la boca para replicar pero pensando que seria mejor no gritarle a Ron que solo quería darles un poco de espacio, salto rápidamente hacia distintos lugares de la habitación para tomar ropa limpia que la Sra. Weasley le entregara hacia un par de días.

-ahora la tengo-dijo ya con una muda en la mano- ahora si me disculpan… los dejare solos para que tengan privacidad…

Dijo las palabras que había evitado decir antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia; como supuso no se había girado aún cuando la voz de su amigo llego nuevamente a sus oídos:

-No es necesario-dijo Ron- creo que eres la única persona con la que Hermione no se apena… de que sepa que estamos juntos

Harry miro a Ron asombrado; había esperado un primer golpe más enérgico, del tipo que hacían que el mismo rodara los ojos y Hermione le lanzara una horda de canarios. Para su sorpresa, este había sonado a todo lo contrario: Ron lo había dicho de una manera triste, resignado y como si apenas y pudiera expresarlo en voz alta.

-Ron no estés enojado-dijo Hermione- y…

-No estoy enojado-respondió Ron y alzo la mirada hacia ella-solo digo la verdad

-¡Déjame hablar Ron! –Exclamo la chica- Eso no es verdad, no tiene sentido ni en la realidad ni de forma gramatical…

-¡Claro que lo tiene!-dijo Ron de nuevo omitiendo la referencia a la gramática- Harry es el único que puede estar presente cuando me dejas besarte o me besas… con él no te apena decir que eres mi novia… con los demás no te gusta decirlo… Mira como te pusiste ayer por la posibilidad de que publicaran esa estúpida foto, te encerraste toda la tarde como si fuera lo peor que pudiera haberte pasado en la vida…

Hermione se puso más roja y Harry vio con un poco de miedo que por primera vez fruncía el entrecejo:

-No puedes decir que me apena ser tu novia cuando ya se lo dijimos a tu familia y a la mía…

-Sí- murmuro Ron-pero solo ellos y Harry lo saben… y Harry porque es prácticamente mi hermano

-Y también como el mío ¿recuerdas?

Harry sintió que enrojecía y deseo alzar la mano y pedir permiso para hablar y decir que no era él por quien debían discutir.

-Pero no quieres que más personas lo sepan-continuo Ron- no quieres que se publique por eso…

-No es por eso Ron-murmuro Hermione acercándose a Ron y tomando sus manos- yo… yo… es que…

-Te he dicho que no estoy enojado-dijo Ron interrumpiéndola y acercándose también a ella- supongo que lo acepto… es un precio justo por…

-¿Por?

-Ya sabes…-dijo Ron sonrojándose más si era posible y Hermione lo miro sonriente-… por estar contigo.

Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado y lo abrazo completamente. Las orejas de Ron parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento. Harry se maldijo por estar aún presente y se disponía a salir cuando fue el turno de hablar de su amiga:

-No me avergüenzo de ti Ron-murmuro lo suficientemente audible aún acurrucada en él- con Harry me siento más libre de demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti porque es Harry… y esa foto me molesta porque parece que estoy aprovechándome de ti y no quiero que vean eso mis padres ¿tu si?

-Supongo que no-contesto Ron ya sonriendo- tu papá y mi mamá creerían que te hechice y se turnarían para matarme…

Los dos rieron un poco antes de besarse. Se separaron solo al notar que Harry seguía ahí:

-Un poco de privacidad estaría bien ahora-dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿No que no les molestaba?-contesto Harry, saliendo a tiempo antes de que el objeto más cercano a Ron chocara contra la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Harry salió de bañarse cuido de estar perfectamente listo para salir a donde fuera necesario. Se disponía a ir a su habitación a dejar su pijama y ropa sucia cuando recordó que seguramente sus amigos estarían ahí y no deseaba interrumpirlos. Llamo entonces a Kreacher para pedirle que se hiciera cargo sin hacer demasiado ruido y cuando el elfo se hubo desaparecido, se quedo ahí de pie en las escaleras dudando que hacer con su tiempo libre. La respuesta venia bajando las escaleras con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿te has levantado también temprano?-dijo Ginny

-sí pero veo que tu lo hiciste aún antes-contesto él al observar que Ginny también parecía estar completamente arreglada para el día. Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veía de esa manera: arreglada sencillamente como si se dispusiera a hacer travesuras o a volar en escoba.

-Es una mala costumbre que se adquiere con tantos hermanos, o me levanto de madrugada para usar el baño o no lo uso hasta muy tarde.-explico la chica- Mis compañeras de habitación en Hogwarts siempre se quejaron de que las despertaba con mi ajetreo. ¿y tu? ¿a que debemos el honor? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que Hermione no haya regresado después de ir al baño?

-Sí-dijo Harry sonriendo-tu hermano y ella están demasiado entretenidos en la habitación de Ron por eso estoy aquí parado buscando que hacer.

Ginny se soltó a reír a carcajada limpia. Harry se contagio de la risa a la vez que se maravillaba de cómo el cabello rojo se movía al compás de sus carcajadas. La chica se calmo antes que él y dijo:

-Yo te ayudare a distraerte mientras ese par te ignora-dijo bromeando-hubiéramos podido empezar desde antes-agrego con una sonrisa pícara-lástima que no sabia que también ibas a bañarte tan temprano…

Harry enrojeció furiosamente y sonrío torpemente. Ginny se acerco a él para besarlo aprovechando que lo había dejado sin palabras. A Harry le parecio que apenas llevaban dos segundos cuando una voz los interrumpió:

-Menudo espectáculo esos dos ¿no crees?-dijo George bajando las escaleras.

Harry volteo a ver al gemelo y le sorprendió que dijera eso cuando parecía no estarlos mirando, más bien tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Con quien hablas?-le pregunto Ginny a su hermano soltando a Harry y con expresión preocupada.

-Sí… menudo parecen estar pegados por… - siguió diciendo George mientras ella hablaba.

-¿George?

-… la boca-termino George y a continuación miro a Ginny como si recién se percatara de su presencia… ¿Qué?

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-¿Yo?-dijo George con una leve sonrisa en el rostro pero los ojos denotando su sinceridad-Con nadie…

-Parecía que…-empezó a decir Harry pero decidió callarse antes de terminar de hablar.

-Solo decía-explico el pelirrojo- que parecen pegados por la boca… cuidado Harry-añadió palmeándole el hombro al bajar-recuerda las reglas

-¿de que demonios estás hablando?-pregunto Ginny ya con una mano en la cintura y un gesto de desesperación y desconcierto.

-Harry sabe-contesto George y sin decir más, los dos lo vieron salir al jardín con la escoba que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-Hace mucho frio para que vuele a estas horas-se atrevió a decir Harry después de unos minutos.

-Lo sé-dijo Ginny aun cabizbaja y confusa-pero no le importa. Lo hace todos los días desde la batalla.

Harry sintió malestar. La figura de George aún se veía por la ventana. Sin pensar demasiado, paso su brazo por el hombro de Ginny para abrazarla. Ninguno dijo nada pero los dos adivinaron que ambos estaban pensando en que volar a semejantes horas de la madrugada con esas ojeras no era nada bueno.

* * *

Las primeras horas del día se pasaron volando. Harry explico a Ginny que al parecer los formatos que había llenado el día anterior no servían; Ginny no dijo nada pero pareció un poco preocupada por el asunto: mientras Harry se lo decía la chica derramo un poco de leche que servía en su taza y sus ojos, ya con un dejo de preocupación después de ver a George, parecieron adquirir otro tanto de la misma cuando Harry le informo que tendría que ir al Ministerio ese mismo día. Lo acepto, sin embargo, sonriendo y ofreciéndose como voluntaria para acompañarlo para enseguida aprovechar que seguían solos y besarlo.

Se pasaron un largo rato así, confesándose detalles de lo que había sucedido cuando no estaban juntos, riéndose de todos y de nada y consolándose mutuamente por las heridas aún punzantes de la guerra. A Harry le pareció uno de esos momentos maravillosos e irónicos de su reciente vida de libertad: mitad de él radiante por estar con Ginny de esa manera, vivo, sin Voldemort, sin preocupaciones de vida o muerte; pero mitad de él también sufriendo ante la mención de Lupin, mitad de él sintiéndose peor que nunca al tener que limpiar con su mano temblorosa las lagrimas de su novia por su hermano Fred al mismo tiempo que contenía las suyas.

Su sesión de confesiones y besos fue interrumpida solo cuando, horas más tarde, la Sra. Weasley bajo para hacer el desayuno. El Sr. Weasley no tardo en seguirla. Harry pudo notar por primera vez como ambos, antes de dirigirse a la cocina, se asomaban por la ventana con la clara intención de ver a George. El mismo dejo de preocupación que los ojos de Ginny adquirían se reflejaba en ambos y a la vez, parecían compartir las ojeras que tenia su hijo, las mismas que Harry recién notará que Ginny escondía bajo una fina capa de maquillaje en polvo.

-_Tu también las tienes_-le había dicho Ginny una hora antes de que su madre bajara- _Ron, Hermione, Percy… todos las tenemos solo que creo que tratamos de ocultarlas con maquillaje o sonrisas falsas. Para darnos ánimos entre nosotros y seguir adelante._

Harry no había tenido necesidad de mirarse a un espejo para saber que era verdad. Cuando Ron y Hermione bajaron, pudo notar que los ojos de ambos parecían igual que los de Ginny: felices y miserables al mismo tiempo, los de Ron incluso estaban levemente rojos aunque mucho menos de cómo habían estado después del funeral de su hermano.

-_No pasa nada amigo_-había dicho Ron cuando Harry se lo comentara después del desayuno- _y estoy bien, soy feliz de que estemos aquí y ahora… podría serlo más, es cierto pero… supongo que no puedes pedir todo en esta vida ¿no es cierto?._

-_Ni se te ocurra pensar que es tu culpa_-había dicho Ginny cuando Harry había querido decir justamente que sentía que todo hubiera pasado porque él no entendiera antes lo que debía de hacer.

_-… la culpa es de Voldemort_ -había agregado Hermione cuando todos se quedaron sin palabras-_y de todos los que siguieron sus ideas y nos obligaron a lidear con una guerra._

-_Maldita guerra_-había dicho entonces Harry y lo había dicho tan de corazón que sus amigos no pudieron decir nada. George pasó justo en ese momento, recién dejando de volar y prometiendo bajar a desayunar después de darse un baño. Harry no supo si solo el lo noto pero pudo ver como el hermano de Ron se limpiaba del rostro un par de lagrimas argumentando que era sudor. El sentimiento que le provoco la escena fue tan doloroso que cuando Percy se acerco a regañarlo incluso se alegro de poder pensar en otra cosa:

-Papá se fue hace rato y yo me voy ahora-dijo Percy a los cuatro que estaban sentados en la sala- La Red Flú permanecerá abierta otros 25 minutos para que puedan ir. Les recomiendo que se den prisa.

Harry asintió murmurando un leve "gracias" que al parecer Percy no pudo escuchar pues giro enseguida sobre sí mismo para avanzar a la chimenea y con los polvos ya en su mano. Harry vio como Ron parecía querer decirle algo a su hermano pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, un sonoro "Puf" se escucho y Percy Weasley había desaparecido entre llamas verdes.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo Harry y se levanto dispuesto a despedirse de la Sra. Weasley e irse enseguida. Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo siguieron. Al entrar a la cocina, sin embargo, se encontraron con una escena levemente inesperada:

George ya había bajado a comer pero su plato seguía intacto. La razón, más que obvia por el escándalo, era que discutía con su madre.

-¡ni siquiera querías que fundáramos el negocio!-decía George, de pie y más ofuscado de lo que Harry lo había visto en toda su vida- ¡¿Por qué ahora JUSTO AHORA te interesa tanto? ¿Por qué ÉL ya esta muerto?

-¡No!-grito la Sra. Weasley con gruesas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas- Me opuse al principio pero después lo acepte porque me di cuenta de que su sueño. TÚ sueño, el de los dos. ¡No voy a permitir que lo abandones justo ahora!... tu hermano no lo hubiera querido así…

-¿Y tu crees que yo si?-dijo George dejándose caer en la silla detrás de él y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos- Yo tampoco quiero cerrar el negocio… no es mi intención… es lo único que me queda de él- su voz empezó a demostrar que estaba llorando- solo que… no puedo pararme por ahí ahora… no puedo entrar y arreglar todo sin él…

-George…

… no sé como funcionar sin Fred- agrego el gemelo levantando el rostro para mirar a su madre-… nunca tuve que hacerlo…

La Sra. Weasley se acerco rápidamente para abrazar a su hijo y George la recibió con una necesidad que Harry nunca había visto en él. Los dos lloraron con el mismo dolor con el que lo habían hecho en el funeral; de esa manera tan desgarradora con la que solo ellos dos lo habían hecho: en silencio, apenas y emitiendo leves sonidos involuntarios de vez en cuando, temblando ligeramente y con lágrimas igual de silenciosas que no dejaban de fluir por el rostro de cada uno.

A Harry no le importaba que la Red Flu se cerrara; no se atrevía a interrumpir; ni siquiera se atrevía a llorar con la Sra. Weasley y George porque sentía que el dolor de perder a Fred para ellos era más fuerte que para ningún otro. Al ver a sus amigos pudo verlos en la misma situación: Ron y Ginny conteniéndose con dificultad: la barbilla de su mejor amigo temblaba y los ojos de su novia dejaban escapar una lágrima fortuita de vez en cuando; Hermione tenía los ojos rojos de tanto contenerse y Harry supuso que pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Supongo que tendré que aprender-dijo George y los cuatro se sobresaltaron al escucharlo hablar. La Sra. Weasley se separo de su hijo lo necesario para mirarlo directamente a los ojos:

-Supongo que todos tendremos-dijo ella- y tomara tiempo… tienes razón es muy pronto para que vuelvas…

-Volveré en una semana-dijo George, separándose de su madre y levantándose- y mientras quizás otro pueda volver por mí

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos y sonrió levemente. Harry vio como sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un llavero naranja con varias llaves de distintas formas y tamaños.

-Sí aún estas dispuesto-dijo entonces George, acercándose y extendiéndole el llavero a Ron.

-por supuesto-dijo Ron con dificultad, sonriendo levemente y acercándose para tomarlo-te lo prometí y lo hare… cargare todas las cajas que le tocaba cargar a Fred…

-y yo puedo si quieres, cargar las cajas que te corresponden a ti mientras estas listo para regresar-dijo Harry a George sorprendiéndose a si mismo por decirlo. George lo miro sorprendido un momento y enseguida respondió:

-Tú eres el inversionista… ¿no te molesta tener que…

-para nada-lo interrumpió Harry sonriendo débil pero sinceramente. George lo miro nuevamente con incredulidad un par de segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa:

-entonces adelante, el negocio se maneja de dos en dos y Ron necesitara ayuda por un tiempo.

La Sra. Weasley se acerco a abrazar a Ron y a Harry. Nadie más hablo pero todos se sonrieron débilmente. Se hizo un silencio cálido y la chimenea hizo un extraño sonido anunciando que la entrada al Ministerio se había cerrado.

* * *

_Observadores lectores, sí esto era el inicio de un capítulo pero como aún no termino el capítulo en cuestión decidí convertir el inicio en un capítulo para poder actualizar. Espero les guste y no me manden vociferadores con reclamos. Intentare no tardarme con el que sigue, me gusta mucho. ¿Qué les pareció?_


	17. Bromas sin Risa

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

**Bromas sin Risa**

Reactivar la Red Flu no fue posible, al menos no en la Madriguera. Ron le había mandado una lechuza a su padre pidiéndoselo, pero el Sr. Weasley había explicado que no era permitido activar la misma chimenea hasta que pasaran un par de horas. Cuando había escuchado esa noticia, Harry había querido golpearse ante la idea de tener que ir al Ministerio por la entrada de visitantes: la vieja cabina telefónica le traía malos recuerdos, demasiados para su mente que recién se estaba recuperando de las muertes de la última batalla. A sus amigos tampoco parecía hacerles mucha gracia tener que usar la entrada externa: Ron había intentado ocultar la misma mueca que Ginny mientras que en el rostro de Hermione se formaba su clásico gesto de estar preocupada. Quedarse en casa, sin embargo, no era una posibilidad aunque la Sra. Weasley se empeñara en sugerirla.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Ginny, sentada junto a él después de un momento de silencio.

Harry se alzo de hombros y no dijo nada. Después de lo de George, lo que realmente le apetecía era quedarse en casa abrazado a su novia mientras platicaba con sus dos mejores amigos. Pero no, no era una opción por más que fuera la más cómoda para él o para ellos: tenía dos cosas importantes que hacer y no podía posponerlas. Lo malo es que tampoco podía posponer u obviar los sentimientos que le causaban dichos pendientes: Sortilegios Weasley le atraía, no podía negarlo, pero a la vez le daba miedo encontrar el lugar destrozado y vacio; el Ministerio, por otro lado, le repugnaba lo viera por donde lo viera pero se sentía con la responsabilidad de acudir cuanto antes aunque esa responsabilidad involucrara un beneficio hacia los Malfoy.

-me gustaría decirte que nos quedáramos… -le dijo Ginny, adivinando sus pensamientos y recostándose en su hombro- … pero sabes que…

-… que no podemos, al menos yo no… lo sé…-contestó el sonriéndole y despeinándose involuntariamente por los nervios. Quizás hubiera acabado arrancándose todo el cabello si Ginny no lo hubiera detenido y tomado su mano para transmitirle apoyo mientras lo miraba divertida y preocupada a la vez. Harry no pudo más que sonreírle nuevamente como un tonto y besarle la mano en un impulso que lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo. El leve sonrojo de Ginny ante el gesto hizo que él hiciera lo mismo y sintió su cara arder como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo para que se incendiara. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione no estaban con ellos pues no escucho las risas que esperaba ante la escena cursi que había provocado.

-¿Dónde están… -empezó a decir pero calló cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos bajar las escaleras - ¿Dónde estaban ustedes-reformulo dirigiéndose a ellos con una risita, feliz de poder ser el bromista y no el burlado.

-Mandando una lechuza-contesto Hermione mirándolo de mala manera por pensar otra cosa- ya que tú no puedes decidirte hemos decidido por ti.

-Iremos primero a la tienda de mis hermanos-explico Ron- y de ahí al Ministerio. Le he mandado una lechuza a mi padre pidiéndole que active la chimenea del local y ha dicho que le parece buena idea.

Harry asintió sonriendo y se levanto junto con Ginny. A veces agradecía que sus amigos pudieran decidir por él cuando tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

Salir rumbo al Callejón Diagon fue toda una odisea debido a la turba de reporteros que los seguían esperando afuera de la Madriguera. Hermione se puso bastante nerviosa al ver a los reporteros que les habían enviado las fotos "amenazadoras" y por eso los demás decidieron que fuera ella la única que usara la capa de invisibilidad. Ron se tuvo que conformar con ir a su lado tratando de impedir que se acercaran demasiado y la descubrieran; Harry y Ginny mientras tanto trataron de pasar lo más inadvertidamente posible pero cuando descubrieron que no sería posible echaron a correr rumbo a la colina divertidos de ver como los perseguían como lobos hambrientos. Harry, aún levemente avergonzado de su gesto cursi, no pudo evitar pensar lo extraño del efecto que Ginny tenía en él, seguía odiando a los reporteros entrometidos pero al estar con ella podía reírse de la situación como si nada pasara.

Los cuatro decidieron aparecerse directamente en el Callejon Diagon, unos metros antes de donde se encontraba la tienda de los gemelos. Harry y Ginny, que llegaron primero, no se atrevieron a avanzar, conscientes de que la principal responsabilidad había sido encomendada a Ron y no querían arrebatársela. Se quedaron en cambio, viendo con tristeza el polvo y los escombros que había en la calle; la mayoría de los negocios estaban cerrados y en los pocos abiertos se lograba ver a una o dos personas en el interior intentando poner todo en su lugar. Los pocos magos que pasaban no les prestaban la más mínima atención y Harry se sintió mal por el hecho de que quizás no lo hacían porque estaban demasiado ocupados viendo su trabajo y patrimonio de años destruidos o incluso algo peor.

El pensamiento de si alguno de aquellos magos estaba recordando a algún ser querido que había fallecido en ese lugar fue interrumpido por un sonoro Puf un par de metros a su derecha. Hermione y Ron llegaban 10 minutos después, sonrojados y acalorados pues los reporteros los habían acorralado; la capa invisible de Harry era sostenida por Hermione en su mano derecha junto con un sobre extraño que le pareció haber visto antes.

-¿Qué eso Hermione?-pregunto Harry en cuanto Ron dejó de quejarse sobre la multitud que los había perseguido.

-La cita para la entrevista-respondió la castaña sonrojándose un poco-les dije que aceptábamos cuando nos tuvieron acorralados y han sellado la fecha, como si fuera a olvidársenos…

-¿Puedes creerlo?-exclamo Ron enojado con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello-al parecer han adivinado que Hermione estaba bajo la capa y prácticamente me derribaron para que cayera sobre ella-en ese punto Harry noto que los dos se sonrojaban más-se han dado todo un agasajo tomando fotos cuando la capa de deslizo y apareció ella…

-… aprovecharon el momento para recordarnos su petición y nos mostraron la lechuza que estaban a punto de mandarnos-siguió explicando Hermione interrumpiendo a su novio- y he dicho que sí para que nos dejaran ir…

-… Y para que no publiquen las fotos-interrumpió Harry levemente divertido- e imagino que si Ron quedo sobre de ti habrán tomado unas cuantas más para su archivo…

-¡puedes jurarlo amigo!-exclamo Ron de tal manera que no se podía deducir si estaba molesto o halagado- la primera vez que pude levantarme me empujaron para seguir tomando fotos y como Hermione ya se estaba levantando quedamos prácticamente…

-¡¡Ron!!-exclamo la castaña y se cubrió la cara roja con las manos; Harry y Ginny se miraron y soltaron una risita pero Hermione despejo su rostro para mirarlos enojada-¡no se rían! ¡Es terrible! No puedo permitir que esas fotos salgan publicadas…

-No te preocupes Hermione no saldrán-dijo Harry intentando consolarla

-Daremos la entrevista y sí se atreven a faltar a su palabra me encargare de que se arrepientan-dijo Ginny entrelazando su brazo con el de ella- nadie verá esas fotos de ti y de mi hermano no te preocupes…

-gracias- musito Hermione aún sonrojada pero decidida como siempre-no puedo permitirlo… ¡las destruiré en cuanto sea posible…!

-Aunque personalmente deseo quedarme con dos copias de cada una-murmuro Ron al oído de Harry cuando las chicas hubieron avanzado lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Los dos se rieron con ganas y caminaron detrás de ellas.

Harry aun estaba riendo cuando llegaron al número 93; la risa se detuvo al instante tanto en él como en Ron. Sortilegios Weasley solo podía adivinarse como tal debido al polvoso número que lo señalaba como la dirección correcta y al letrero chueco con el nombre que se adivinaba ahí cuando se ponía atención a ese gran rectángulo cubierto de escombros. Harry pudo adivinar que los escombros no pertenecían al propio local sino que parecían haber llegado ahí por una explosión, que no debió de haber estado muy cerca pues el letrero seguía en donde debía estar, pero debió de haber sido suficiente poderosa para lanzar tan lejos tanta basura. La puerta estaba rota y ligeramente abierta, igual de polvosa que toda la fachada y el escaparate de la izquierda, anteriormente lleno de mercancías en exhibición, no tenia más que unos cuantos trozos del vidrio que se supone debía tener aunque se podía adivinar que debajo de la capa de polvo quedaba prácticamente toda la mercancía que debía estar.

-No se robaron nada de aquí-dijo Ginny acercándose al escaparate roto para verlo de cerca-lo rompieron pero esta prácticamente idéntico a la última vez que lo vi.

-Supongo que las personas estaban más ocupadas en huir-contesto Hermione acercándose a ella- les importaba más salvar su vida que robarse algo.

Harry no puso que decir y miro a Ron. Su amigo tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta mientras sostenía en las manos las llaves que esperaba poder usar.

-¿Quieres que entre primero? -dijo y Ron lo miro para enseguida negar con la cabeza

-Supongo que fui un estúpido al pensar que necesitaría las llaves para abrir

-Yo también lo creí-contesto Harry, sintiéndose miserable por no haber entendido antes la gravedad del asunto y viendo como Ron empujaba la puerta para entrar a la vez que lo miraba pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

El interior de la tienda estaba también bastante parecido a la última vez que Harry lo había visto. Se notaba a simple vista que los gemelos se habían encargado de cambiar ciertas cosas de lugar y comprar nuevos estantes pero la esencia del lugar no había cambiado demasiado. Todo el lugar, sin embargo, estaba tan lleno de polvo como la calle y las cajas parecían estar llenas de todo menos de mercancía. Un par de jaulas vacías yacían desordenadas en un rincón como si hubieran sido vaciadas apresuradamente y los baúles que Harry había visto que contenían varitas de broma estaban cerrado con varios candados intactos; el único baúl abierto estaba volcado sobre el suelo como si alguien lo hubiera abierto y al percatarse de su contenido hubiera decidido patearlo.

-Parece que no se robaron nada-dijo Ron avanzando entre los estantes caídos y las cajas- o al menos no mucho pues no se puede ver a simple vista.

-Sería difícil ver algo con este desorden-contesto Hermione y Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo- pero creo que tienes razón…

-Creo que tú también tienes razón Hermione-dijo Harry observando un estante lleno de surtido salta clases-estaban más ocupados intentando salvarse

Los tres se miraron con tristeza sin decir nada más. Harry vio como la cabellera de Ginny se encargaba de ubicarla en uno de los extremos de la tienda.

-Aquí hay algo que sí robaron-dijo la pelirroja- los polvos peruanos no están, al menos no los que estaban en este estante…

-Los deben haber utilizado para escapar

-Espero que los hayan usado los buenos-murmuro Hermione, restregándose las manos nerviosa

-Yo también-contesto Harry y sin querer se percato de que en el suelo polvoso parecía haber una mancha de sangre. Se le hizo un nudo involuntario en la garganta al notar que cerca estaba estaba un pedazo de tela rosa y estaba a punto de recogerlo cuando la voz de Ron lo interrumpió:

-Harry ayúdame con esto

Ron estaba de pie sosteniendo un gran estante que estaba derribado sobre otros más pequeños, intentaba moverlo sin éxito y Harry se apresuro a ayudarlo.

-em… -dijo Hermione dudosa-¿no sería más fácil moverlo con magia?

-¿Crees que no recuerdo que soy un mago?-dijo Ron sonriendo por primera vez desde que habían entrado. Harry soltó el estante sonrojándose un poco, al menos él sí había pasado por alto la posibilidad de usar magia.

-No se puede mover con magia-explico Ginny-fue idea de Fred encantar los muebles pesados para que nadie pudiera hacerlo, él y George creían que si algún mortífago atacaba la tienda lo primero que haría seria intentar herir a los clientes con los estantes y esas cosas así que bloquearon ese tipo de hechizos…

-¿Y que pasaba si ellos querían moverlos?-dijo Harry sorprendido de ver el tamaño del estante

-Ellos siempre estaban juntos-contestó Ginny con tristeza-si querían moverlo podían hacerlo entre los dos…

-Nunca imaginaron-intervino Ron mirando también el estante-que llegaría un día en el que no se tuvieran el uno al otro para ayudarse…

-¿Por eso dijo George que "el negocio se maneja de dos en dos"?-pregunto Hermione recordando la conversación de la mañana.

-Seguramente-dijo Ginny sonriéndole

Harry regreso su mirada al estante. Era uno de los dos más grandes que estaban dentro del local; el otro también estaba volcado obstruyendo el paso hacia las escaleras y la bodega. Supuso que la idea de los gemelos tenía lógica: los mortífagos no trabajaban en equipo y serían bastante necios como para intentar hacer magia varias veces antes de desistir. Los hermanos de Ron no obstante, podían moverlo rápidamente porque eran dos y sabían que la magia no funcionaria; incluso, si algunos magos hubieran querido obstruir la entrada, seguramente hubieran trabajado en equipo cuando se hubieran percatado de que la magia no hacia efecto.

Mover los dos grandes estantes que estaban caídos les tomo aproximadamente media hora pero Harry comprobó que era bastante sencillo si se hacia entre dos personas. Hermione y Ginny insistieron en ayudarles pero Ron no quiso aceptar y Harry decidió respetar su decisión. Las dos chicas discutieron con el pelirrojo mientras ambos intentaban de mover el primer estante pero todos lo olvidaron cuando al quitarlo se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa: el pesado mueble que acababan de quitar había derribado otros pequeños estantes que estaban llenos de Sombreros y Capas Escudo, Guantes Protectores y Detonadores de Señuelo Cuernos Negros. Harry pensó que tal vez los gemelos habían derribado ese estante a propósito antes de huir con la intención de esconder aquellos productos que los mortífagos pudieran usar en contra de los demás magos pero no pudo evitar pensar que al hacerlo seguramente también habían privado de la oportunidad a algún mago que quisiera escapar. Sin querer, su mente unió ese detalle junto con el dato de la mancha de sangre y la tela rosa y se imagino a una pequeña niña intentando protegerse sin poder lograrlo. Para su alivio, Ron lo interrumpió nuevamente para que lo ayudara con el siguiente estante.

El segundo estante fue un poco más difícil de mover pues parecía haberse atorado. Aun así cuando lo lograron, el cansancio se le olvido a Harry al comprobar que también ahí había una sorpresa. Las escaleras estaban llenas de cajas selladas con mercancía de todo tipo, polvos peruanos, sombreros escudo, capas, varitas y muchos otros productos que no había visto antes. La bodega estaba completamente cerrada sin ningún candado aparente pero era fácil de adivinar que tendría varios hechizos protectores; por la leve rendija de ventilación podía verse que esta llena también de cajas y una mesa repleta con diminutos frascos de pociones. Harry supuso que algunas serían las pociones de amor que ya comercializaban pero también que se trataba de nuevos inventos porque buena parte de ellas tenía etiquetas que nunca había visto.

-Parece que este también fue derribado a propósito-dijo Harry despegándose de la rendija para dejar de ver y checar si podían entrar.

-Sí-dijo Ron sin prestarle mucha atención. Sus ojos viajaban por la puerta intentando decidir si debía arriesgarse a abrirla.

-Si tiene encantamientos protectores será difícil quitarlos sin saber cuales son-interrumpió Hermione el silencio-será mejor volver otro día después de preguntarle a George.

-Quiero que hoy este todo listo-le contesto Ron enseguida-no puedo esperar a otro día y no quiero ir con George para quedar como un inútil.

Harry vio que sus dos amigos se miraban a punto de iniciar una discusión:

-Pero no puedes adivinarlo

-Quizás si la abro, vemos que pasa y en base a eso…

-¡Ron puede ser peligroso!

-Es la única manera Hermione

-No es la única manera, podemos preguntarle a George

-No quiero preguntarle, quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mí, que puedo resolverlo solo…

-Pero si la abres…

-No me pasara nada Hermione-susurro Ron sonriéndole-no te preocupes, no creo que sea peligroso…

-Si no es peligroso entonces ¿Qué te parece si yo la abro?-contesto la chica desafiante mirando a su novio con enojo.

-No eso no… tu no… -Ron intentaba controlarse pero Harry noto que empezaba a enrojecer-… puede ser…

-… peligroso?-completo Hermione con gesto de triunfo-¡es precisamente ese mi punto Ron! por eso no la abras, en serio…

-Pero… Hermione entiende que…

-Si insistes en abrirla yo lo haré-contesto Hermione decidida-no quiero que estés en peligro

-Yo tampoco quiero que TÚ estés en peligro-contesto Ron empezando a ponerse rojo.

Los dos se miraron embelesados y sonrojados. Harry hizo el esfuerzo de no reírse de ambos.

-¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Yo la abro!-dijo Ginny de pronto abriéndose paso entre los dos y mirándolos exasperada. Harry sintió que las ganas de reírse se esfumaban y detuvo la mano de Ginny justo ante de que tomara la manija de la puerta.

-No-dijo ahora él siendo el sonrojado-YO la abro

Su novia y sus dos amigos refutaron la idea pero Harry no espero respuesta y tomo la manija para darle vuelta. Al instante sintió como se quemaba levemente la mano y era lanzado hacia atrás para chocar de manera bastante dolorosa con la pared. Su propio grito de dolor fue opacado por el de sus amigos:

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

-¡Harry!

-¡Qué demonios haces?!

La mano dejo de arderle justo en el momento en el que los tres se arrodillaban para verlo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cómo había acabado sentado. La espalda le dolía muchísimo pero trato de no quejarse al ver la cara de preocupación de todos.

-¿Estás bien amigo?-pregunto Ron con los ojos azules muy abiertos

-Creo que sí

-¡Oh Harry debemos de llevarte con un sanador! Ese golpe fue horrible

-No es necesario Hermione -respondió Harry apretando los dientes- no me duele tanto

-¡No seas mentiroso!-exclamo Ginny con la mirada preocupada-¡Hermione tiene razón! Debemos de llevarte a San Mungo o con mamá ella tiene bastantes pociones curativas

-Debí traer mi bolsa-decía Hermione- todavía quedaba suficiente poción para aliviarte el dolor en lo que volvemos a casa de Ron y te llevamos con un sanador…

Harry rodo los ojos un poco atosigado por tanto escándalo. Busco la mirada de Ron para intercambiar una mirada de exasperación y pedirle que le ayudara a tranquilizar a Hermione y Ginny pero para su sorpresa Ron no dejo su gesto de aprensión:

-Puedo ir por ella- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione-o llevarlo cargando de regreso a casa para que…

Harry miro con gesto de terror a Ron sin poder creer lo que decía. Ya podía imaginarse a los reporteros sacándoles fotos mientras Ron lo llevaba a cuestas por un accidente tan ridículo. Justo en ese momento se percato de algo con lo que poder distraer la atención de sus amigos y su novia:

-Miren eso-dijo señalando la puerta con asombro genuino-Miren lo que apareció.

Los tres voltearon a ver la puerta y Harry aprovecho para ponerse de pie con un poco de dificultad. En letras moradas se había escrito:

"_Esta puerta solo puede ser abierta por un Weasley sin malas intenciones. Tú no cumples con las dos características, quizás no tienes malas intenciones pero no eres un Weasley o quizás eres un Weasley pero eres Percy que intentando quemar la bodega. "_

Ron empezó a reírse y Harry lo siguió sin darse cuenta, entre risas escucho como Ginny también se reía un poco y Hermione reprobaba el hecho de que se metieran con Percy hasta en ese pequeño detalle.

-Espero que a mí si me deje abrirla-dijo Ron después de controlarse y dirigiendo su mano hacia la puerta.

El pomo de la puerta giro con facilidad en cuanto Ron puso su ancha mano sobre el. Al abrirse, hizo un extraño click que sonó como un eructo y las letras moradas formaron la frase:

"_Debes ser uno de los guapos dueños, adelante"._

-Vengan, creo que los hechizos protectores se desactivaron-dijo el pelirrojo entrando y mirando significativamente a Harry. Harry supuso que pretendía que pasara después de él en caso de que aún hubiera algún otro peligro para las chicas y se adelanto para entrar de segundo.

Afortunadamente, no había más hechizos protectores activados por lo que Hermione y Ginny pudieron seguirlos sin problema. Harry recordaba haber visto la bodega pero quizás lo había hecho de lejos porque ahora, estando de pie ahí le parecía que era muchísimo más grande de lo que recordaba o había imaginado. Todo estaba lleno de cajas y estantes excepto por la mesa llena de pociones que ya había visto por la rendija de ventilación; al acercarse pudo comprobar que se trataba de pociones de amor pero también de otras con nombres escritos en letras muy pequeñas y etiquetas cuyo espacio era ocupado principalmente por la palabra "prueba".

-habrá que hacer un registro de todos los productos que hay aquí-dijo Hermione nuevamente interrumpiendo el silencio- así sabremos si falta algo de producir y que productos deben empezarse a vender cuanto antes…

-será un trabajo de días-murmuro Harry-semanas tal vez…

Ron y Ginny no dijeron nada, el primero solo asintió con la cabeza y la segunda se perdió nuevamente entre los estantes y las cajas curioseando. Después de 20 minutos en los que los cuatro registraron el lugar, quedó más que claro que estaba intacto.

-Veamos ahora las escaleras y arriba-dijo Ginny después de ese tiempo- ojala también este intacto.

Las escaleras estaban tan llenas de cajas que fue necesario quitarlas antes de poder subir aunque al menos esta vez sí pudieron hacerlo con magia. Los cuatro se enfocaron en la tarea pero eran tantas y estaban tan desordenadas que les tomo varios minutos más de los que Harry había calculado al principio. Cuando finalmente el camino estuvo despejado, de nueva cuenta quedo al descubierto otra puerta, sin ninguna ventana o rejilla; Harry supo al instante que se trataba del departamento de los gemelos.

Ron fue el primero en avanzar y saco las llaves para revisar si alguna podía servirle. Harry pudo notar que estaba un poco nervioso pues tardo bastante en encontrar la llave plateada que se veía desde lejos que encajaba con la cerradura y tardo un poco más en lograr insertarla y darle vuelta. Harry no se atrevió a ofrecerle ayuda porque también estaba bastante nervioso y sospechaba que no sería más útil que su amigo en esa tarea tan sencilla, además, la espalda le seguía doliendo demasiado como para arriesgarse a otro golpe. Hermione hizo un intento de ofrecerle ayuda pero Ron la rechazó antes de que pudiera siquiera completar la frase; Ginny permaneció detrás, ansiosa y claramente afectada por ver el departamento de sus hermanos de la misma manera en la que lo habían dejado ambos antes de que uno muriera y Harry no supo que hacer más que tomarle la mano sonriéndole tímidamente en intervalos de cinco minutos.

La puerta sonó con un click que no tuvo nada que ver con el de la puerta de la bodega pues no fue ni un poco gracioso. Fue en cambio bastante agudo y Harry se imagino con ello que tenía más seguridad que la que aparentaba. Sus sospechas se comprobaron cuando Ron intento abrir y no lo logro y un nuevo mensaje apareció en las mismas letras moradas:

"_Demuéstranos que mereces el privilegio de entrar a nuestra morada"._

Ron intercambio un gesto de desesperación con los tres:

-¿Y como demonios hago eso?-exclamo molesto

-Debe decir algo más-contesto Harry

-Sí-añadió Hermione-¿no hay algún papel o una nota?

-Los gemelos no iban a dejar una lista de instrucciones-intervino Ginny-y seguramente pretenden que hagamos alguna tontería, es muy su estilo…

Harry escucho como Ron dejaba salir una palabrota y miraba la puerta con fastidio. No lo culpo pues honestamente le parecía que los gemelos se habían excedido en su adivinanza, después de todo era obvio que se habían divertido poniendo esas medidas de seguridad.

-Ábrete de una vez-exclamo Ron molesto y Harry vio con un mal presentimiento como pateaba la puerta.

Un torrente de luz salió de esta y Harry tuvo el impulso de avanzar y apartar a Ron cuanto antes; se quedo a mitad del camino cuando vio como se formaba una pierna de madera y para sorpresa de todos, la puerta le devolvía a Ron el golpe.

-¡Ahhh!!

En la puerta volvieron a aparecer las mismas letras moradas para formar la frase:

_ "no, esa no es la manera idiota"._

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry intentando contener la risa y terminando de acercarse a Ron para ayudarlo. Su amigo estaba sosteniéndose la pierna donde había recibido el golpe y asintió antes de soltarse y dirigirse de nuevo a intentar abrir.

-Trata con algo estúpido-dijo Ginny antes de que su hermano tomara el pomo de la puerta nuevamente-Piensa como los gemelos

-Ginny tiene razón Ron- intervino Hermione-recuerda que Fred y George pusieron la seguridad y seguramente planearon divertirse con sus invitados.

Harry supo que su novia y su mejor amiga tenían razón pero aún así frunció el ceño y Ron hizo lo mismo antes de regresar la mirada a la puerta y poner nuevamente la mano sobre ella. Harry pensó que estaba a punto de ver a su mejor amigo hacer alguna ridiculez pero para su sorpresa, Ron se puso considerablemente serio y dijo:

-Necesito entrar y no sé que hacer-su voz se quebró por lo que Harry pudo adivinar fácilmente que era una mezcla de tristeza y frustración- Si esperan que los haga reír necesitaran darme alguna pista.

La puerta volvió a emitir un poco de luz pero ninguno de los cuatro retrocedió. Harry incluso se acerco para apartar a Ron si era necesario y por el rabillo del ojo le pareció que Hermione hacia lo mismo y Ginny sacaba la varita. Después del resplandor inicial, las letras moradas aparecieron de nuevo para escribir:

"_No nos gustan las cursilerías… pero solo por esta ocasión esa es la manera correcta"._

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido cuando dos sonidos emanaron de la puerta: un click prácticamente idéntico al primero y otro que pareció el sonido que hiciera una persona al chascar la lengua. Ron giro la manija y la puerta se abrió como si se hubiera quitado el seguro invisible que se lo impedía.

-Debemos entrar ahora-dijo Harry después de observar como Ron no se atrevía a entrar-puedo ir primero si…

-No, ya estas lastimado yo entraré para verificar

Ron abrió completamente la puerta y entro. Harry no espero a comprobar que no hubiera problemas sino que lo siguió casi inmediatamente; Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo mismo.

El departamento de los gemelos era bastante amplio y estaba bien amueblado. Harry se sintió tonto al darse cuenta de que lo había imaginado muchísimo más pequeño olvidándose de su experiencia con las tiendas para acampar. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y los cuatro se quedaron en la entrada admirando el panorama de una manera que dejaba ver que ni Ginny había estado ahí antes. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la extraña combinación de colores de las paredes, había mucho morado pero también suficiente rojo y naranja pero la combinación estaba tan bien distribuida que resultaba más favorable de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Una pequeña sala bastante sencilla era lo que se encontraba primero en la larga estancia principal seguida de un comedor que parecía haberse usado muy pocas veces y una estufa que estaba prácticamente intacta. El fregadero, al fondo, aún tenia platos sucios y los pocos lugares para poner comida estaban vacios y con un poco de polvo. En una esquina estaba una caja a medio abrir llena de enchufes, otras tantas cajas de mercancía nueva y una mesa alargada llena de frascos y pociones selladas. Se podían ver tres puertas al final y las puertas abiertas dejaban ver que eran los dormitorios de cada uno de los gemelos y el único baño de la casa.

-Creo que está intacto también-murmuro Hermione observando a Ron con preocupación. El pelirrojo asintió y le tomo la mano sin decir nada. Ginny reprimió un sollozo y Harry la abrazo nuevamente sin saber muy bien que decir; su novia lo miro y le sonrió dándole a entender que no era necesario decir nada.

Y ahí se quedaron los cuatro, mudos ante el espectáculo de ver un lugar otrora tan alegre, tan lleno de tristeza.


	18. El Ministerio

**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

**El Ministerio**

Las habitaciones de los gemelos no habían significado mucho problema. Harry había entrado a ambas con Ron mientras las chicas revisaban los estantes de la cocina, pero en ninguno de los lugares habían encontrado algo peligroso que hiciera el lugar inhabitable. Lo único que a Harry podría ocurrírsele que no estaba en orden eran las camas desechas de ambos Weasley y el increíble tiradero que les hacia juego pero, salvo esos detalles, el lugar estaba mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Incluso, mientras recorría las diminutas habitaciones un par de metros detrás de Ron, Harry no podía evitar pensar que la habitación que su amigo y él compartían en la Madriguera albergaba más basura que todo el departamento completo. La idea lo estaba haciendo sonreír y olvidarse de la nostalgia y tristeza que sentía cuando, al llegar al baño, Ron dio un grito tan fuerte que Harry salto junto a él con la varita en la mano y a punto de gritar toda una ronda de hechizos defensivos. Para su suerte no encontró al ejército de aliados de Voldemort que esperaba sino un patito de hule claramente agigantado que había hecho que Ron se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza por el susto. Harry encontró la escena muy cómica pero solo se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo cuando escucho su propia risa disimulada.

-Papá estaría orgulloso de ellos-dijo Ron aún frotándose la nuca, sonriendo y omitiendo las burlas de su amigo.

Harry solo asintió levemente antes de ver como Hermione y Ginny corrían hacia ellos con sus respectivas varitas en la mano.

-¿Qué…

-No ha sido nada-contesto Harry al fin logrando calmarse a sí mismo, interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga y dando un nostálgico vistazo al enorme patito de hule ante ellos-los gemelos hicieron una última de sus bromas o no estoy seguro…

-a Mamá va a darle un infarto-lo interrumpió Ginny- seguramente planeaban dárselo a Papá por su cumpleaños.

-¡Papá va a saltar de contento!-dijo Ron captando que lo que su hermana decía tenia sentido y mirando aún la masa amarilla responsable de su golpe- por cierto, bajen ya eso-agrego mirando las varitas de los tres-no hay ningún mortífago escondido aquí.

-Por tu grito parecía que había varios-replico Hermione al mismo tiempo que guardaba su varita y Ron le lanzaba una mirada de reproche. Harry vio que Ginny reía disimuladamente pero también bajaba la guardia por lo que se apresuro a hacer lo mismo.

-Deberíamos de revisar si hay algo más detrás de… de esa cosa-agrego Ron después de unos minutos de silencio- Me parece… sospechoso

-¿Qué puede tener de sospechoso un patito de hule gigante?-espeto Harry y al instante se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que debió haberse escuchado.

-¿Patito de hule?-pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa-Que nombre tan original…

-No lo invente yo-se defendió Harry sonrojándose un poco-así se llaman

-Lo sé… y ya sabia que se llamaba así pero no deja de sorprenderme…

-Pues a mi no me sorprende-interrumpió Ron de nuevo, aún con la mano en la cabeza- a mi me parece sospechoso

-No creo que tenga nada de malo Ron-le dijo Hermione a su novio con una de esas extrañas sonrisas de burla que Harry le había visto en pocas ocasiones-que te hayas asustado al verlo no significa que sea un arma peligrosa.

-Bueno… no importa-se apresuro a intervenir Harry cuando Hermione y Ginny rieron y Ron hizo intento de responder-Debemos revisar el lugar como lo haríamos si no estuviera…

Su oración fue interrumpida por un sonoro PUF proveniente de la tienda en la planta baja; los cuatro se miraron alarmados esperando algún otro sonido. La voz del Sr. Weasley se hizo presente llamándolos, haciendo que relajaran sus expresiones y Harry escondió la varita avergonzado de su paranoia.

Ginny se apresuro a salir al encuentro de su padre para facilitarle la entrada mientras Hermione y Ron buscaban un hielo para la cabeza del segundo. Harry se aseguró de que el patito de hule tamaño jumbo siguiera escondido y cerró la puerta intentando darse prisa. Lo logro justo para llegar a la sala al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Weasley entraba al departamento precedido por su hija. Harry se disponía a saludarlo cuando se distrajo para ver como Hermione conjuraba un desconocido hechizo en un cubo de hielo antes de ponérselo a Ron en la cabeza. El padre de Ron, que también se disponía a saludar, miro la escena tan extrañado que pareció olvidar la razón de su visita al menos unos segundos hasta que confirmo con la mirada que estaban los cuatro:

-Que bueno que están aquí niños-dijo entonces, sorteando las cajas y observando alrededor-Merlín….

Harry supuso por la mirada del Sr. Weasley que no era la primera vez que visitaba el departamento de sus hijos. También pudo adivinar que no era la imagen que tenía de sus anteriores visitas pues una sombra de tristeza cubrió su mirada y de nuevo se quedo en silencio. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y los hermanos Weasley presentes miraron a su padre con desconcierto:

-¿Pasa algo papá?-lo interrumpió Ginny con gesto preocupado.

-¡oh cierto!-exclamo su padre y enseguida miro a Harry– Harry es necesario que acudas enseguida a registrarte como testigo de los Malfoy-espeto de golpe- si aún deseas hacerlo

Harry sintió como si le hubieran vertido en la cabeza de pronto un balde de agua helada y miro fugazmente a su novia y a sus amigos solo para descubrir que tenían el mismo gesto. Tuvo el impulso de sentarse pero la mirada del Sr. Weasley seguía tan clavada en él que solo se tomo unos segundos para aclararse la garganta:

-Sí, aún voy a hacerlo-contestó sintiéndose un poco aprensivo. El Sr. Weasley le sonrió con una sonrisa triste para darle ánimos:

-Bien pues es necesario que firmes de una vez, la Red Flu esta activada… ¡Necesitas darte prisa!-se acerco para comentar en voz más baja-el Ministerio esta diciendo que los formatos debieron entregarse ayer y están a punto de impedir que participes como testigo…

-Pero los entregue a tiempo-exclamo Harry-ellos son quienes…

-Lo sé, lo sé Harry-murmuro el Sr. Weasley-pero no quieren escuchar razones, necesitas ir personalmente ¡justo ahora!

-Pero… -Harry no puedo evitar mirar a Ron- estamos en medio de…

-Harry-lo interrumpió el Sr. Weasley muy serio- todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy no son de mi agrado y de hecho personalmente creo que Lucius se merece la más sucia celda de Azkaban-frunció ligeramente el ceño al decir el nombre del Sr. Malfoy-pero si realmente quieres ser su testigo tienes que presentarte ya…

-Ve amigo-dijo Ron con un tono no muy convencido-y regresas cuando termines

Harry se disponía a replicar cuando Hermione lo interrumpió sonriendo levemente:

-Yo me quedo con Ron y tú ve con Ginny- dijo su amiga con el mismo tono no muy convencido en sus palabras.

Harry los miro a ambos con tristeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por tener que admitirse al menos ante sí mismo que no quería separarse de ellos. Se sentía muy egoísta pero tenía que aceptar que quería que su novia y sus dos mejores amigos no se separaran demasiado de él en momentos como ese.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos todos-respondió Harry sin poder contenerse, tomando la mano de Ginny para asegurarse de que su novia sí lo acompañaría.

-Aun no reparamos la cerradura principal ni el cristal de la vitrina-explico Ron apenado-no puedo irme así…

Harry se quedo en silencio mirándolos a ambos antes de mirar a su novia para preguntarle si ella si podía acompañarlo. Ginny le sonrió y antes de que formulará la pregunta le estampo un fugaz beso en los labios como respuesta.

-Bien… entonces los veremos en un rato-dijo Harry aún de la mano de Ginny. Se había sonrojado y evitaba mirar al padre de su novia ante su reciente demostración de afecto pero nadie más de los presentes parecía haberlo notado. Ni siquiera Ron, pero Harry supuso que era porque miraba el lugar queriendo encontrar una solución para acompañarlo.

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo de lo que hace falta-intervino el Sr. Weasley- y todos pueden regresar después de acompañar a Harry…

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ron un poco más animado

-No queremos ser molestia…-se atrevió a decir Hermione y Harry tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de que prefería quedarse con Ron a solas a acompañarlo al Ministerio.

-No hay ningún problema-respondió el Sr. Weasley a la castaña y miro a su hijo un segundo después-¿Tienes las llaves Ron?

-Sí-dijo Ron palmeando su bolsillo-aquí

-Bien llévatelas, reparare la puerta y abrirás con ellas cuando regresen-se dirigió a la puerta con la varita en alto-los alcanzo en 20 minutos

-Si solo se tardará 20 minutos podemos esperarlo ¿no?-dijo Harry y sus amigos asintieron ante la sugerencia. El Sr. Weasley sin embargo no les presto atención y miro su reloj preocupado:

-No, ustedes mejor dicho Tú Harry no tienes 20 minutos-los miro nervioso-¡date prisa si realmente quieres ser testigo!

-pero usted…

-No te preocupes-repitió el Sr. Weasley mirándolos tan ansioso que Harry se dio cuenta de que tal vez necesitaba darse más prisa de la que creía- cuídense los cuatro… hay polvos Flu en la chimenea ¡apresúrense!

Los cuatro asintieron ante la última exclamación del Sr. Weasley y se apresuraron a obedecerle. Ginny guio a Harry rumbo a la planta baja mientras Ron y Hermione los seguían de cerca.

El apacible pero triste silencio que reinaba en el apartamento de los gemelos fue rápidamente reemplazado por el característico sonido de las chimeneas funcionando y enseguida por el apabullante sonido de una multitud inmiscuida en sus propios asuntos. Harry se encontró a si mismo parado en medio de un centenar de personas que caminaban de prisa de un lado al otro sin prestarle demasiada atención a nada más que no fuera lo que estaban haciendo. La escena era tan extraña que Ginny, Ron y Hermione también se tomaron un minuto para contemplarla y Harry supuso que como él, habían imaginado que el Ministerio de Magia estaría vacio y que los comentarios que Percy decía sobre su carga de trabajo eran solo exageraciones como siempre. Sin embargo, apenas se sacudieron los leves rastros de polvos Flu y dieron un par de pasos, Harry se prometió a si mismo creerle al hermano de Ron con más frecuencia. Un sinfín de magos y brujas abarrotaban el lugar caminando de un lugar al otro con prisas, la mayoría llevando varios pergaminos en los brazos mientras una bandada de memos les seguía el paso. Había mucho ruido, demasiado y no se alcanzaba a ver ningún tipo de lugar de recepción por lo que Harry confirmo que habían usado la entrada para empleados. Ginny tuvo que soltarse de él para que no estorbaran y Hermione se apresuro a seguir a Ron para alejarse de las chimenas. Harry hizo lo mismo y apenas iba a expresar en voz alta el pequeño detalle de que no sabía a donde debía ir cuando Percy Weasley apareció ante él sosteniendo una gruesa carpeta:

-Imaginaba que vendrían los cuatro-dijo sin muchos ánimos-y que por eso se habían retrasado

-No nos retrasamos por eso-contesto Ron poniéndole más atención al ambiente que a su hermano. Harry asintió para seguir explicando:

-Sí lo que sucedió fue que…

-No importa-dijo Percy con indiferencia y Harry entendió que no había tiempo para charlar-debemos darnos prisa, bueno… deben o mejor dicho debes-agrego mirando a Harry- esperemos que todos sigan concentrados en sus asuntos y no nos hagan retrasarnos más de lo que ya estamos...

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de confusión antes de seguir a Percy. Hermione les dedico una mirada de exasperación y se disponía a explicarles algo junto con Ginny cuando un mago con varios pergaminos choco con ellos:

-¡Oh lo siento!-dijo a Ginny que era la que había recibido el golpe y tanto ella como Harry se apresuraron a ayudar a recoger los pergaminos que habían caído al suelo.

-… como pudo suceder… ¡Wimple va a matarme!-exclamo el mago recogiendo el desastre con manos temblorosas- tanto trabajo y no puedo dejar mi torpeza… Eloise tenía razón, debí pedir una semana para…

Pero ni Harry ni Ginny lograron saber para que quería una semana porque el hombre levanto la en ese momento y se quedo viendo a Harry como quien ve a un fantasma… o a una estrella de rock. Harry entendió a lo que se refería Percy y vio con aprensión como el susodicho estaba un par de metros más adelante con Ron y Hermione intentando abrirse paso entre la gente y sin darse cuenta de que él y Ginny se habían quedado rezagados.

-Harry Potter-dijo el hombre olvidando los pergaminos y con una voz tan extraña que Harry volvió a mirarlo- ¡Harry Potter!-repitió y soltó el único pergamino que aún sostenía para estrechar su mano- ¡¡Harry Potter!!

Ginny sonrió nerviosa y sostuvo a Harry del antebrazo a la vez que lo obligaba a levantarse; un par más de personas empezaron a murmurar a su alrededor. El hombre del ministerio no dejo de estrechar su mano y se levanto con dificultad mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos:

-Es un honor… -dijo el mago y Harry vio incomodo como dejaba escapar una lágrima-… un verdadero placer… Yo… todos debemos agradecerle, se lo merece-dijo intentando calmarse y girando enseguida a todos lados- ¡¡Harry Potter esta aquí- grito entonces- y se merece que todos le demos las gracias por…

Harry vio con un poco de miedo que la multitud no tuvo que escuchar que merecía y le basto escuchar que estaba ahí. Varias cabezas se giraron al mismo tiempo y antes de que se diera cuenta, demasiadas personas estaban intentando estrecharle la mano y darle las gracias. Ginny estaba a su lado, siendo prácticamente aplastada por la multitud y él se asusto tanto que aparto con rapidez a la bruja que intentaba abrazarlo y la llamo ofreciéndole su mano:

-¡Ginny!

-Aquí estoy-contesto la pelirroja, aceptando su ofrecimiento y sonriendo despeinada. Los que se encontraban alrededor solo se tomaron un minuto para reconocerla:

-… la hija de Arthur Weasley

-La más joven de la familia Weasley

-Entonces es cierto

-… son pareja

Harry no tuvo tiempo de escuchar que más decían y vio como ahora también su novia era acosada por la multitud: las personas se turnaban para agradecerle a él y después bombardearla a ella con preguntas sobre si estaban juntos o planeaban casarse. Pronto tuvieron que soltarse de nuevo para que varias personas estrecharan su mano o los abrazaran y Harry pronto dejo saber si le agradecían por derrotar a Voldemort o lo felicitaban por su relación con Ginny. Sintiéndose a punto de morir ahogado y llevarse a su novia con él, busco con la mirada a Percy, Ron y Hermione que aún intentaban abrirse paso ajenos al alboroto que había causado:

-¡¡Ron!!-llamo entonces Harry a su mejor amigo implorando que alguno de ellos pudiera ayudarles a el y a Ginny.

Sin embargo, no necesito ni tres segundos para darse cuenta de que había cometido de nuevo un error. Su grito atrajo más miradas hacia él y la multitud se duplico con una rapidez alarmante; para empeorar las cosas, a lo lejos pudo ver como Ron giraba a verlo alarmado justo a tiempo para que la multitud que se había cansado de él reconociera a su mejor amigo y corriera histérica a acosar tanto al pelirrojo como a Hermione, que se mantenía cerca de su novio.

-¡No! Esperen por favor-escucho que decía Percy a lo lejos y vio como el hermano de su novia lograba apartar un poco a la multitud de Ron y Hermione. Implorando que se acordará de ellos, Harry le lanzo una mirada de suplica a la vez que continuaba estrechando manos de brujas y magos. Percy pareció desaparecer por un momento y Harry temió que le hubiera pasado algo, no pudo percatarse de nada porque la voz de la anciana ante él lo interrumpió en ese momento:

-… por usted no sé que hubiéramos hecho yo y mi hija…

Harry asintió sin prestar atención y giro para asegurarse de que Ginny estuviera bien. Por suerte, su novia parecía saber manejar mejor que él el asunto y había logrado que le concedieran un poco de más espacio.

-Harry-escucho que alguien decía a su derecha y se giro para encontrar que Ron estaba a su lado junto con Hermione.

-¿Dónde esta Percy?-pregunto nervioso, murmurando y aún respondiendo a las felicitaciones y agradecimientos.

-Fue por ayuda-contesto Ron, aturdido y con las orejas rojas ante el hecho de ser centro de atención de tantas personas- Nos dijo que viniéramos con ustedes, es más seguro estar los cuatro juntos aunque…

Ron dejo de hablar de golpe y Harry vio como intentaba ayudar a que Hermione se acercará más a él. Decidió hacer lo mismo con Ginny y de pronto los cuatro se encontraron moviéndose con dificultad para quedar en un extraño cuadrado, espalda contra espalda:

-Merlín-escucho que decía la voz de Hermione detrás de él y se sintió avergonzado por haber sido el causante de semejante desastre. A su derecha Ron estaba bastante rojo recibiendo agradecimientos de manera torpe y sonrojándose más cuando alguien lo felicitaba o preguntaba por su noviazgo con Hermione. Ginny estaba a su izquierda, intentando sonreír con dificultad.

Quedo más que claro que a Percy se la había dificultado conseguir ayuda pues pasaron varios minutos más en esa situación. Harry pensó que era irónico pero realmente prefería escuchar el regaño del hermano de Ron si esto significaba salir de ese atolladero. Los demás seguramente pensaban lo mismo porque en los últimos minutos las cosas habían empeorado: un par de magos habían querido fotografiarse con los cuatro, otros más le habían empezado a pedir autógrafos por decenas seguramente para venderlos y Harry apenas hallaba como negarse; un mago regordete había insistido en fotografiarse solamente con Hermione y Ginny y una bruja especialmente atrevida que parecía estrella vulgar de cine se había lanzado a brazos de Ron para el shock de este y molestia de Hermione. A Harry empezaba a dolerle la muñeca cuando escucho la voz salvadora de Percy:

-¡Por favor den un paso atrás!-grito el pelirrojo y Harry vio con alivio como era seguido por dos sujetos corpulentos, una chica rubia que parecía enojada, el Sr. Weasley y T, el auror que los había acompañado a visitar a los padres de Hermione.

La multitud los ignoró de buena gana y Percy se puso de un color parecido a Ron ante semejante grosería.

-¡Por favor!-repitió más fuerte-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron y Ginny Weasley están aquí por asuntos oficiales y ustedes están obstruyendo dichos asuntos.

-Todos somos trabajadores del Ministerio-espero T amplificando su voz con la varita- No nos obliguen a mi y a mis dos compañeros Aurores-acoto señalando a los dos hombres corpulentos- a utilizar medidas usadas con criminales…

-Es periodo de prueba señores-lo interrumpió la chica rubia subiéndose en una silla que parecía haber invocado de la nada y arrebatándole a T su varita para amplificar su voz-y están descuidando su trabajo-agrego alzando su propia varita de manera amenazante- tienen 3 segundos para apartarse antes de congele la escena para que el Ministro y todos sus superiores vengan a encontrarlos así, perdiendo el tiempo en momentos tan críticos…

Las personas miraron a T y a la chica rubia con malestar y empezaron a alejarse murmurando lo groseros que podían llegar a ser sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Llevo unos cuantos minutos más que se dispersaran debido a que la mayoría opto por despedirse de Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras que unos cuantos aún insistieron en preguntarle a Ginny si había planes de boda. Cuando finalmente se olvidaron de ellos, Harry pudo disfrutar de un poco más de espacio pero no demasiado porque la multitud retomo su camino de un lado hacia otro. Harry pudo ver como sus amigos y su novia sonreían con alivio pero al mismo tiempo Percy los miraba con mala cara y miraba su reloj con gesto de enfado:

-Es tardísimo-dijo y su padre asintió también con gesto preocupado:

-Tendrá que ir directamente a…

-Por supuesto que sí Sr. Weasley-dijo la chica rubia interrumpiéndolo pero aún así hablándole con respeto-así que no perdamos tiempo ¿Quién los lleva?

-Nosotros tenemos que regresar-espeto T señalándose a si mismo y a sus dos compañeros

-Yo también-contesto el Sr. Weasley-ya perdí mucho tiempo activando la chimenea y avisándole a Harry que tenía que venir inmediatamente.

-Entonces solo quedamos nosotros Percival-dijo la chica secamente-así que llévalos tú, yo tengo demasiado trabajo…

-Yo también tengo trabajo-contesto Percy ofendido-y te he dicho que no me digas Percival… llámame Sr. Weasley también.

-Tú no eres el Sr. Weasley-señalo la chica-y mejor date prisa…

Percy intento replicar pero Harry vio como la chica ondeaba su cabello rubio y se alejaba sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más. Su padre le tomo del hombro afectuosamente instándole a que hiciera lo encomendado y se fue después de desearle suerte a Harry. Los tres aurores lo siguieron, también despidiéndose de manera amable del cuarteto. Percy refunfuño unos segundos consigo mismo y los insto a que lo siguieran con un gesto de la mano mientras caminaba por delante a toda prisa.

El resto del Ministerio estaba también bastante lleno de gente pero Harry vio con alivio que al menos la cantidad disminuía lo suficiente para darles un poco de espacio. Percy los hizo usar varios elevadores que al menos él nunca había visto y en una ocasión hasta sugirió que usaran unas viejas escaleras en un tramo especialmente concurrido de gente para evitar problemas. Los cinco iban prácticamente corriendo, Harry suponía que porque ya era demasiado tarde aunque Ron insistía en que solo era porque Percy temía que la multitud se arrepintiera de dejarlos en paz.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad por la cantidad de lugares que habían recorrido, llegaron a una estancia que parecía muy vieja y en donde, para que los dejaran entrar, Percy tuvo que mostrar su identificación y explicarle a cinco sujetos la urgencia del asunto a tratar mientras todos lo miraban ceñudos y no muy convencidos. Hermione tuvo que intervenir después de otros 10 minutos y explicar, para desagrado de Harry, que el "Elegido" venía a un asunto importante que no podía retrasarse más. Percy la miro con bastante orgullo ante su idea y aprovecho para presentarla también a ella y a Ron; los tres estaban bastante colorados cuando finalmente pasaron debido a todo el alboroto que se volvió a armar pero el tercero de los Weasley no les presto la más mínima atención ni a ellos ni a la risa de Ginny ante la escena.

-¿Quieres tratar de controlarte?-exclamo Ron harto mientras caminaban por un angosto pasillo rumbo a la sala a la que Harry tenía que ir-estamos en el Ministerio, en un asunto importante…

-Como si a ti te importará eso-dijo Ginny molesta- deja que me ría un poco

Los dos hermanos siguieron discutiendo en susurros hasta que Percy llego ante una hermosa puerta de madera y la abrió de golpe, revelando una estancia tan bella que era imposible hablar y no admirarla. Harry sintió que la luz le lastimaba un poco los ojos pero no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera todo el lugar maravillado por lo que veía; al ver a sus amigos y a su novia, Harry noto que Ron y Ginny hacían lo mismo pero Hermione estaba bastante seria mirando al frente con gesto inexpresivo. Cuando Harry siguió su mirada, se sintió avergonzado de su repentino deslumbramiento: la sala estaba llena de magos y brujas vestidos lujosamente que no paraban de hablar unos con los otros sobre castigos, juicios y leyes.

-Está aquí-escucho de pronto que decía la voz de Percy y se dio cuenta de cómo no había notado que el pelirrojo había desaparecido de repente.

-Harry Potter-dijo un viejo mago entonces, apareciendo enfrente de él y extendiéndole la mano. Harry atino a sonreír y responder el saludo antes de percatarse de que Percy estaba detrás del mago junto con otras dos personas.

-Es un honor-dijo otra bruja sonriendo y también extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Un placer-dijo el tercero finalmente con un entusiasmo considerablemente menor al de los primeros.

-Y ellos son Hermione Granger-dijo Percy de pronto, saltando prácticamente en medio de su cuñada y hermanos-y mis hermanos Ron Weasley y Ginny.

Los tres asintieron ante la mención de sus nombres y los magos los saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. La bruja se disponía a decir algo cuando el tercero hablo interrumpiéndola:

-Es un verdadero placer y honor conocerles-dijo con voz grave-pero lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo de agradecerles como se merecen-miro a Harry con seriedad- es necesario que nos digas si…

Un grito interrumpió el discurso del mago y la puerta de madera se abrió nuevamente de golpe. Los dos Aurores que los habían ayudado a escapar de la multitud entraron con un prisionero cada uno; Harry vio como las maltratadas muñecas del hombre que iba delante estaban sujetas por cadenas parecidas a las que había visto en otra ocasión en una silla del mismo Ministerio. El de atrás, que parecía tener su edad, llevaba unas cadenas que parecían menos pesadas pero pese a ello parecía que le pesaban más que a su compañero. Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Sirius y su mente estaba empezando a recordar cuando la chica rubia que hiciera enojar a Percy entro detrás de los Aurores sosteniendo por el brazo a una mujer también rubia que no parecía necesitar cadenas pues no llevaba ninguna y se dejaba guiar con docilidad.

-¿Quién demonios ordeno que los trajeran aquí?-espeto el mismo mago que hablaba antes de ser interrumpido con la furia reflejada en el rostro. Ninguno de los otros dos contestó pero Harry vio como tampoco parecía agradarles demasiado el asunto. Estaba a punto de preguntar por lo bajo a Percy o a Hermione cual era el problema cuando volvió a mirar a los prisioneros y entendió la razón de su molestia.

-Malfoy-dijo Ron, atónito como si sus pensamientos se hubieran sincronizado con los de Harry, pero tan fuerte que las tres personas que respondían a ese apellido giraron a verlos al mismo tiempo.

Harry vio como Draco recuperaba su porte orgulloso de siempre y los miraba desafiante a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa pálido.


	19. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

Al estar ahí frente a los Malfoy, Harry hubiera querido poder hacer algo para desquitarse por las inmensas ganas de vomitar que aún sentía cuando recordaba todo lo que había pasado en la Mansión de esa familia. Hubiera querido expresar con una mirada algo que los hiciera sentir tan mal como a él lo hacia sentir la muerte de Dobby, la tortura a Hermione o el recuerdo de la Mazmorra llena de prisioneros, pero simplemente no pudo y solo se quedo ahí mirándolos con todos los sentimientos que no podía expresar con palabras o acciones. Después de un minuto, sin embargo, supo con certeza que su rostro denotaba sus sentimientos pues las voces que hablaban en la sala se detuvieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que los sonidos ambientales de papeles y personas trabajando disminuyeron hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Harry sintió miradas en la nuca y supo al instante que la mayoría de los presentes esperaba que en cualquier momento iniciara una pelea y como si ese descubrimiento hubiera abierto una puerta en su cabeza, los restantes recuerdos terribles respecto a Malfoy y a su familia empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza como alicientes para lo mismo. Su rostro debió de descomponerse aún más porque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Ginny lo miraba levemente preocupada así que, asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, contuvo el impulso de hacer el primer movimiento y se contento con apretar los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano. Ginny hizo el intento de tomarlo del brazo al darse cuenta de ello pero una figura rojiza paso entre ellos impidiéndolo:

-¡¡Ron!!-escucho que su novia gritaba y Harry presencio como sus reflejos actuaban a la velocidad del rayo para detener a su mejor amigo antes de que diera un paso más. El murmullo que había disminuido se reanudo ansioso en un cuchicheo expectante que parecía querer incitar más la pelea que evitarla y Harry se sintió sorprendido de que en esa sala tan lujosa y llena de magos vestidos de esa manera desearan presenciar el espectáculo que se avecinaba. Los tres prisioneros se quedaron estáticos aunque Draco perdió el color en las mejillas que había ganado al verlos y Harry pudo ver con eso como aun tenía la marca del golpe que su amigo le había dado bajo la capa invisible.

-Malditos…-jadeo Ron haciendo esfuerzos para librarse de él a la vez que una mitad de su cerebro parecía detener a la otra para no soltar la sarta de malas palabras que juzgaba pertinente decir. Los ojos azules parecían más oscuros y su cara estaba marcada por una expresión de furia que Harry supo que seguramente sería parecida a la que tenía él hacia unos minutos. Busco a Percy con la mirada para pedirle ayuda pero el hermano de Ron no estaba a la vista en toda la sala. Dándose cuenta de que no tardaría mucho en cansarse de detenerlo y preocupado por no poder hacerlo mucho más tiempo, dado que era más bajo que él, Harry hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lo jalo hacia atrás de él para servir de escudo humano. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada y Harry intento decirle de la misma manera que no valía la pena pero fue en vano; su mejor amigo estaba a punto de dar otro paso cuando Hermione se adelanto lo suficiente para tomarlo del brazo:

-Ron… dijo con los ojos brillantes y Harry supo que estaba asustada y conmovida- … por favor…

Ron la miro aún con el gesto de furia en el rostro pero cambio su postura enseguida y la miro como si le acabaran de lanzar un _crucio_ amplificado varias veces. Hizo el intento de acercarse a ella y a Ginny que estaba junto por lo que Harry se movió para dejarle el camino libre hacia los Malfoy confiado en que no lo usaría. Otra voz furiosa sin embargo, los interrumpió antes de que llegaran a ellas:

-¡¡Quién demonios los trajo aquí?!-exclamo el mago que los había saludado sin ningún entusiasmo. Harry se sintió sobresaltado por su tono de voz y el gesto de su rostro pues ambos contrastaban con la expresión solemne que había dado como primera impresión. Miraba a la chica rubia y a los dos Aurores exigiendo que contestaran cuanto antes a su pregunta.

-Yo lo hice-contesto la chica rubia soltando a Narcisa Malfoy y dando un paso al frente. Harry se dio cuenta de que parecía haber estado gritando porque su voz sonaba ronca, el mismo tono del grito que se había escuchado poco antes de que entraran.

-¿Y me quieres decir porque demonios hiciste eso Audrey?-espeto el mago igual de molesto mirándola de peor manera. La chica pareció querer corregir su nombre pero cerro la boca para volver a abrirla y decir otra cosa:

-Intentaron amotinarse de nuevo-contesto con la voz ronca-uno de los prisioneros de la celda de junto consiguió una varita, abrió las puertas de su celda y las de los demás excepto la de los Malfoy. Intentaban escaparse pero les pareció divertido matarlos antes de irse. Llegamos a tiempo para detenerlos pero tuvimos que traerlos para evitar que los agredieran mientras los encerraban de nuevo…

Harry se sintió genuinamente impresionado al escuchar que habían intentado matar a los tres Malfoy. Miro a Ron con disimulo y pudo ver como su mejor amigo también abría la boca lo suficientemente visible como para que él, que lo conocía a la perfección, supiera que también le impactaba la noticia.

-Maldita sea ¡Es imposible! -contesto el mago de nuevo mirando ahora a los tres prisioneros y a los dos Aurores-¿Cómo consiguieron una varita?

-Sospechamos que tenía un elfo a su servicio y le ordeno traerla-respondió de nuevo la chica tan rápidamente que Harry constato que la principal preocupación de ambos no era el intento de asesinato-quizás haya un par más y las estén escondiendo. En este momento se encuentran haciendo una inspección en todas las celdas.

-Bien, bien-continuo el mago relajándose un poco-¿Hay algún herido?

-Tuvimos que aturdir a dos de los que encabezaban la revuelta y uno de ellos se golpeo la cabeza con los barrotes-contesto de nuevo Audrey- en el desorden T fue rozado por un hechizo pero eso es todo. Nada que deba preocuparnos.

-Entonces no veo la necesidad de traerlos aquí-dijo el mago señalando a los Malfoy con desprecio - todo debe estar tranquilo ahora así que llévenlos de regreso.

Audrey asintió con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto a los dos Aurores. Draco palideció aún más y su padre dio la vuelta con la cabeza baja. Narcisa Malfoy, sin embargo se adelanto un paso para quedar junto a Audrey, justo enfrente de Harry y Ron:

-Potter-saludo fría y cortésmente-Weasley

Harry hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en respuesta pero Ron solo la miro de la misma manera fría en la que ella lo miraba. Narcisa Malfoy no pareció ofenderse en absoluto por eso y en cambio, su mirada se dirigió también atrás de ellos de tal manera que Harry se dio cuenta de que el "Weasley" que había pronunciado iba también dirigido a Ginny. La madre de Draco no presto atención a nada más y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Hermione evaluando la posibilidad de saludarla también por un segundo, antes de desistir y mirar al mago que había ordenado que los regresaran a su celda:

-Mi familia y yo no podemos regresar ahí-dijo fríamente y sin ninguna clase de saludo. Harry noto que incluso parecía tener la clásica mueca de desprecio en la cara con la que él la recordaba- con este suman tres los intentos de agresión que mi esposo, mi hijo y yo hemos tenido que sufrir. No estoy dispuesta a soportarlo ni un minuto más.

-¿Y que sugiere que hagamos Sra. Malfoy?-contesto el mago mirándola enojado y con brusquedad-¿Qué los dejemos libres a pesar de ser la más despreciable familia de Mortífagos del Mundo Mágico?

Narcisa descompuso su expresión neutral un momento antes de adelantarse unos pasos más hacia la derecha y quedar frente al mago. Harry vio con el resto como al llegar a una distancia prudente descubrió su brazo izquierdo con seguridad y se lo mostro al juez:

-Mire bien mi brazo y piense lo que dice-espeto aún fríamente pero con un toque de enojo-no me acuse de ser algo que jamás he sido-bajo el brazo y se irguió aún más con el gesto de superioridad que Harry le había visto antes- Se lo he explicado hasta el cansancio, ni Draco ni yo fuimos alguna vez Mortífagos y mi esposo dejo de serlo desde hace mucho.

-Y también el Ministerio le ha dicho hasta el cansancio-respondió rápidamente el Mago sin perder ni un momento su actitud de tener la razón- que ustedes, los Malfoy, y su palabra ya no valen nada. ¿Creen que será tan fácil? Los compañeros de su esposo insisten en que él fue hasta el final un mortifago, lo mismo que su hijo desde hace más o menos un año.

Narcisa Malfoy pareció recibir una bofetada ante la última frase pero no perdió tiempo en replicarla:

-Draco no tiene la marca

-Eso no prueba nada.-espeto el mago casi interrumpiéndola- Hay un par de informantes que aseguran haber estado presentes cuando le fue tatuada y la cicatriz que tiene en el brazo izquierdo coincide con el lugar donde estaría.

Narcisa Malfoy volvió a poner el gesto como si acabara de recibir un golpe y se quedo callada unos segundos intentando reponerse del mismo. Harry intercambio una mirada con Ron antes de mirar a Draco y darse cuenta de que el susodicho había perdido todo rastro de su porte arrogante y ahora mantenía la cabeza igual de baja que su padre.

-Solo quieren hundirnos-escucho Harry que la madre de Draco replanteaba a la ofensiva y giro a tiempo para ver que había dado un paso más hacia su acusador- ¿Por qué si puede creerle a ellos?

-No solo son ellos. –Contestó el Mago alzando la voz tan alto que la habitación pareció llenarse del eco de sus palabras-Están todas las victimas de su esposo, los compañeros de colegio de su hijo. Sus propias amistades y el hecho de que su mansión fue el cuartel de Voldemort durante la guerra. Ningun mago respetable se atreve a defenderlos y eso es suficiente para saber la verdad…

-¡Potter lo hará! –Grito Narcisa perdiendo buena parte de su compostura y refiriéndose a Harry sin verlo- ÉL puede confirmar que lo que decimos es cierto –recupero su tono de dama aunque sus ojos no pudieron hacer lo mismo- ¿Por qué no lo ha interrogado? ¿Por qué insiste en no escuchar a uno de los "Magos respetables" que se atreve a defendernos? … ¡Es un atropello contra mi familia que insista en invalidar sus formatos de registro como nuestro testigo más importante!

-Aun no estamos seguros de que el Sr. Potter desee realmente ayudarles-respondió de mala manera el mago mirándola como si intentara hacer que saliera huyendo- Es ridículo que Harry Potter sea su testigo, los documentos que recibimos con su firma bien pudieron ser falsos, es lo más probable… pueden tener dinero guardado que les haya servido para hacer una de sus jugadas sucias. Por eso lo seguiremos invalidando hasta que el propio Sr. Potter nos confirme de su propia boca que quiere prestarse para…

-Pues pregúntele de una buena vez –Estalló de nuevo Narcisa sin perder su porte majestuoso- Confirme que lo que les hemos dicho es absolutamente cierto. Él puede explicarles-agrego esta vez sí mirando a Harry- incluso Weasley o…

Harry vio como Ron miraba a la bruja sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y abrió la boca para interceder antes de que su mejor amigo lo hiciera:

-No-dijo sintiéndose enojado-Ron no lo hará, ni él ni ninguna de ellas-agrego mirando especialmente a Hermione porque sabia que era a quien la Sra. Malfoy intento referirse- Yo soy el único que ha aceptado y él único al que tienen derecho a pedírselo.

Narcisa Malfoy se quedo callada, desistiendo de su intento infructuoso por convencer también a Ron. El Mago que la interrogaba adquirió un gesto de derrota y miro a Harry antes de preguntarle:

-Entonces ¿esta usted seguro Sr. Potter? ¿Acepta ser su testigo para ayudarlos a librarse del castigo que merecen?

-Diré solamente la verdad-contesto Harry evitando la trampa-y dependerá del Ministerio si los dejan libres. No mentiré para ayudarlos si eso le preocupa, no tengo el más mínimo interés en hacerlo.

El Mago asintió con pesadez y Narcisa Malfoy adopto un gesto de triunfo.

-Muy bien-dijo entonces el mago mirándola aún más enojado que antes-entonces esta decidido. Harry Potter es su testigo oficial y será escuchado a su favor en su juicio.

Harry pensó que escucharía a la bruja decir gracias pero fue todo lo contario, la sonrisa de su cara se amplifico de una manera casi despectiva o burlona como si estuviera disfrutando muchísimo tener la razón y apenas pudiera contenerse. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco volvió a levantar la mirada a la vez que su padre pareció desencorvarse un poco. Fue el turno de Ron de apretar los puños y el silencio tan tenso que se formo en la sala hizo que Harry sintiera que prácticamente escuchaba la respiración controlada de su mejor amigo.

-Sin embargo-agrego el mago recuperando una leve sonrisa-aún falta mucho para ese día así que ¡Audrey!-grito mirando a la chica rubia que esperaba detrás-¡lleva a estos tres de vuelta a su celda!

La sonrisa burlona de Narcisa Malfoy se esfumo más rápido de lo que Ron dejo de hacerse daño con sus propias uñas:

-¿Qué?-exclamo molesta y abriendo sus ojos azules casi transparentes con horror. Draco reflejo el mismo temor en su cara larguirucha y Lucius alzo la cabeza por primera vez para mostrar unos ojos amoratados abrirse con sorpresa-¡Pero estaba programado para ser hoy! ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡No tiene derecho!

-No ha sido por mí-mintió claramente el mago- usted insistió en esperar a que Harry Potter se registrara así que la fecha fue pospuesta.

Como si perdiera finalmente todo el aplomo que había tenido hasta entonces, Narcisa Malfoy miro a su esposo y a su hijo con el primer rastro de temor que había tenido desde que entrará:

-No podemos regresar ahí-dijo con voz no tan firme- han intentado matarnos y volverán a intentar hacerlo… ¡Tiene que…

-Véalo de esta manera-contesto el mago en un tono tan parecido al que usaba Umbridge con él que Harry pareció revivir su quinto año- así tendrá más tiempo para conseguir testigos que le ayuden a evitar a usted y a su familia el castigo que el Ministerio les tiene preparados a magos de su calaña.

La Sra. Malfoy no contesto nada más y giro para quedar frente a su celadora, con el rostro descompuesto por varias emociones confusas, rechazó el intento de Audrey por tomarla del brazo para llevarla alegando que no era necesario. Repitió lo mismo a los dos aurores que llevaban a su esposo y a su hijo pero estos la ignoraron y arrastraron a su respectivo prisionero con desgana. Harry vio como Draco volvía a adquirir el tono rosáceo en sus mejillas y pensó que se debía a que estaba siendo maltratado precisamente enfrente de él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny; cuatro de las personas que seguramente deseaba evitar más en ese momento. Lucius no volvió a alzar la mirada y salió primero como una marioneta sin vida que apenas podía caminar.

Harry apenas estaba intentando no mirarlos para evitar sentir compasión cuando la voz de Narcisa se dejo oír una vez más pero no para llamar al mago ni a él como hubiera podido pensarse:

-Weasley-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte y estuvo claro para todos que se refería a Ron-tú podrías seguir el ejemplo de Potter. Solo decir la verdad… Yo no soy mi hermana, yo no torture a nadie.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ron no contesto nada y se giro antes de que ella dijera otra cosa como si nunca la hubiera escuchado. Harry vio como la bruja intentaba decir algo más pero Audrey la sacaba jalándola del brazo bruscamente y la puerta se cerró antes de que sus palabras cobraran sentido. Harry sintió que el sonido de la puerta era la señal que esperaba para hablar y miro al mago que aún seguía enojado:

-¿No dejaran que los maten cierto?

-No es asunto suyo Sr. Potter-contesto el mago antes de darse la vuelta e irse con los otros dos que los habían saludado al inicio para dejarlos plantados ahí en medio de una sala desconocida con varias personas mirándolos con curiosidad.

Harry se quedo de pie asimilando la respuesta mientras Ron se acercaba a Hermione y la abrazaba y él mismo sentía la mano de Ginny cerrarse sobre la suya.

* * *

El Sr. Weasley se apresuro tanto en encontrarlos que Harry supuso que alguien le había ordenado que los acompañara hacia la salida. Percy llego casi al mismo tiempo que su padre, tan enojado porque Audrey le había ordenado ir por ellos que ninguno quiso comentarle que no había sido necesario firmar ningún documento. Harry no le impidió que siguiera quejándose, sentía una extraña compasión por los Malfoy que no podía quitarse de la cabeza y era fácil adivinar que Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentían de manera parecida. Los seis salieron más fácilmente de lo que habían entrado y en menos de 20 minutos estaban de nuevo ante las chimeneas de uso exclusivo para empleados.

-Pueden regresar si desean al negocio de los gemelos-les explico el padre de Percy cuando este se hubo callado un segundo-aunque si quieren pueden ir directo a casa porque ya he arreglado la puerta y la vitrina-saco de su bolsillo un llavero y se lo extendió a Ron-pueden regresar otro día para terminar de arreglar.

-Gracias papá-contesto Ron guardando el llavero con el mismo cuidado que Harry había visto que le tenía a su escoba- honestamente no creo que tengamos muchos ánimos de volver justo ahora

El Sr. Weasley los miro con una mezcla tal de curiosidad y comprensión que Harry tuvo claro que sabía solo parte de lo que había pasado pero lo sabía.

-Quizás sea mejor idea ir a casa a comer algo-sugirió Ginny aun con la mano entrelazada a la de Harry y todos asintieron ante la idea de descansar un poco.

-Bien-contesto el Sr. Weasley sonriéndoles a los cuatro pero dirigiéndose a sus hijos-díganle a su madre que volveré más tarde, aun tengo un par de cosas pendientes. ¿Percy?-agrego mirando a su hijo mayor- ¿tu que harás?

-También tengo que quedarme-contesto molesto-lamentablemente tengo que revisar con Audrey un par de documentos respecto a los juicios. Al parecer su padre ha decidido que adelantar algunos de los juicios y no…

-¿El padre de Audrey es...-pregunto Hermione hablando por primera vez desde que impidiera que Ron golpeara a los Malfoy. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y se sostenía bastante de Ron.

-… el último mago que los saludo de los tres que les presente en la Sala de Mármol-se adelanto Percy frunciendo el gesto-¿Por qué?

-No parecían padre e hija-se apresuro a contestar Harry en lugar de su amiga, recordando el trato que había tenido el uno con el otro.

-Bueno, ambos son igual de molestos-contesto nuevamente Percy-y la única pista de su relación es difícil de notar para personas poco observadoras. Estoy seguro de que solo Hermione podría decirme cual es.

-La llama por su nombre y no por su apellido-contesto Hermione cuando las miradas de los otros tres se dirigieron a ella ávidas de respuestas- es bastante raro que un jefe lo haga con cualquier subordinado.

-Exactamente-complemento Percy – y es aún más raro que lo haga uno de los Jueces del Ministerio con quien sea que trabaje con él.

Harry observo con curiosidad la expresión de Percy pensando que era muy extraña en él. No fue el único, el Sr. Weasley miro divertido a Percy como si intuyera algo pero al darse cuenta de que Harry se daba cuenta de su gesto, hablo de nuevo:

-Bueno suficiente de eso, vayan a casa para comer y descansar-les dijo a los cuatro-se ven con muy mala cara

Los cuatro asintieron y avanzaron hacia la chimenea más cercana. Harry tenía ya en la mano los polvos Flu suficientes cuando giro para ver a sus amigos y a su novia acordándose de algo:

-¡Los hechizos desilusionadores!-dijo-Si no los hacemos, los reporteros…

-Los reporteros se han ido Harry-le informo el Sr. Weasley y él abrió los ojos sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Ron soltaba la misma pregunta que el quería hacer:

-¿Pero como?

-No lo sé-contesto el Sr. Weasley-supongo que tiene que ver con la entrevista que accedieron a darles y que están pregonando orgullosamente por todas partes que será el suceso del siglo.

Hermione se puso súbitamente roja y Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa. Harry atino a mirar a Ron justo en el momento preciso en el que las orejas de su mejor amigo se ponían del mismo color que su cabello.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry pudo comprobar que tal como les había dicho el Sr. Weasley, los reporteros habían desistido de acampar a las afueras de la Madriguera. No había rastro de ninguna persona, bolsa de dormir o fogata aunque si estaban regadas por el suelo un par de cosas que seguramente serian consideradas como basura. A Harry le dio un poco de gracia imaginarse que la Sra. Weasley haría que regresaran para dejar todo impecablemente limpio y sería capaz de impedir la susodicha entrevista si alguien intentaba negarse. Aún pensando en eso, se dejo guiar por Ginny rumbo a su casa mientras Ron y Hermione los seguían unos pasos más rezagados.

Solo pudo dejar de imaginarse la cara de terror de los reporteros cuando su novia se detuvo tan de golpe que se vio obligado a mirar al frente para ver la causa. Ginny soltó un grito de sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba para ir a abrazar a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella.

-¡Oh estoy tan contenta de verlos!-exclamo Ginny casi al borde de las lagrimas y soltando a Neville para abrazar por un momento solo a Luna.

-Hola Harry-dijo Neville sonriendo, aprovechando que podía volver a tomar aire.

Harry se adelanto sin saber que decir para saludarlo pero sintiéndose totalmente feliz por verlos. Las voces sorprendidas de Hermione y Ron siguieron enseguida a sus propios pasos apresurados.

* * *

_¿Que tal? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber. Quiero agradecerles mucho los comentarios que me han hecho llegar hasta ahora, realmente son conmovedores y dan muchos animos para seguir escribiendo; lamento no contestarles pero no tenía mucho tiempo, prometo que volvere a contestar a partir de este capítulo si ustedes lo desean. Los invito nuevamente a que se den una vuelta por la encuesta (Poll) que esta en mi profile para ver si modifico unos capítulos de este fan fic; los resultados serán pieza clave para mi decisión porque honestamente no me gustaria modificar pero si me mueve que digan que los primeros capítulos no son tan buenos. ¡Haganme saber que piensan en mi Poll y en un Review!... Disculpen la casi carta de hoy y mi muletilla de "muchos" y no se olviden de decirme que les parecio la primera aparición de los Malfoy, que me muero por saber si les gusto tanto como a mi o no. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer._


	20. Reunión con el ED, Parte I

**Reunión con el ED ****Parte I**

Harry tuvo que sentarse a regañadientes, después de un rato de ofrecer en vano su ayuda a Ron y Hermione, resignado a esperar a que todos estuvieran preparados para la cena sin poder ayudar en otra cosa. Sus dos mejores amigos iban de la cocina a la sala con pesados platones llenos de comida mientras la mesa que él había puesto, y que había sido su tarea asignada, estaba lista con un mantel, platos, vasos y cubiertos que la Sra. Weasley se había encargado de proporcionarle. Ginny estaba enfrente de él, con Neville y Luna, lanzándole miradas esporádicas sin dejar de platicar con sus amigos, con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de una manera tan real que Harry creía que la hacia más bonita. La risa de su novia era acompañada por los ojos brillantes de Luna y la sonrisa un poco nerviosa de Neville, que a pesar de tener gruesas cicatrices en toda la cara y el cuerpo, parecía seguir teniendo esa dosis de timidez que siempre lo había caracterizado un poco.

-¡Ron ni se te ocurra sentarte!-exclamo de pronto la madre de su amigo sobresaltándolos a todos. Al girar un poco el rostro vio como su amigo estaba a un par de pasos alejado de él, claramente a mitad del camino para sentarse a su lado y con la intención de escabullirse de su trabajo asignado.

-¡Harry esta sentado!-reprocho el pelirrojo a su madre-¡Estoy tan o más cansado que él! ¿Por qué el puede quedarse sin hacer nada?

-Harry ya termino sus labores-espeto la Sra. Weasley con la mano en la cintura-tú deberías de seguir su ejemplo y no dejar que tu novia trabaje doble por hacer lo que te corresponde.

Harry vio divertido como las orejas de su mejor amigo se ponían rojas ante el inteligente recordatorio de su madre de que su novia seguía cargando platones; el chico estaba a punto de contestar que a Hermione no le importaba cuando la susodicha paso con una bandeja especialmente llena e hizo amago de que le costaba llevarla. Ron volvió a sonrojarse y murmurando contra su madre se adelanto para quitársela de las manos; apenas se hubo alejado un par de pasos, Harry vio como Hermione y su suegra intercambiaban una mirada de triunfo y volvían al trabajo.

-_Lo que le espera_-pensó un poco divertido al ver a Ron rojo y enfurruñado pero volviendo a la cocina. Su mente empezaba a divagar acerca de su propio destino cuando Ginny volvió a reír melodiosamente y él tuvo que girar para verla resplandecer de alegría junto a los dos recién llegados. La idea de unírseles le cruzo por la cabeza pero la desecho muy pronto: si Ginny había soportado ser excluida anteriormente cuando él estaba con Ron y Hermione, era justo que ahora él soportara la misma regla por mucho que le costara compartir a su novia. El monstruo de su pecho rugió levemente de celos pero su cabeza lo calmo enseguida recordándole la realidad:

-_Son Neville y Luna_-pensó para sí mismo- _también son mis amigos pero ellos tres vivieron juntos este último año… merecen un tiempo a solas para…_

La chimenea volvió a interrumpir sus divagaciones y una llamarada verde precedió la aparición de Percy. El chico iba de mejor humor del que lo habían dejado y no pareció en absoluto sorprendido por la mesa improvisada a mitad de la sala ni por la presencia de dos personas más. Saludo cortésmente a todos antes de esquivar hábilmente la mesa que Harry acababa de poner y después de saludar a su madre que se había acercado al escuchar su voz, subió a su habitación diciendo que tenía que cambiarse antes de la cena porque Audrey había tenido la desfachatez de tocarle. El Sr. Weasley, que había llegado un par de minutos antes, volvió a sonreír de la manera en la que lo había hecho en el Ministerio antes de retirarse de nuevo a la cocina para seguir ayudando a su esposa. Harry volvió a quedarse sin más que hacer que observar como Ginny, Neville y Luna seguían ajenos a todo, platicando despreocupadamente como lo habían hecho antes de que llegara Percy. La Sra. Weasley había tenido la delicadeza de dejarlos solos desde un principio, apenas permitiéndose saludar efusivamente a los dos amigos de su hija, y el resto de los Weasley que iban llegando hacían lo mismo: saludaban antes de retirarse al comedor principal. George, que acababa de bajar al escuchar a su hermano, estaba siendo hasta ahora el que se quedara más tiempo, solo para halagar un rato a Neville y su "maravillosa destreza al decapitar serpientes", precedido hacia unos pocos minutos por Fleur que había insistido en preguntarle a Luna acerca del Sr. Ollivander.

-George y yo siempre supimos que Neville acabaría sorprendiéndonos así-escucho que alguien le susurraba al oído y vio como el mismo George estaba junto a él, al parecer recién alejándose de su hermana y sus amigos. El chico sonreía divertido pero con la mirada un poco perdida y Harry lo observo un segundo, decidiendo si corregirlo o no en el nombre que había usado para referirse a su hermano. La lucha interna en su cabeza se tardo demasiado, a tal grado que cuando apenas había decidido hacerlo, descubrió que el gemelo ya no estaba cerca.

-¿George?-pregunto al aire, buscando con un poco de preocupación en toda la estancia al chico que según él, debía de seguir a su lado. Apenas iba a ponerse de pie para buscarlo cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron en ese momento, también repentinamente, sentándose cada uno en uno de sus costados con expresión de cansancio y alivio.

-¡Al fin!-exclamo Ron triunfante, ajeno a la mirada de Harry y a cualquier otra cosa que obstaculizara su descanso.

Harry apenas le sonrió en respuesta, aún buscando a George para preguntarle al menos como se había ido tan rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-inquirió entonces Hermione, después de mirar con desacuerdo y encanto a su novio y escuchar la extraña respuesta que él le había dado. Harry aunque ya sentía el cuello un poco cansado de tanto girar la cabeza, volvió a hacerlo para enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga y contestar con su mejor cara que no pasaba nada. Hermione, sin creerle le lanzo una mirada que denotaba el inicio de un interrogatorio exhaustivo pero la Sra. Weasley apareció justo en ese momento para interrumpir sus intenciones:

-Ya pueden cenar-anuncio dejando un último platón en la mesa-nosotros estaremos en el comedor por si necesitan algo.

Cuatro voces contestaron al unisonó un "gracias Sra. Weasley" y Ginny dijo un "gracias mamá"; Ron se limito a decir lo mismo después de una mirada reprochadora de su madre y su novia al escucharlo decir que ya era hora. Harry se rio de su amigo sin poder evitarlo, al ver que sus orejas se tornaban nuevamente rojas y se hundía sin éxito el sillón donde estaba sentado.

-Es agradable que todos estemos vivos-soltó de pronto Luna, apenas se hubo sentado en la silla más cercana. Los demás, que recién estaban en camino de sentarse, la miraron un poco sorprendidos por sus palabras; Harry sonrió por poder constatar que seguía teniendo esa sinceridad apabullante y le contesto antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacia:

-A mi también me alegra que los seis estemos vivos.

El silencio lleno la sala de la manera más plena en la que lo había hecho desde que Luna y Neville llegaran y Harry sintió cinco pares de ojos fijos en él gracias a su comentario. Ron le palmeo el hombro antes de sentarse y Hermione ahogo un hipido siguiendo a su novio; Ginny le sonrió mitad radiante, mitad triste y Neville adopto un gesto difícil de interpretar para todos.

-Aunque me gustaría que algunos más estuvieran aquí- siguió Luna, aún con sus ojos brillantes, siendo la única junto con Harry que se mantenía de pie y volviendo a ser quien hablara para seguir el tema.

Harry pudo ver como su mirada se dirigía a Ron, expresando un pésame por Fred que seguramente ya le había ofrecido a Ginny. El silencio en el ambiente se hizo más pesado pero la chica, que parecía querer seguir hablando, pareció no notarlo o no tomarle mucha importancia:

-No es que no volvamos a ver a nuestros seres queridos-afirmo segura y tanto Ginny como Ron la miraron con atención- pero será más difícil que Fred pueda hacer bromas con George ahora que…

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a comer antes de que se enfrié- interrumpió Hermione, volviendo a ponerse de pie y tomando un platón para servirse su contenido. Luna la miro con expresión de no entender muy bien porque la interrumpía y Harry, que aún no se sentaba, decidió que era mejor seguirle la corriente a su amiga para evitar incomodar a su novia y a su mejor amigo en su propia casa con un tema que seguía siendo muy delicado para todos.

-Se ve delicioso-dijo entonces Neville, también uniéndose al intento de desviar el tema y sonriendo un poco forzado.

Luna, que al parecer esperaba que dijera algo respecto a lo que ella estaba diciendo, lo miro un segundo con sus ojos de sorpresa perpetua antes de rendirse, asentir y empezar a servirse también la deliciosa comida que había sido preparada para ellos. Harry miro un segundo a Ginny en señal de apoyo antes de tomar su plato y servirle, sin que su novia lo pidiera; Hermione hizo lo mismo con el plato de su novio aunque Ron seguía cabizbajo.

-Yo… -fue el turno de Neville de interrumpir el silencio y todos, excepto Luna lo miraron con atención ante su intención de hablar- Yo me alegro mucho de poder verlos-Harry pudo ver que detrás de sus cicatrices seguía siendo el mismo porque no había más que humildad en su manera de expresarse- Hubiera querido venir antes, ustedes saben pero han sido unos días muy difíciles y al menos estaba seguro de que los cuatro estaban a salvo.

Harry se sintió mal por lo último pensando en las pocas veces que había pensado en como la estaría pasando Neville; su ultimo recuerdo de él antes de irse de Hogwarts había sido verlo rodeado de personas y en los funerales apenas había podido saludarlo, ahogado por el dolor de tener que despedirse de tantas personas queridas. Neville sonrió tímidamente a todos antes de tomar nuevamente su tenedor y disponerse a comer, los demás lo imitaron enseguida, hambrientos y cansados por distintas razones.

La comida duro mucho menos de lo que había llevado colocar la mesa y acondicionar el espacio para que los seis pudieran hablar a solas pero mucho más de lo que Harry había creído que duraría dadas las ansias que tenían todos de hablar. Los platones llenos de comida se quedaron apenas a la mitad o casi intactos y pronto, fueron olvidados para que los seis no tuvieran mucho impedimento en platicar todo lo que había sucedió en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se turnaron para relatar todo lo que había pasado en sus últimos agotadores días, ante la mirada atenta de Neville y la siempre soñadora de Luna que los interrumpía para dar su propio punto de vista. Cuando finalmente acabaron y Harry hubo llegado al tema reciente de los Malfoy que deseaba evitar, Ginny fue quien hizo la pregunta ideal para dar un giro a la conversación:

-¿Y que hay de ustedes?-dijo la pelirroja-Apenas me han dicho que estuvieron juntos todos estos días pero no me han explicado que han estado haciendo solos.

Neville enrojeció ante la disimulada insinuación de Ginny pero Luna, al parecer también captando lo que su amiga quería decir, contesto rápidamente mientras jugaba con su cuchara del té:

-No hemos estado solos, Dean esta la mayor parte del tiempo y a veces vistamos a Lavender…

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa e incomprensión pero fue Ginny la que hizo amago de preguntar exactamente a que se referían. Neville, que parecía haberlo visto venir, contesto antes de que lo hiciera:

-Hemos estado en San Mungo desde que acabaron los funerales.

Harry sintió como los músculos de su cara se tensaban en un gesto de sorpresa, seguramente parecido al que sus amigos y su novia tenían en ese momento. Su rostro adopto un rubor de vergüenza, al imaginarse lo que dos de sus amigos que siempre lo habían apoyado, habían tenido que vivir solos, apenas apoyándose el uno en el otro. Neville también se puso rojo por su confesión y Luna, sin perder demasiado la expresión soñadora, lo relevo en la explicación que ninguno pedía pero ansiaban:

-Mi padre aún no despierta totalmente-dijo y por primera vez, Harry noto un leve asomo de tristeza en su tono- los medimagos dicen que es normal debido a las maldiciones que recibió y que en un par de meses se recuperará por completo. Despierta a ratos, generalmente en las mañanas lo suficiente para saludarme y darme un beso antes de dormirse de nuevo, no pasa de tres minutos. Solo el primer día se tardo cinco y sospecho que fue porque quería saber si estábamos vivos o muertos y si la guerra había acabado; cuando se lo confirme volvió a irse sin siquiera darme instrucciones de la revista o poder contestarme si en su especie de sueño estaba mamá-sus ojos azules se fijaron en Harry-no se lo pregunte pero estoy segura de que sabia que quería saberlo.

- Luna… lo siento mucho-exclamo Ginny asustada y conmovida pero su amiga giro a verla para sonreírle y negar con la cabeza:

-No hay nada de que preocuparse-asevero-papá estará bien, es un gran explorador y el tiempo en Azkaban no se compara a las veces que fuimos a acampar sin luz para…

Luna siguió explicando alegremente las experiencias que había adquirido al ir a acampar pero Harry dejo de escucharla. En su interior nacieron unas ganas incontrolables de gritar lo injusto que había resultado todo para sus seres queridos, a la vez que una profunda admiración hacia Luna y su padre se asentaba en él. Ginny le tomo la mano bajo la mesa, transmitiéndole que estaba tan sorprendida y conmovida como él aunque no lo demostrara.

-… así que no creo que se tome tanto tiempo en volver a despertar más tiempo del que ahora puede-siguió Luna-Dean también dice que cree que estos dos últimos días ha aumentado un par de segundos pero los medimagos no se dieron cuenta.

-Es muy amable de Dean estar contigo

-Si bueno, no es que este en san Mungo precisamente por mi. Él esta ahí para visitar a Seamus…

-¿Seamus también fue herido?

-Sí-contesto ahora Neville-pero esta en San Mungo no precisamente por sus heridas de guerra, al final se lastimo la pierna con una tabla suelta y casi le cae una pared encima.

-¡Merlín!-exclamo Hermione cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Ron murmuro una maldición con la que Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

-Neville lo quito del camino-dijo Luna-le lanzo un hechizo justo a tiempo. Dean dice que si no hubiera hecho eso quizás Seamus hubiera acabado más lastimado.

-Que de por sí ya estaba bastante maltrecho por tener que estar como prófugo varios meses-aclaro Neville- el accidente al parecer solo acabo con sus fuerzas.

Luna miro a Neville esperando que dijera algo más. El chico ni siquiera hizo gesto de darse cuenta, se quedo en silencio esperando que alguien más opinara sobre lo que había dicho. Luna dejo de mirarlo después de dos segundos y Harry se dio cuenta de iba a decir algo importante:

-Lo mismo que con…

-Lo mismo que con mi abuela-dijo Neville decidiendo interrumpir a Luna para dar el mismo la noticia. Harry se dio cuenta de que había intentado posponer lo más posible decírselos pero Luna se había dado cuenta y se había propuesto lo contrario.

-¿Tu abuela?-pregunto Harry preocupado, temiendo que la evasión de Neville anunciara noticias más terribles de las que deseaba escuchar.

-Sí-contesto el chico bajando la mirada para no ver a ninguno-al parecer quedo bastante agotada por toda la batalla y los meses llenos de problemas. Esta en San Mungo en un estado parecido al del Sr. Lovegood, por eso Luna y yo hemos estado juntos. Seamus está en la habitación de al lado y por eso también Dean esta cerca.

-¡Pero vimos a tu abuela en los funerales!-exclamo Harry sorprendido y olvidando por completo que debía de tener tacto-¡Y parecía bastante saludable!

-Parecía más saludable que tú, honestamente-dijo Ron, también sorprendido, a Neville-tu te veías agotado.

-Y lo estaba-respondió Neville-pero mi abuela también. Los Medimagos dicen que parece que se contuvo varios días para seguir en pie y eso fue lo que provoco que terminara… como termino-Neville volvió a bajar la cabeza y Harry adivino lo que sentía antes incluso de que lo dijera- al parecer quiso esperar a que yo estuviera mejor para preocuparse por si misma pero no pudo lograrlo.

-No es tu culpa Neville-dijo Hermione comprensivamente- es una bruja admirable y saldrá adelante. Lo que hizo demuestra lo mucho que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

Neville levanto la mirada del suelo agradeciendo el apoyo y Ginny, que estaba junto a él le paso un brazo por los hombros. Harry vio como sus ojos pequeños se ponían vidriosos pero el chico sonreía tratando de no dar paso a las lágrimas.

* * *

_Oh sí, volví a cortar un capítulo y quedo considerablemente más pequeño que los anteriores. Lo hago porque no puedo terminarlo y ya toca actualizar este fic y otros dos así que pretendo que esto sirva como adelanto mientras la musa se ocupa de los demás y regresa para terminar este capítulo. Pude haberlo terminado obligada pero no funciona, lo intente y simplemente no… porque no quiero arruinar todas las ideas que tengo para esta reunión poniéndolas descuidadamente. Espero les guste esta primera parte. _

_**PD**. **¡El fic acaba de cumplir un año! **Gracias a todos los lectores, tengo planeado un par de cosas para celebrarlo aunque no pude hacerlo el mismo día pero espero que sea en este mes. _


	21. San Mungo

**San Mungo**

Tal como Harry había imaginado, San Mungo estaba completamente lleno. Por todos lados podían verse a muchas personas de pie recargadas en las paredes con expresión vacía mientras otras tantas esperaban sentadas y miraban con ojos ansiosos a cada sanador que pasaba a su lado. Al frente, cerca de la recepción pero bastante lejos de donde ellos se habían aparecido, una fila que parecía interminable llenaba todo el espacio visible. Harry podía escuchar desde todos los ángulos el murmuro incesante de voces preocupadas combinado con el sonido de hechizos siendo realizados, pociones siendo vertidas en frascos listos para aplicarse a cada paciente y pasos apresurados de magos y brujas. La visión era tan sobrecogedora que se había quedado un segundo de pie, tomado de la mano de Ginny y a la par de Ron y Hermione, impresionado, cabizbajo y sintiendo como un dejo de culpa le subía por la garganta. En su mente se repetía constantemente que si hubiera terminado su parte un poco más antes seguramente el hospital estaría menos lleno de lo que estaba; la sola idea de cuantas vidas pudo haber salvado si hubiera sido más inteligente hacía que agachara la cabeza para evitar ver a los ojos a cualquiera de los presentes.

– Vamos – dijo de pronto Ginny observando su expresión con profundo entendimiento. Harry asintió casi por inercia y se dejo conducir por su mano pequeña al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione parecían también despertar de su letargo y avanzaban cerca de él, en silencio.

Neville y Luna adoptaron el papel de guías y empezaron avanzar indicándoles que los siguieran y se mantuvieran juntos. Ninguno se atrevió a replicar por esta decisión aunque Ron pareció tentado a aclarar que ya habían estado ahí antes; no lo hizo, quizás por la mirada que le dirigió Hermione y desde entonces estaban bastante callados, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer cuando llegaran a su destino. Harry podía sentir muchas miradas clavadas en ellos pero, al contrario del Ministerio, las personas no parecían tener ningún deseo en acercárseles y acosarlos con preguntas. La mayoría se limitaba a saludarlos con el mismo tono discreto que inundaba el ambiente; agradecerles, poniendo énfasis en él, o simplemente mirarlos como si fueran una visión para enseguida volver a sumergirse en sus propios problemas o en su dolor. Los sanadores que pasaban junto prácticamente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, estaban demasiado ocupados corriendo de un lado para el otro con la varita, ungüentos, pociones y vendas; se veían tan ocupados y estresados que Harry sentía deseos de ofrecerles su ayuda, lo mismo que Hermione que los miraba cada vez que pasaban con expresión de pena.

– Mamá debió decirnos – murmuro Ginny observando todo. Nadie más que Ron le respondió aunque su gruñido de asentimiento podía ser difícilmente considerado como una respuesta. Harry supo que su novia se refería al hecho de que la Sra. Weasley les había confesado que sabía que muchos de sus conocidos estaban en San Mungo pero había evitado mencionarlos para dejarlos descansar en paz unos días. Él y Hermione se habían sorprendido pero Ron y Ginny lo habían considerado una mala idea y Harry sabia que solo habían callado sus reproches por tener la certeza de las buenas intenciones de su madre.

El primer piso del hospital estaba tan lleno de personas que, a pesar de que nadie parecía interesado especialmente en ellos, pronto los seis encontraron que no podían avanzar entre tantas personas. No llegaban ya pacientes, al menos no a simple vista, pero cada cinco segundos se sumaba a la fila algún nuevo familiar de un interno o un mago deseoso de preguntar si un familiar o amigo no estaba ingresado. La recepcionista, que Harry recordaba como malhumorada y antipática, estaba esta vez con expresión de tristeza atendiendo lo más rápido que podía a cada persona o familia que llegaba a hacer alguna pregunta. Muchos no recibían alguna respuesta alentadora y regresaban a recargarse en las paredes mientras que el resto corría a los elevadores o se perdía en el mismo piso buscando una habitación o algún rastro de lo que buscaban. El movimiento era tal que Harry sintió que tenía que caminar muy lento, casi siempre evitando derribar a alguien que pasaba corriendo junto o llorando sin ver el camino.

– ¿Esta seguro de que no está?– escucho Harry que una bruja joven preguntaba mientras una niña pequeña le tomaba la mano y miraba hacia arriba con ojos asustados.

– No, lo lamento pero no – contestó la bruja de la recepción después de revisar su lista más lento de lo que acostumbraba.

La bruja pareció recibir un golpe retuvo sus ansias de llorar claramente para no asustar a niña que sostenía de la mano. La niña sin embargo, pareció sentir su turbación o entender lo que la recepcionista contestó porque se puso a llorar de pronto, con un llanto desgarrador. Ginny se detuvo de golpe, detrás de Neville que siguió avanzando, y junto a Ron y Hermione que también parecían muy impresionados por la escena.

– Puedo buscar de nuevo – sugirió la bruja al ver el llanto de la niña pero la madre tomo en brazos a su hija y negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba sus propias lágrimas.

– No tiene caso – contesto con dificultad – Gracias.

Los cuatro la vieron desaparecer entre la multitud hasta que el llanto de la niña dejo de escucharse. Harry sintió de nuevo una especie de culpa y Ginny le apretó la mano para seguir avanzando.

– ¿Por qué nadie parece sorprenderse?– pregunto él mismo observando mientras avanzaban que solo ellos habían puesto atención a lo recién sucedido.

– Supongo que de cierto modo estarán acostumbrados – respondió Hermione detrás de él – no debe ser la primera escena parecida que ven en el día.

– Es terrible – completo Ginny, aún tomando su mano y fijando su mirada por un momento en Harry – pero creo que es cierto.

Harry no quiso preguntar nada más y siguió avanzando intentando esquivar miradas de extraños. Ron logro ponerse junto a él, caminado despacio y poniendo protectoramente a Hermione frente a él para cubrirla de la multitud mientras parecía abrazarla. Harry pensó que era una buena idea hacer eso y estaba a punto de hacerlo con Ginny cuando Neville apareció en sentido contrario, abriéndose paso a duras penas.

– Menos mal que están aquí – exclamo aliviado – Démonos prisa, Luna se adelanto para anunciar su visita.

Los cuatro asintieron casi al mismo tiempo y Harry aumento lo más posible la velocidad de sus pasos. Pronto se encontraron en un área mucho más llena de gente que reconocieron como los elevadores mágicos.

– Deberíamos usar las escaleras – dijo Hermione observando la inmensa fila ante ellos. Harry estaba a punto de darle la razón cuando Ron miro a su novia impresionado.

– ¡Pero si estamos en San Mungo, Hermione, no en Hogwarts! – exclamo no tan bajo – ¡Aquí no hay escaleras!

– ¿No hay escaleras?– fue el turno de Hermione de exclamar – ¿Y sí hay un incendio? ¿Dónde están las salidas de emergencia?

– ¿Salidas de que…?– pregunto Ron aún mirándola con el ceño fruncido – ¿Y quien provocaría un incendio en San Mungo?

– Deberíamos de aparecernos – sugirió Ginny dudosa de su propia idea – ¿O esta prohibido?

– No funciona – respondió Neville un segundo antes de que Hermione lo hiciera. Harry lo miro con la intención de preguntarle las razones pero el chico pareció adivinar su pregunta pues se alzo de hombros y contesto antes – no me preguntes porque solo sé que desde que soy niño la abuela me dijo que era imposible.

– Solo funciona cierto tipo de magia – explico Hermione enseguida – solo hechizos sencillos para todo aquel que no sea un sanador certificado – los cuatro la miraron asombrados por la noticia – Imagínense lo peligroso que sería que los propios pacientes trataran de curarse.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso y no saber que no hay escaleras?– murmuro Ron suficientemente audible para ella y Harry. Hermione lo miro con expresión asesina y Harry sintió las primeras ganas de sonreír que sentía en mucho tiempo. Ginny y Neville los ignoraron y se quedaron viendo la fila interminable de pasajeros.

– Nos llevaremos el resto del día esperando – comento Ginny desanimada – debimos llegar más temprano. Neville negó con la cabeza:

– No tardaremos demasiado – anunció – puede parecer que sí pero no tenemos que esperar a que el elevador que vaya regrese, desde que las cosas empezaron a ponerse extrañas mejoraron el sistema para que saliera uno detrás del otro.

– Es un hechizo avanzadísimo – dijo Hermione olvidando la broma de Ron por la impresión – ocupar el mismo espacio casi al mismo tiempo.

– Les costo una semana hacerlo – explico Neville – la abuela y yo tuvimos que usar un traslador para llegar al segundo piso, fue muy extraño.

– Quizás ya no sirve – señalo Harry observando el gentío frente a él – no debería haber una fila tan larga si no fuera así.

– Hay más personas de las que crees – explico nuevamente Neville y Harry se dio cuenta de que quedaba más poco de lo que creía de su amigo asustadizo y tímido – las personas que acabas de ver son una tercera parte de las que hay solo en este piso y en algunos hay hasta cuatro veces más. No puedes verlos porque están en salas de espera o encerrados cuidando a un familiar en cuartos llenos de pacientes con sus propias familias. Pero están ahí, puedo asegurarte que buena parte de la población mágica de Inglaterra está aquí.

Harry sintió como Ginny le apretaba la mano y miraba alrededor.

– A veces olvido que Hogwarts no era todo el campo de batalla…

– Yo también – contestó Neville mirándola y suspirando profundamente antes de contestar – cuando tuve que venir con la abuela y vi a toda esta gente comprendí muchas cosas que sabía pero a la vez no podía imaginar.

– Creo que es lo que nosotros sentimos en este momento – dijo Harry mirando alrededor. Ron y Hermione lo miraron y se abrazaron un poco más, dándole la razón en silencio.

La fila fue avanzando tal y como dijo Neville, más rápido de lo que esperaban, aunque Harry y el resto pudieron ver que el número de personas esperando no disminuía ni un poco. Pronto se encontraron listos para subir en la siguiente ronda, en medio de muchas personas con expresión de tristeza y preocupación. Cuando parecía su turno, sin embargo, el elevador quedo lleno y los cinco quedaron al frente de la fila, observando resignados que tendrían que esperar un poco más.

– ¡Oh los niños faltan!– exclamo una anciana mirándolos enternecida y adivinado que habían creído poder entrar en esa ronda. Un anciano junto a ella la miro de mala manera para que guardara silencio pero ella lo ignoro – ¡hagan espacio!

Los demás pasajeros, que hasta ese momento habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos para prestarles atención, miraron a la anciana mientras procesaban lo que decía y enseguida dirigieron su mirada al frente para ver a que "niños" se refería. Harry sintió el impulso de irse de ahí pero era imposible hacerlo.

– Harry Potter – exclamo un mago frente a él, abriendo los ojos como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Las personas a su alrededor parecieron despertar por completo ante la mención de su nombre y lo miraron de manera distinta, abriendo mucho los ojos y soltando exclamaciones ahogadas que lo incluían a él y a sus amigos. Fue imposible entender que dijo cada una pero Harry supo que se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos los pasajeros del elevador y más aún, de aquellos que estaban alrededor y que habían escuchado su nombre. Entre sus propios pensamientos de cómo podría librarse de tantas personas sin parecer grosero pudo distinguir los nombres de Ron y Hermione y muchas menos veces los de Neville y Ginny.

– Mantente cerca – fue lo único que atino a susurrarle a Ginny.

Su novia lo miro con un dejo de preocupación mientras Hermione sonreía nerviosa y a Ron se le ponían coloradas las orejas ante el desplante de atención. Neville fue el único que no pareció nervioso en absoluto.

Las personas sin embargo, se quedaron calladas después de sus comentarios iníciales. No dejaron de mirarlos pero no hicieron el más leve intento de acercarse. El elevador permaneció detenido como por arte de magia y ninguno de los pasajeros o miembros de la fila se atrevió a replicar por ello. Harry, que esperaba un alboroto como el del Ministerio, se quedo estático esperando alguna señal para hacer algo.

– Es un honor – dijo finalmente el anciano que había mirado feo a su esposa por señalarlos.

Harry sonrió y estrecho la nudosa mano que le ofrecía. Después lo hicieron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y finalmente Neville. Nadie más se acerco, ni siquiera la anciana que los seguía mirando afectuosamente.

– No sé como agradecerles lo que han hecho – hablo de nuevo el anciano – pero supongo que lo menos que podemos hacer es cederles nuestro lugar en el elevador.

– Es cierto – añadió la anciana sonriendo y tomando de la mano a su esposo. Harry se pregunto cuando había ido a ponerse a su lado – por favor suban en nuestro lugar.

Harry sintió su cara enrojecer y miro a su novia y a sus amigos esperando encontrar en ellos la misma turbación. El primero en su vista resulto ser Ron que con las orejas rojas atino a alzar los hombros de manera casi solo perceptible para él mientras los demás lo miraban esperando que tomara una decisión o dijera algo para agradecer.

Lamentando ser el principal foco de atención, Harry entonces regreso su mirada a ambos ancianos, listo para replicar la imposibilidad de aceptar su sugerencia dado que eran cinco personas y solo había espacio para dos.

No pudo hacerlo pues con sorpresa las palabras se quedaron en su boca al observar el ahora vacío elevador.

– ¿Qué…? –quiso decir y al mirar alrededor observo que los anteriores pasajeros los rodeaban esperando que los cinco avanzaran. Harry miro de nuevo a sus amigos y a su novia para pedir una explicación pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucho que Hermione y Ginny daban las gracias y sintió dos pares de manos en él, empujándolo hacia adentro. Confundido, apenas puso objeción cuando Ron lo puso casi en el centro y los demás se colocaron a su lado, esperando partir. Ginny y Hermione, que fueron las últimas en subir le dedicaron sonrisas tranquilizantes, la primera para darle ánimos; la segunda para recodarle que debía de decir algo para agradecer.

– Gracias – escucho entonces pero no provino de su boca sino de un brujo frente a él que lo miraba, como el resto, con una extraña mezcla de emociones reflejadas en los ojos. El resto de las personas asintió con la cabeza o permaneció en silencio observando a los cinco. Harry pudo distinguir en esas miradas agradecimiento, orgullo pero también una especie de tristeza y pena dirigida hacia ellos, como si además de agradecerles los compadecieran por algo que no podía entender en ese momento que era.

Las puertas se cerraron entonces, acabando con sus pensamientos y el suelo empezó a moverse, dejando en frente de ellos el gran espejo habitual de las puertas que recordaba no haber tomado muy en cuenta en sus anteriores visitas. Ginny volvió a tomarle la mano mientras Hermione se colocaba junto a Ron y Neville decía algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

– ¿Esto estaba aquí?– dijo de golpe, recordando que de hecho no se había percatado antes que los elevadores de San Mungo tenían espejos en sus puertas. Ninguno de los cuatro a su alrededor hizo intento de contestarle y entonces Harry observo que el espejo frente a ellos parecía tener algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

Su reflejo estaba frente a él de una manera en la que no había deseado verlo desde que la batallara acabara. Harry podía ver sus propios ojos verdes parpadeando al mismo tiempo en el que él sentía que lo hacia y su mano estaba entrelazada a la de Ginny, tal y como sabia que estaba en la realidad. Ron, Hermione y Neville ocupaban el mismo lugar donde sabía que estaban y todos tenían la misma ropa con la que habían salido de la Madriguera hacia un rato atrás. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal y aún así Harry podía ver lo que el resto de las personas acababa de ver en ellos para mirarlos de esa manera en la que lo habían hecho.

– Supongo que no se habían detenido a observarse a sí mismos – dijo Neville con una voz tal que Harry pudo entender que había pasado por la misma experiencia – cuando yo vine por primera vez después de la guerra creí que estaba encantado, casi ni me reconocí y creí que era un extraño el que sostenía a mi abuela.

Harry no dijo nada pero pudo imaginarse la escena. No pudo culpar a Neville, por confundir su propio reflejo, de hecho apostaba a que todo aquel que lo hubiera conocido de antes encontraría muy difícil creer que este joven lleno de cicatrices, medianamente atlético y con voz de adulto era el mismo Neville que hace un par de años atrás no podía ocultar un par de kilos extra y parecía tan débil como las mismas plantas que tanto amaba cuidar. Ron lo miro, pensando seguramente lo mismo y estaba a punto de expresarlo cuando Hermione le pateo el tobillo; Harry escucho unos segundos su leve discusión preguntándose si Neville sabría lo mucho que había cambiado el último año.

Su reflejo, que seguía mirándolo desde el frente lo hizo volver a los pensamientos sobre si mismo. La garganta se le seco al imaginarse que seguramente varias de esas personas lo encontrarían tan cambiado como encontraban a Neville. Aunque recordaba todas las luchas en las que había estado, jamás se había preocupado porque le dejaran rastros y mucho menos se había detenido a buscar si tenía cicatrices. Desde que volviera a la Madriguera, había estado muy ocupado preocupándose por las ojeras de Ron, sus heridas encubertas y los rastros de la tortura en Hermione. Había estado demasiado ocupado besando a su novia, secando sus lágrimas y mirándola con disimulo asegurándose de que no le habían hecho demasiado daño los mortífagos encubiertos en Hogwarts. Demasiado ocupado en el estado de cada uno de los Weasley que trataban de sobrellevar de la mejor manera la pérdida de uno de los suyos.

Había estado demasiado ocupado en los demás, para darse cuenta de que él mismo y todo su cuerpo estaba tan maltratado como podía esperarse después de meses en fuga y la batalla en su anterior colegio.

– Creo que tienes razón Neville – escucho que Hermione decía preocupada muy lejos de donde el sentía que estaba – parece que hubiera visto a un fantasma.

– No es el único – murmuro Ginny pero Harry no supo que exactamente había querido decir. Se concentro en seguir mirando la extraña persona frente a él, al menos unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos. Sus ojos verdes, con sendas ojeras debajo y ligeramente enrojecidos, recorrieron la imagen que se presentaba ante ellos: en la cara, en el cuello y en los brazos tenia cicatrices de distintos tamaños que no recordaba que estuvieran ahí, acompañadas de un par de disimulados rasguños o moretones que le dolían un poco cuando los tocaba. Podía sentir, ahora ya consciente de su existencia, raspones en la parte del brazo que la ropa cubría lo mismo que en el pecho parecía tener clavado el golpe de la maldición asesina que había fallado nuevamente; no podía ver tampoco sus piernas pero por primera vez en días estaba consciente de los sendos golpes que aún resentía en ellas, especialmente en las rodillas. Su rostro, en el que hasta ese momento creía que disimulaba bastante bien las preocupaciones que le quedaban, estaba surcado por una expresión de tristeza de la que no estaba consciente. En su conjunto, todo él, estaba mucho menos bien de lo que se había esforzado en creer que estaba.

– ¿Por eso tu madre me ofreció todos esos remedios anoche?– pregunto a Ginny y su novia solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

– Te los ha ofrecidos todos los días – respondió – pero al parecer solo la escuchaste hasta ayer.

Harry regreso su mirada a su reflejo y miro a su extraño doble que lo miraba maltrecho del otro lado.

– Estoy hecho un desastre – dijo sin pensar que estaba rodeado por sus amigos.

– _Ni que lo digas _– le contesto su reflejo mirándolo y negando con la cabeza. Los demás empezaron a reírse dejando de lado sus propios reflejos por un momento. Quedo claro que a cada uno le había pasado lo mismo al verse cuando Ron empezó a quejarse de las ojeras que le habían aparecido de repente y hecho la culpa al polvo del edificio de que sus ojos estuvieran más enrojecidos que los de Harry. Hermione y Ginny no dijeron nada sobre sí mismas pero Harry las descubrió en un par de ocasiones mirándose con la misma impresión con la que se había mirado a si mismo.

Neville apenas había empezado a desviar el tema cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron anunciando que estaban en el cuarto piso. Los cinco salieron olvidándose del reflejo y estaban a punto de empezar a caminar hacia donde Neville les indicaba cuando Hermione se puso delante de todos.

– Escuchen – dijo y Harry vio que se dirigía especialmente a Ron y a él – antes de que empecemos con esto quiero recordarles que no puedo estar mucho tiempo – sus mejillas se sonrojaron y pareció muy apenada por decirlo pero prosiguió como siempre – sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero… mis padres… yo, yo siento que debo estar con ellos un poco más de tiempo.

Harry que ya lo venía venir porque había visto a su amiga mirar con preocupación su reloj o el de Ron asintió al mismo tiempo que Neville y Ginny. Ron se quedo estático un momento hasta que el golpe que su hermana le propino en las costillas lo hizo reaccionar.

– Supongo que debes hacerlo – dijo cabizbajo y Hermione pareció aliviada ante su respuesta – cuando quieras irte te acompañare a tu casa.

– No es necesario Ron – dijo Hermione más animada – puedo viajar por Red Flú al Callejón Diagon y después aparecerme cerca de casa de mis padres. Tú podrás quedarte más con Harry y Ginny.

Ron pareció listo para replicar pero en ese momento una sonriente y ofuscada Luna llego hasta donde ellos estaban. Harry vio que venía corriendo y sonreía al encontrarlos.

– Creí que habían decidido que siempre sí querían firmar autógrafos – dijo de golpe y todos menos Neville la miraron como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra – que bueno que mi padre aún no despierta porque si no se hubiera ofendido por todo lo que lleva esperando.

– ¿Les has dicho a todos que están aquí? –pregunto Neville queriendo cambiar de tema nuevamente pero sonriendo divertido de la ocurrencia de la chica.

– No tuve que hacerlo – contesto Luna sonriendo más – al parecer el rumor se regó antes de que llegara porque cuando salí del elevador Dean ya estaba esperándome para preguntarme si era cierto.

– Eso me recuerda que tienes que contarme todo sobre tu nueva amistad con Dean – comento Ginny colgándose del brazo de Harry – últimamente están muy juntos.

– ¡Oh no es nada que deba preocuparte!– exclamo Luna después de mirarla unos segundos como si no hubiera entendido – Dean ha sido muy amable y ya parecer haber superado lo tuyo con Harry. Cuando le dije que venían juntos estaba sirviendo agua para Seamus y hasta que salí no hizo ningún intento de romper alguna de las dos cosas.

– No era eso a lo que me refería – dijo Ginny un poco turbada. Harry compartió un poco su turbación y los dos se pusieron rojos al mirarse. Ron y Hermione empezaron a reírse mientras Neville hacia intentos por no hacerlo y Luna los miraba a todos sin comprender lo que sucedía.

– ¿Qué no están juntos?– pregunto mirándolos con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y dirigiéndose especialmente a Ginny.– Como dijiste que lo esperarías hasta que regresara aunque se tardara mil años y solo se tardo uno pensé que…

Ginny se puso muy roja y miro a Luna instándola a guardar silencio. Harry se puso más rojo pero escucho claramente como el monstruo de su pecho celebraba la información complacido hasta lo imaginable. Ron y Hermione se abrazaron intentando disimular la risa loca que les había dado y Neville intento sin éxito hacer que Luna guardara silencio.

– Estoy confundida – dijo la chica mirando ahora a Harry – ¿Ginny es o no tu novia?

– Lo es – contesto Harry aún sintiendo que dentro de su pecho algo estallaba de orgullo y volviendo a tomar a Ginny de la mano para confirmarlo. Luna les dirigió una mirada feliz y enseguida se giro para encarar a Ron que seguía riéndose abrazado de Hermione.

– A Lavender le dio mucho gusto saber que venías – dijo como quien comenta el tiempo – quizás a ti si te interese volver a estar con ella.

A Ron los músculos de la cara se le desencajaron de tal manera que su risa se acabo de pronto. Hermione también dejo de reírse al instante y se soltó de él, poniéndose muy sería.

Los seis se quedaron un momento sin decir nada, incómodos y con Luna mirando fijamente a Ron esperando su respuesta.

– Dudo que eso sea posible – dijo Ginny ante el repentino silencio, intentando ahogar una sonrisa sin éxito mientras Neville negaba con la cabeza detrás de Luna y Harry sentía que era su turno de soltarse a carcajadas – Ron es ahora novio de Hermione, Luna.

Luna abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa aunque Harry creyó que eso no era posible y miro a Ron y Hermione con un gesto en la cara que era difícil de descifrar.

– Siempre supe que acabarían juntos – soltó de golpe.– felicidades, me alegro por ustedes,

Ron y Hermione la miraron un segundo esperando que dijera algo más pero la chica permaneció en silencio aparentemente sin nada más que decir. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una sonrisa, ansiosos por reírse de la situación, lo mismo que Neville.

– Gracias… supongo – contesto Ron aún muy colorado – nos alegramos que te alegres.

Luna empezó a reírse de aquella manera descontrolada en la que acostumbraba hacerlo de vez en cuando Ron decía algo. A Harry, Ginny y Neville les dieron más ganas de reír y unírsele pero se contuvieron al ver la cara de susto de Ron y la de enfado de Hermione.

– Había olvi… olvidado lo gracioso… – dijo Luna entre risas – lo gracioso que eres Ronald.

Neville aprovecho para decirles que era mejor que avanzaran y Harry y Ginny los siguieron gustosos, la ultima tomando a Luna del brazo para caminar con ella. Ron y Hermione los siguieron enseguida, Hermione dirigiéndole una disimulada mirada a Luna y tomando a Ron del brazo como si temiera que la chica le pusiera un moño y se lo diera a Lavender acompañado de una tarjeta de "mejórate pronto".

Harry aún iba junto a su novia, riéndose de sus dos mejores amigos en la mente cuando Neville anuncio que estaban llegando al pasillo donde se encontraban la mayoría de las personas a las que iban a visitar. Para alegría de todos, había menos gente aunque Harry podía escuchar murmullos de voces a través de las puertas cerradas. Un par de personas que estaban afuera los veían pasar como si ya supieran que estaban a punto de caminar justamente por ahí pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer otra cosa que no fuera saludarlos y comentar en voz baja.

– _El chico Longbottom y la hija del editor del Quisquilloso han traído a Pottter – _escucho Harry que decían detrás de unas de las tantas puertas cerradas donde una persona que los estaba viendo acababa de entrar _– Sí, sí también pensé que era broma pero te digo que lo acabo de ver pasar…_

El pasillo se fue haciendo más angosto y pronto Harry tuvo que conformarse con ir al lado de Neville, detrás de Ginny y Luna. Ron y Hermione empezaron a discutir sobre la negativa de Hermione de que la acompañaran cuando se fuera y Harry dejo de escuchar los murmullos detrás de las puertas para ponerles atención a ellos. Tuvieron que callarse, sin embargo, después de que a Ron se le acabaron las razones y a Hermione las excusas por lo que Harry volvió a tener que escuchar las voces mal disimuladas que comentaban su llegada.

– _El nieto de Augusta, el chico con las cicatrices, el que dicen que peleo con…_

– _Parece que es amiga de la chica Weasley y por eso han venido…_

– _Viene con la chica del diario y los Weasley más jóvenes, el chico que se hizo pasar enfermo y la chica que fue su novia…_

– _Le digo que estoy bien… los hechizos no me hacen el mismo daño porque soy semigigante…_

Harry se detuvo tan de repente que Ron y Hermione, que al parecer estaban empezando a reanudar su discusión, chocaron contra él sin darse cuenta. Los tres estuvieron a punto de caerse, sosteniéndose a duras penas unos con otros pero sin que a Harry se le quitara de la cabeza la voz que acababa de escuchar.

– Demonios Harry – exclamo Ron molesto recuperando el equilibrio – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo…

– No le hables así Ron – interrumpió Hermione a su novio y enseguida girándose para dirigirse a él – ¿Pasa algo malo Harry?

Harry estaba a punto de contestarle a Hermione y Ron estaba ansioso de seguir la discusión cuando la puerta se abrió dejando atónitos a ambos.

– ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!– grito la misma voz que Harry había escuchado a través de la puerta y antes de darse cuenta, Hagrid lo atrapo a él y a Ron en un abrazo tan fuerte que podía jurar que escucho como tronaban un par de sus huesos.

– Es genial … verte Hagrid – apenas pudo decir Harry con dificultad, feliz de ver a Hagrid pero sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para esas muestras de cariño.

– Si genial – añadió Ron sonriendo y al mismo tiempo tratando de disimular el dolor que le causaba el abrazo.

– Oh perdonen – dijo Hagrid soltándolos enseguida – es que ustedes saben, la emoción… llevo queriendo verlos tantos días…

– Nosotros también – contesto Hermione acercándose a Hagrid y recibiendo un abrazo mucho más delicado – no sabes que gusto nos da encontrarte aquí

– Si… bueno, no es precisamente el lugar que imaginaba para verlos – contesto Hagrid soltando a Hermione y mirando alrededor como quien mira un lugar lleno de insectos. Harry pudo apostar que le hubiera gustado más un cuarto lleno de lo que fuera y no uno tan limpio – los fui a buscar hace un par de días pero tuve que regresar sin verlos y hoy la profesora Mc Gonagall me ha amenazado con que tenía que venir a San Mungo a hacerme un chequeo general si quiero regresar a Hogwarts el próximo curso…

Harry se adelanto un poco para entrar al cuarto y vio a lo lejos a dos personas que claramente estaban preparando un par de pócimas para darle a Hagrid. Al parecer, su antiguo profesor era el único que ocupaba una cama pues el resto se encontraban vacías, impecablemente blancas y pulcras.

– ¿Seguro que solo es un chequeo general?– pregunto Hermione, también adelantándose un poco y mirando aprensiva las pociones destinadas a Hagrid – ¿No estas herido de…

– Por supuesto que no – contesto Hagrid enseguida pero la mirada de Harry se dirigió, como la de Hermione, a los vendajes sucios que tenia en los brazos y en una pierna. Harry incluso pensó que le faltaba uno en la cabeza que cubriera el gigante bulto que tenia en la frente.

– Honestamente Hagrid – comento Ron mirándole el rostro lleno de moretones – creo que tenías peor aspecto la primera vez que llevaste a Grawp

– Eso fue lo que le dije a Mc Gonagall pero no quiso escucharme – siguió Hagrid mirando a Ron agradecido por apoyarlo y levantando el brazo con más vendajes sucios para mostrárselos – además yo puedo curarme solo, siempre lo he hecho… no veo la necesidad de venir a ver a sanadores suficientemente ocupados con asuntos más importantes.

– No estoy de acuerdo con que no debas de prestarle atención adecuada a tus heridas Hagrid dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con reproche por seguirle la corriente – pero quizás hubiera bastado que Madame Pomfrey te ayudara un poco...

– Ella no esta en Hogwarts – explico Hagrid dudando un momento de decirlo – después de la batalla insistió en acompañar a los pacientes que atendió en Hogwarts hasta que se recuperaran por completo. Debe estar por aquí gritándoles a todos los parientes que intentan verlos.

– ¿Madam Pomfrey esta aquí?– pregunto Harry sorprendido – ¿están las cosas tan mal?

– Tan mal como pueden estarlo dado que acaba de terminar una guerra Harry – contesto Hagrid restándole importancia – no es un asunto sencillo

– Lo sé – contesto Harry sintiendo que la sensación de culpa en su garganta volvía nuevamente – pero para que Madam Pomfrey haya tenido que venir a ayudar a los Sanadores de San Mungo…

– Harry– dijo Hermione adivinando a donde iba – como dice Hagrid no puedes esperar que las cosas se soluciones sencillamente pero tampoco debes culparte por eso.

Harry asintió sin estar verdaderamente convencido pero decidió no objetar nada más. Intento sonreír para disimular su turbación pero sus dos amigos y Hagrid lo miraron aún seguros de que seguía sintiéndose culpable.

– Vamos compañero quita esa cara – dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda tan fuerte que Harry sintió que se caía hacia delante y Hagrid lo sostuvo para evitarlo.

– ¡Ron!– exclamo Hermione mirando a su novio escandalizada antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo para impedirlo – ¿quieres dejar de tratarlo así?

– ¿Así como?– espeto el pelirrojo enrojeciendo de las orejas – ¡Estoy tratando de animarlo por si no te has dado cuenta!

– Pues no lo animes empujándolo de esa forma – siguió Hermione – que manera tan salvaje de demostrarle cariño.

– Los hombres tenemos nuestro propio estilo Hermione – exclamo Ron más rojo – o ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo bese?

Hermione se puso roja hasta la coronilla y Harry supo que la sola idea de que su novio besara a alguien más que no fuera ella le disgustaba demasiado. Ron sonrió triunfalmente, completamente rojo, mientras Hagrid miraba a uno y al otro sin entender muy bien porque peleaban. Harry hubiera pensado lo mismo pero supo que solo lo estaban usando de excusa porque no podían ponerse de acuerdo en como Hermione se iría y necesitaban discutir de alguna manera.

– Esto no es por mí – le susurro a Hagrid disimuladamente mientras Hermione reanudaba la discusión intentando hablar y Ron la reanudaba por su parte hablando al mismo tiempo.

Hagrid lo miro para darle a entender que entonces le explicara la razón pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de hacerlo, sus dos amigos parecieron listos para aclararlo por sí mismos:

– ¡No sé de que hablas Hermione! Siempre me he portado así con Harry – exclamo Ron haciendo mímica con las manos para enfatizarlo – y jamás se ha quejado al respecto…

– Quizás porque nunca se lo has preguntando – contraataco Hermione mirándolo para desafiarlo a que lo hiciera. Ron se puso más rojo y volteó a ver a Harry bruscamente.

– ¿Alguna vez te ha molestado que te trate como te trato Harry?

– No – contesto Harry sinceramente pero al instante Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada – … bueno… a veces – agrego temeroso de la mirada de su mejor amiga.

Hagrid empezó a reírse sin poder controlarse y los dos sanadores del fondo se acercaron disimuladamente para observar mejor la escena. Hermione miro a Ron como si hubiera ganado con lo último.

– ¡No entiendo porque buscas discutir conmigo Hermione!– exclamo Ron obviando la risa de Hagrid y adoptando un tono conciliador que Harry pocas veces le había escuchado – ¿Qué demonios pretendes que haga con…

Ron se quedo callado un segundo interrumpiendo su discurso y Harry vio que en su cara se reflejaba que había descubierto algo que él no había hecho. Hagrid dejo de reírse y los dos sanadores retrocedieron un poco. Hermione perdió un poco del color de su cara pero trato de mantenerse firme sin mucho éxito.

– Pretendes que peleemos para que me enoje contigo y me quede con Harry y Ginny ¿Cierto?– dijo Ron acusadoramente y Harry entendió que su suposición encajaba perfectamente con la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Hagrid volvió a no entender que sucedía y fijo su vista en Hermione para escuchar su respuesta. Harry hizo lo mismo.

– Por supuesto que no – contesto Hermione después de tomar aire, perder el color y recuperarlo enseguida – es solo que…

– ¡Claro que es eso! –exclamo Ron seguro y Harry le dio la razón por la reacción de la castaña – pues bien, si eso quieres estamos oficialmente peleados pero no creas que por eso vas a ir sola hasta tu casa. Iré contigo aunque no hablemos en todo el camino o buscaremos otra manera más segura y más inteligente que la que tú planeas.

Harry sintió el golpe de la palabra inteligencia y Hagrid ahogo una exclamación que denoto que también lo había sentido. Ron dejo de ver a Hermione para concentrarse en la pared, cruzando los brazos, sumamente rojo y con la respiración agitada. Hermione volvió a perder y recuperar el color para enseguida acercarse a su novio y hacer el intento de hablar para refutarle algo.

Harry no tuvo ninguna duda en que a Ron le esperaba un grito excepcional y al menos una bofetada gracias a su última frase. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Hermione calló lo que iba a decir y no hizo más que abrazar a Ron, logrando que el chico recuperara los tonos que apenas estaba logrando perder y dejara de cruzar los brazos para dejarlos caer en sus costados. Los sanadores del fondo se acercaron nuevamente, ansiosos de escuchar cada palabra que ambos iban a decir.

– Ron es solo que no quiero que tengas que estar siempre atado a mí – explico Hermione en un susurro con sus brazos alrededor de su torso – ambos tenemos cosas que resolver y no quiero que creas que espero que siempre estemos juntos.

Ron relajo la expresión enseguida y abrazo a Hermione intentando olvidar que cuatro personas lo estaban mirando hacerlo. Las orejas se le pusieron mucho más rojas de lo que ya estaban y la voz pareció habérsele escondido para que no la usara:

– La mayoría de las cosas que al menos yo tengo que resolver no puedo resolverlas sin ustedes – dijo Ron y Harry supo que se refería también a él por lo que deseo decirle que no era el momento para meterlo en su discurso si planeaba ser romántico – especialmente sin ti – agrego poniéndose más rojo – así que tus razones no se aplican en mi caso… ahora que si eres tú quien…

– No, Ron – lo interrumpió Hermione ahora mirándolo embelezada y también un poco cohibida – yo…. yo pienso igual que tú.

Los dos parecieron olvidarse de que no estaban solos y se acercaron más para besarse. Hagrid adopto una expresión de sorpresa pero no hizo ningún ruido y pareció volverse una estatua. Harry, menos incomodo de que las anteriores veces, apenas giro los ojos deseando que Ginny estuviera a su lado para poder reírse con ella de lo ridículos que podían llegar a ser Ron y Hermione. Estaba a punto de salir para dejar ir por ella y los otros cuando vio como los sanadores del fondo se quedaban absortos y la preocupación reemplazo a todo sentimiento que tenía en ese momento.

Los dos sanadores tenían la mirada fija en Ron y Hermione, pero su manera de mirarlos era distinta. Uno de ellos seguía sostenido las pócimas que habían estado preparando desde el principio pero el otro se comportaba como si apenas quisiera tocar cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con el hospital y miraba a sus dos amigos juntos como si estuviera teniendo una revelación importantísima. Harry estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lado aunque no recordaba exactamente donde y aunque una parte de sí mismo le decía que estaba siendo paranoico, no podía dejar de sentir una preocupación al respecto.

– Oigan – dijo entonces, consciente de que arruinaba el momento pero decidido a alejar a todos de ese sujeto hasta reconocerlo – lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que apresurarnos para…

– ¡Harry!– exclamo Hagrid escandalizado e interrumpiéndolo – ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡He esperado que decidan hacer esto durante años y tú los interrumpes!– volteo a ver de nuevo a Ron y Hermione que seguían muy juntos y les sonrió para animarlos – ustedes dos terminen lo que estaban haciendo y no nos hagan caso.

Hermione se separo un poco de Ron y los dos se pusieron muy rojos mientras se sonreían entre ellos. Harry, aun pendiente de los dos sanadores, dejo de verlos por el gesto de decepción de Hagrid.

– No puedo creer que hicieras eso Harry – espeto el semigigante decepcionado y enojado – son tus amigos ¿sabes? Y has retrasado un suceso que pudo haberlos hecho muy felices a ambos…

Harry sonrió atónito por la reacción de Hagrid y estaba a punto de explicarle cuando Ginny entro por la puerta abierta y se apresuro a reunirse con él sonriendo como si hubiera visto toda la escena.

– ¡Ginny!– exclamo Hagrid recuperando un poco su buen humor – ¡ pero que sorpresa ¡ ¿Cómo estas? es bueno verte.

– Gracias Hagrid– contesto Ginny estrechándole la mano emocionada – lo mismo digo

Harry vio a su novia sonreírles a ambos y no tuvo ninguna duda de que sí había al menos escuchado la pelea entre Ron y Hermione. Quiso preguntarle donde estaba y apenas iba a hacerlo cuando Hagrid prosiguió:

– ¿Cómo están tus padres? Imagino que deben estar pasándola muy duro – el rostro de Ginny se ensombreció un poco y Hagrid, apenado, se apresuro a cambiar de tema y a susurrar – No creerás lo que acaba de suceder. Harry hizo una cosa terrible pero quizás tú puedas ayudarme a solucionarlo.

– Hermione y Ron ya son novios Hagrid – dijo Ginny, decidiendo seguir con el cambio de tema, sonriente y también hablando en un susurro pero burlesco – es un secreto a voces del que supongo que aún no te enterabas.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Exclamó de nuevo Hagrid pero esta vez mirando a Ron y a Hermione ofendido por la falta de confianza – ¿Ustedes ya son…

– Sí lo somos Hagrid – contesto Hermione interrumpiéndolo estábamos a punto de decírtelo entre todas las cosas que planeábamos platicar contigo.

– Es una noticia grandiosa celebro Hagrid sonriente y levantándose de nuevo para abrazarlos de manera efusiva. Harry escucho que los huesos de Ron volvían a tronar y Hermione aclaraba que necesitaba respirar por lo que Hagrid los ponía en el suelo de nuevo casi enseguida – Una noticia magnifica. Felicidades Hermione – dijo mirando a la castaña enternecido – bien hecho Ron, ya era hora de que te decidieras – terminó, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro al pelirrojo.

– Gracias – contestaron los dos poniéndose tan rojos que Hagrid volvió a sonreír. Harry tuvo también deseos de hacerlo cuando vio que Ron se frotaba el hombro por el dolor de su felicitación.

Hagrid miro a los cuatro profundamente conmovido como si en lugar de recibir noticias del noviazgo de dos personas hubiera sido aprobada su solicitud para adoptar a todo dragón existente en Inglaterra.

– Ahora solo nos falta que otros se den prisa-dijo después de unos segundos mirando a Harry como si el fuera el responsable de todo el asunto.

Harry sintió la mirada de Hagrid en él y en Ginny y no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como estaban sus amigos. Ginny también se puso roja pero se adelanto para tomarle la mano sonriendo abiertamente.

-Si te refieres a nosotros-dijo ella- no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Hagrid sonrió nuevamente y Harry vio sorprendido como sus enormes ojos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas. Hagrid no se preocupo por ocultar su emoción y se acerco a ambos emocionado, deteniéndose un paso más lejos de lo que ambos esperaban:

-No voy a abrazarlos por su propia salud-explico- pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Mereces ser feliz ¿sabes? Harry-dijo mirándolo como cuando le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba acerca de que fuera campeón del colegio- y no creo que pudieras encontrar a una chica más perfecta para ti que Ginny.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron agradecidos y se miraron mutuamente, poniéndose un poco más rojos por el discurso de Hagrid. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza por el repentino interés de Hagrid en asuntos amorosos pero se limitaron a sonreír y no decir nada.

La conversación tenía toda la intención de seguir cuando una cabeza se asomo por la puerta aún abierta y Harry reconoció a su compañero de casa Dean Thomas sonriéndole mientras miraba toda la estancia.

-¿Ya es seguro entrar aquí?-pregunto mirando alrededor y deteniéndose un momento en Harry y Ginny para que le contestaran.

-sí Dean ya acabo la pelea-contesto Ginny, haciendo clara a referencia a Ron y Hermione que fingieron no escucharla. Harry sintió una leve pero clara incomodidad respecto al hecho de que Ginny y su ex novio parecieran haber estado poniéndose al día mientras ellos hablaban con Hagrid.

-Perfecto-dijo Dean sonriéndoles a ambos. Harry vio como desaparecía un segundo y reaparecía casi al instante con Seamus sosteniéndose de su cuello y del de Neville. Luna venia detrás ayudando a caminar a una chica de cabello negro y detrás venían más personas que Harry no alcanzo a distinguir pues Dean, Seamus y Neville se pusieron enfrente justo en ese momento.

-Hola Harry-dijo Dean mirándolo para captar su atención-disculpa que no te saludara antes… queríamos entrar desde que vimos que estaban aquí pero "escuchamos" que estaban algo ocupados.

-Si-contesto Harry sonriendo más relajado y clamando a los celos injustificados de unos segundos antes- lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar eso.

-No hay problema-añadió Seamus mirándolo sonriente- es hasta casi agradable saber que ciertas cosas nunca cambian- ¿Cómo has estado?

Harry se alzo de hombros sin saber muy bien que contestar y Ron, que estaba cerca aprovecho para saludar a Dean y a Seamus mientras ambos le tomaban el pelo acerca de su pelea con Hermione. Ron se puso colorado de las orejas y estaba punto de replicar cuando Harry decidió intervenir a su favor aunque Ginny lo miro decepcionada por eso.

-¿Y ustedes como han estado?-pregunto Harry honestamente mirando la pierna de Seamus con preocupación. Seamus siguió su mirada y negó con la cabeza:

-¿Esto? No es nada después de todo-respondió animado- aunque no sé si sepas que de no ser por Neville hubiera acabado peor.

Neville, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado, se turbo un poco y negó incomodo:

- No sé que necesidad hay de repetir esa historia a cada rato.

- Honor a quien honor merece-recito Dean sonriente y miro a Harry, Ginny y Ron ansioso por decir más- Neville ha seguido siendo de gran ayuda para todos nosotros aunque no le guste divulgarlo. Es gracias a él y a sus influencias en el hospital que muchos pudimos acabar en la misma sala aunque lamentablemente Madame Pomfrey aprovecho para vigilarnos.

-¡Bien hecho Neville!-exclamo Ginny impresionada y Ron le palmeo la espalda al chico en felicitación. Harry miro a Neville con orgullo sin saber que decir.

-Siempre supe que tenías potencial para ser un gran mago-añadió Hermione acercándose sonriente y Harry vio que al parecer había estado platicando con Hagrid. Luna se acerco con la chica que Harry finalmente pudo reconocer como Cho Chang y pudo ver a varias personas más detrás de ellas.

Los rostros de Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson aparecieron entonces seguidos por Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones. Harry vio sorprendido como Justin Finch-Fletchley y el amigo de los gemelos, Lee Jordan estaban también ahí y casi al final Terry Boot ,Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner sonreían mirando a todos sin saber que decir. Su antigua compañera de equipo, Alicia Spinnet acaba de entrar y detrás de ella las Padma y Pavarti Patil ayudaban a Lavender Brown a caminar.

-Y creo que aún no están todos- les susurro Neville complacido a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los cuatro atinaron a sonreír antes de que Hagrid interrumpiera los saludos para anunciar que iría a ver a Madame Pomfrey y el único sanador que quedaba en la sala lo siguiera para impedírselo.

* * *

_Bueno, sumamente largo y se va un poco por la tangente pero este sí es el capítulo que planeaba escribir para celebrar el primer año del fic. Menudo trabajo que me he espera en el siguiente pero será divertido. Muchas gracias por leer y les que en honor también al primer año de Días Después podrán ver actualizaciones y otros proyectos que ya tengo listos. _

_¿Qué les ha parecido? A mi me gusto, ojala que a ustedes también. Saludos._

_Nota adicional: Disculpen que Hagrid hable tan normal pero no sé como traducir su manera particular de hablar al español además Salamandra nunca lo hizo y puedo crear confusión con quien nunca haya leído los libros en ingles.  
_


	22. Reunión con el ED, Parte II

**Reunión con el ED Parte II**

-Así que… ¿Cómo han estado?

Harry, que aún seguía debatiéndose entre seguir o no a Hagrid, volvió a la realidad con esa pregunta y volvió a posar su mirada en la decena de ojos expectantes que seguían clavados en él. Por un momento, le pareció que había sido Ron el que había hablado pero desecho esa teoría enseguida, justo cuando se topo con el rostro de Lee Jordan y su gesto serio esperando una respuesta.

-Bien- fue lo que atino a contestar, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por no poder extenderse de la manera en la que tal vez sus compañeros deseaban y por el hecho de que la respuesta honesta no era esa, al menos no completamente. Sus compañeros y amigos parecieron leerle el pensamiento y un par de leves sonrisas cruzaron varios de los rostros, como si se tratará de una ola que fuera pasando de derecha a izquierda. Harry se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que la sonrisa no aparecía en el rostro de Lee.

-¿Cómo esta George?-volvió a hablar el chico y Harry se avergonzó al imaginar que la primera pregunta no iba precisamente dirigida a él, porque después de todo Seamus ya le había preguntado eso y la mirada de Lee se dirigía a sus costados; justo donde estaban Ron y Ginny.

-Él… está-contestó Ron incomodo, con una expresión de tristeza tan imposible de disimular que Harry vio sin asombro como desaparecía la sonrisa que recién se formaba en su rostro. Hermione también se dio cuenta de eso, pues se apresuro a tomarle la mano haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de los demás y Harry, que ya sostenía la mano de Ginny, volteó a ver a su novia con disimulo. Inconscientemente bajo la cabeza un poco, apenado de tener que estar a la vista de todos cuando un tema tan delicado se trataba y sus emociones parecían agolparse en su garganta.

-Le he escrito un par de veces desde…-continuo Lee, aclarándose la garganta de tal manera que Harry supo que también tenía hecho un nudo- … desde el funeral… pero no contesta ninguna y no he tenido el valor de ir a verlo.

Ron asintió sin levantar la cabeza y Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny hacia lo mismo. Lee parecía profundamente apenado pero no quito la mirada de ambos, por lo que Harry supuso que estaba suficientemente preocupado por su amigo para olvidarse un momento del tacto que debía tener con su familia.

-Yo le escribí preguntándole si podía ir a verlo-hablo Angelina haciéndose notar con timidez -pero tampoco recibí respuesta. Katie y Alicia también lo hicieron-agregó mirando a las dos chicas cerca de ella- pero George tampoco les contestó.

Ron y Ginny, que también habían agachado la mirada, la levantaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por la noticia de que George estaba evitando ver a sus amigos. Harry se sintió menos sorprendido, pues supuso que era una reacción bastante lógica de acuerdo a lo sucedido y deseo explicárselos a su novia y a su mejor amigo en ese momento. Él aún recordaba como había sentido lo mismo con Sirius, años atrás y comprendía si George no quería hablar de Fred, más aún siendo tan pronto. Hermione intercambio una fugaz mirada con él, dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo.

-Gracias por tratar de estar en contacto- dijo entonces Ginny, mirando a los amigos de su hermano con el agradecimiento reflejado en sus ojos marrones. – Aunque no les responda, estoy segura de que aprecia su apoyo más de lo que parece.

Fue el turno de Lee de bajar la mirada y asentir con dificultad. Angelina, Katie y Alicia también asintieron en silencio, intercambiando una disimulada mirada entre sí que pareció un gesto mutuo de apoyo. Harry apretó más la mano de Ginny sin tener nada que decir, lo mismo que el resto de los presentes. Se hizo un silencio tal que Harry pudo distinguir casi donde estaba cada quien sólo a través del sonido de sus respiraciones.

-Debe de haber muchos _Wrackspurt`s _por aquí-comento Luna mirando alrededor e interrumpiendo el conteo inconsciente de Harry- creo que sería mejor movernos.

-¿Qué…

-Juraría que ustedes tienen varios cerca -siguió Luna mirando a Harry y a Ginny con sus ojos azules soñadores buscando algo invisible- tienen cara de tener la mente más borrosa que Ronald o Hermione.

El primero en reírse fue Dean pero Seamus no tardó en secundarlo. A Harry le tomó un segundo entender que Luna sólo estaba siendo Luna y una risa involuntaria escapo de sus labios para unírseles. Ginny sonrió amistosamente, lo mismo que Hermione y Ron; mientras los demás se dividieron entre mirar a Luna sin entender y reírse más por contagio que por haber encontrado el comentario divertido. Luna miro a todos sin entender muy bien porque se reían y denotando con su expresión que había dicho en serio lo de moverse.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-pregunto finalmente cuando la última risa se hubo detenido.

-En lo absoluto-contestó Ginny, soltándose de Harry para acercarse a ella y tomarla amistosamente del brazo, omitiendo la presencia de Cho Chang a su otro costado.- es sólo que la idea de que Harry y yo tengamos la mente más borrosa que Ron…

-¡Hey!-espeto Ron poniéndose rojo, justo antes de que las risas volvieran a llenar la habitación.

Harry se sintió extraño por estarse riendo dos veces seguidas pero decidió no contenerse y dejarse disfrutar el momento que estaba viviendo con su novia, amigos y compañeros. Una agradable sensación de júbilo, como cuando ganaban un partido de Quidditch, se extendió por su garganta deshaciendo finalmente el nudo en ella. Harry se sintió tan despreocupado y feliz como si estuviera consciente por primera vez de que habían ganado la guerra. Estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento no tardaría en desaparecer, por lo que se permitió a sí mismo disfrutarlo aunque una parte de sí mismo seguía repitiéndole que no era el momento para sentirse de esa manera.

-Es genial ver que no pierdes la capacidad de reír Harry.

Harry sintió como la sonrisa que aún tenía en el rostro se le borraba de golpe al mismo tiempo que el murmuro emocionado de sus compañeros y amigos se convertía en silencio. Apenas atino a sostener a la chica que se le había prácticamente lanzado encima y ahora trataba, sin mucho éxito, de contener sus sollozo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Ron parecía esta considerablemente divertido, al contrario de Hermione y Ginny que permanecía alejada, la una seria, la otra con cara de estar conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Neville, al igual que el resto, tenía una expresión de sorpresa y Luna, que había estado sosteniendo a la chica, tenía aún el gesto que denotaba que había querido evitar que se cayera en su arrebato.

-Gracias Cho-contestó separando a la chica delicadamente a la vez que le sonreía- Es… también agradable verte.

La incomodidad de verse abrazado de Cho en medio de una docena de sus amigos y conocidos, hizo que Harry se pusiera rojo a pesar de no estar realmente apenado por el gesto. Ginny bufo casi de manera inaudible y él deseo poder mostrarle que ya no sentía nada por Cho; las distintas sensaciones que había sentido en el pasado estaban totalmente ausentes y aunque la chica seguía siendo muy guapa, su manera de apreciarla era distinta, menos valiosa.

-También yo me alegro de verte sano y salvo-intervino Angelina justo en ese momento y Harry agradeció su clara intención de librarlo de la situación incomoda. Cho se hizo a un lado con dificultad y fue Luna de nuevo, la que se apresuro a ayudarla, seguida muy de cerca de Michael Corner.

-Es bueno verlos a ustedes también-escucho Harry que Cho decía dirigiéndose a Hermione y Ron, mientras Angelina lo abrazaba contenta y le decía lo asustada que había estado todo el año, escuchando los rumores incesantes de su muerte y desaparición.

-Y cuando Hagrid apareció… -seguía Angelina- tu sabes, contigo. ¡Ay Harry desee no haberte reñido tanto cuando era tu capitana!

Harry sonrío un poco más con la sensación de felicidad deshaciéndose finalmente. Recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts lo hacia en esos momentos sentirse en un vaivén de emociones, feliz de poder recordarlos pero triste al saber que las cosas habían cambiado de manera drástica desde entonces. Angelina lo soltó después de un minuto para dirigirse a Ron y a Hermione y Harry, aún sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pudo escuchar como le decía a su mejor amigo que también lamentaba haber sido muy dura con él.

-¿Estás bien Harry?-le susurro Hermione disimuladamente al mismo tiempo que Ginny clavaba una profunda mirada en él.

-Sí-contesto en un susurro Harry asintiendo para tratar de sonreír en el preciso instante en el que Katie Bell se acercaba a él también para abrazarlo. Las dos chicas no le creyeron en lo absoluto pero a cada una alguien más le requirió su atención en ese momento.

Los abrazos y gestos de aliento siguieron un par de minutos más, Harry sintiéndose en un sueño al respecto. La última vez que había visto reunidos a la mayoría de los presentes había sido en la Sala de Menesteres justo antes del inicio de la Batalla de Hogwarts; y aunque estaba genuinamente feliz de poder convivir con todos ellos no podía dejar de comparar el antes y el después. Todos los rostros que había visto hacia poco más de una semana, que en ese momento ya presentaban estragos de la guerra estaban ahora varias veces peor. Ernie intentaba sonreír con la seguridad o presunción de siempre pero era más que obvio que no podía hacerlo, aunque Harry no sabia si por la situación, la profunda herida de su mejilla que parecía hinchada o una mezcla de ambas; Susan y Hannah estaban cerca de él, las dos con vendas repartidas en varios lugares de los brazos y considerablemente más delgadas y pálidas que en los seis años que las había conocido; Justín que encabezaba el cuarteto, tuvo dificultades para abrazarlo por tener un brazo vendado y el otro de un color no muy saludable y parcialmente inmóvil. Angelina tenía sendas ojeras, lo mismo que Lee, Katie y Alicia mientras que Seamus estaba poniéndose evidentemente blanco al intentar estar de pie.

-Quizás sea mejor que te sientes-le aconsejo Harry después de saludarlo nuevamente. El chico negó con una sonrisa y hablo decidido:

-He pasado peores cosas que esta Harry, dudo que un par de minutos fuera de la cama me hagan daño.

-Madame Pomfrey te matara por no descansar y a nosotros por permitirlo-comento Ginny acercándose mirándolo con la preocupación reflejada. Harry estaba a punto de secundarla cuando alguien más le gano en hacerlo:

-Harry tiene razón Seamus, será mejor que te sientes o tendremos que llamar a algún medimago antes de que te desmayes.

Seamus miro apenado a Neville pero el chico no pareció darse cuenta de eso y se alejo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algún otro comentario al respecto. Dean se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo a caminar hacia la cama más cercana.

-Se ve peor de lo que es-explico Seamus alegremente a Harry cuando este estaba a punto de alabar la influencia de Neville –solo necesito un poco de apoyo… pero creo que me sentare, si Neville dice que me salte con mi pierna herida con gusto lo hago. Le debo la vida después de todo.

Harry sonrío con complicidad y miro al chico que unos pasos más allá parecía haber escuchado la mención a su nombre. Fue el turno de Neville de sonrojarse ante el comentario y varias miradas llenas de orgullo se posaron en él, pero el chico las omitió incomodo.

- A mí también me gustaría sentarme.

La voz de Lavender, otrora llena de vida y autoconfianza sorprendió a Harry lo suficiente para confundirse momentáneamente acerca de a quien pertenecía. No fue el único en sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que de alguna manera la chica había acabado sosteniéndose por magia y sus propios medios e incluso Ginny adquirió una mueca de preocupación. Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein, que recién estaban hablando con Harry se apresuraron a su lado pero la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza. La mirada de la chica se dirigió a donde Pavarti y Padma estaban y por un fugaz momento Harry creyó que prefería la ayuda de las gemelas. La chica, sin embargo, volvió a hablar con voz débil aclarando sus dudas:

-Ron ¿Te importaría?

Lo que en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido una situación extremadamente divertida, resulto ser un momento extraño e incomodo. El resto de los presentes pareció pensar lo mismo porque las miradas de todos se dirigieron de las orejas rojas de Ron al gesto imperturbable de Hermione e incluso las gemelas, que en ese momento platicaban con la pareja, parecieron listas para alejarse de una pelea; Harry reafirmo con ello que seguramente el avance de la relación de ambos era un secreto a voces y sin saber que decir observo como su mejor amigo cruzaba incomodo la habitación para extender su brazo a la que había sido su novia hacia varios meses.

-gracias-susurro Lavender cuando tomo la mano que el chico le ofrecía y haciendo caso omiso de la incomodidad de Ron, lo abrazo por la cintura para apoyarse totalmente en él.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione y sentirse sorprendido del gesto imperturbable que su mejor amiga seguía manteniendo. Ron adquirió un tono rojo en las orejas al avanzar a la cama más cercana en medio del silencio expectante y varias miradas posadas en él, por lo que avanzo torpemente con la chica abrazada a él lo más rápido que pudo.

-Listo- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Ron cuando Lavender estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del borde para sentarse. La chica, sin embargo, no lo soltó y volteó a mirarlo como si recién recuperara un poco de la chispa que había tenido, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés vivo- escucho Harry que murmuro entre sollozos y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que si su mejor amigo no fuera tan alto, seguramente la chica se habría lanzado a besarlo omitiendo la presencia del resto.

Un par de segundos incómodos de silencio solo interrumpidos por el llanto controlado de ella siguieron a eso. Ron apenas abría la boca para contestar cuando Lavender se giro un poco brusco hacia ellos, conteniendo sus sollozos:

-También me alegro de que tú estés vivo Harry-dijo dirigiéndose a él por un segundo y buscando inmediatamente a la tercera persona que encajaba en el asunto- lo mismo que tu Hermione.

-También me alegro que tú estés bien-contesto Hermione calmada, con una leve pero sincera sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

Harry se mantuvo atento a la mirada sostenida de ambas pero se relajo lo suficiente con la sonrisa de Hermione. Los demás parecieron opinar lo mismo y dando por teminada la escena el murmuro de voces empezó de nuevo a fluir por toda la estancia.

-Finalmente están juntos ¿Cierto?

Harry no pudo contestar la recién formulada pregunta que Michael Corner le hacia porque el chico se quedo a la mitad. No fue la única conversación que se vio interrumpida pero Harry se dio cuenta de él y el resto habían malinterpretado el silencio entre Lavender y Hermione como el fin de la conversación. Ron estaba aún junto a su ex novia pero ella no había formulado la pregunta para él sino hacia la otra chica que, cruzando la habitación, aún le sostenía la mirada de esa manera calmada y razonable.

-Sí-contesto Hermione con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que las orejas de Ron se ponían aún más coloradas- Sí lo estamos.

Lavender no contesto nada más y fijo su mirada en la blanca sabana de la cama al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. Harry sintió un poco de pena por su expresión derrotada pero no pudo atribuirla totalmente a la nueva noticia. Todos se quedaron estáticos, con un par de murmuros como únicos acompañantes del silencio reinante.

-_"como debió haber sido siempre"- _opino una voz lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchada por todos y, como si esa fuera la señal de alerta, Ron se apresuro a reunirse con Harry mientras Padma y Pavarti se acercaban a la cama donde había dejado a su amiga.

-Em… creo que es hora de ir por alguien que falta- comento Neville en lo que Harry supuso era un intento de salvar el ambiente- vuelvo en un par de minutos.

Un par de personas contestaron a Neville y la mayoría de las conversaciones pendientes se reaunudaron. Ginny se apresuro a reunirse con Hermione quien en ese momento parecía a punto de ser acribillada a preguntas por Hannah, Susan, Ernie y Justín.

-¡Voy contigo!-se apresuro a exclamar Ron aún con las orejas rojas al darse cuenta de que Seamus le pedía a Dean que lo ayudara a levantarse para acercarse a él.

-Yo también-añadió Harry por inercia y Michael le palmeo el hombro amistosamente antes de buscar nuevamente a Cho y a Luna para ayudar a la primera a sostenerse. Neville les sonrío a ambos para darles a entender que lo siguieran y salió de la habitación decidido, cerrando cautelosamente detrás de ellos.

-¿Y a donde o por quien vamos?-pregunto Ron una vez que estuvieron en la seguridad del pasillo blanco e inmaculado.

-Por Dennis Creevey-contestó Neville- quería venir desde antes pero está con sus padres y…

Harry sintió que una sensación desagradable le recorría la espina dorsal y dejo de escuchar la conversación. La imagen del cadáver de Colin Creavey le llegó nítidamente a la memoria y sus pies siguieron a sus dos amigos por inercia mientras él intentaba pensar como podría mirar a Dennis sabiendo que era el culpable de la muerte de su hermano.

* * *

_Pues sí gente, corte deliberadamente el capítulo en la primera parte. Me encantan los capítulos largos pero con Días Después siempre me tardo mucho escribiéndolos (trato de ser lo más canon posible) y esta vez he estado tan ocupada y/o ausente de musa que ha sido demasiado. Así que mientras actualizo esto y en máximo un mes actualizare de nuevo… volveré a mis anteriores ritmos o los mejorare._

_Muchas gracias por leer, disculpen la demora y díganme que opinan. Saludos._


	23. Colin y Dennis

Colín y Dennis

Harry observo el interminable pasillo blanco aún sintiendo el remolino de emociones por todos los recuerdos acumulados. Llevaban caminando ya varios minutos en silencio o al menos él no había escuchado nada por estar sumido en sus propias ideas, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo había invadido desde la mención de Colin. Ron lo miraba de vez en cuando, como si se diera cuenta de su preocupación y no se atreviera a decir nada; Neville, al contrario, no se había dado cuenta y caminaba delante de ellos al parecer sumido en sus propios asuntos.

-Estoy bien- le susurró a Ron cuando su amigo hizo su doceavo intento frustrado de hablar- Deja de mirarme como si fuera a desmayarme.

Ron recupero al completo el tono rojizo en las orejas que apenas empezaba a perder y pareció contener una palabrota. No lo hizo, sin embargo, y dándole un fugaz golpe en el hombro le contestó:

-Solo me aseguraba amigo, nunca se sabe contigo.-bromeo para después ponerse serio y susurrar- Sabes que no es tu culpa ¿cierto?

Harry aprovecho que debían de tomar un elevador para apresurarse y no contestar. Sabia que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y muchos más consideraban que no eran su culpa todas las muertes que habían ocurrido pero le resultaba difícil a sí mismo convencerse de ello. Por supuesto que una parte razonable de su cabeza le decía también que no debía culparse pero otra parte, todo su cuerpo, su cabeza y sus ideas giraban hacia el mismo punto: él hubiera podido evitar muchas bajas si hubiera logrado entender lo que debía hacer al menos unas horas antes.

El ascensor llegó a su destino en menos del tiempo que los tres se habían tomado en subir. Neville salió primero de nuevo y Harry y Ron lo siguieron en silencio; Harry pudo ver como Ron seguía mirándole como dispuesto a seguir hablando de lo mismo pero él hizo caso omiso y se contento con mirar confundido las blancas paredes que, frente a él, parecían ser una copia idéntica del mismo del mismo lugar del que acababan de salir. La única diferencia era que el pasillo blanco parecía más desierto que el anterior y mucho más vació de lo que realmente estaba. Harry podía ver un par de figuras o personas detrás de cada puerta, girando en los pasillos o entrando en alguna de las habitaciones pero siempre de manera rápida y acelerada. Por alguna extraña razón nadie se acercaba a ellos, al contrario de lo que había sucedido al principio, e incluso parecía que muchos de los sanadores optaban por ordenar a los enfermos que entraran a sus respectivos cuartos justo cuando los tres se encontraban cerca. Más sorpresa para todos es que las personas obedecían y se contentaban con mirar al trío de chicos un segundo para después desaparecer en silencio, por las puertas blancas correspondientes.

-No es que me queje- comentó Ron después de un rato en el que él y Harry intercambiaron miradas extrañadas- pero ¿que demonios sucede?

-Me parece que alguien ha intercedido por ustedes-respondió Neville relajado, sin detenerse y aún guiándolos en el camino- eso sucedió conmigo la primera vez que vine a ver a mi abuela. Dejaron de acosarme de pronto, como si alguien les hubiera explicado que tenía mis propios problemas.

-¿Y quién fue?- preguntó Harry mirando de nuevo como un par de personas le sonreían tímidamente pero sin acercarse. Neville se alzo de hombros y volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa:

-No lo sé con certeza pero imagino que fueron varios. La Profesora Mc Gonagall, Kingsley… honestamente no lo sé. Llegue a pensar que mi abuela se había despertado cinco minutos para gritarles que me dejaran tranquilo, créanme que la creo capaz de hacerlo.

Harry sonrió por la idea, dándose cuenta de que él también creía capaz a la abuela de Neville de hacer semejante cosa. Ron pareció a punto de reírse pero no dijo nada.

El pasillo blanco por el que habían estado caminando resulto terminar en una amplia puerta con un letrero tan pulcro que brillaba. Harry no pudo leer que decía porque Neville apretó el paso, diciendo que se tenían que apurar si no querían que la hora de visita terminara; él sin embargo se detuvo sin darse cuenta, sintiendo que los nervios le subían por la garganta. Ver a Dennis lo hacía sentirse muy mal, tanto que no fue hasta que Ron lo jalo de la camisa que volvió a caminar. Neviile, que no se había detenido ni aminorado el paso, les hizo señas para que se apresuraran a llegar al siguiente elevador vació, que en ese momento el detenía con las manos.

-Menudo espectáculo han dado ustedes dos- comento Neville cuando los dos subieron y el elevador se cerró- por un momento creí que Ginny y Hermione armarían un equipo para golpear a Cho y a Lavender.

A Ron se le pusieron de nuevo las orejas coloradas pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Harry también sintió que su cara se sonrojaba pero no encontró la idea ni remotamente graciosa. Neville los miro a ambos un poco apenado por haber dicho algo inapropiado pero considerablemente divertido por sus respectivos sonrojos:

-Bueno… era solo una idea- aclaró justo cuando el elevador se abrió, saliendo rápidamente con Harry y Ron siguiéndolo nuevamente en silencio.

El pasillo al que salieron resultó estas mucho más vació que el anterior o el resto del hospital. Harry no vio esta vez a ninguna persona que se asomara a verlos y en cambio observo con curiosidad como muchas puertas cerradas tenían un historial médico a la derecha. Ron observo igual de intrigado los historiales médicos e incluso se acerco lo suficiente para leer en alguno de ellos.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo en voz baja, haciendo que Harry se acercara a donde él estaba- esto se trata de una enfermedad mágica muy seria, papá me platicaba de ella cuando no quería comer, decía que esto podía pasarme si...

-¡Debemos darnos prisa o no nos dejaran entrar!-los apresuró Neville y Harry no pudo terminar de escuchar lo que decía Ron. Los dos dejaron de ver el historial que estaban viendo y caminaron rumbo a Neville, quien volvió de nuevo a caminar muy rápido delante de ellos.

A Harry empezaba a resultarle muy extraña la distancia entre la habitación donde estaban el resto de sus amigos y Dennis pero apenas se disponía a preguntar a qué se debía cuando Neville se detuvo frente a una especie de recepción, poniendo su varita en una especie de barra tan blanca e inmaculada con el resto del lugar. La varita del chico se movió ligeramente antes de soltar un destello y Harry supuso que se trataba de una especie de verificación de identidad. Ron lo imitó sin preguntar nada, por lo que Harry supuso que ambos ya habían estado ahí antes y sin preguntar nada imitó también a su amigo, preguntándose si su varita recién restaurada no le supondría un problema para comprobar quien era.

-Es por aquí- anunció Neville después de que los tres hubieran hecho el procedimiento.

Harry, que apenas tomaba su varita verificando que estuviera completa, observó sorprendido como una puerta que no había visto estaba frente a ellos. Neville entró nuevamente a la cabeza, instándolos a seguirlo y Harry entró detrás de él con Ron empujándolo levemente como si supiera que necesitaba una ayuda para avanzar y salir de la impresión.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-le preguntó a Ron una vez que salieron a otra especie de pasillo cuya ligera diferencia residía en que las puertas blancas habían sido reemplazadas por lo que parecían puertas de madera brillante.

-Creo que estamos en uno de los ocho pabellones más delicados de San Mungo-explicó Ron- vine una vez aquí a ver al Tío Billius cuando sufrió un accidente haciendo no sé que cosa. Casi no recuerdo que le sucedió porque era muy pequeño y mamá me cubrió los ojos cuando entramos a verlo pero sé que era algo muy grave; de hecho por eso aceptaron traerme; el Tio Billius creía que iba a morirse y quería ver al único sobrino que llevaba su nombre.

-¿Pero se recupero cierto?-preguntó Harry ansioso, deseando saber si en ese lugar solo acudían los enfermos desahuciados o muy graves.

-Sí, aunque un par de meses más tarde vio tu ya sabes qué y... –contestó Ron rascándose la cabeza incomodo-bueno... no importa, creo que yo estuve en otro porque las puertas eran distintas... ¿Tu sabías que el hermano de Colín estaba aquí?

Harry negó sin decir nada y sintió extenderse el mal presentimiento que había tenido desde que escucho nombrar a los hermanos Creevey. Colín había muerto y ahora estaba más que claro que Dennis tampoco había salido tan ileso como había creído. Ron evito su mirada después de escuchar su negativa, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y Harry terminó de convencerse de que no era nada bueno.

-¡Neville!-llamó entonces a su otro amigo, sintiéndose asustado de preguntar pero a la vez decidido a hacerlo- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Creí que Dennis estaba bien...

Neville se detuvo en el lugar, unos pasos más adelante, donde estaba y regreso para acercarse a ellos. Parecía también un poco incomodo y Harry se puso más nervioso al notarlo.

-Creí habérselos dicho-explicó- Dennis está fuera de peligro ahora pero fue muy difícil...

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó ansioso Ron y Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que Neville fuera al grano y dejará de dar vueltas innecesarias.

-¿En resumen? –respondió Neville cabizbajo-Intento aparecerse para seguir a Colín cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano decidía participar en la batalla. No sé muy bien como pasó pero creo que Colín lo había engañado para que se fuera y Dennis lo hizo pero Colín al final no atravesó el túnel o regresó apareciéndose lo más cerca que pudo de Hogwarts... sea como sea Dennis se dio cuenta cuando el túnel ya se había sellado y no pudo regresar por él. Decidió que sabía lo suficiente de aparición para acercarse a Hogwarts y entrar al castillo pero no fue así. No solo no se apareció bien sino que lo hizo en un lugar poco indicado.

-¿En donde?-lo apremió Harry sintiendo que revivía de nuevo el terror de esos días- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso lo...

-No lo sé Harry-contestó Neville- ni siquiera él puede saberlo bien porque su aparición fue realmente desastrosa. Ni siquiera está seguro de haber estado en Hogwarts en la batalla o de haber acabado desde el principio en donde lo encontraron quienes lo trajeron a San Mungo. Nadie de nosotros ha podido preguntarle toda la historia y sus padres estaban lo suficientemente preocupados por él y afectados por la muerte de su hermano como para pedirle explicaciones.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, impactados por la historia. Neville dejó de verlos para observar en silenció el pasillo ante él y regresar, después de unos segundos, su mirada hacia ambos.

-Dennis dice que Colin lo salvo pero eso es imposible, según él sí pudo llegar a los jardines de Hogwarts pero en condiciones tan malas por su fallida aparición que estaba seguro de que moriría ahí mismo. Él dice que Colín lo vio por una de las paredes derrumbadas en la batalla y lo salvó de morir como alimento de una de las arañas gigantes; que fue justamente Colín quien después puso todo su esfuerzo en aparecerse con él en San Mungo pero no pudo llegar y lo dejó en una de las calles cercanas pero eso no tiene sentido. Colin jamás lo hubiera abandonado como estaba.

-Yo recuerdo haber visto a Colin luchando bastante alejado de los derrumbes-intervino Ron mirando a ambos aún impactado-además, en caso de que lo hubiera visto hubiera sido casi imposible que bajara ileso a ayudarlo.

-Dennis dice que no estaba ileso-siguió Neville- dice que entre todo lo que pasaba, pudo ver como estaba muy pálido y tenía una herida que no dejaba de sangrar y que, cuando le preguntó, su hermano explicó haberse hecho luchando en grupo contra un mortífago... De acuerdo a Dennis, esa fue justamente la razón por la que Colín lo dejó en esa calle cerca de San Mungo, tenía que regresar por uno de sus amigos que venía detrás y que también había sido herido, mucho más grave.

-¿Por qué no buscaron a Madame Pomfrey si fue así?-preguntó Harry-¿Por qué arriesgarse a ir a San Mungo solos?

-No lo sé-contestó de nuevo Neville- yo creo que no tiene sentido y quizás se trata de una mezcla de recuerdos verdaderos con delirios de Dennis al estar tan mal. Según él, Colín decidió ir a San Mungo porque creía que era más probable que pudiera salvarse ahí, que en Hogwarts...

Los tres volvieron a quedarse en silenció. Harry sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de poder imaginarse lo que Dennis y Colin habían sufrido si lo que contaba el primero era cierto.

-Supongo que todo se aclarará cuando despierte el amigo de Colin.

-¿El amigo de Colín?-preguntó Ron antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo.

-Sí- contestó Neville- el amigo que según Dennis fue a quien Colín regreso para ayudar. Está también en San Mungo, no ha podido despertar desde la batalla y nadie esta seguro de cómo llegó hasta aquí; Dennis insiste en que no llegó con los trasladados de Hogwarts sino como él pero es difícil saberlo si no es por su propia boca; había tanto caos en todos lugares ese día que... bueno, nadie recuerda todo con claridad.

Harry asintió al igual Ron. Los dos se disponían a decir algo más cuando, a espaldas de Neville y frente a ellos, una persona salió de una puerta cercana y los miro extrañada.

-¿Disculpen que hacen aquí?-preguntó lo que Harry supuso que era un medimago- la hora de visita ya casi acaba y francamente...

Harry y Ron se disponían a contestar cada unoa su modo cuando Neville se dio la vuelta. El medimago pareció reconocerlo pues relajo su expresión

-Oh, Sr. Longbottom- exclamo acercándose amigablemente- Ya estaba creyendo que no iba a venir hoy.

-No le haría eso-contestó Neville relajado pero seriamente- de hecho vengo por él, queremos llevarlo a ver a unos amigos.

-Me temo que eso será imposible-respondió el medimago-no puedo autorizar a que salga, puede alterarse como lo hizo hace un rato. Al parecer escuchó el rumor de que Harry Potter estaba aquí y....

El mago se quedó callado de golpe y Harry sintió como sus ojos se posaban en él y luego en Ron. Neville no dijo nada y se quedó junto, esperando unos segundos a que se recuperará de la leve sorpresa.

-No es un rumor- intervino entonces señalándolos a ambos- Ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-Un placer conocerlos-contestó el mago acercando su mano a uno y luego al otro, intentando mantener la compostura- es todo un honor estar frente a dos héroes del Mundo Mágico... bueno, tres de hecho porque el Sr. Longbottom también fue una parte importante en todo el suceso.

Harry, Ron y Neville se miraron incómodos. El mago fingió no haberlo notado y siguió sonriendo, repartiendo su mirada entres los tres.

-Bueno, debo seguir trabajando- aclaró ojeando un par de documentos que llevaba en la mano-les recomiendo que si van a ver al Sr. Creevey lo hagan antes de que termine el horario de visita.

-De acuerdo-contestó Neville y enseguida hizo el impulso de continuar con su camino, seguido de Harry y Ron. El medimago se quedo, sin embargo, observándolos como si quisiera decir algo más:

-Quizás sea mejor que no entre el Sr. Potter-se atrevió a decir cuando los tres apenas habían dado un paso y tanto Neville como Ron giraron bruscamente a verlo de nuevo. Harry se sintió mucho más incomodo y no supo que decir.

-¿Qué?-espetó Ron igual de brusco que como había girado-¿Por qué?

-El Sr. Creevey se altero mucho hoy al escuchar que estaban aquí-explico el mago intentando no prestar atención al tono de Ron- quizás cuando lo vea se altere más y eso puede ser contraproducente para su salud.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Dennis-explicó Neville-creo que puede entender no ver a los demás pero estoy seguro de que le gustaría ver a Harry.

-Esta bien-intervino Harry mirando a los dos- no quiero que Dennis empeore por mi culpa.-Pueden entrar ustedes dos y yo los espero afuera, pueden decirle que no vine por lo que sea.

-Dennis sabe que es imposible que Ron venga sin ti-replicó Neville- no va a creerlo.

-Imposible es una palabra muy fuerte- susurro Ron extrañado y Harry asintió a su comentario. Neville y el medimago, no obstante, se miraron entendidos.

-Quizás el Sr. Weasley no deba pasar tampoco entonces

Ron miró a Harry pidiéndole su opinión pero Harry no pudo darle ninguna. Honestamente, le preocupaba poco si todo el viaje hasta el pabellón había sido en vano, la salud de Dennis estaba antes que todo. A su lado, Ron pareció tener el mismo pensamiento y resignado, miró a Neville esperando que el chico les indicara si lo esperaban o regresaban con los otros. No obstante, Harry vio como Neville se quedo estupefacto, observando al medimago como si la idea lo ofendiera.

-Dennis va a ponerse peor si se entera de que estuvieron aquí y no llegaron a verlo-explico Neville intentando razonar con el mago- todos ustedes saben que uno de sus deseos es poder ver a Harry. No puedo hacerle eso.

Harry había tenido pocas oportunidades de ver al nuevo Neville pero sabía que el chico que veía justo en ese momento era él. Ron abrió los ojos, controlando su gesto de sorpresa, para luego intercambiar un gesto cómplice con Harry y mirar al medimago con expectación.

-Bien Sr. Longbottom-respondió el medimago después de un par de minutos de incomodo silencio-pero lo hago responsable de lo que suceda.

-Lo acepto-respondió Neville y sin asomo de una sonrisa que hiciera creer a Harry que estaba bromeando, se giro nuevamente para continuar caminando. El medimago se giro también resignado, negando con la cabeza y despidiéndose apenas de ellos.

-Neville se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de protector ¿no crees?-le susurro Ron apenas pudieron seguirlo. Harry asintió sin saber muy bien que decir pero sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo sin saber exactamente por que.

El pasillo lleno de puertas de madera parecía bastante largo pero Harry vio ansioso como Neville se detenía en una cercana. El chico abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, haciéndoles de nuevo gestos para que lo siguieran a la vez que entraba primero. Harry sintió que el nudo de su garganta bajaba a su estomago y se detuvo sin darse cuenta, observando lo poco que se podía del interior.

-Vamos-lo apresuró Ron, detrás de él y Harry sintió como su mejor amigo ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo para entrar.

La habitación estaba igual de blanca que el resto del hospital y quizás un poco menos inmaculada gracias al toque personal puesto en ella. Había un par de mesas al fondo, llenas de objetos mágicos y pociones a medio usar; detrás, junto a una ventana, había unos estantes con otros tantos frascos cerrados y un par de macetas que a toda luz intentaban darle algo de color a la habitación. Harry, que había creído que la habitación era más pequeña y era solo de Dennis, se encontró muy sorprendido al observar las dos hileras de camas repletas de personas. Cada una estaba ocupada por un paciente y tenía suficiente espacio como para que otros estuvieran alrededor del enfermo, bien sentadas en sillones azules o de pie junto a la cortina también azul que levitaba separando el espacio entre un caso y otro. Pequeños grupos se encontraban rodeando a cada enfermo, imposibilitando que Harry tuviera la menor idea de quien eran y suficientemente ocupados como para notar la presencia de los recién llegados.

-Está al fondo-susurro Neville y Harry observó como avanzaba justamente a la cama que estaba junto a la ventana. Harry volvió a sentir que sus pies tardaban en entender que debían moverse y Ron lo empujo como si lo supiera, instándolo a caminar detrás de Neville.

Dennis estaba recostado en su cama, sonriendo levemente y platicando con voz queda con los que Harry supuso que eran sus padres. Una mujer de mediana edad, rubia, bajita y delicada, le sostenía amorosamente la mano derecha mientras un hombre un poco más alto le acomodaba incesantemente la almohada. Harry sintió un escalofrió al comprobar que el padre se parecía increíblemente a Dennis pero mucho más a Colin, con el mismo color de ojos y el mismo suave cabello marrón que habían heredado sus dos hijos. La posibilidad de salir de ahí le paso por la cabeza pero apenas estaba considerándola cuando los pequeños y otrora brillantes ojos del menor de los Creevey se posaron en él, abriéndose al instante por la sorpresa.

-¡Harry!-exclamó el chico y al instante hizo un intento de levantarse de la cama. Harry noto como seguía siendo muy bajito y recordó como había sido seleccionado para su misma casa, varios años atrás.

-Hola-musito Harry apenas audible a la par que los padres de Dennis lo veían con la misma expresión de asombro.

-No te levantes Dennis-pidió Neville- el medimago casi no nos deja entrar porque temía que te alteraras y le prometí que no te iba a dejar hacerlo.

Dennis asintió emocionado y un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Harry se sintió muy incomodo y el nudo en su estómago reboto de nuevo a su garganta.

-Hola Ron- agregó el chico posando sus ojos ahora al lado de Harry.

Ron sonrió un poco y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Harry adivino que tampoco sabía muy bien que decir.

-Mamá, papá-explicó Dennis- ellos son...

-Harry Potter y Ron Weasley- terminó su padre por él, extendiéndoles a ambos la mano educadamente- los conocemos desde hace tanto aunque no en persona, mis hijos siempre acostumbraban hablarnos de ustedes... Colín los admiraba mucho.

Harry sonrió al igual que Ron, sonrojándose ambos un poco. Los dos musitaron un par de "gracias" apenas audibles y repitieron sus nombres al estrechar la mano del padre de Dennis y cuando éste menciono su primer nombre. Harry se sintió extraño cuando vio el que hombre los veía con una preocupación que claramente se originaba en la mala cara que ambos tenían y deseo decirle que estaban mejor de lo que aparentaban.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Dónde esta "ella"?-exclamo la madre de Dennis observándolos con el mismo asombro de sus esposo al ver las sombras de heridas y de los meses que habían pasado huyendo- ¿Acaso ella...? ¡Como mi pequeño! ¡Oh no!

La Sra. Creevey se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y trató sin éxito de contener su llanto. Su esposo se apresuró a abrazarla mientras Dennis intentaba calmarla con palabras:

-No mamá, ella está bien... solo no vino- agregó mirándolos a ambos- ¿No es cierto?

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos sin entender exactamente de que estaban hablando. Neville miró la escena de los padres de Dennis conmovido y se acerco un poco a ellos para explicarle entre susurros:

-Se refiere a Hermione-explicó un poco incómodo- ella cree que... que ella...

Harry comprendió al instante lo que la madre de Colín había querido decir con todo y se puso, sin quererlo, muy pálido: la sola idea le era insoportable. Ron tardo unos segundos más en comprenderlo, mirándolos a todos como si estuvieran locos hasta que al fin entendió que era lo que la Sra. Creevey creía:

-¡Oh maldita sea!-exclamo poniéndose muy pálido-¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella esta bien!!!

Los padres de Dennis miraron a Ron sorprendidos por sus palabras y la Sra. Creevey dejó de llorar para mirarlo con ternura.

-¿Esta bien?-susurró asustada- ¿En serio? Ella no...

-¡No!-contestó Ron tan alto que un par de personas giraron a verlos solo un momento- Ella está bien, esta con...

-¡Oh se veía en las fotos lo que sucedía entre ustedes!-exclamó la madre de Dennis sonriéndole a Ron como Harry había visto que la propia Sra. Weasley le sonreía al hablarle de él y Hermione. Ron dejó a un lado la palidez para recuperar su color normal y ponerse muy rojo, todo en apenas unos segundos.

-Me alegro mucho de que los tres estén bien- intervino Dennis mirándolos sonriente- Colin y yo siempre supimos que lo lograrías Harry, nunca dudamos de ti.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a Dennis y quiso decir algo pero nada más que otro "Gracias" salió de su boca. Dennis se levantó un poco, sentándose en la cama con dificultad.

-¿Me pasas el regalo de Harry papá?-pidió entonces y su padre tomó de debajo de la cama una caja mediana, envuelta con papel sencillo. Harry miro a Neville preguntándole a que regalo se refería pero el chico levanto los hombros, dándole a entender que no lo sabía.

-Esto es algo que Colin quería darte cuando te graduaras-explico entregándole el paquete a Harry- pero nunca regresaste y él no pudo terminarlo. Aunque no quedo como lo planeo, creo que le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras aún así.

Harry tomó el paquete ante el asombro de Ron y Neville. Dennis y sus padres intercambiaron miradas nostalgicas pero no dijeron nada.

-Colín también tenía pensado darte uno a ti y a Hermione- dijo Dennis a Ron y éste lo miro confuso- con el paso del tiempo también llego a admirarlos mucho pero no pudo hacer sus copias cuando empezó la guerra.

Harry supo entonces de que se trataba el regalo antes de abrirlo. Rompió cuidadosamente el papel que lo envolvía y cuando lo hizo el álbum de fotos más grueso y pesado que había visto en su vida, quedo en sus manos. Ron y Neville hicieron gestos de autentica sorpresa y los Creevey sonrieron satisfechos.

Harry pasó cada hoja observando las fotografías sin atreverse a creerlo. Cientos de fotos retrataban su vida desde su segundo año en Hogwarts hasta el sexto, él último que había pasado en el colegio. Había fotos de todo, algunas tomadas con él sonriendo incomodo y otras tantas tomadas sin darse cuenta pero en situaciones que no le suponían una invasión a su persona. En muchas aparecía junto a Ron y Hermione pero también solo y no eran pocas en las que sus dos amigos aparecían sin él. Harry entendió porque Colín había deseado darles una copia a Hermione y Ron cuando observo que a partir de finales de tercer años, las fotos de los dos juntos empezaban a multiplicarse, justo como páginas después Harry veía multiplicadas las apariciones de Ginny. Harry podía considerarlo una invasión a su vida y a su privacidad pero las fotos no tenían ningún gesto malintencionado; eran las fotos que un chico le había tomado a un amigo.

-Esto es genial Dennis- susurro Harry muy conmovido cuando hubo ojeado suficiente y Ron se apresuro a quitárselo de las manos.

-No me agradezcas a mí sino a Colín-contestó el chico- él quería que cuando tú finalmente estuvieras libre pudieras tener un buen recuerdo de tus años en Hogwarts, aún pese a todo lo que pasó.

Harry no dijo nada más y sonrió invadido por los recuerdos. A su lado, Ron soltó una palabrota al ver una foto y se puso muy rojo, provocando una leve risa entre él, Neville, Dennis y sus padres. Harry agradeció ese detalle antes de empezar a hablar de cosas menos alegres.


	24. Familia Parte I

**Familia Parte I**

La visita a Dennis y sus padres duro al menos media hora más después de que el chico hiciera la entrega del álbum. Harry sintió el nudo de su garganta diluirse un poco y pudo contestar las preguntas del Sr. y la Sra. Creevey con relativa fluidez, aunque el ambiente triste y nostálgico jamás pudo abandonar a ninguno de los presentes. Neville y Ron permanecieron junto a él, el primero casi sin hablar y el segundo contestando las preguntas que le hacían igual intentando no sonrojarse cuando salía a colación Hermione. Finalmente tuvieron que irse, al terminar la hora de visita, con Harry aún tratando de esconder su sentimiento de culpabilidad por ver llorar, de nuevo, a la Sra. Creevey ante la mención de Colín.

-Volveremos otro día- prometió al estrechar la mano de ambos- y trataremos de traer a Hermione.

La mirada de asentimiento que la familia Creevey les dedico, acompaño a Harry hasta que salieron del segundo elevador rumbo a encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos. La impresión de escuchar historia que Neville les había contado antes, ahora en labios del propio Dennis, lo mantuvo en silencio todo el camino al igual que a Ron. Harry sospechaba que su mejor amigo había quedado bastante impactado por la historia y por la primera reacción de la madre de Colin respecto a la ausencia de Hermione pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto. Neville tampoco hablo demasiado en todo el camino, salvo para indicarles que se dieran prisa o donde debían dar una vuelta.

-Están muy callados todos- comento Ron apenas salieron del elevador y Harry despertó de su ensimismamiento para entender lo que decía. Aún sin lograr hacerlo del todo, observó como Neville asentía sin decir aún nada pero adelantándose un poco. El inmaculado pasillo blanco donde habían dejado al resto permanecía tan vacío y tan silencioso que sus pasos parecían anunciarlos a gritos.

Los tres estaban a una corta distancia cuando dos personas salieron de la habitación donde se habían reunido todos los anteriores miembros del ED. Harry reconoció enseguida a Luna y se sintió contento cuando detrás de ella apareció Ginny.

-Finalmente-comentó su novia observándolo considerablemente alegre y Harry le devolvió una sonrisa tonta antes de sentir como la chica tomaba su mano cariñosamente. Neville saludo a ambas con una palabra que no pudo entender de lo embelesado que estaba y apenas se dio cuenta de cómo Ron pasaba a su lado con rapidez para observar el interior del cuarto que las dos chicas acababan de abandonar.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-preguntó su mejor amigo cuando hubo metido y sacado la cabeza de la habitación. Harry sintió como Ginny se ponía tensa y Luna miraba a Ron con un extraño gesto antes de contestarle:

-Tuvo que irse-explicó Luna sin darle demasiada importancia- dijo que debía estar con sus padres y tardaban mucho. ¿Vieron a Dennis y sus padres?-siguió cambiando de tema como si no se diera cuenta- ¿No creen que su cabello es...

-¡Se fue!-exclamo Ron interrumpiendo la vacilación de Luna y la chica lo miro con sus ojos soñadores como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Ginny se adelanto un paso para llamar la atención de su hermano pero este pareció no notarlo.

-Ron, escucha-intento decir Ginny- Hermione dijo que...

- ¿Cómo pudo irse?- exclamo Ron molesto, haciendo caso omiso de su hermana y aún mirando a Luna como si fuera su obligación responderle.

-Pues no pudo desaparecerse si eso es lo que preguntas-explicó Luna de nuevo- en San Mungo esta prohibido o eso dicen, personalmente creo que es un invento para que los pacientes no se roben la cama donde descansan, dicen que son muy cómodas...

-¡Luna!- exclamo Ginny soltando a Harry para cubrirse un segundo la cara. Harry pudo apostar que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse; él también hubiera sentido ese impulso de no haber visto la cara de Ron descomponerse en un gesto de preocupación, tristeza y finalmente enojo.

-¿Hace cuanto que se fue?-preguntó Harry intentando con eso apaciguar el ánimo de su mejor amigo. Su novia sin embargo, lo miro diciéndole que no preguntara y Harry entendió muy tarde que la respuesta no calmaría a Ron sino todo lo contrario.

-Creo que fue justo después de que salieron-contestó de nuevo Luna mirando el techo- ¿No les parece extraño que todo este tan limpio? Justo antes de que se fuera, le estaba diciendo a Hermione que aquí deben tener elfos domésticos especiales...

-¡¿Qué?!-volvió a estallar Ron mirando en todas direcciones como si esperara que se tratara de una broma.

-Ron, Hermione dijo que... –volvió de nuevo a intentar decir Ginny pero Ron no le dio tiempo nuevamente.

-¡No me importa que...

-¿Los demás tuvieron que regresar a sus habitaciones?-preguntó Neville a Ginny haciendo caso omiso de las divagaciones de Luna y el evidente enojo de Ron. Harry supuso que había intervenido para que Ron no terminara de descargarse con su hermana y Ginny, que empezaba a ponerse roja, no empezara a devolverle los gritos. Aún así, notó como su novia parecía volver a querer decirle algo a su hermano pero se distraía con la nueva pregunta.

-Sí-explicó Ginny volviendo a tomar la mano de Harry pero mirando a su hermano aprensiva y un poco molesta- Madame Pomfrey se pudo como loca y vino para decirles que... ¡Hey! ¡¡¡¡Ron!!!

Harry giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para observar como su mejor amigo avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Fue su turno de deshacerse de la mano de Ginny para correr tras de él y alcanzarlo hasta ponerse enfrente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Su mejor amigo lo miro directamente, como si la sola pregunta lo ofendiera....

-¡No puede estar sola Harry! ¡Aún hay mortífagos sueltos!

Harry sintió una molesta punzada de preocupación y siguió mirando a Ron pero desistió de su intento de detenerlo. Honestamente, sabía que lo que su mejor amigo decía era cierto y la idea de que Hermione anduviera sola, aunque fuera camino a su propia casa, no le gustaba más que a él.

-Iremos contigo-le anunció en un susurro para enseguida caminar con rapidez hacia donde Ginny, Neville y Luna los miraban en silencio. Los tres lo observaron como si hubieran escuchado todo y detrás de él, sintió como Ron dudaba un poco antes de seguirlo.

-Supongo que deben irse- comentó Nevile antes de que pudiera decir algo y Harry asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que estrechaba su mano con estima:

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver en estos días-dijo mirando ahora también a Luna- con ambos.

-Claro-contestó Neville sonriendo- disculpa que no los acompañe, tú sabes, mi abuela...

-Yo tampoco puedo-explicó Luna- debo esperar a que papá despierte. No creo que le guste si me voy, sé que puede escucharme.

Harry volvió a asentir y sonrió a ambos. Ginny miro molesta a su hermano antes de acercarse y abrazarlos, primero a Luna y después a Neville.

-Disculpen al necio de mi hermano.

-¡Hey enana!-espeto Ron detrás de ellos y Harry noto como se acercaba más, también para despedirse.- no es nada personal, es solo que...

-Lo sé- lo corto Neville amable y alzando los hombros-yo haría lo mismo.

-Creo que yo también Ronald-agregó Luna mirándolo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos- el amor puede ser algo muy fuerte o eso es lo que dicen. Papá me explico una vez que a ciertas criaturas incluso les duele el cuerpo cuando se separan de su pareja... ¿A ti te duele algo?

Ron se puso rojo ante las palabras de Luna pero la chica no pareció darse cuenta o darle mucha importancia. Harry tomo la mano de su novia antes de despedirse de Neville por última vez y encaminarse, junto con Ron y Ginny, a la salida.

Para suerte de los tres, ninguna persona se tomo el tiempo de acorralarlos en alguno de los pasillos por los pasaron para salir del hospital. Harry apenas pudo observar la aún interminable cantidad de enfermos y personas esperando antes de salir corriendo con Ginny, para tratar de alcanzar a Ron. Su mejor amigo parecía estar deseoso de salir para desaparecer en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-¿Iremos a casa de Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, esquivando hábilmente a una pareja que entraba apresurada.

-No lo sé-contestó Harry tratando de no perder de vista a Ron- eso creo... ¡Ron! –llamó a su amigo sin obtener respuesta- ¡¡¡¡Hey Ron!!!

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió Ron girándose molesto y deteniéndose de golpe. Harry decidió no juzgar su agresividad en vista de que sabía que era la mala manera que tenía su mejor amigo de minimizar su preocupación.

-¿A dónde vamos?

El gesto de enojo de Ron se deshizo rápidamente y Harry observo como volvía a parecer preocupado y asustado.

-No lo sé...

-Quizás si te callaras y me dejaras hablar podría decirte que Hermione me pidió que te dijera que no la siguieras- intervino Ginny mirando a su hermano con el gesto un poco ceñudo pero al mismo tiempo intentando ser cuidadosa con lo que decía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana como si recién la viera- ¿Por qué haría eso?

Harry sintió como Ginny se soltó de él para acercarse a su hermano, de una manera conciliadora.

-Ron, Hermione te quiere y me dijo que desea estar contigo, con Harry y con todos nosotros-explicó pausadamente- pero hace casi un año que no está con sus padres y ellos acaban de recuperar la memoria. Necesita estar con ellos, a solas. Necesita a su familia.

Ron abrió la boca para refutar algo pero pareció cambiar de idea en un segundo y no dijo nada. Harry se acerco a ambos hermanos sintiéndose un poco triste por la frase dicha por su novia: estaba más que claro que después de la guerra cada quien querría estar con su familia y había sido bastante estúpido presuponer que Hermione sería diferente. A veces, después de estar tanto tiempo con sus amigos, sentía que ellos eran realmente su familia y olvidaba que no era así. Un sentimiento extraño nació desde su estomago y subió a su garganta al recordar que todos podían disponer de verdaderos familiares excepto él que además de todo se encontraba estorbando en la casa de los Weasley al no tener ningún otro lugar al que ir.

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón Ron- dijo Harry cabizbajo- en estos momentos cada quien necesita estar con su familia al menos un rato a solas- Ginny lo miro sonriente por apoyarla pero él desvió la mirada y completó- por eso he estado pensando que quizás sea buena idea si me voy unos días a Grimmauld Place, para darles un poco de espacio a ustedes y su familia.

Los rostros de Ron y Ginny se descompusieron de distintas maneras: Harry observo como su novia deshacía rápidamente su sonrisa para mirarlo dolida y levemente molesta mientras que Ron adquiría un gesto peor del que tenía antes y lo miraba con las orejas empezando a ponérsele rojas.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?!- estallaron los dos antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-No es que no quiera estar con ustedes-explicó Harry intentando hacerse escuchar entre sus reclamos a gritos y observando con un poco de pena como las personas empezaban a mirarlos con extrañeza- es solo que… yo… -un par de personas se le quedaron observando reconociéndolo y él sintió que se ponía rojo-… no quiero estorbar.

Ron y Ginny se callaron al instante y lo miraron como si acabara de decirles algo tan disparatado como que quería casarse con el calamar gigante. Harry no desvió la mirada de ninguno de los dos pero pudo ver aún así, por el rabillo del ojo, como un grupo pequeño de personas empezaba a acercarse a ellos disimuladamente.

-Creo que debemos irnos-dijo Ginny dándose cuenta también de ello y al parecer omitiendo las últimas palabras de Harry en consideración a la situación. Harry asintió murmurando un leve sí, sintiendo aún la mirada furiosa de Ron taladrarle la cabeza pero decidido a mantener su postura.

-Vayan a casa-dijo su mejor amigo cuando el grupo de gente se acerco unos pasos más y al fin pudo notarlo- yo buscare a…

-¡Ron no seas cabezota!-estalló Ginny molesta de nuevo con su hermano- Ya te dije que Hermione necesita estar con su familia…

Ron hizo un gesto de enfado pero no dijo nada más, Ginny le sostuvo la mirada desafiante de una manera tan parecida a su madre que Harry se sorprendió de la resistencia de Ron ante ella. Las personas que estaban observándolos dieron un paso más, animadas por el hecho de que no se fueran.

-Vayan ustedes a la Madriguera-dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que si se quedaban más estarían un par de horas atascados entre agradecimientos innecesarios- Yo iré a Gridmauld…

Ginny miró a Harry ante sus palabras y giro el rostro para ver a su hermano una vez más pero de distinta manera. Ron negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación y enfado antes de ver con un poco de aprensión como sus admiradores o lo que fueran daban un paso más hacia ellos.

-Serás idiota-dijo y Harry sintió que al mismo tiempo lo tomaba del brazo bruscamente y le hacia una seña a su hermana. Ginny tomo con más fuerza la mano de Harry y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que hacían, sintió un remolino conocido y el paisaje cambió en cuestión de segundos.

Las personas que se acercaban nunca llegaron a hacerlo y fueron reemplazadas por un pasto verde, muy parecido al que rodeaba a la Madriguera cuando habían salido. Harry sintió como perdía el equilibrio, lo mismo que Ginny por lo que ambos acabaron cayendo en un par de arbustos crecidos.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo estaban en un lugar parecido a la Madriguera sino en la Madriguera en sí- ¿Qué….

-¡No creerías que íbamos a dejar que te fueras!-exclamo Ginny fingiéndose molesta pero más divertida que otra cosa por haber caído prácticamente sobre él- Mamá nos hubiera matado si lo hubiéramos permitido y, de todas maneras-añadió en un susurro-yo no voy a permitirlo.

Harry sintió que una sonrisa boba se le ponía en el rostro y sintió sus mejillas calientes al darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba sonriéndole con coquetería. Internamente se rió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de haber sobrevivido a una guerra y haber prácticamente escapado de la muerte, se seguía sintiéndose como un verdadero inexperto en ese tipo de situaciones. Agradeció que Ginny también estuviera un poco roja aunque siguiera sonriendo y cuando la chica se inclino un poco para besarlo, lamento que la caída no los hubiera dejado tan cerca como en ese momento hubiera querido.

-¿Ya van a levantarse o quieren que vomite junto a ustedes?

Ginny se detuvo en su intento de besar a Harry y soltando un bufido miró de mala manera detrás de su espalda. Harry se quedo un par de segundos frustrado hasta que recordó que Ron estaba ahí y se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba al imaginar la cara que seguramente haría juego con el tono enfadado de su mejor amigo. Ginny apenas iba a decirle a su hermano la clase de entrometido que era cuando Harry escucho a Ron acercarse y sintió que un par de brazos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie. Sin quererlo recordó el incidente del lago congelado y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, al darse cuenta que con un gesto parecido Ron lo había salvado de morir.

-Es por este tipo de cosas que no te extrañe tanto… -murmuro Ginny molesta pero sin estar realmente tan enojada como Harry noto que quería dar a entender.

-Sabes que no es cierto- la retó Ron igualmente más divertido que molesto pero fingiendo lo contrario- tu relación con Harry no tendría sentido sin mí. Ni siquiera existiría en primera y no podría progresar sin mi permiso.

-¿Progresar? ¿Permiso?- pregunto Ginny de mala manera mirando a su hermano como si deseara aventarle algo- ¿Cuándo se supone que…

-Sí, progresar y permiso-la interrumpió Ron ante el espanto de Harry que empezó a temer que ambos llegaran a estar menos relajados de lo que él había supuesto- recuerda que yo fui quien los presento y que es gracias a mí que convivieron lo suficiente para…

-¡¿Gracias a ti?!

-… y Harry jamás te hubiera pedido que fueras su novia si yo me hubiera negado a que lo hiciera ¿No es así Harry?.

Harry sintió ambos pares de ojos clavarse en su rostro y se quedo estático sin saber que decir. Aunque era más que obvio que no le gustaba ver pelear a Ron y a Ginny por tratarse de su mejor amigo y su novia respectivamente, parecía un sueño estar ahí discutiendo por algo que parecía tan cotidiano y normal como lo había sido en tiempos mejores. Era como si la guerra no estuviera tan reciente, como si las dos personas ante él no hubieran perdido a un hermano hace un par de días, como si su mejor amigo siguiera siendo el mismo chico que se contoneaba en sexto año a pesar de estar demasiado delgado y demacrado por los meses de fuga y a pesar de tener ojeras enormes por no poder dormir y haber llorado demasiado. Era como si los ojos de Ginny, aunque desafiantes, volvieran a tener el brillo de antes, el mismo brillo que había temido por un segundo que sus recientes lagrimas borraran; como si pudiera dejar de notar que estaban levemente rojos y solo pudiera ver que transmitían enojo.

-Yo creo-respondió sinceramente- que no es el momento para pelear.

Ron y Ginny siguieron mirándolo y relajaron sus gestos. Harry vio que las emociones se diluían enseguida y le pareció que la sombra de la guerra volvía a hacerse presente en ambos. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que la imagen de estar regresando a lo que había sido antes era solo un espejismo, algo imposible.

-Ron- dijo Ginny con un tono más calmado- ya no soy una niña… si te sigues poniendo así cada vez que me acerco a Harry…

-Lo sé-la corto Ron sincero pero incomodo- no es mi intención… -Harry noto que su amigo parecía buscar más palabras y se sintió culpable por provocar esa situación-… sé que no se vieron en un año y eso… pero sigues siendo mi hermanita. Es raro…-dijo con las orejas ya teñidas de rojo- … incomodo…y un poco asqueroso.

Harry escuchó la risa de Ginny antes de darse verdaderamente cuenta de que su novia se estaba riendo y sin quererlo se unió a ella de manera tímida. Ron lo hizo con mucho menos ímpetu pero Harry se sintió aún así aliviado, porque después de todo noto que su sonrisa era sincera. La risa no les duró demasiado pero aún así, Harry sintió que había sido refrescante.

-Bien-dijo entonces Ron aún con las orejas rojas cuando los tres se calmaron- creo que iré a recostarme un rato. Así quizás se pase más rápido el tiempo y pueda ir a ver a Hermione… le mandare a Pig para saber si esta con sus padres, solo por si acaso.

-Ella está bien Ron-hablo Ginny de nuevo- en San Mungo arreglaron que una chimenea se conectara con la del Caldero Chorreante para que desde ahí se apareciera cerca de casa de sus padres, y según sé, tenía arreglado que un auror elegido por Kinsgley la acompañara buena parte del camino. Nunca salió como nosotros si eso te preocupa… eso he intentado decirte desde que te diste cuenta que no estaba.

-Ya-dijo Ron a secas y Harry supo que pensaban lo mismo. Al parecer Hermione había planeado irse sola desde un principió y al decírselos, cuando salían del primer elevador que habían tomado todos juntos, se los había informado a medias más que dicho como una posibilidad. Harry sabía que era propio de Hermione hacer las cosas a su manera, más si creía que al hacerlas así los protegía a ambos pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco hecho a un lado y, por la cara de Ron, su mejor amigo se sentía varias veces peor.

-No te enojes con ella-murmuro Ginny tan conciliadoramente a su hermano que Harry acabo de comprobar que nada sería igual después de todo lo que habían pasado-ella te quiere, los quiere a ambos y a todos nosotros.

-Lo sé enana-dijo Ron también más calmado de lo que Harry había supuesto que hubiera estado antes pero mucho más triste al mismo tiempo-… iré a dormir, los veo más tarde.

-De acuerdo-contestó Harry, queriendo decir "gracias" al darse cuenta de que les daba espacio- te vemos en unos minutos.

Ginny asintió dándole la razón y Ron se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny se adelantaba para detenerlo.

-Ron

Ron se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana y la chica se adelanto un par de pasos más hacía el.

-Sí mentí cuando dije que no te extrañe tanto-confesó al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba ante la sorpresa del chico- En realidad te extrañe demasiado, hasta esa parte de ti que me hace querer estallar de furia… yo no quería ni pensar que…

-Yo también te extrañe enana-confesó Ron devolviéndole el abrazo, con mucho más tacto y sinceridad de la que Harry había visto que tenía con Ginny.

Harry suspiro sintiéndose nostálgico y agradecido en medio del silencio. Era cierto que las cosas no podían ser iguales a cómo eran antes pero quizás eso significara que podían mejorar, al menos en lo posible. No podían revivir a los muertos pero sí podían revivir, revitalizar incluso, sus relaciones unos con otros y todos aquellos sentimientos que les harían más fácil salir adelante. Prueba de ello eran su mejor amigo y su novia, que en ese momento se permitían ser hermano y hermana del otro después de mucho tiempo de no poder serlo.

* * *

Harry y Ginny entraron después de un rato a la casa, aún un poco sonrojados por su bien aprovechado tiempo a solas. Harry temió que quien estuviera dentro les dijera algo o los mirara con burla pero para su sorpresa y una poca alegría, resulto ser que la Madriguera estaba casi vacía y los únicos ocupantes en ese momento eran la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Ron y él mismo. El leve temor, sin embargo, de que la madre de su novia tuviera algún comentario sobre su tardanza fue eliminado cuando entraron a la cocina y descubrieron a una muy preocupada Sra. Weasley que no paraba de mirar las escaleras como si estuviera esperando a que alguien bajara por ellas.

-Mamá- se atrevió a decir Ginny después de un rato- ¿Qué pasa?

La Sra. Weasley no contesto enseguida y miro de nuevo la escalera como si esperará que alguien apareciera de pronto. Harry, sentado junto a Ginny, volvió a intercambiar una mirada de extrañeza con su novia aunque estaba más que claro a quien esperaba la Sra. Weasley. No había necesidad siquiera de preguntar razones pues había tres platos generosamente servidos a la mesa y solo ellos dos estaban sentados. Tenían entendido que ya toda la familia había comido, exceptuando a Ron y era visible que ese hecho había preocupado a la matriarca de la familia.

-El solo está molesto-volvió a intervenir Ginny ante el silencio de su madre, tomando su tenedor al mismo tiempo para empezar a comer-pero sabes como es. En unos minutos estará aquí intentando comerse hasta los platos.

La Sra. Weasley suspiro entristecida y dejo de mirar la escalera para sentarse enfrente de Harry y su hija. Harry supuso que ella también había cambiado en ciertas cosas al darse cuenta de que en otro tiempo le hubiera gritado a Ron hasta hacerlo bajar, quisiera o no. Claro que quizás también, en otro tiempo, a Ron no le afectaría tanto no estar con Hermione como para no querer comer y aunque sí, se hubiera ocupado de disimularlo atragantándose del pastel de carne que preparaba su madre.

-Han estado mucho tiempo sin alimentarse bien-señalo la Sra. Weasley preocupada y con voz extraña-no puedo ni imaginar lo mal que debieron haber comido para verse…

Harry supo que se refería a Ron, Hermione y a él cuando la madre de Ginny se quedo callada, observándolo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de haber dicho algo imprudente. En su interior, una parte de él se preguntó si realmente se veía tan mal como algunos le daban a entender pero dejo a un lado esa pregunta para más tarde. La Sra. Weasley no aparto sus ojos pero Harry lejos de sentirse mal por eso, sintió una oleada de agradecimiento por la mujer que lo miraba con preocupación maternal.

-Si desea puedo subir a hablar con él-ofreció sinceramente a pesar de sentir como su estomago reclamaba a gritos algo de la deliciosa comida que tenía enfrente.

-¡Oh Harry querido! ¿Podrías? –exclamó la madre de Ron- No, espera no es buena idea. No quiero que tú también te quedes sin comer, los dos necesitan recuperarse después de todo lo que pasaron.

-No se preocupe Sra. Weasley-contestó Harry poniéndose de pie ante las quejas de su estómago- no tardaré, en un par de minutos bajaremos ambos.

Harry no espero una respuesta y se dirigió presuroso hacia la habitación de Ron. Mientras subía los escalones, escuchó como Ginny le explicaba a su madre toda la situación con el fin de calmarla e intentar convencerla de que su hermano no estaba tan mal como parecía.

Las voces de ambas se perdieron casi por completo cuando Harry finalmente toco la puerta de la habitación de Ron y entró antes de recibir respuesta. Comprendió que debía haberla esperado cuando su mejor amigo dio un salto en su cama para darle la espalda al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba lo que parecían lágrimas con la manga gastada del suéter que llevaba puesto.

-Em…- dijo incomodo, intentando sin éxito fingir que no había visto nada- Ron, tu madre insiste en que bajes a comer.

-No tengo hambre-contestó Ron de golpe pero con un tono de voz tal que Harry comprobó que hasta hace unos minutos estaba llorando. La madera de la ventana abierta crujió en ese momento y Harry observo a una lechuza revolotear insistentemente alrededor antes de ser alejada por los escudos y dirigirse al patio trasero. Le sorprendió un poco que pudiera acercarse tanto cuando antes no había visto ninguna pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ron ni se dio cuenta ni dijo nada y Harry sopeso por un momento la posibilidad de ir a ver de quien y para quien era la carta para dejar a su mejor amigo solo, si eso era lo que quería. Se arrepintió enseguida, al darse cuenta de que Ron seguía dándole la espalda pero empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Ron…-dijo de nuevo, armándose de valor para sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo mientras pensaba que decir.

Al hacerlo pudo notar como sus ojos azules estaban no solo vidriosos sino genuinamente húmedos y comprobó enteramente que estaba llorando. Una gran incomodidad, lo mismo que una enorme tristeza, invadió a Harry al ver a su mejor amigo así pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal como lo había visto cuando había destruido el horcrux así que hizo acopio de todo su esfuerzo para pensar algo que decir.

-Ella estará bien-dijo dudoso-no tienes que estar así.

-Sé que ella estará bien-le contestó Ron, alzando al mismo tiempo una carta arrugada en la mano-acabo de preguntárselo y contestó que no debo preocuparme…

Harry observó la impecable letra de Hermione en el sobre arrugado que Ron sostenía. Un par de palabras, escritas en pergamino, dejaban ver el inicio de una pequeña carta donde Harry pudo leer con dificultad que Hermione le decía que volvería al día siguiente y no debía preocuparse.

-También manda decirte a ti que no se te ocurra irte… -comentó Ron haciendo más esfuerzo para fingir que todo estaba bien. Harry pensó que era una postura estúpida ahora que ya había visto que algo malo pasaba pero no supo que decir. Miró de nuevo la carta como si ahí pudiera encontrar una respuesta y entonces, la terrible posibilidad de que Hermione hubiera terminado con Ron a través a través de ese pedazo de papel lo asalto de pronto.

-¡Ron!-dijo mucho menos calmado de lo que hubiera querido hacerlo- ¿Tu… ¿ella? … ¿acaso…?

Ron miró a Harry por primera vez directamente a los ojos ante su tono de voz asustado, limpiándose antes de nuevo con la manga el par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Harry le mantuvo la mirada sintiéndose extraño y sin poder quitar su gesto de terror del rostro por lo que Ron pareció comprender su preocupación en dos segundos y un tono rojizo se apodero de sus orejas al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, incomodo.

-¡Demonios Harry!-exclamó dándole un golpe en el hombro- ¡No!... no es eso ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para arruinarlo en tan poco tiempo?

Harry suspiro aliviado y dejo de maquinar planes en su cabeza para arreglar la relación de sus dos mejores amigos. Ron le sostuvo la mirada un segundo, aún bastante rojo pero con un gesto ofendido y divertido al mismo tiempo que hizo que los dos acabaran riéndose un par de segundos.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?- preguntó Harry de pronto cuando a él se le hubo pasado la risa, haciendo que su mejor amigo también se detuviera.

-Nada en especial-confesó Ron- es solo que Hermione tiene razón en estar con su familia… y eso…

Harry se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo se detenía al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse contra su voluntad. Harry lo escucho maldecir antes de limpiarse de nuevo los ojos con la manga y quedarse callado, omitiendo la siguiente parte de su respuesta.

-¿Eso qué?-insistió Harry temiendo no tener mucho tacto pero decidido a que había cosas que debían hablarse aunque resultaran incomodas.

-No quiero decirlo-confesó de nuevo Ron cortante-no es falta de confianza-aclaro mirando a Harry- es solo que… es doloroso.

-Creo que debemos de aprender a decirnos ese tipo de cosas-sugirió Harry sintiéndose curioso, preocupado y a la vez ridículo- no es que vayamos a convertirnos en algo raro. Es solo que acabamos de sobrevivir una guerra, todos tenemos cosas que decir.

-De acuerdo. Dime tú una que tenga que ver contigo.

Harry pensó en la posibilidad de decirle a Ron que aún tenía pesadillas con los cadáveres que había visto al terminar la batalla o confesarle que había soñado una vez a Fred, antes de decirles a todos que Ginny era su novia. Sopeso asimismo confesarle que no se sentía con fuerzas de regresar a Hogwarts en un par de años o que realmente le apetecía dormir toda una semana, aunque eso significara privarse de alimentos. Lo que más estuvo tentado a revelarle, fue su sentimiento de culpabilidad por todas las muertes que no habían podido evitarse entre la batalla pero supuso que Ron diría que muchas de esas cosas ya las sabía o sospechaba. Pensó incluso en decirle a su mejor amigo que había descubierto algo extraño en George y sus sospechas sobre que era pero se detuvo; no era el momento de preocuparlo más.

-Lo haré-contestó finalmente-pero no ahora. Estamos hablando de ti en este momento.

Ron abrió la boca para replicarle pero finalmente pareció aceptar su respuesta como válida. Harry se quedó en silencio, esperando que dijera algo.

-Cuando Hermione dice que quiere estar con toda su familia-confesó Ron después de un rato, con un nudo en la garganta tan notorio que Harry volvió a asustarse un poco de lo que diría-me recuerda que nosotros jamás podremos volver a hacer eso. La familia nunca más estará completa… Fred jamás volverá a estar con nosotros.

Harry sintió que el nudo en la garganta de Ron se duplicaba para instalarse también en la suya. Había visto a Ron y a todos los Weasley, llorar la muerte de Fred pero eso no hacía más fácil verlo de nuevo. Se había sentido sumamente culpable en el funeral, en los días siguientes y ahora se sentía el doble al ver a su amigo así, con las barreras derribadas al completo gracias al dolor que sentía. La culpabilidad lo carcomió por dentro, al darse cuenta de que al presuponer a Ron su hermano lo había condenado a perder uno verdadero.

-Es mi culpa-dijo antes de poder detenerse y queriendo disculparse pero sin poder hacerlo. Su garganta parecía haberse cerrado e impedía que otras palabras salieran de su boca.

-Sabía que dirías una estupidez como esa-dijo Ron observándolo como si estuviera loco- y no, no es tu culpa Harry, deja de decir eso.

-Así lo siento. No sé qué más puedo decir-confesó Harry cabizbajo- quisiera poder hacer algo para remediarlo.

-Nadie puede hacer nada-contestó Ron volviendo a secarse los ojos con el brazo- eso es lo que me hace sentir miserable. No tiene remedio, no hay vuelta atrás. Fred está muerto.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo para remediarlo-repitió Harry y fue el turno de Ron de obsérvalo cabizbajo- Ayudarte de alguna manera a ti y a tu familia a superarlo.

-No puedes cambiar lo que pasó Harry- dijo Ron- y creo que todos, incluido tú, tardaremos tiempo para eso…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observando la ventana nuevamente mientras la tarde se instalaba por completo. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo rápido que había pasado todo el día, habían acabado prácticamente pasando toda la mañana en San Mungo después de que Neville y Luna les recordaran su existencia la noche anterior en la cena y ahora estaban ahí, un día más después de la guerra sintiéndose tristes y sin Hermione. La lechuza que Harry vio un poco antes volvió a revolotear muy cerca de la ventana y Harry la siguió con la mirada, tentado a tomar la carta pero decidido a no hacerlo por seguridad. Ya se encargaría de decirle a Kreacher que se la diera, cuando el elfo revisara que no tuviera nada raro.

-Ahora que lo pienso-comentó Ron-sí podrías hacer un par de cosas para mejorar todo.

Harry dejó de observar a la lechuza y giro a ver a su mejor amigo. Ron parecía bastante incomodo pero decidido.

-Uno-explicó mirándolo- podrías dejar de echarte la culpa de todo…

-Yo no…

-Y dos-siguió Ron como si no lo hubiera escuchado- no vuelvas a mencionar la tontería de irte porque "no eres parte de la familia". Si quieres mudarte tendrás que inventar una mejor excusa porque bien sabes que eres un hermano más para mí y mamá y papá te consideran otro hijo aunque jamás hayan hecho papeleo para adoptarte formalmente.

Harry sonrió agradecido sin saber que decir y Ron le dio un golpe amigable.

-De acuerdo- dijo como toda respuesta- ahora… ¿bajamos a comer?

-Ve tú-contestó Ron pasándose por la cabeza el suéter con las mangas húmedas- yo necesito buscar algo más que ponerme.

-Bien, te veo abajo

Ron asintió al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre una montaña de ropa y Harry entrecerró la puerta al salir. Bajo a la cocina en un par de pasos, sintiéndose un poco más animado y al entrar observo como Ginny parecía estar esperándolo con su plato casi intacto mientras la Sra. Weasley se ocupaba de decorar un pastel recién horneado con el que seguramente se había entretenido haciendo mientras hablaba con su hija.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó ansiosa, dejando el betún a un lado y mirando a Harry

-Sí-contestó el sentándose y observando como la Sra. Weasley hacia una floritura con su varita para calentar su comida-gracias, ya baja solo estaba buscando un suéter.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? Muchas gracias

-No hay de qué-contestó Harry tomando su tenedor ansioso mientras Ginny le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó en un susurro su novia y Harry se metió un bocado de comida antes de contestarle.

-No mucho… en realidad, casi nada.

Ginny sonrió sin preguntar nada más y sonrió nuevamente. Harry sintió como apretaba su mano un segundo, antes de seguir comiendo contenta.

-¡Ronald Weasley-gritó la Sra. Weasley después de unos minutos-baja ahora mismo a comer o no me hago responsable si tu plato no…!... ¡¿Qué hace una lechuza aquí?!

Harry dejó de comer a tiempo para ver como la lechuza que había visto revolotear en la ventana del cuarto de Ron, bajaba las escaleras con prisa y se dirigía a él decidida. Ron venía detrás de ella, intentando atraparla, mientras que Kreacher se aparecía en medio de la sala con el mismo propósito. La Sra. Weasley intento ayudarlos sin éxito pero la lechuza esquivo a los tres magistralmente y llegó hasta Harry, quien la tomo antes de detenerse a pensar que no debía hacerlo.

-¡No!-grito Ginny a su lado- ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Pero Harry, al ver el sobre, supo que no era nada peligroso y negó con la cabeza. Un par de sellos postales estaban mal puestos y una dirección familiar se leía ahí casi en el mismo lugar. La lechuza se quedó un momento observándolo, como esperando a que le diera algo.

-¿De quién es?-preguntó Ron llegando hasta él corriendo- ¿Y por qué no se va la lechuza?

-¿Es algo malo?-preguntó Ginny ante el silencio de Harry mientras la Sra. Weasley y Kreacher lo miraban deseosos de quitarle la carta y analizarla.

-Yo diría más bien que es algo asombroso-respondió Harry anonadado, mirando a la lechuza pequeña que lo miraba también expectante- porque creo que no solo Dudley consiguió escribir y mandarme una carta sino que tengo la sospecha de que le ordeno a la lechuza que esperara mi respuesta.

* * *


	25. Familia Parte II

**Familia Parte II**

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde iluminaban toda la calle, llena de casas muy parecidas con montones personas con rutinas idénticas que en ese momento se dedicaban a las mismas actividades de todos los días. Podían verse por las ventanas semi-abiertas a los jefes de familia, sentados frente al televisor con desgana, mientras la respectiva madre de familia se encargaba de hablarle de un montón de chismes no comprobados que a su esposo parecía no interesarle ni escuchar. Los niños jugaban en el jardín, alejados de la vista de sus padres y los más intrépidos se alejaban sigilosamente, ansiosos por unirse al excitante pero peligroso juego prohibido de corretear en medio de la calle. Harry, que había visto tantas veces ese paisaje de niño, observaba todo sintiendo una especie de extraña nostalgia y a la vez un poco de turbación; resultaba asombroso y a la vez perturbador que la misma rutina de siempre siguiera en su vecindario a pesar de que hubieran pasado ya varios años desde que fuera un niño y acabaran de pasar una guerra. Por supuesto, había leves rastros de que las cosas no eran idénticas, como que el aire seguía siendo muy frio a pesar de estar en el mes más caluroso del año o el hecho de que no todas las ventanas estaban abiertas ni todos los niños sonreían tan fácilmente. Un par de casas tenían el letrero de "En venta" mientras que otras estaban sumidas en un silencio tal que parecía que estaban vacías.

-No me gusta venir aquí sin Hermione.

Harry miró a Ron, que seguía viendo todo alrededor aprensivo y emocionado a la vez, e intento decirle con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo. Había pensado que Hermione tenía razón al querer estar con su familia y aunque lo seguía sintiendo de esa manera, también empezaba a entender a Ron en su deseo egoísta de no separarse de la chica. En esos momentos, tomado de la mano de Ginny y caminando por la misma ruta que le traía tan malos recuerdos, no concebía estar ahí sin el apoyo de su novia y su mejor amigo y tenía el incomodo sentimiento de que le faltaba una parte del equipo sin Hermione. No quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía Ron sin su novia pero podía suponer que no era nada agradable.

-Creo que debieron esperarla-comento Ginny dejando de mirar a su alrededor para fijar su mirada en ellos- me siento un poco extraña también estando aquí sin ella… quizás debieron venir solo los tres…

Ron miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca y abrió la boca para decir algo, cerrándola casi enseguida sin decir una palabra. Harry agradeció que no dijera nada impertinente; después de todo, en ese momento él necesitaba a Ginny como Ron necesitaba a Hermione pero estaba seguro de que a su mejor amigo le tomaría un rato entender eso.

-Pues estás equivocada-aseguro Harry tomándole la mano a Ginny con más fuerza y mirándola sin vacilación a los ojos- me hubiera encantado que Hermione viniera pero tú estabas incluida- se sonrojo un poco y deseo que no se notara gracias a la poca luz de la tarde- eres mi novia.

Ginny sonrió más animada y Harry sintió como le daba un fugaz beso en los labios. Detrás de ellos, Ron gruño un poco y volvió a murmurar algo sobre extrañar a Hermione que ninguno de los dos alcanzo a entender por completo. Nadie dijo nada más y los tres dieron un giro a la derecha, encaminándose rumbo a otra calle un poco menos angosta que la anterior y mucho menos llena de gente.

-Este lugar es raro-comentó Ron aún mirando todo a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera estado en una calle completamente muggle. Ginny no dijo nada pero Harry noto que también parecía curiosa y fascinada; como si al igual que su hermano jamás hubiera visto un vecindario completamente muggle.

La pequeña calle frente a ellos tenía a un par de niños jugando en la acera y corriendo por el pasto medianamente seco. Harry los reconoció a duras penas y comprobó que era el camino correcto cuando sintió como cada uno de ellos le clavaba una mirada mezcla de miedo y asombro. Ron y Ginny empezaban también a ser sujetos de atención pero ambos seguían demasiado absortos contemplando alrededor como para darse cuenta. Harry no comento nada, ni siquiera cuando pudo darse cuenta de que muchos de los que habían sido sus vecinos por años, empezaban a asomarse por las ventanas para verlos cuando los niños se encargaron de esparcir el rumor en casas propias y ajenas.

-"_El delincuente ha vuelto y trae a su pandilla_"-casi pudo imaginar que decían y la idea, lejos de causarle malestar, hizo que tuviera que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada. Interiormente le dio un poco de risa el asunto; en el Mundo Mágico lo veían como una especie de héroe pero el Mundo Muggle, o al menos los vecinos de sus tíos, seguían mirándolo como un bicho raro y no le quitaban la etiqueta de malhechor.

Era como si ese Mundo siguiera rechazándolo y él se dio cuenta, asombrado, de que esa idea ya no le dolía más; quizás incluso esa tarde sirviera como una especie de despedida.

-_O un "Nos vemos cada Navidad"-_pensó dándose cuenta de que ahora que era mayor de edad y había sobrevivido a la guerra, ya no tenía ningún tipo de lazo con el Mundo Muggle. Bueno, casi ninguno porque la carta arrugada que llevaba en la mano era la extraña prueba de que había alguien que aún quería verlo.

-¿Te sientes bien amigo?-preguntó Ron mirándolo con preocupación-aún podemos regresar…

-No, estoy bien-se apresuro a aclarar Harry-creo que ya casi llegamos.

Ginny le apretó un poco más la mano y Harry le sonrió débilmente agradeciendo su apoyo. Estaba decidido: no iba a regresar a la Madriguera sin ver a su primo. Por más extraña que sintiera que era toda la situación, Dudley no solo le había pedido que se reunieran sino que prácticamente se lo había suplicado. Aún estaba asombrado de que su primo hubiera podido encontrar una lechuza y le hubiera pedido que se quedará hasta que le diera una respuesta. Había sido imposible convencer al ave de irse sin una carta y al final Harry había garabateado un "Ok" ilegible en un pedazo de pergamino; no quería escribir ningún tipo de respuesta porque no sabía que decir y además, por lo dicho por su primo, no había tiempo de hacer una cita para verse. Tenía que ser ese mismo día. Harry estaba consciente de que hubieran tenido más tiempo de no haber sido por el hechizo anti cartas y había calculado los días que la pobre lechuza había revoloteado por ahí, intentando acercarse a él sin éxito. Por supuesto que se hubiera llevado meses, o no lo hubiera conseguido a tiempo, de no haber sido por Ron que en su desesperación por saber de Hermione había quitado el escudo contra cartas a la ventana de su habitación. La Sra. Weasley se había puesto furiosa y Kreacher se había ofendido un poco pero Harry sentía que debía agradecerle a su mejor amigo haber hecho eso. Quizás los Dursley no eran sus personas preferidas pero legalmente habían sido la única familia que había tenido de niño y sería mentira si dijera que no estaba al menos un poco preocupado por ellos. No los había recordado, era cierto, pero es que aún llevaban pocos días y su cabeza no podía procesar tanta información…

-¿Harry?-preguntó una voz extrañamente conocida, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y haciéndolo detenerse. Ron y Ginny hicieron lo mismo a cada lado suyo aún bastante pendientes del entorno.

Harry miro el número cuatro de Privet Drive incapaz de creer que sus pies lo hubieran llevado casi por si solos a la que alguna vez fue su casa. No es que pudiera llamarla "casa" como si fuera tal porque ninguno de los significados que se le ocurrían sobre esa palabra encajaban en su vida; si hablaba de "hogar"pensaba en la Madriguera o quizás Hogwarts y si hablaba de "casa propia" solo podía venírsele a la cabeza Gridmauld Place de la que legalmente era el propietario aunque jamás le había interesado serlo.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

Dudley pareció bastante incomodo y al mismo tiempo complacido por verlo. Harry le sonrió amigablemente y levantó la mano donde tenía la carta arrugada que acababa de abrir apenas hacia poco más de una hora.

-Tu carta me llego apenas hoy-explicó-y cuando leí que te ibas mañana supe que si no venía hoy ya no podría hacerlo.

Harry vio como la expresión de Dudley se hacía más alegre y supuso que el chico ya se había resignado a que nunca obtendría una respuesta, al menos no a su primera carta. A su lado noto por primera vez que no estaba solo y Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon formaban su acostumbrada pandilla junto a él, ligeramente cambiados a como Harry los recordaba de la última vez que los había visto. Casi todos llevaban cajas en las manos y una camioneta desvencijada junto a ellos parecía ser el destino de lo que sea que hubiera en ellas.

-Creo que todo salió bien ¿no?-preguntó Dudley de nuevo, dejando la caja que cargaba y limpiándose la mano en el pantalón para acercarse a Harry- hace dos días que nos dejaron salir de ese extraño lugar donde estábamos. Papá y mamá hubieran tirado el lugar si hubieran tenido que quedarse más tiempo.

-¿Ellos están…-quiso preguntar Harry de pronto, acordándose de que sus tíos seguramente estarían en casa a esa hora. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a la ventana más cercana, esperando encontrarse ahí a la Tía Petunia mirándolo con desaprobación o al Tío Vernón gritándole a su hijo que se alejará de él.

La cara de Dudley se ensombreció y Harry sintió como una enorme piedra le caía en la espalda. La posibilidad de que algo les hubiera pasado a sus tíos lo asalto de manera tan terrible que quiso echarse a correr dentro de la casa para buscarles. No podía cargar con esa culpa, por más desprecio que sus tíos siempre hubieran querido mostrarle o aunque nunca se hubiera sentido amado por alguno de ellos. Aunque lo hubieran hecho vivir en una alacena siendo un niño indefenso y ahora supiera que eso había estado muy mal, simplemente no podía imaginarse que algo les hubiera pasado solo por estar relacionados con él.

-No están aquí-contestó Dudley mirándose los pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo- no quisieron estar cuando me mudara.

Harry suspiro aliviado y tuvo el impulso de decirle a Dudley que había temido que fuera algo más grave. Se contuvo porque en un segundo entendió, sin embargo, que para su primo debía ser suficientemente grave como para seguir mirando tristemente sus zapatos un par de segundos más. A su lado, Ron ahogo una expresión de risa o menosprecio y Ginny alzo las cejas evaluando si creerle o no al chico que era protagonista de las malas historias que Harry le había contado de su infancia. Harry no tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que su novia y su mejor amigo parecían estar conteniendo todo el desprecio que el antiguo Dudley les provocaba.

-Es bueno que andes de nuevo por aquí Harry.

Dudley finalmente alzo la vista de sus zapatos y miro a su pandilla como si recién recordara que estaban ahí. Harry no recordaba haber escuchado a Piers Polkiss en muchos años y de no haberlo visto mover los labios, hubiera dudado que esa voz grave y patosa fuera suya.

-Gracias-contestó Harry extrañado, sin saber que más decirle al viejo amigo de Dudley y observando la ancha y probablemente falsa sonrisa que Piers le dirigía. Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que ni él ni ningún otro de la pandilla de su primo lo miraban especialmente a él sino que repartían su tiempo entre mirar con aprensión a Ron y admirar descaradamente a Ginny.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar-comento Dudley ansioso al parecer dándose cuenta de que Harry fruncía el ceño y mirando también un poco aprensivo a Ron como si temiera que Harry pudiera ordenarle a su amigo en cualquier instante que convirtiera a todos en humanos con cola de puerco. A Harry no le costó imaginar que seguramente consideraban más poderoso a Ron que a él solo porque su mejor amigo era muy alto, suficientemente más que todos los de la pandilla de su primo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry y poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Ginny, la hizo avanzar delante de él para hacerla pasar a la casa. Ginny le sonrió de nuevo con apoyo e incluso dedico una sonrisa amable a Dudley pero Harry se fijo más en que los cuatro amigos de su primo la seguían con la mirada y observaban con envidia la mano de Harry colocada en la espalda de la chica. Un brote de un sentimiento desagradable le nació desde el estómago y pensó que mandar a Ron a que les pusiera una cola de puerco a cada uno no era tan mala idea después de todo pero justo cuando iba a sugerirlo se dio cuenta de que Ron parecía haberse dado cuenta de cómo esos pervertidos miraban a su hermana. Las orejas se le pusieron un poco rojas y los ojos le centellaron de furia a tal grado que cuando entró por la puerta detrás de él, Harry sintió a los cuatro amigos de su primo e incluso al último, dar disimuladamente un paso para atrás.

La casa seguía estando bastante igual a como Harry la recordaba exceptuando el hecho de que tenía menos cosas y había un par de cajas apiladas en una esquina. Harry pudo adivinar que sus tíos estaban desempacando y apenas había podido volver a su antigua casa después de meses de estar quien sabe dónde. La sala de estar, que la Tía Petunia siempre había exigido que estuviera impecable estaba ahora imposible de usar, llena de un montón de cajas apiladas que Harry supuso eran de Dudley o de la empresa del tío Vernon. Un par de maletas que no se veían con demasiado contenido completaban el cuadro, acompañadas de un par de álbumes abiertos que dejaban ver a Dudley en distintas etapas de su infancia.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar a la cocina-comento Dudley entrando detrás de Ron pero guardando una distancia prudente- hay varias sillas ahí e incluso esta el sillón pequeño. Papá lo puso ahí momentáneamente.

Harry tuvo el deseo de saber por qué extraña razón sus Tíos aceptaban tal desorden en su intocable casa pero decidió que sería un tema para después. Un poco confundido, avanzo rumbo a la cocina de nuevo guiando a su novia y a su mejor amigo sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

La cocina resulto estar tan pulcra como Harry había supuesto y exactamente idéntica a como la recordaba, exceptuando obviamente el sillón que estaba a un lado de la mesa. Ron y Ginny volvieron a mirar todo con ojos curiosos, de tal manera que Harry supo que su padre les había heredado al menos un poco de su fascinación por los objetos muggles. Dudley se apresuró a entrar aprovechando que Ron parecía estar ocupado en otra cosa y empezó a voltear las sillas de la mesa con sus enormes manos rosadas, intentando que éstas vieran hacia el sillón y formaban un lugar más agradable para conversar. Harry apenas iba a decir algo cuando entraron por la puerta de la cocina los amigos de su primo, tan silenciosamente que fue fácil adivinar que se habían escabullido sin permiso dentro de la casa.

-Bien, siéntense… -dijo Dudley señalando el sillón y sentándose en la silla más alejada pero que quedaba justo enfrente. Ron no necesito escucharlo dos veces y se sentó a mitad del sillón mientras Ginny lo hacía a uno de sus lados.

-Córrete para que Harry se siente-le dijo Ginny a su hermano. Ron estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Harry lo detuvo:

-No, gracias, ustedes siéntense ahí…-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la silla más cercana y la ponía junto al sillón para quedar al lado de su novia- yo ocupare una silla.

Ginny al parecer supuso que Harry tenía una buena razón para eso y dejo de empujar a su hermano. Harry agradeció que Ron se sentara en medio porque él honestamente recordaba a la perfección ese sillón; había sido ahí donde se había sentado antes de irse hacia casi un año y también era el sillón que había formado parte de la última visita de Dumbledore en su sexto año por lo que no tenía ni las más remotas ganas de verlo y mucho menos de sentarse ahí de nuevo.

-Y… -empezó Dudley nervioso-… ¿Cómo has estado?

Harry hubiera querido contestarle honestamente que estaba vivo y eso era todo un logro pero se sintió incomodo con el cuarteto de amigos de su primo aún observándolo asombrados y repartiendo su curiosidad entre Ginny y Ron.

-Bien-respondió clavando su mirada detrás de su primo, queriendo darle a entender que Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon aún estaban ahí, metiendo sus narices en algo que no era su asunto. No era que le molestara tanto que estuvieran comiéndose a Ginny con los ojos y presuponiendo que Ron era algo así como un matón contratado, de hecho resultaba casi gracioso esto último, pero era suficientemente difícil hablar con Dudley como para que ahora tuviera que omitir todo lo de la magia en consideración o por culpa del exceso de personas presentes. Después de todo, no quería quebrantar el _Estatuto_ _Internacional del_ _Secreto__ y arriesgarse a ser multado o alguna otra locura que se le ocurriera al Ministerio__._

Dudley tardo un par de segundos en entender porque miraba fijamente detrás de él y giro la cabeza intentando averiguarlo.

-¡Ah! ¿Siguen aquí? – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a sus amigos- les dije que nos veríamos más tarde…

-Pero… Big D…

-No me llames así-espeto Dudley poniéndose rojo- y es en serio lo que digo, vayan a casa de Piers y los alcanzaré en cuanto termine.

Los cuatro chicos clavaron su mirada con decepción en Dudley pero no dijeron nada y se quedaron tan quietos que Harry pudo adivinar que su primo seguía siendo el jefe. Piers y Malcom desviaron casi enseguida su mirada a Ginny, al parecer profundamente decepcionados de tener que dejar de verla y a Harry le molestó tanto que lo hicieran que dejó de pensar que no le importaba que la miraran de esa forma y quizás sus razones para querer que se fueran no eran tanto el poder hablar a solas con su primo.

-Es en serio-hablo de nuevo Dudley poniéndose en su papel de líder como Harry lo había visto pero de distinta forma- será mejor que…

¡CRASH!

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de la sala interrumpió lo que decía Dudley. Harry se puso de pie de un salto lo mismo que Ron y Ginny mientras que Dudley se quedaba estático y sus amigos parecían esconderse detrás de él.

-Iré a ver qué sucedió… -dijo Ginny dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¡No!-gritó Harry, al mismo tiempo que Ron, deteniéndola del brazo.

-Yo iré-dijo Ron empujando a su hermana hacia atrás y avanzando más. Harry lo detuvo del hombro.

-No. Nos quedaremos aquí-ordeno sacando su varita- solo estén preparados.

Su novia y su mejor amigo le hicieron caso y se quedaron donde estaban, sacando sus respectivas varitas. Dudley los miro ahora si genuinamente preocupado y los amigos de éste parecieron estar igual o peor porque no dijeron nada y parecieron esconderse detrás de su ancha espalda.

Unos ruidos considerablemente más leves se escucharon en la sala de estar hasta que estuvo bastante claro que una persona había sorteado todas las cajas.

-¿Ron? ¿Harry?-dijo la inconfundible voz de Hermione- ¿Ginny? ¿Están aquí?

Los tres mencionados bajaron sus varitas y se miraron aliviados. Harry vio como en la cara de Ron se dibujaba una ancha sonrisa que su amigo se apresuro a disimular a tiempo.

-Aquí estamos-dijo Ginny bastante fuerte, logrando que el par de amigos de Dudley volvieran a recordar mirarla. Harry vio con desagrado eso pero se distrajo cuando el par de pasos de su mejor amiga anunciaron que entraba a la cocina.

-Hola-saludo tímidamente Hermione-¿Llego en mal momento?

-Depende de a quien se lo preguntes-contestó alegremente Ginny y apenas se disponía a avanzar hacia ella cuando Harry decidió asegurarse de que Hermione fuera Hermione. Solo por si acaso.

-Espera-le dijo a su novia antes de mirar avergonzado a su mejor amiga- Lo siento Hermione pero quiero asegurarme de que seas tú.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Ron mirando a Harry como si estuviera loco pero cuidando de disimular su turbación enseguida. Ginny también miro a Harry con algo de duda pero él siguió.

-Creí que no te veríamos al menos en lo que resta del día de hoy –explico Harry-y no es que no me alegre de que eso haya cambiado pero… me parece extraño. ¿Te molesta si te hago un par de preguntas?

-Para nada-contestó Hermione comprensiva pero observándose un poco incomoda- creo que yo te hubiera dicho que lo hicieras si estuviera contigo y alguien llegara de esta manera. Por cierto-agregó buscando a Dudley y encontrándolo después de unos segundos- tuve que quitar algo que obstruía tu chimenea pero volveré a ponerlo en su lugar antes de irme.

Dudley asintió con la cabeza y murmuro algo parecido a un "de acuerdo". Harry no noto nada más porque empezó a pensar que podía preguntarle a Hermione para asegurarse de que era la verdadera. Después de unos minutos de no ocurrírsele nada, con todos los ojos fijos en él, empezó a arrepentirse de su idea.

-No sé que preguntarle-le susurro a Ginny por lo bajo y ella sonrió divertida.

-Hace cinco minutos que me di cuenta-dijo su novia- déjamelo a mí. Sé que preguntarle.

-Bien- Acepto Harry y haciéndose unos milímetros hacia atrás, cedió el paso a Ginny. La pelirroja se puso más derecha y se aclaro la garganta, antes de hablar y dirigirse a Hermione.

-Está es la pregunta Hermione. ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Ron, físicamente hablando?

-¡¡¡Ginny!!!- exclamó Hermione poniéndose más roja que un tomate mientras Ginny se reía sin tapujos. Harry sonreía divertido y observo como Ron también se ponía muy rojo pero se controlaba con todas sus fuerzas para no responderle a su hermana enfrente de Dudley y sus amigos.

-Es ella-anunció Ginny divertida y Harry no tuvo la más mínima duda de que era cierto.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada difícil de descifrar a Ginny antes de pasar enfrente de ella para sentarse en el lado que había quedado vacío junto a Ron. Harry observo cómo sus mejores amigos se decían un "Hola" a todas luces tímido antes de sentarse. Ron, que tenía apoyado el brazo extendido en ese lado del sillón, lo quito rápido para no abrazar a su novia. A Harry le fue fácil adivinar que Ron seguía descontento porque Hermione se hubiera ido y quizás ahora también porque hubiera salido sin compañía o protección. Estuvo seguro de que lo arreglarían rápido y en menos de una hora estarían besándose por lo que no se preocupo.

-Bien… -dijo Dudley también tomando asiento. Harry y Giny hicieron lo mismo- Ya que están todos tus amigos… yo…

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto alguien interrumpiendo a Dudley de nuevo.

Harry observo fastidiado que el que había hablado era Gordon, quién miraba a al frente como si fuera un perro hambriento viendo un pedazo de carne. Harry capto inmediatamente que no solo Ginny había perdido a uno de sus admiradores sino que lo había cedido trágicamente a Hermione. No fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso pues, por el rabillo del ojo, Harry noto como Ron adquiría un tono rojo en las orejas y se apresuraba no solo a poner su brazo sobre el respaldo detrás de Hermione sino que hacía a un lado completamente su enojo y abrazaba a su novia protectoramente.

-¡Váyanse ahora mismo!-estallo Dudley poniéndose de nuevo de pie y mirando a sus amigos como si estuvieran avergonzándolo. Harry pensó que no solo estaban avergonzándolo a él sino fastidiando a todos y poniendo a prueba especialmente su paciencia pero decidió ser amable.

-Espera Dudley, creo que tu amigo tiene razón y quizás deba presentarles a mis amigos antes de que se vayan-dijo Harry tranquilamente poniendo especial énfasis a lo último de "antes de que se vayan".

Dudley asintió como si fuera un cachorro regañado y se hizo a un lado, con sus cuatro amigos sonriendo a medias detrás de él.

-Ella es Ginny-dijo Harry tomando de la mano a su novia mientras ella sonreía amablemente- mi novia- completó para decepción y asombro de todos los chicos que estaban enfrente. Incluso Dudley puso un gesto extraño en su cara como si hubiera esperado que Harry dijera que Ginny era cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Hola-dijo Ginny como saludo en general, omitiendo las miradas que le dirigían- He oído hablar suficiente de ustedes- dijo sin dejar de sonar amable pero poniendo doble intención a sus palabras. Harry supo que no decía que era un placer conocerlos porque simplemente no lo sentía así.

-Él es Ron-siguió Harry señalando al hermano de su novia, que aún tenía las orejas rojas y abrazaba a Hermione con un brazo- es mi mejor amigo.

-Mucho gusto-dijo secamente Ron con un tono tal que quedo bastante claro que no sentía ni un poco del gusto que decía. Los cinco chicos frente a él parecieron bastante intimidados, especialmente Gordon a quien Ron parecía querer pegarle un golpe. A Harry le dio risa que Ron les diera miedo, especialmente porque su mejor amigo era la mitad de ancho que la mayoría de ellos aunque fuera un par de cabezas más alto.

-Y ella es Hermione-completo Harry señalando a la novia de su mejor amigo- mi mejor amiga…

-Y mi novia-aclaro Ron enseguida para gracia de Ginny. Hermione sonrió complacida y poniéndose roja saludo con una mano.

-Hola-dijo a todos para después fijar su mirada solamente en Dudley- Harry me ha contado algunas cosas de ti.

Dudley se puso un poco rojo y Harry supo que temía cuales fueran esas "cosas". Hermione sonrió amablemente, evaluando toda la situación en silencio.

-Y supongo que se acuerdan de mí-termino Harry- me ofendería si no ya que me usaron como saco de boxeo durante muchos años.

Harry no supo como se le había escapado esa forma de reproche pero no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Hermione y Ron miraron con muy mala cara a los cinco chicos frente a ellos y Ginny cambio su expresión amable a una que era bastante intimidante. Dudley bajo de nuevo la vista a sus zapatos mientras sus amigos se ponían bastante incómodos.

-Em… creo que debemos irnos-dijo Piers mirando a Dudley un momento y después a Harry- Un placer conocerlos y volver a verte Harry.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero el mejor amigo de su primo se escabullo a la salida antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Los otros tres amigos de Dudley lo siguieron sin decir nada, mirando a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione como si temieran que en cualquier momento fueran a atacarlos.

-Los acompañare a la puerta-anunció Dudley igual de rápido levantándose antes de que Harry pudiera procesar sus palabras. De nuevo no fue difícil adivinar que no quería acompañar a sus amigos sino aliviar un poco la incomodidad que le había causado el comentario de Harry.

-Si quieres-propuso Ron a Harry cuando se hubieron quedado los cuatro solos- podríamos convertirlos en sacos de boxeo solo un rato. Sería una justa revancha.

-Creí que no sabrías que era el boxeo-comento Harry incapaz de contestar lo que su amigo había propuesto. Una parte de sí, la que era un niño pequeño sin amigos y temía la salida de la escuela por culpa de su primo y su pandilla, quería decir que sí pero solo era una pequeña parte- ¿Existe en el mundo mágico?

-No me cambies el tema-respondió Ron directamente- ¿Quieres o no?

-De todas maneras no creo que sepas cómo hacerlo-intervino Ginny- y no te ofendas Harry-dijo abrazándolo coquetamente-pero creo que tú tampoco.

-Eso es lo de menos-volvió a atacar Ron-apuesto a que Hermione sí puede ¿no es así?-completo mirando esperanzado a su novia, al parecer olvidando completamente que había estado levemente molesto o sentido con ella.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea decirle eso a tu primo-contestó Hermione omitiendo la pregunta de su novio. Harry supo que lo hacía adrede porque aunque supiera cómo, no planeaba hacerlo pero no lo aceptaba porque quería volver a hacer enojar a Ron- por lo que sé que dice la carta que te mando, él quiere arreglar las cosas contigo y con ese comentario parece que lo atacaste.

-¡Esta en su derecho!-comentó Ron ofendido y Hermione volteo a verlo como si planeara exactamente qué contestarle.

-Lo sé Ron-dijo con voz pausada- a mí también me parece horrible todo lo que Harry sufrió de niño pero creo que no es momento de vengarse. Es tiempo de perdonar y…

-… y seguir adelante-completo Ginny. Harry sintió que su novia lo abrazaba aún más y la miro a los ojos- creo que Hermione tiene razón Harry, no regresaste aquí para convertirlos en cerdos o lo que sea, aunque se lo merezcan bastante, sino para ver a tu primo antes de que empiece una nueva etapa de su vida.

-Y antes de que tú empieces también una mejor-señalo Hermione-con nosotros.

Harry miro a su novia y a su mejor amiga pensando que tenían razón. Miró después a Ron, quien se limitó a alzar los hombros y dar a entender que le parecía cierto pero menos divertido que la opción que él proponía. Harry miro la salida de la cocina, dándose cuenta de que Dudley tardaba demasiado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí y como sabes que decía la carta?-preguntó Ron a Hermione aprovechando el silencio.

-Tu madre me mando una lechuza-contestó Hermione contenta- al parecer creyó que Harry necesitaría a alguien que estuviera familiarizado con el mundo muggle y como Ginny y tú no han tenido mucho contacto con el… -Ron hizo una mueca ofendido y Hermione sonrió divertida, abrazándolo más- … pero me alegra estar aquí, ya los extrañaba. Me alegra también que ya no estés enojado.

-Estoy todavía un poco-aclaro Ron pero Harry creyó que mentía- no sé cómo te fuiste así del hospital. De hecho, ahora, no sé cómo mamá te dejo venir sola.

-No vine sola Ron-respondió Hermione calmada- tu padre también creyó que Harry nos necesitaría a los tres y logro que conectaran mi chimenea momentáneamente a la Red Flú.

-¡Bien hecho!-celebro Ginny- estoy sorprendida del poder que tiene mamá sobre papá y Kinsgley.

Harry escucho a Ginny reír acompañada de Ron y Hermione. Él, sin embargo, no sintió deseos de unírseles y siguió mirando la puerta de la cocina sin ver reaparecer por ella a su primo.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Dudley-anunció poniéndose de pie y temiendo que el chico se hubiera ido a raíz de su comentario- Ahora vuelvo.

Su novia y sus amigos asintieron mirándolo como si quisieran transmitirle apoyo. Harry salió de la cocina y pudo escuchar desde el pasillo a su primo y a sus amigos platicando en la puerta. Al parecer el primero tenía problema con hacerles desistir a los segundos de quedarse a escuchar a hurtadillas.

-Creí que ya te habías escapado Dudley-dijo para anunciar su presencia y los cinco chicos voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo que se quedaban callados. No duro mucho, sin embargo, porque al verlo solo los amigos de su primo parecieron cobrar más valor del que habían tenido en la cocina.

-¡Vaya Harry!-exclamo Piers como si hubiera estado picándole la lengua por decirlo- ¡Tu novia es muy guapa! ¿No tiene hermanas?

-No, pero tiene 6 hermanos mayores por si te interesa-contestó Harry sin dar las gracias. Era oficial: no le había agradado nada que miraran a Ginny de esa manera y mucho menos le gustaban los comentarios.

-Tú amiga tampoco está mal-comento Gordon valientemente. Harry deseo que Ron lo hubiera acompañado porque seguramente Piers ya tendría morado un ojo y Gordon estaría en proceso.

Dudley pareció leerle la mente pues hizo ademanes para que se fueran pero ninguno le hizo caso.

-Y tu amigo se ve que es muy poderoso- comentó Malcolm como quien no quiere la cosa- dicen que los pelirrojos son los peores y a este se le nota en la cara. Da miedo, es increíble que sea tu amigo y más "Tu mejor amigo".

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry empezando a sentirse molesto sin acabar de entender si habían ofendido a Ron o no.

Dudley puso cara de estar muy avergonzado y empujo a Piers para hacerlo salir junto con los otros.

El chico dijo algo como así como que tenía más preguntas y Harry frunció el ceño completamente, ya totalmente enojado por que consideraran a sus amigos y a su novia como atracciones de circo.

-Tiene cara de asesino ¿Crees que…

-¿Hace cuanto que tú y..

-Es muy guapa…

Harry apretó el puño de la mano que tenía en el bolsillo, totalmente consciente de que no debía usar magia. Dudley volvió a mirarlo como si supiera exactamente que pensaba y empujo de nuevo a sus amigos sin ningún éxito. Dennis, que hasta ese momento había estado muy callado y casi afuera, lo miro asustado.

-¡Basta!-exclamo el chico haciendo reaccionar a los otros- ¡Están haciéndolo enojar! ¡Va a lanzarnos un maleficio si no se callan!

Los tres amigos de Dudley que seguían parloteando tonterías se callaron inmediatamente y Dennis se cubrió la boca con las manos como si hubiera dicho la peor de las cosas. Harry se quedo totalmente fuera de combate con esa frase y miro a Dudley queriendo que su primo le dijera que había escuchado mal. El chico, sin embargo, pareció más avergonzado que nunca y empujo a sus amigos, haciéndolos salir finalmente sin que estos se negaran y cerrando la puerta por si se arrepentían. Harry vio como Dennis instaba a los otros a irse casi corriendo y tuvo la mala corazonada de que sabían algo que no debían.

-¿Les dijiste a tus amigos lo que soy?-preguntó abruptamente y Dudley lo miro a los ojos a duras penas.

-Dennis te vio el día que me salvaste-explico temeroso- empezó a decir que habías hecho salir una luz muy brillante y habías logrado que volviera a respirar. No sé si eso haya sido lo que paso pero sé que recuerdo algo parecido. Aún así yo intente negarlo pero cuando nos mudamos él se las arreglo para entrar a la que era tu habitación y descubrió una foto que se movía. Después dijo que vio a muchas personas extrañas y de negro rondando la casa todo el tiempo que no estuvimos. Pasaron muchas cosas aquí Harry-explico Dudley- y Dennis se dio cuenta de todas; la protección que los tuyos pusieron al vecindario salvo mucho más de lo que seguramente saben. Todos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba aquí y cuando me fui, Piers, Malcolm y Gordon empezaron a escuchar lo que decía Dennis. No le creyeron hasta hace poco, la foto que se movía sirvió mucho para convencerlos.

-¿Qué foto era?-pregunto Harry ansioso, imaginándose horrorizado que la pandilla de su primo tenía una foto mágica de él y sus amigos que habían estado enseñando por todos lados.

-Esta-contestó Dudley sacando una foto un poco maltratada y extendiéndosela.

Harry la tomo enseguida, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un recorte del Diario el Profeta que tenía al menos dos años. Se podía ver una foto de él incomodo, rodeado de un montón de personas que intentaban tomarle una foto pero con una perspectiva tan mala que incluso él se reconocía a duras penas. Era una toma que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto pero que claramente era de la época en la que El Profeta lo había bautizado como "El Elegido". Estaba ligeramente sucia y Harry se imagino que seguramente había pertenecido a una edición del periódico mágico que no se había molestado en leer y solo había usado para poner debajo de la jaula de Hedwig.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Dudley como si de nuevo supiera que estaba pensando- Dennis se los mostró apenas cuando regrese, hace un par de días. Creo que temía que no se moviera realmente y lo llamaran loco. Se las quite en cuando me lo dijeron, nadie más que nosotros la vio.

-¿Ni siquiera…

-No. No soy tan estúpido como para mostrársela a mis padres, aunque te cueste creerlo.

-No quise decir eso-explico Harry pero Dudley pareció no haberlo escuchado y avanzó hacia la sala llena de cajas. Harry vio como tomaba el álbum familiar que estaba abierto y empezaba a ojearlo con tristeza.

-En la foto estás tan lejos que eres difícil de reconocer- comento Dudley aún mirando antiguas fotografías- eso me sirvió para convencer a los demás que no eras tú el que aparece rodeado de personas. Debo confesarte que sí acabe diciéndoles que era cierto que eres un mago pero no les dije que eras famoso-clavo por primera vez en un buen rato sus ojos pequeños en Harry, intentando demostrar que era sincero-y mucho menos les dije que eras un héroe. El problema fue que Dennis se puso muy necio, insistió tanto en que eras tú que Piers dijo que tomáramos una foto tuya parecida y la comparáramos. Ahí fue cuando acabe de darme cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?-preguntó Harry curioso, acercándose más a su primo para escucharlo.

-De que había sido un malnacido contigo todo el tiempo. -confesó Dudley avergonzado-Busque en todos los álbumes y ¿sabes qué? No encontré ni una sola foto. No solo no una parecida sino ninguna, así como se escucha.

Harry quiso explicarle a Dudley que eso no era su culpa. Está bien que cada vez que eran niños y alguien le tomaba una foto, su primo se encargaba de destruirla pero era igual o más cierto que ninguno de sus padres había hecho el más leve intento de explicarle que eso no era correcto. Además, sus tíos ni siquiera se habían molestado en tomarle alguna foto o si lo habían hecho, seguramente las habían escondido por ahí, en un lugar suficientemente secreto como para no ser avergonzados. Harry ahora sabía que los niños magos acostumbraban tener problemas para controlar su magia cuando eran pequeños y no podía imaginarse lo terrible que eso había sido esa etapa suya para sus tíos, que odiaban esa parte de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Al día siguiente decidí mudarme-siguió explicando Dudley y Harry se avergonzó al pensar que había perdido una parte de la conversación- porque quiero mejorar pero estoy consciente de que no puedo hacerlo aquí. Mamá se puso a llorar diciendo que era injusto que ahora que podíamos volver a casa yo quisiera irme y papá me gritó como nunca pero está decidido. Estoy pensando en que quizás consiga un trabajo a tiempo completo durante un año y después vaya a la universidad; tengo un par de opciones gracias a mi record como campeón de lucha.

-Eso suena a una buena idea- opino honestamente Harry-me alegra en serio que hayas decidido hacerlo.

-Gracias-contestó Dudley sonriendo- creo que puedo lograrlo, estoy dispuesto a ir al otro lado del país si es necesario. –se aclaró la garganta incomodo y dejó el álbum de fotos, irguiéndose para ver a Harry directamente a los ojos- por eso quería verte antes de irme. Presiento que mamá y papá no estarán aquí mucho tiempo; todo lo que paso les trae malos recuerdos, creen que el vecindario se ha vuelto una escoria y quizás quieran empezar de nuevo. Y aunque yo no tengo planeado regresar aquí más que para días Navidad o alguna de esas cosas, creo que sería difícil que nos encontráramos si no acordamos algo desde ahora.

-Quizás sea cierto-comento Harry también incomodo, reacio a creer que Dudley estuviera diciendo lo que al parecer estaba diciendo. Una parte de él empezó a gritar "Dile que no quieres verlo nunca más, ni a él ni a sus odiosos padres" pero él la silencio enseguida. Había madurado y Dudley también así que, como decían Ginny y Hermione, era momento de seguir adelante.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? ¿Dónde vives? No sé si ya tengas una dirección fija –siguió diciendo su primo- yo aún no pero estaba pensando en que tal vez podíamos reunirnos en el parque de aquí cerca una vez al año. Prometo no olvidarlo.

-Aún no tengo una dirección fija tampoco-respondió Harry-y no creo que lo del parque sea buena idea, tarde o temprano a alguno de los dos se nos olvidaría- Dudley pareció decepcionado y Harry supuso que estaba interpretando esa respuesta como que no quería verlo- pero tengo una idea… ¿Dónde conseguiste la lechuza con la que me mandaste la carta?

-Dennis me ayudó a conseguirla-contestó Dudley pensativo- no tengo mucha idea de donde la consiguió él pero creo que tuvo que comprarla. Bueno, prácticamente pedirla, porque yo le di el dinero.

-Pues déjame decirte que entonces compraste una lechuza mágica-dijo Harry impresionado- no sé como lo hicieron pero ya está hecho.

-¿Es por eso que no se va y lleva sentada toda la tarde en el árbol del vecino?-preguntó Dudley asombrado- ¿Cree que soy su estúpido dueño?

-ERES su dueño-lo corrigió Harry- supongo que puedo mandarte un libro de cómo cuidarla y un par de golosinas para ella de vez en cuando; Hermione y Ron pueden ayudarme con eso. Así podrás conservarla y mandarme o responder cartas con ella.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabré a donde mandarte la carta? –preguntó Dudley casi hablando consigo mismo más que con Harry- Deberé esperar a que tú me mandes una y… ¡hey! Tú tampoco sabrás a donde enviármela… ¿Me estás tratando de ver la cara?

-Pudiste enviarme una carta ya ¿no es así?-pregunto Harry pacientemente- Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo.

-Pero entonces supuse que estabas en casa de esos Weasley… y le puse suficientes sellos postales para…

-Si conservas a la lechuza, solo tendrás que escribir mí nombre-aclaro Harry- si no, sí deberás esperar a que yo te envíe una carta y no necesito tu dirección. Créeme que sabré como encontrarte.

-No vas a hacerlo ¿no es así?- dijo Dudley incrédulo mirando a Harry acusándolo pero como si entendiera que no quisiera hacerlo- está bien, puedes decirlo derecho.

-Sí voy a hacerlo-contestó Harry sintiéndose como el incrédulo ahora, al ver que su primo parecía realmente interesado en mantener el contacto- Lo prometo, tal vez no recibas una carta de mi parte cada semana pero no pasara más de medio año sin que tengas noticias de mí y serás el primero en mi lista de navidad. Podremos reunirnos con el tiempo, sí aun quieres.

-Sí quiero- respondió Dudley- sé que crees que cambiaré de opinión pero no lo haré. Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

-No tienes que decirme eso Dudders-dijo Harry con alegría y sana burla- lo sé, se nota.

Dudley sonrió contento y puso una sonrisa boba que ocupo todo su rostro. Extendió su mano regordeta y rosada hacia Harry, como si estuviera cerrando el trato. Harry la acepto con un poco de gracia, sintiéndose raro.

-Ahora ¿quieres regresar y conocer a mis amigos unos minutos?-propuso Harry después de unos segundos.

-Sí... em… está bien- contestó Dudley poniéndose nervioso- solo antes… dime la verdad ¿el chico pelirrojo es realmente tan malo y peligroso?

Harry soltó una carcajada ruidosa.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa?-preguntó aún riéndose- ¿De dónde sacaron esa idea absurda?

-Dennis estuvo investigando y muchos libros dicen que los magos pelirrojos son los más sangrientos y peligrosos. Yo leí en un par lo mismo.

Harry volvió a reírse.

- Sabes Dudley, ya que empezaste a leer quizás deba decirte que hay que ser selectivo. -aclaró cuando se calmo de nuevo- No leas todo lo que se te ponga enfrente ni creas todo lo que dice un libro; hay muchos charlatanes. Había escuchado eso pero de las brujas y aún así dudo que sea cierto. Aunque déjame decirte que mi novia es de cuidado si la haces enojar-Dudley se puso pálido y Harry creyó haber metido la pata- pero no es cierto, puedo asegurarte que ellos dos son inofensivos.

-¿Lo juras?

Harry volvió a tener deseos de reírse pero se controlo, con la intención de no ofender a su primo. Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, sintiéndose raros pero un poco más alegres.


End file.
